Vikings are badass
by flameretardant
Summary: Yamachi. AU. MPREG. Set in ancient times - Tai is an Egyptian King who agrees to whore himself to Prince Matt of Iceland to protect his kingdom. RP fic with Sigyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody! Here's another RP-based Yamachi fanfic. **

**My partner for this RP is Sigyn. Her character was originally named Amaru. But I initially thought of this plot as a Matt x Tai story and she's done a pretty good job at creating a strong-willed uke character (which is what I picture Tai as). So I'm posting this as a MattxTai fic **

**I have told her that I'm posting this – hopefully she doesn't mind. If she lets me know that she's not happy about me posting it, I will take it down.  
><strong>

**Sigyn posted as "Tai" (Amaru); I (flame_retardant) posted as "Matt" (Shuldich). The date and time you see every couple of paragraphs reflects when we were posting on the RP.**

**SUMMARY: 31yr old King Tai's tribe (in Egypt) is under devastating yearly attacks by Vikings from Iceland. The Vikings steal their women, their food, their cattle. Tai goes to Iceland to see the Icelandic King. Unfortunately, he learns the Icelandic king will not see him. Instead, he must deal with 19yr old Crown Prince Matt. ******

**From the moment he sees Tai, Matt wants nothing more than to take him to bed. So he offers Tai a choice: 3 weeks in Matt's harem as his concubine and Iceland will not attack Tai's tribe for 1 year. Having no other choice, Tai agrees. He certainly doesn't expect to end up pregnant from those 3 weeks...****  
><strong>

**September 23, 2011, 01:15:52 AM**

"Mmm... harder your highness...," the woman on top of him moaned as he thrust up harder into her.

Matt was not having the best of times. Maya was one of his favorite concubines - but lately, he had found himself bored. At 16 years old, her youth was just beginning to bloom. Her pale gold hair cascaded down him back - he was suckling one nipple into his mouth as she grinded down against him. This was all so... mundane...

He heard the knock at the door but didn't bother stopping or answering. The door hesitantly opened and then a flurry of apologies followed.

"Forgive me, your highness!" The brown-haired man apologized, his eyes cast on the floor. "I didn't know!"

"Get on with it, William," Matt drawled. Right now, he didn't have the patience to deal with sniveling apologies. Maya completely ignored their interruption and continued bouncing on top him, her moans becoming a little breathier as he thrust a little harder up into her.

"Urmm... well.. yes... sire...," William fumbled for his words, looking anywhere but at Matt and his concubine. He fixed his gaze on a particularly interesting spot on the floor. "The King of the biggest tribe in Egypt wishes an audience with the King," he mumbled, just loudly enough to be heard.

"Yes well... I'm not the king, am I?" Matt replied, feeling rather irritated. "Why don't you go and find my father?"

"Ahh... well... sire...," William stumbled over his words again. "You see - you are the Crown Prince of Iceland and as you may recall, your father has charged you with all responsibilities of North Africa. And Egypt is in North Africa after all...,"

"I _know _where Egypt is," Matt ground out again. This was certainly not going well. The midday fuck was boring - and now it was about to be interrupted by some insufferable little tribal king. Still, he knew his duties and he always fulfilled them well. "Show him in," he ordered, waving William away.

Largest tribe in Egypt ... He thought he knew the place... His army had raided the tribe not very long ago. A particularly good place to pick up human chattel, if he recalled correctly. Good production of dates as well.

Well... whatever it was, he saw no reason to interrupt his afternoon fuck. So he was still buried deep inside Maya when the door opened again. The Egyptian King walked through into the throne room.

**September 23, 2011, 02:14:23 AM**

Tai adjusted the collar of the cloak he was wearing as he stood outside of the throne room. God dammit, why was it so fucking cold in Iceland? He was told this god forsaken place had descent weather. That was what his advisers had told him before he had left his home, but then again they never had been out of Egypt before. Now here he was freezing his ass off, but he could never show it on his face. No he was a bit too stubborn for something like that.

Looking toward the door he raised his brow hearing the moans coming from inside of it without having...what was his name? Oh yes he said his name was William. Anyway he and his guards could have heard them before they even set foot in this damn place. He couldn't help but wonder however, what kind of king had sex in his own throne room? Really was the king so barbaric? Oh yes he forgot he was dealing with a barbarian, the same barbarian that had raided his tribe not too long ago.

That was why he was there, this had to be put to a stop or there was going to be hell to pay.''

After some time he was allowed into the throne room and frowned when the moans became louder and he saw the king fucking some woman in his lap. Waving his guards in he stepped inside just to stop a few feet in the room. That wasn't a king, it was a young man from what he could see. _'I must deal with this brat?'_ he thought to himself and glared over at his guards warning them to keep their composer during this meeting or he was leaving them in the snow to die.

"Surely this is some kind of joke." he said walking until he was in the middle of the room and then looked over to William. "I demanded to see your king, not your lowly prince." he said firmly glaring at the man darkly as he motioned to the couple on the throne. "This is inexpiable!"

**September 23, 2011, 01:16:59 PM**

((awake now))

Largest tribe in Egypt... This would be King Aruma. He'd never seen the man in person but Matt made it a point to know as much as he could about his enemies. Even minor ones.

The first thing Matt noticed about the tribal King was his beauty. At about 5'9, he wasn't a large man, atleast not by Icelandic standards. And his frame was rather lithe for a warrior king - he looked built more for agility rather than brute strength. But there was an inherent fire burning under his swarthy face; even with the distance between them, Matt could the angry glow in those big brown eyes.

The second thing Matt noticed was how demanding he was. _Strange... he doesn't seem to realize he's only a tribal king standing in front of the army greatest general in the world._ Often enough, Matt could be accused of having an inflated opinion about himself - but in this case, there wasn't much exaggeration. The Crown Prince was a brilliant war tactician with a vast army at his disposal.

Matt chose to be intrigued rather than irritated.

"I do apologize," he said, shoving Maya off himself and deftly straightening up his own pants in one fluid motion. He ignored her 'oomph' of protest as he kept his icy blue eyes locked on the tribal King. "However, the King, my father, is unavailable at the moment. I am Crown Prince Matt. Pray tell - what brings you here, King Aruma?" He asked, sitting up straight-backed against the throne.

**September 23, 2011, 01:48:28 PM**

Tai was more than a little surprised when the young prince apologized for his actions and shoved the woman off his lap. Looking at her he couldn't help but grin slightly. Serves her right for acting like such a...oh wait she was a whore never mind then.

Turning his attention back to the Crown prince he frowned. He really didn't want to entertain the prince of all people. "What brings me here? Surely you're not that stupid?" he snapped glaring at Matt.

"Your army has raided my tribe of its people and food. Not only that they are still seen around my borders. I demand that you have them withdrawn at once and return my people, for which you've kidnapped!" he said taking a few steps closer to the other male, but stopped to hold his ground.

There were rumors going around with his generals that some country had such a great general that if he wanted he could take over the world, but really he didn't believe in such things. After all no one could be that great.

Putting a hand on his hip he stared at the young man in the eye. Tai knew that he had to try and get these people out of his country, they were caught by surprise by the sudden attack that most of his people were taken, along with food and cattle. He had to get through to this man, even if he was dealing with the dammed prince of all people.

**September 23, 2011, 02:16:32 PM**

Matt had to smirk. _Demand? _This man ruled over some mud-hut dwelling savages and here was standing in front of Matt making outrageous demands. He kept his face calm and pleasant, although inwardly he was chortling in laughter.

"Yes," he nodded sagely. "I understand why that may be a problem for you, King Tai." His voice was sympathetic and understanding. "However, as I'm sure you're aware - you don't have the military presence required to pose any kind of threat to me. And I happen to have a particular fondness of your date-trees." He reached over a picked one date off a platter sitting on a table next to the throne. "Delicious fruits, really. You may have some if you like," he said, extending the plate towards Tai.

"As for your people - I must say they make excellent slave stock. Though... they _are _rather small," he looked pointedly at the King. "Not great for raising buildings. They do just fine as field-hands. And I've enjoyed quite a few of your women in my harems but if you are a specimen, perhaps I should consider broadening my tastes to your men as well." He smirked lasciviously at the King, taking note of Tai's slender waist and curved hips.

**September 23, 2011, 02:35:21 PM**

Tai walked up to the prince and slapped the platter of dates out of his hand not paying attention to when it fell to the floor making a loud noise. This young man was playing with him and that was something you didn't stand for.

"That's just it you stupid boy, we do not pose a threat to you so there's no reason to attack as like this and if you have a fondness for our dates then either buy your own date tree or trade for them dammit." he all but growled at the prince. Screw being nice to this barbarian child, he still didn't have a right to do this to his people.

Tai's eye twitched when he was called...small, no one called him that and got away with it. His anger only grew when the other talked about him like he was something to play with. Raising his hand he backhanded Matt across his face, his rings actually breaking open the males lip.

"How dare you speak to me as if I'm some common whore like the one you were fucking when I got here." He said motioning toward the woman that was still on the floor. He grabbed the prince by his collar and lifted him up so they were face to face. "I'm tired of speaking with a disgusting barbarian spawn like you, now call for your father. I will be taking this up with him."

**September 23, 2011, 03:04:57 PM**

Matt wasn't particularly surprised when the man slapped the plate of dates away from his hand. "Vikings don't trade when we can just as easily pillage. You have no defenses against us - why would we bother to waste resources on you when we can just as easily _take _what we want?"

However, his patience was definitely reaching its limits when Tai cut open his bottom lip - the blood streaked down his chin and began to pool at his collar bone. Matt's eyes started blazing in cold fury when Tai grabbed his collar and pulled him up roughly to standing height.

Matt straightened slowly to his full 6'2. His eyes darkened now from their pale sky blue into a deeper ocean blue - his anger radiating off him in palpable waves. Without saying a word, he brought one big hand up to grab Tai's smaller one from his collar before twisting that offending arm around the darker man's back. He cruelly ground the bones in those delicate wrists together as another smirk played on his lips.

"My father does not deal with insignificant heathens such as yourself. Your position doesn't even warrant an audience with me, dear King." He loosened his grip a little on that wrist, letting the circulation flow back into Tai's hand and took a long few moments to study the King.

Wide chocolate eyes. Heavy dark eyebrows, small nose, delicate bone structure and full pouty lips. There was no denying it - up close, Tai was just lovely. "However... your beauty intrigues me and I'm not an unreasonable man. I will withhold my attacks on your kingdom for one year. In exchange you will be my concubine for three weeks."

William gasped. "But sire! Your father _will _not be pleased!"

Matt ignored him, focused on Tai's chocolate eyes.

**September 23, 2011, 03:33:52 PM**

To say that Tai wasn't shocked when the young prince's actions would be a understatement. He only out a grunt as he was twisted around to face his guards and kept the glare on his face. He would NOT show weakness in front of his brat. For a moment he did cast a glare to his guards, a silent order for them not to move an inch. Losing more men to these barbarians wasn't his plan and he couldn't, his tribe couldn't afford losing men just because he was being stubborn and hot headed.

"You're the heathen here, not me."

Hearing the others offer his eyes widened in shock. What was the other playing at? A whole year that this barbarian wouldn't attack and the only thing he would have to do was be his concubine? Tai knew that the following year the other would just attack and then what?

However, during that time it could be enough for them to defend their home and he could ask for help from the Pharaoh himself.

He didn't like the idea of being a concubine at all, but he needed the time and it was for his people. There was no choice, but to agree...dammit.

"You're a sick bastard, I hope you die a slow painful death." he snapped up at the other. Looking away he growled. "However...for my people...I'll...agree...with your terms." he said not looking at the other and remain looking at the floor feeling sick with himself hearing his guards gasp at what he just did.

**September 23, 2011, 03:56:42 PM**

Matt was surprised - he had expected more of a fight from Tai. But the king had quite easily agreed to warm his bed for the next three weeks.

Smirking in delight, he wrapped an arm low around those full hips letting his hands ghost over the darker man's round buttocks. "A wise choice, my King," he said approvingly, lowering his head to brush one sweet, rather innocent kiss against soft lips to seal the deal. He pulled Tai even closer, feeling the curves and lines of that lithe body against his own. The man's clothing was cold to touch but Matt could feel the heat of his warm body permeating through. Intoxicating.

"I'm sure you and I will become well acquainted over the next three weeks," he said, leaning down to take a whiff of rich dark hair. It was a lovely aroma - slightly musky but still fresh. All together unexpected that the man should smell so good after the long journey from his kingdom to Iceland. Or maybe Matt just liked his natural scent.

He would've liked to do more - explore that soft mouth more thoroughly. But it would have to wait. He had business to attend to this afternoon and Tai would have to decide what to do with his own soldiers for the next three weeks.

"I give you this afternoon, my King - to make preparations for the next three weeks. Your soldiers are welcome to stay in our army barracks if they choose to remain in Iceland with you. If they return home, I will personally see to your safe delivery back to your own lands after the three weeks." He explained and then regretfully released the King.

"After you see to your soldiers, my attendants will help you ready yourself for me. I will come to you tonight," he finished, then waved the King off. He couldn't _wait _for evening to arrive.

**September 23, 2011, 04:18:13 PM**

Tai's body tensed when that...that sick man touched his body. He was better than this, he couldn't believe he was letting this lowlife touch him like this. The king just glared at the other when he was kissed, not even bothering to kiss the other male back. Just because he was going to give this sickco his body for the next three weeks didn't mean that he was going to enjoy it one fucking bit!

"I doubt that I'll ever want to be acquainted with you at all during this...imprisonment."

Once he was released he took a few steps back from the man wanting to get away from him right now. With a growl Tai turned on his heel just to storm out of the throne room with his guards following him quickly.

Back out in the frozen the king let out a loud scream of rage before he paced around cursing at that fucking shit faced, fucker prince. How dare he just wave him off like he was some commoner! After a few minutes of this he stopped forcing himself him to take a few long, deep, calming breaths so that he could think a bit more clearly.

Okay, his sister was safe and now for the next year his people would be safe. That was more than enough time to set up defenses and get more solders to fight. Everything. Would. Be. Fine. He just had to deal with this spoiled prince for three weeks and then it was back home.

Turning to his guards he quickly held up a hand for them to be quiet as they opened their mouths one they saw he was paying attention to them. "You will return home and start building our defenses..." he said glaring at them as they opened their mouths to protest. "...have word sent to the Pharaoh about what is happening and whatever happens to me you are to Defend. The. Tribe." he said firmly looking between them.

"Protect my sister as well." he added running a hand through his hair. "Now go, I will return in three weeks." he said waving them off.

The guards clearly didn't like leaving their king behind in his place, but they had to follow his orders no matter what. Bowing their heads they got on their horses and headed to the docks.

Sighing Tai didn't bother watching them leave and walked back into the cold palace where at once he was taken by the attendants to be cleaned and shown to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: Tai agreed to be Matt's concubine in the first chapter. In this chapter, he's going to fulfill his new job title.  
><strong>

**Hi guys! Here's another part of Vikings are badass. Don't read if you're below 18 because this includes graphic description of sex. **

**And thank you to my partner Sigyn for writing this with me. Her character was Tai (Amaru). I wrote as Matt (Shuldich). This fic is written in POV - the time-stamps indicate change in POV from Tai to Matt. They also indicate when we worked on this part of the RP.  
><strong>

**September 23, 2011, 05:19:18 PM**

Tai was attended to by three women, two blondes and a redhead. All three were buxom with lovely faces - they served as concubines (though no longer favorites) for the Prince and were well aware of his likes and dislikes.

"I am Heidi These are my companions Schoen," Heidi, the eldest of the bunch spoke in heavily accented Roman - the one language that all nations of the world understood. "We are responsible in making sure you are prepared to the Prince's liking. Please... follow us to the Harem." Then the three women fell into step, expecting Tai to follow along.

"He _is _pretty," Schoen said in Icelandic, her blue eyes shining in interest. He was certainly different from what she was used to and Schoen liked what she saw.

"But he's a man," Manx answered, oblivious to her companion's lustful gaze. "I didn't know the Prince like men. And so dark too. How old do you think he is Heidi?" She asked curiously staring at the King.

"Oh you just haven't been around long enough Manx... Matt's had a men few from the Orient. But this is his first Egyptian man that I've seen," Heidi, the second blond, answered. She was the oldest of the three women at 23 years old and had been in the Prince's service for 10 years now - she was one of his firsts infact.

"He's a lot older than Matt likes them, that's for sure," Shoen chimed in. "But I like him just fine...," she purred, still speaking in Icelandic as she subtly brushed her breast against his arm.

By then, they had reached the Harem There were beautiful, scantily clad young women in every corner - playing the harp, reading, embroidering. "This will be your home for the next 3 weeks, King Tai." Heidi spoke for the three of them again. She pointed to an open courtyard with a fountain - "That is where the concubines spend most of their days in the summer. However since it is cold now, I doubt you will want to go there unless the Prince wishes it." She studied him closely - the poor man looked slightly blue in the lips. _Definitely not used to the cold_, she decided.

She stopped in front of a pair of large, ornately carved doors - "Normally, you would have a bed in the public chambers with the rest of us. However, we suspect the Prince will spend a lot of time with you in the coming weeks so it might be best if you had a private room instead." The room was intricately decorated - a bed took up the center, festooned with colorful pillows and blankets. There was a crystal chandelier but most of the lighting in the room would come from the scores of tiny candles.

She led him inside and then through another pair of smaller, less ornate doors. It led to a bathroom - with a large tub surrounded by scented oils was dug into the ground. "The water in here is warm all the time - the tub is built around a hot-spring," she offered in the way of an explanation.

"I think he's had enough of a tour," Schoen said, her voice a little throaty. "Perhaps he should strip down so we can bathe him?" She asked, rather hopefully staring at Aramu to comply.

"He can bathe himself," Heidi told her firmly, a warning look in her eyes. Matt didn't usually raise too much of a stink if her concubines fucked. But Schoen was forgetting their job at the moment was to prepare Tai for the Prince.

"Come out once you are finished bathing - we will lay a few things out that the Prince will enjoy, my King. Wear what you feel most comfortable in. We will come by in an hour or so, just before the Prince arrives. To make sure you're ready and to make the room ready for his liking." she said and then respectfully bowed out, dragging a disinterested Manx and a frustrated Schoen out with her.

They made quick work outside, laying out three different outfits - one a simple night-shirt, another was a kimono and the third an empire-waisted dress. All three shared the characteristic of being short and white - none of them would reach lower than Tai's mid-thigh.

****September **23, 2011, 08:00:09 PM**

As much as the Desert King didn't want to follow these women, he had not choice in the matter. He had given his word and had to stand by it no matter what, so he followed after them keeping quiet as they introduced themselves.

Tai raised his brow when Schoen started to speak in their native language. As king he did know a few languages himself and it just so happened he knew a few words in Icelandic. However, they were mostly all curses along with a few greetings and farewells. He guessed during his stay there he should just learn a bit more from one of these women.

After a few minutes he tuned out the beautiful women and looked around the harem. Ah there were some pretty flowers here and he could see a few of them that were from his own land. When the women from his tribe saw him they bowed their heads in respect with their hands folded in their laps. He returned the gesture with a nod before he turned to where Heidi was pointing and on reflex wrapped his cloak around his body a bit firmer.

How in hell was he going to live here in such cold? By the gods he was wishing he was back on his way to his own country now, with a glass of wine and the warm sun there waiting for him.

Once they got to the private room that was his, Tai looked around. It looked very nice, but he wasn't pleased that he was going to be fucked on the same bed that night, than sleeping on it after his traveling.

"Thank you...Heidi, Schoen, and Manx." he said nodding to them as they left the bathroom. That offer was very tempting, but he could rather wash himself now.

Removing his cloak, he revealed that he was only wearing a long kilt with a silver buckle and a pair of sandals, besides all of his jewelry of course. No wonder he nearly froze to death in this horrid place. Stripping off his things he set them to the side and slipped into the bath with a relaxing groan. A warm bath really hit the spot.

Tai washed his body quickly knowing that once he was out he would become cold again, so he just raised his body temp then got out drying his body off. He put on a small bit of the Mint and Strawberry oils on his body just to relax with before he walked out to his room to see what he had to wear.

".Fuck?" he said looking down at the three picks the women had put up for him. Did they want him to freeze to death? Rolling his eyes he put on the kimono and put the other clothes away just to lie down on the bed.

**September 23, 2011, 08:55:56 PM**

As promised, Heidi came back to his room an hour later. The sun was just beginning to set - Iceland didn't get a lot of sunlight and the room was already dark. She knocked on the door - not bothering to wait before she walked in. Tai would have to get used to being seen in any state of dress.

"You look ready, my King," she said, surveying him carefully. He had gone with the Kimono - it fit his slender frame well. She went to the wardrobe and grabbed a wide, long red cloth to act as a belt. Going around to the bed, she waaited until he sat up and then tied the belt around his waist. "Highlights how slim it is," she explained. "The Prince will like that."

Then she made quick work of lighting the candles in the room and opening the drapes around the bed. She set a few sticks of incense to burn in the room - it would add to the romantic atmosphere. She turned to check Tai a final time - he was lovely in the candle-light. Matt would be pleased.

She was almost about to walk out when she remembered something important. "I almost forgot! Matt is usually a generous lover may be too impatient to prepare you tonight." She went back to the wardrobe and pulled open one of the bottom drawers, motioning for him to come over.

"There are salves here, lubricants that will help you. You will want a massage tomorrow - Schoen will be more than happy to offer you one," she added.

Just then, there was a bell rung and slight commotion outside as a myriad of female voices greeting the prince. "He's in the Harem - he will be here soon," she said, quickly walking out of the room. "Goodluck!" she called and then walked out.

****September **23, 2011, 09:20:09 PM**

Tai was having a nice little nap when Heidi came back into his room and in which he sat up rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He may have looked ready, but on the inside he was feeling a bit of panic. Never in his life had he ever been taken in his life and in just a few minutes he would be at the mercy of this prince.

Sitting out he let Heidi tie the belt around him and looked over to his side at the full length mirror just to see himself looking back. He looked like one of those virgin women right before being taken by him. With a disgusted look he turned away to the side. How could he have put himself on such a low-level?

The king's head snapped up when he heard Heidi talking again and his mouth dropped. He had to prepare himself?

Oh the horror!

Fuck now he only had a few minutes to prepare himself and he wasn't sure what it was going to feel like. When Heidi left he slipped off the bed and went over to the drawer looking down at the lube and salves. Reaching down he picked out a mint lube and popped it open with his thumb putting a bit on a couple of his fingers.

For the next couple minutes he just stared at the lube on his finger fighting with himself to either prepare himself on all fours on the bed like a bitch or take it dry like a man.

He debated with himself for so long he didn't even notice the door to the room opening up.

**September 23, 2011, 10:22:21 PM**

Matt was less enthusiastic than usual as he greeted his concubines - beautiful women and he enjoyed making love to every single one. But he had something rather special waiting for him tonight. Heidi knew him well; he didn't waste any time in heading to the grand private chamber, complete with its own private bathroom. His breath caught in his throat with desire as he pushed the ornate doors open.

Tai was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a white Kimono that left his long shapely legs completely exposed. His dark skin glowed alluringly in the yellow light from the candles. His dark hair was still slightly damp - the tendrils curled lovingly around his face, highlighting his delicate jawline and sharp cheekbones. His mouth was soft and full - his eyes cast down towards his fingers.

"What's so interesting there, beautiful?" He asked, his voice a little throaty and arousal humming in his ears as he started to close the difference in between them.

****September **23, 2011, 11:06:20 PM**

Tai jumped, he actually JUMPED hearing the prince's voice coming from within the room. When did the other male get there? Surely he hadn't been thinking all this time?

_'Shit'_He thought to himself.

Looking over at the other male he took a step back from the other male, but then forced himself to stop. He would NOT show weakness in front of the other, he swore this to himself when he agreed to be his...fucking concubine.

"Nothing just..." He looked down at his fingers and shook his head. "...nothing...nothing is interesting." he said turning to face Matt and at once putting the bottle of lube he was holding behind his back and just curled his lubed fingers into his hand.

As he rubbed it between his fingers and palm he tensed slightly as the lube started to warm up. Oh god it was self-warming mint lube he had picked out.

"Next time if you don't mind, I would like to dress in something a bit warmer." Tai said calmly being civil with the other, but it was clear that he didn't wanna be there.

**September 23, 2011, 11:39:55 PM**

"Nothing hmm...?" Matt asked playfully, a little smirk coming to play on his lips as he stopped within a few inches of Tai. "well... perhaps you'd like to show me later," he murmured lowly, content to let it go for now in favor of his exploration of that slim body.

He wrapped his left arm around that slender waist, letting his hand drift lower. The white material of the Kimono was incredibly light - it ended just below the curve of Tai's perfect ass. Matt's hand drifted lower, fingers just lightly ghosting over the exposed silky skin under that short Kimono.

His right hand grabbed a hold of that delicate chin, tilting that lovely slightly flushed face up. Tai was just barely starting to show his age - there was the faintest hint of wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. But it did nothing to take away from his beauty. Matt was sure his awe would show in his icy blue eyes.

Matt lowered his lips to within a few centimeters of that petal-soft mouth. His fingers stroked that curved jaw before he finally closed the distance in between them - groaning at the first proper kiss with the beautiful Egyptian. His arms tightened around that lithe body, forcing the brunette to yield against him.

****September **23, 2011, 11:56:09 PM**

"Nev..." Tai started to say, but the other had wrapped his arms around his middle. "Touch there and die." he muttered threateningly, but the king didn't do anything to stop the other male from touching him at all.

He didn't know what to think seeing that look in Matt's eyes, he had never seen that look before or at least he didn't think so.

Watching the other male lower his lips to his he swallowed thickly. "I don't want to..." he didn't get to finish as the other pressed their lips together. In that moment he dropped the bottle of lube he was holding to the floor and put the hand on the others shoulder squeezing it tightly, trying to force him away.

He didn't kiss him back. He wouldn't enjoy this. He wouldn't let his pride go.

After a few moments of their lips being together the king's body started to relax against his will and he kissed the other back, but he caught himself tensing at what he just let himself do. _'He's a good kisser for his...Ack! No, I can't think like this'_he yelled at himself. Pulling back he turned his head to the side.

"No kissing, this is meaningless sex nothing more, so do not kiss me like it means something." he muttered putting his hand with the lube covered fingers on the others arm that was around him.

**September 24, 2011, 12:26:08 AM**

Matt ignored the sound of something clattering to floor as the brunette become pliant against him, those soft lips curving sweetly against his own in surrender. He smirked in triumph. _So you like this do you, pretty one...?_He was just about to give himself a pat on the back when Tai pulled away from him, turning that lovely face towards the wall instead.

Matt sighed when Tai made the declaration this would be meaningless sex. "You know... I figured an old man like you would be smarter than that. Don't you realize I can bring your beautiful body incredible pleasure?" He asked, his hand caressing the tender flesh of the brunette's inner thighs. It drifted upwards, running in between that perfect crack. "Tell me... has a man ever had you before?" He asked quietly, suddenly feeling oddly possessive over his newest concubine.

Suddenly, the brunette's long fingers landed on his arms as Tai tried to push him away - what was that weird stickiness? He caught up those offending fingers in his own and brought them up for his inspection. It took him a minute to figure out what the smeared, sweet smelling substance was - but a quick lick and he knew.

"Were you trying you prepare yourself for me, beautiful?" He murmured lowly, his finger slowly sliding down that crack closer and closer to the tiny entrance he knew waited for him to fill with his hard dick. "Don't worry... I will be gentle with you - I want to savor your beauty."

****September **24, 2011, 12:50:32 AM**

"I'm NOT old." Tai said turning back to Matt. "For your information I look young for my age." he said blushing darkly. "And no to both of your questions I'm a king, I'm not taken by anyone." he muttered somewhat proudly. He didn't want to admit that he liked the kiss or what the other was doing to him now. He let out a gasp being touched by the other and moved against the prince's hold trying to keep his trembling body still.

"Actually I was debuting whether to take it dry as a man or prepare myself like your bitch when you came walking into the room." He answered truthfully. "And really I wasn't given a lot of time to pick." he said with a bit of a smirk on his lips.

"Please..don't call me beautiful. King's aren't beautiful, they're supposed to be handsome. Besides you're the beautiful...one." He said looking away again clearly embarrassed. He didn't think the prince would be acting like this with him and here he was acting like a damn virgin. Part of him was excited, but he didn't know why he felt nervous about doing this.

It was just sex, so why was he feeling this way?

"Use some of the lube, please. If not on your fingers, than at least on your cock..." he said closing his eyes in shame, letting himself be taken by this younger male.

**September 24, 2011, 01:18:57 AM**

Matt didn't know what to make of the dark man. One minute, Tai was making crass comments and smirking that made Matt want to throw him on the bed and demonstrate exactly what it was like to be fucked dry. The next, he was blushing and trembling oh so sweetly against him that Matt wouldn't have stopped the warm tenderness spreading through his chest.

Tenderness won out when the man blushingly muttered that this would be his first time. Matt knew that he would have this beautiful prize in his bed for the next three weeks - it would all be so much more pleasant if Tai was willing to share in the pleasure they could have together.

"All in good time, sweetheart," he drawled when Tai asked him to use the lube. "Right now, let's just get you to bed, hmm? I'd love to see how beautiful you look when you're spread out for me." Then without much more preamble, he lifted the brunette into his arms - carrying him bridal style towards the bed.

He laid Tai down first before he quickly divested his tunic and settled himself in between the brunette's quivering thighs. He took a long moment to study the beautiful man - the flickering flames from the fire-place turned his dark skin into copper and Matt felt a pleasant pulsing in his groin when he saw the flush on those high cheekbones.

He lowered his mouth to Tai's once more as he pulled at the obi around that slender waist. It showed off the brunette's beautiful figure perfectly but now, it was an obstruction because it hid Tai's body. With a few quick tugs, the belt came undone. Matt eagerly pushed the fabric of the kimono away, groaning in satisfaction when he felt skin to skin contact.

****September **24, 2011, 01:57:20 AM**

This time when Matt kissed him, Tai slowly started to kiss him back. Normally he would fight back against what or in this case who would try to take him, but he knew going with the flow of things was much easier and maybe the other male would just lose interest in him quickly after the first couple fucks. He should have just been grateful the other hadn't drugged him in any way.

The king arched slightly when their skin came into contact, biting back a groan himself. Gripping the sheets tightly in his hand, he used the other one to actually touch the taller male feeling over his side before moving it to his back.

Tai didn't open his mouth to the other, a kiss like that was far too intimate for what they were doing. Wait was it? Fucking asshole was messing up his thinking, maybe there was something in his system and he didn't know it.

Though again Matt was a good kisser, in fact the young man was a better kisser then his past lovers. Closing his eyes he let out a low groan of pleasure. Pulling back from the other he gasped looking down their bodies just to see his legs wide open for the other. Then he looked up to the prince and blushed more to see the look on his face.

"Don't...don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing." he said not letting go of the others back. As he laid there the fire light danced over his brown eyes lighting them up in the dark room. Though, he didn't know how sexy he was looking with the kimono open showing his tone body, and the fireplace adding to his beauty.

**September 24, 2011, 02:17:52 AM**

Matt chalked it up as a tiny victory when he felt those rough fingers move along his back - any voluntary touch from Tai was a big step forward.

He smiled when Tai's dark eyes met his as the King stumblingly asked Matt not to stare at him like that. "I can't help it," Matt murmured, continuing to unashamedly stare the older man. "You're just so lovely," he groaned then lowered his mouth to Tai's, taking his lips in a possessively hard kiss. His tongue forced it's way inside - this time not bothering to ask for permission. Tai's taste was intoxicating and he could still taste that heady sweetness when he finally pulled away, only to start nipping at that pointed chin.

Before long, he was kissing his way down that lithe chest - brushing kisses over delicate collar-bones and nipping at quivering skin. His tongue encircled one dusky nipple before he took into his mouth. Simultaneously, he pulled out and unscrewed a bottle of salve from his pockets with practiced ease. After dipping his fingers into the salve, he quickly brought the now sticky digits up to trace along the tiny entrance that now lay vulnerably exposed between those splayed thighs.

"I'll be gentle, beautiful," he reiterated, continuing to suckle at the nipple as his finger slowly encircled Tai's entrance and then gently pushed the tip inside.

****September **24, 2011, 02:51:35 AM**

Shit, why did Matt's lips feel so good against his? Why did the kisses affect him so? Tai hated himself for enjoying the others lips against his own. He growled in pleasure at the hard kiss and returned it with just as much force. A gasp left him as that tongue entered his mouth and pushed back against it with his own, fighting for donation. Reaching up, Tai put a hand into the others beautiful blond locks, making the kiss deeper.

His head tilted back in a gasp when those lips wrapped around his nipple. "D-Don't..." he groaned trying to still protest against the other, but his control was slipping and fast.

"Ack!" he cried out feeling those fingers and looked down to open his mouth to yell at the other for not warning him, but all that left his mouth was a moan. _'Shit, it feels weird._' he thought and arched as he gripped the other tightly.

Reaching up he laid his arm over his eyes and bit his lip trying not to make any noises and keep whatever control he had left.

**September 24, 2011, 09:05:13 PM**

Tai felt amazing shivering underneath him, those sweetly breathy moans and gasps escaping his long throat - Matt worked the finger inside the puckered hole and gasped at the heat. He paused, not stretching anymore. He was really tempted to just forgo the preparation - it was way too tempting to spread the brunette open with his penis for the first time instead.

But if he was planning for this, he would have to make sure Tai was so dazed from the pleasure beforehand, that the pain wouldn't register. He kissed his way up to the brunette's penis - he licked the head before settling into a gentle suckling motion. His fingers dipped into the salve again and he spread the sticky gel liberally around the entrance.

Then he eagerly spread the salve up and down his penis as he continued suckling on the penis - he let a hand drift up and play with the brunette's nipple, trying to bring him even more pleasure.

****September **24, 2011, 09:18:55 PM**

Tai let out a loud gasp throughout the room feeling the others hot mouth around the head of his member making his toes curl in the sheets under him. He did have blowjobs before, but this felt so different from the others he'd received. Maybe it was because his body was cold from the weather there or maybe he just enjoyed...NO he wouldn't admit that he was enjoying this from the prince. The other was a barbarian and this was just sex, nothing to it.

Turning his head with panted moans he bucked into Matt's mouth, arching when the other put more of that salve around his hole and teased his dusky nipple.

He was feeling so much pleasure he didn't care that the other had removed the finger from his hole and didn't know what the other had planned for him.

The hand in the others hair gave it a snap yank as it shook while the other hand covered his mouth to quiet his pants.

**September 24, 2011, 09:38:01 PM**

Matt was becoming more and more aroused as Tai he noticed the King trying to hold in his gasps. His reluctant, sweetly pleasured face was incredibly arousing and Matt could hardly stop himself from entering Tai.

He kept sucking the cock in his mouth, running his tongue along the vein on the back and then kissing down the shaft to the small balls. He took each one into his mouth, suckling them and then returning to lavish attention on Tai's cock.

Matt knew Tai would become a boneless lump of pleasure once he came - that should help loosen him up and make it easier on him when Matt finally took him. With that in mind, he increased the pressure of his suctioning. "I want you to come for me sweetheart," he murmured, his rhythm becoming faster and faster as he played his fingers on the brunette's perineum.

****September **24, 2011, 09:51:12 PM**

The King removed the hand from his mouth so he could breathe better, but as soon as he did that he let out a soft cry of pleasure when the others tongue went up the vein of his member and he quickly started to bite his pointer finger so he could still breathe, but at the same time keep the noises down.

However, it was proving very difficult when his balls were pleasured. Now that was something he never had done before and he felt good.

"No...Noo..." He panted heavily out as the other asked him to come so sweetly. He wouldn't let himself be ordered to come, not from this child. As much as he tried, Tai couldn't help what happen whether he wanted it to or not.

The pleasure become too much for him and arched back letting out a cry of pleasure as he came in jets into Matt's hot mouth. While he was on his orgasm high panting heavily, he laid there with his eyes covered with his arm and his sweat dripping body loose as a noodle.

**September 24, 2011, 10:08:59 PM**

Matt practically purred in satisfaction as Tai released, cum shooting into the back of his throat. He continued sucking motion as the brunette shuddered and moaned underneath him before finally releasing when Tai slumped down on the bed in a shivering mass. Perfect - the beautiful man was ready.

He settled back on top of that slender body, leaning down to kiss Tai on the mouth again - his tongue pressing into that warm wet cavern. "I want to see your eyes, beautiful," he said, taking Tai's slender hand into his and then pinning those arms above the brunette's head.

Lower down, he had settled himself in between those long slender legs - his erection was pulsing and aligned at that tender pucker. "I am going to enter, Tai," he murmured, rocking his hips back and forth so the tip just pushed right at the entrance, rubbing around and spreading the copious salve there generously. "Just imagine... I'm the first man who's ever going to have you... I can't believe my luck," he said, feeling more than a little cheesy but the emotion was honest.

****September **24, 2011, 11:16:33 PM**

"Shut...u..uuahhhhh!" Tai started to say, but it came out as a cry when he was penetrated for the first time in his whole life. Even if the other wanted to see his eyes, the king couldn't help it, but to close his brown eyes. There was pain as his hole opened up to the member, but at the same time he also felt some pleasure. This must've been a cruel joke by the gods for him to be enjoying his body being possessed by this man who was younger than him by years.

He bit his bottom lip keeping the pleasured and pained mixed moans from getting out. He couldn't let Matt hear that he was enjoying this or see it. However, as he turned his head to the side away from the other male it showed the emotions he was feeling at right that moment.

"It wasn't...luck...AH!" he cried out as the other moved against his insides. Letting out a mew he couldn't believe his body was molding itself around the others erection, hell he was already hard and dripping because of the body above him.

**September 24, 2011, 11:30:41 PM**

The heat around Matt was incredible - he gasped as he pushed in a little deeper. Taking Tai while the brunette was essentially dry was heaven for Matt - but he knew the brunette must be in pain. The tightness was beginning to drive him crazy as he slowly buried himself inch by inch into the beautiful body underneath him. He placed a hand on Tai's ass and encouraged the man to wrap his thighs around his waist so Matt would be pulled in deeper.

Inch by inch, he pushed deeper until he was finally buried to his full 10', his thighs coming up flush against Tai's butt. "Ahh...," he groaned, leaning down to nibble at that soft mouth before pushing his tongue inside once more. "You feel wonderful, lover," he murmured, his head buried into the older man's neck. He panted harshly, giving the brunette a couple of minutes to adjust to his width.

"I'm going to start moving now, sweetheart," he warned, crushing the brunette underneath his much heavier frame as he slowly started to pull out only to push right back in and bury himself to hilt in one smooth move.

****September **24, 2011, 11:48:14 PM**

There was pain, so much pain, but why did he feel pleasure as well? Moaning Tai kissed Matt back while his long legs wrapped around his waist very tightly.

"I'm not your fucking..lover." He choked out pulling his hands free from the others grab and put a hand back into the others hair while the other one wrapped around the other males shoulders to clung to him._ 'I can't breathe..." _he said in his mind as the blond's body pressed against his firmly. A much-needed deep breath was taken when the other pulled out just for it to be forced back out as that hot erection entered back inside of him.

_"Fuck you! Shit! Shit! You bastard! AH!"_ He cursed out in Egyptian, but it was filled with painful pleasure as the other moved inside of him with his holesucking the others length inside of him each time it entered.

**September 25, 2011, 12:07:09 AM**

Matt grunted in pleasure as those long legs wrapped their way around him, pulling him even deeper into that enticing heat. Tai's arousal trapped in between their two stomachs as he pulled out only to slowly thrust back inside - burying to the hilt each time. "This is heaven...," he muttered, nipping at Tai's throat and leaving several several bruises flowering on that beautiful skin.

He stared down into beautiful features scrunched in pleasured pain - his fingers reached in between their chests to play with the brunette's nipple, rolling it in between his fingers. "Well.. thank you sweetheart," he answered with a grin when Tai let out a string of words in Egyptian. "I'm very flattered to hear I'm the best you've ever had," he teased.

Then he picked his face up a little more - his arousal pulsing in desire as he noticed once again how beautiful Tai looked underneath him in the dim candlelight.

****September **25, 2011, 12:24:28 AM**

_"Ah!..Shut...Shut up, Fuck you! You're the worse I've ever h-had!"_Tai snapped in Icelandic then bit back a moan. He didn't need the other to have this fucking ego while they were doing out the king's insides squeezed around the others cock and he arched off the bed sharply.

Closing his eyes he looked away again, before he buried his face into the blonde's shoulder. He didn't want the other to see his face lost in the pleasure he was feeling. "Stop looking at me, it's not helping..." he moaned out as his nails dug into the others back nearly breaking the skin.

The pain had gone and what was left was only pure pleasure, pleasure that Tai didn't want to feel with the other. He didn't want to enjoy this, but that control he was fighting to keep was at its end.

His body was hot, so hot. He needed, no wanted the other to make it stop. "It's hot...so hot..." he panted giving his hips a little push against the others. "...make it stop..."

**September 25, 2011, 12:54:46 AM**

Matt hissed in pleasure as he felt Tai's nails run down his back. So the brunette wanted to leave his own marks on him? That was only fair enough, he supposed - knowing that lithe brown frame would be marked with his nips and bites.

"It's going to get even hotter sweetheart," he murmured, picking up his pace faster and faster till he was drilling in and out of the brunette. He angled his hips around, searching for the tiny spot inside the older man that would turn his vision to white. "I want you to scream my name - tell me how good I feel inside you, beautiful." He thrusted even harder, watching the brunette joggle helplessly from the pressure of being drilled was incredibly arousing. It brought out the possessive streak inside him and he growled in pleasure. "No one else will ever have you like this," he promised.

****September **25, 2011, 01:10:51 AM**

Tai's moans and cries got louder feeling the other male started to move his hips around brushing up against every part of his insides. His eyes opened for the first time as he let out a loud scream of pleasure that filled the room up while his body arched back off the bed.

His vision turned white a couple of minutes after Matt told him to scream and the other kept thrusting against that body making him scream out more and more. The king's nails left red marks around the others body as he clung to him, he felt himself going and soon he would be gone.

"Harder...Deeper!" He screamed out in Egyptian feeling his insides tighten around the other as he came close to his orgasm and quickly covered his mouth when he was about to call out the others name.

"I'm going to cum!"

**September 25, 2011, 01:54:11 AM**

Matt knew he'd found Tai's sweet-spot when the brunette's whole body arched like a giant bow underneath him. He was rewarded for his efforts as the muscles inside Tai clenched so tightly around him that he was almost ready to release his load right then.

Tai was screaming in Egyptian - but this time his face was contorted in pleasure, his head thrown back and long neck perfectly exposed for Matt to leave proof of his claim. How could he pass up such an invitation? Growling in possessive dominance, he leaned down and bit hard on that throat, his hips pistoning into the brunette, those ass-muscles clenching and drawing him in deeper still, as if the brunette was begging for his cum.

"Show me how beautiful you are when I claim you, Tai. Come with me, baby!" He groaned as he pushed in one last time and released his load directly against the older man's prostate.

****September **25, 2011, 02:18:05 AM**

As soon as the Icelandic prince bit down on his throat, Tai threw his head back and screamed even louder in scream for those outside of his room to hear as he released hard between their bodies covering their stomachs and lower chests with jets of his thick come. It was at this time his nails left bleeding marks over the other's shoulders and back, leaving them as proof that a king of Egypt was taken by the Icelandic prince.

Holding his body against the others for a bit more Tai's head rested on Matt's shoulder panting heavily as he rode out his orgasm. Closing his eyes his arms slipped from the other male and he fell back on the bed with his arms over his head with his hair sticking to his face and neck.

It took a while for his breathing to return to normal, but the face of the tribal king was still very flushed a deep pink. "Fuck.." was the only thing he should say now, besides that his mind was actually goo for the first time.

**September 25, 2011, 02:46:51 AM**

Matt shook with the force of his release, his cum coating deep inside the beautiful man trapped underneath him. He didn't bother pulling out as he collapsed on top his new lover - his erection still lodged inside those warm, wet walls. He spent a few long moments catching his breath - barely catching his upper body on his elbow so as not to crush Tai completely underneath him.

The older man looked simply stunning in the aftermath of their sex - his lips were swollen, his chest raising up and down, his dark skin becoming flushed, the tendrils of his sweat-drenched hair clinging to his alluring face. His body was littered with Matt's bites. Matt wondered if he'd ever seen something so lovely before...

"That was wonderful sweetheart," he murmured, leaning down to take Tai in one deep kiss. He made no move to extricate himself from the King's body. However, he knew Tai would need a little rest before they could go for another round - so he settled his warm heavy weight atop that slender body, burying his face into that long throat. "Try to get some sleep," he murmured.

****September **25, 2011, 03:05:03 AM**

Mewing Tai kissed Matt back, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Pulling back he panted softly trying to get his head together about what he let just happen. Groaning he tried to move away from the other, but the weight on top of his small body was too great. More so as he was so weak from what they just did. He never had an orgasm that hard before, but how could this blond brat make him do that?

Tai was so confused, this wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be this prince's fuck toy and he shouldn't have enjoyed any of that. As much as he wanted to think that this was rape that he didn't enjoy one fucking bit if it, he would be so wrong. He turned into a willing body for this man and he enjoyed it. However, that didn't mean he had to tell the other male at any point in his lifetime.

He would be dead before he would admit it, he swore!

"I can't sleep with you still inside of me." He snapped weakly taking hold of the other male's wrist, but his eyes slowly started to close even as he tried to fight it. With one last look at Matt his eyes closed falling into a deep sleep.

**September 25, 2011, 03:32:18 AM**

Matt spent a long time studying Tai after the brunette fell asleep trapped underneath him, his warm body still soft and pliant in Matt's embrace. He traced the curve of those kiss bruised lips, leaning down to taste that sweetness again and again from the sleeping man. He really couldn't believe his good fortune in having such a prize in his bed, available for him and _only _for him.

"I wish I could make love to you right now, sweetheart," he murmured. But that would be too hard on that slender body so soon after his first time. He twined their hands together above Tai's head, admiring the contrast in their coloring - Tai's dark calloused fingers entwining with his paler, more elegant ones.

His eyes fell on a small bracelet around his wrist - it was an expensive thing, made of blue diamonds. It would look stunning on Tai's dark skin; he quickly slipped it off his own wrist and slid it onto his new lover's. "I hope you like your present sweetheart," he murmured, sleepily pressing another kiss against Tai's lips before joining the brunette in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Here's another installment of "Vikings are Badass". **

**Tai is a 31yr old Egyptian King who agrees to be 19yr old Prince Matt's whore to protect his kingdom. Last chapter, Matt and Tai slept together for the first time. This chapter, they don't do much more than screw some more and we get to see a little more of their characters.**

**This is the problem with RPs as fics – they're great in some ways because you're writing with a partner and it's easier to have two clear voices. But in other ways, they're so slow. This chapter particularly has no real plot-development; it's more of a look inside their relationship. But it is super-long so that should hopefully make it enjoyable for some people.**

**Anyway – I hope you guys enjoy it. As always: **

**Sigyn wrote as "Tai". Flame (me) wrote as "Matt"**

**The time-stamps indicate when we worked on this part of the RP.  
><strong>

Matt was still lodged inside Tai in the early hours of dawn. He had periodically woken up the older man over the course of the night, nearly insatiable in his lust as he had that slender body again and again. Tai must've been exhausted but Matt was still not satisfied.

A shard of sunlight highlighted Matt's face and he opened hazy blue eyes; smiling gently at the man he held protectively against him. Tai lay cocooned in his arms, his chest pressed against Matt's back, his inner thighs splattered with cum.

Matt realized he was already aroused - he started slowly rutting his hips back and forth, slowly pulling out of Tai only to slide right back inside. It was a familiar rhythm between them now and he had no trouble finding the older man's sweet spot, angling himself so the head of his penis lodged against the sweet spongy spot with each thrust.

**September 25, 2011, 03:57:57 AM**

Tai woke with a cry as he felt himself once again being taken by the prince. "Let...let me rest for god's sake." He moaned out holding on to the other male. What was with this man? For fucking sake, he wasn't able to get any sleep during the night because this damn fucking prince kept waking him up with sex! "Stop...s-stop..." he panted out resting his head against the others shoulder. So many times Matt made him come, so many times he had screamed out for the other to thrust inside of him harder or deeper, the more shame he felt because of it.

How could the other male keep going so many times?

He didn't know how many times he had dug his nails into the others back scratching it up all over or how many bite marks were on his body, but he did know that not once through the times he was taken he never screamed out the others name. At least he had that, that small bit of pride he wouldn't let himself call out the name of his temporary master.

The king let out a horse scream of pleasure as he arched back. Screaming out so much during the night was starting to make his throat sore and at this rate he would lose it soon. "Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you!" he chanted out as his orgasm built yet again as they moved together with Tai clinging to Matt with each movement.

**September 25, 2011, 12:50:08 PM**

Matt groaned as he felt Tai's inner walls clench tighter - drawing him in deeper into the warmth with each thrust. He wrapped his arms around to begin stroking Tai off in the same rhythm he was fucking the older man.

Growling in his lust, he buried his face in the back of Tai's sweaty neck, enjoying the feeling the brunette's arms wrapped around his shoulder to curl up into his hair. The pleasure soon grew to be too much - pressure building around him as they moved in an erotic dance against each other. In another few deep thrusts, he was releasing deep inside the smaller body - his seed coming in long, thick bursts that squelched inside that well-used passage. When it was all over, he lay for a few seconds with the brunette wrapped in his secure, warm embrace.

But unfortunately, this tranquility could not last. The day was breaking - he had his duties as a Prince to attend to. Reluctantly, he finally pulled out of that pliant body, his erection pulsing angrily at the sensation of being pulled away from the wonderful hole that had gripped him the entire night. He calmed himself with the promise of sending for Tai during lunch. Now that he'd had the King, Matt couldn't bare the thought of not being inside Tai again for a whole day.

"Are you still awake, lover?" he asked, turning Tai in his arms to face him, brushing a gentle kiss against the sweaty forehead.

**September 25, 2011, 01:09:36 PM**

The moment he felt himself being filled up once again, Tai let out a last scream as he released hard against his dark-skinned stomach and laid there panting heavily in a sticky mess on the bed. He was so happy when the Prince pulled out from his body, but groaned feeling all of Matt's seed leaking heavily out of his abused hole. God, it was for the first time in his life he prayed that the other male finish with him for the day or at least until he could get enough sleep and something in his stomach.

Facing the other turned his vision to the others chest as his hands held on to the other's shoulders. There was no use trying to push the other away, he knew there was no strength left in his body to do anything but sleep now.

It was then he remembered that the other must have duties and let out a choked sigh of relief, he WOULD be able to rest. "A bit..." he muttered with a horsed voice.

Tai then pushed at the other. "Let me sleep now, I can't, won't go another round with you." he muttered softly resting his head on the others chest.

**September 25, 2011, 01:26:40 PM**

"Very well," Matt smiled, "You will have your rest now, beautiful." He promised. He stayed a few minutes longer than he could afford to - enjoying that lithe body curled against his own, Tai's dark hair splayed on his pale chest. He could see his lovely concubine was starting to fall asleep as he slowly extricated from underneath the older man.

"Sleep well, my King," he murmured, sitting up from the bed. He took one long last look at Tai - the brunette's skin was bronze in the sunlight coming in through the windows, the back of his thighs streaked with cum, his lips bruised into two swollen flesh. Cursing at his lust, Matt leaned down to take that mouth in one last harsh kiss. Then he was pulling away, walking out of Tai's room naked.

Heidi came to meet him with a clean white silk robe as soon as he had stepped outside. "Was he satisfactory, my Prince?" she asked, though her intelligent eyes could tell the Prince had thoroughly had his fill the night before.

Matt nodded. "I want him to dine with me this afternoon - in my private Greenhouse. Make sure there is a comfortable bed available." He finished.

-

A few hours later, Heidi opened the door to Tai's bedroom. The candles had burnt down through the night, but the fire was still going, providing warmth the brunette would need.

"Awake yet, your Highness?" She asked, walking towards the bed to check if Tai was still in it.

**September 25, 2011, 01:52:46 PM**

Those few hours of sleep was something that Tai really needed after what the Prince put him through the night before, well into the early hours of that day. His sleep was peaceful, while he only moved to cover his hips with the warm covers. The fire had kept the rest of his body warm and the fire in his rear was more than enough heat. When he awoke Tai leaned up on his elbow and looked at Heidi tiredly, but he was awake.

Yawning he ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to sit up. However, that was a bad idea now. His body ached and he was thirsty, hopefully his voice was still there.

"Yes I'm awake, Heidi." he said groaning as he moved over to the side of the bed where a glass of water was waiting for him. Downing the water he let out a sigh, now that was something he needed now besides a bath. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed he groaned putting a hand on the small of his back feeling something else against his skin.

Pulling his hand back he looked on his wrist to see a blue diamond bracelet that wasn't there before. "What the hell?" he asked looking at Heidi. What was this for?

Shaking his head he stood up with the help of the bed, not caring that he now stood naked in front of the woman and went in to the bathroom right away putting a few relaxing oils in the water before slipping into it with a satisfied groan.

**September 25, 2011, 02:34:36 PM**

Heidi was very much impressed when Tai managed to make it all the way to the bathroom by himself. He looked thoroughly debauched - Matt obviously had him many times the night before and the King would no doubt be exhausted. She silently followed him into the bathroom, pulling away the curtains from the windows to allow sunlight in.

"You have please the Prince, your Highness and he showed his appreciation with that bracelet," she explained, as she poured some scented natural oils in that began to form bubbles around Tai. She threw in a few lilies as well - it would help to relax his tired body. "You must have done very well indeed for him to give you such a special gift - the bracelet was something the Prince made himself years ago," she added.

She left the bathroom for a second before coming back inside with a plate of fruits, cheeses and bread. "Breakfast, your Highness," she said, setting the plate down next to the tub for him to eat from as he chose. "You will be joining the Prince for lunch." She didn't bother mentioning that Matt would obviously have him again - that would be stating the obvious.

"Manx, Schoen and I will change your bedding now. Schoen is eager to offer you a back rub, should you need it." She added.

**September 25, 2011, 03:01:18 PM**

Tai laid his head on his palm looking at his newest treasure not sure whether to like the bracelet or be disgusted by the fact he 'pleased' the Prince. Sighing he just settled for relaxing in the water and not thinking about having sex with Matt again for hopefully a while. "Thank you." he said softly as he was given his breakfast and started to eat slowly, but hungrily.

"A back rub would be nice and please something warm to wear this time, I have no clue how you can bare the bitter ice-cold." He said looking over his shoulder at Heidi. Surprisingly he found himself liking Heidi lot and he did not favor people, must less in his own palace. "However, you're used to it then I." he added running a hand through his hair.

With that he ate a bit of bread and removed the bracelet putting it on the edge before he dunked his head under the water getting it wet and started to wash his body up. The aches and pains of his exhausted body slipped away when his body warmed up by the water and he felt so much better, even though he knew they would return later.

Soaking back in the tub when he finished, Tai just finished the rest of the plate that was given to him and then stood from the water putting the bracelet back on his wrist. He wouldn't say it to anyone, but he liked the bracelet, just not the way he got it.

Grabbing a towel he dried his body and hair up before looking around for a comb to brush his hair. "Heidi, where can I find a comb?" he asked poking his head out of the bathroom.

**September 25, 2011, 03:22:48 PM**

Heidi was no longer in the room when Tai asked for a comb. Instead, Schoen was fluffing up the newly changed pillows. The sheets had been streaked liberally with cum - Matt's stamina was a wonder and Schoen could hardly hide the lust in her face when she realized Tai had been able to keep up with him the entire night _and _make it into the bathroom on his own legs afterwards.

She smiled slowly as she turned to Tai - her dressing gown was completely see-through, her nipples hard and perking through the thin material. She walked over, running a slender manicured hand down his arm. He was quite small when compared to Matt but not unimpressive - his muscles more sinewy rather than built with inherent strength like the Prince's.

"_I _will see to your hair. Heidi said you'd like a massage, my King," she purred, pulling him along by the arm to a small chaise at the corner of the room. Matt may not care if his concubines made love - but she dare not try to seduce the King on the bed. "Perhaps you'd like to lay down and let me ease the tension from your body?" She asked, flirtatiously pressing her breasts against him.

**September 25, 2011, 03:42:25 PM**

"Yes I would." Tai said simply sitting down on the chaise with the towel wrapped tightly around his middle. Normally he would have been aroused by the sight of a beautiful woman in front of him in such an outfit and more than willing, but he had no desire to have sex with her or anyone now. "That sounds divine" he said looking up at the woman. Suddenly he stood cupping Schoen by the side of her face gently. "I will say this only once flower" he purred as he held her close to his chest making her breasts push up more between them.

"As tempting as you are right now, I have no desire for sexual satisfaction right now...so you'll have to find a way to satisfy your own needs somewhere else." he said letting the woman go and laid down on his stomach.

Okay so that was a bit cold, but he was tried and he couldn't go another round right now.

"Please start on my lower back and work up." he said gently resting his head on his arms in front of him with a sigh.

**September 25, 2011, 04:04:46 PM**

Schoen could only sigh in disappointment as she was released, her nipples tingling from the contact against his chest.

"Very well, my King," she murmured as he lay down. "But my offer still stands ... and my bed is right outside your doors. You would not have to journey very far if you wanted to reaffirm your maleness with me," she said temptingly, guessing that the King must be feeling slightly emasculated after having been taken by another man.

Then she was sitting on top of him, her leg spread wide open and her exposed vagina on his thigh as she started massaging the knots away from his lower back. She hoped he would notice that all he had to do was flip over and she would be able to position herself on his cock and slide him deep inside her.

Her long hands shifted higher up, along his slender body. She wanted to explore more - but she kept herself professional, doing her best to ease away the tension from his body and not trying to arouse him. There would be time enough to seduce him later.

**September 25, 2011, 04:24:43 PM**

Tai had to wonder if Matt had touched Schoen recently or if it had been while since the woman was acting like a street whore and everything. He did hope that the women from his tribe were acting like well-mannered women from his tribe acted and not whorish like Schoen, but he could tell that she was a nice woman.

He started to groan as her hands massaged away the aches in his back and didn't pay attention to anything else in the room besides relaxing there. It was one of those rare moments that he could let his mind drift and his guard down knowing that Schoen wouldn't try anything to unset her Prince

~~~~~~~~~

It was a little over an hour when the king opened his eyes, he didn't even remember falling asleep while he laid there. Sitting up he noticed that his hair was combed through and he was much more relaxed than before. He then looked down at himself to make sure that Schoen didn't do anything while he was out.

Standing he went over to the wardrobe to put something on. He pulled out the long skirt that he had worn when he first got there the other day and removed the towel from his waist throwing it to the floor before wrapping the skirt around his middle buckling it up on the side.

Surely he would be able to wear that and not the short clothes when he would go and meet Matt.

**September 25, 2011, 05:13:18 PM**

"Oh no, your highness," Heidi said, shaking her head as she came to check and ensure that Tai was prepared for the lunch date he had with Matt. "You're not dressed!" Her face fell comically as she walked over to the wardrobe. "You must always wear something from this wardrobe when you meet the Prince. These are his favorite styles and they allow him easy access to your body, which is obviously important."

"Let's see...," she said, riffling through the clothes, "He's already had you, it doesn't make sense for you to wear virginal white anymore. I think red would suit your skin tone perfectly," She pulled out another thigh-lenght Kimono (.) for him. She gave him a choice of a full-sleeved red dress (.com/images16/content/output/000/000/000/571/433223475_?4), this one made from wool but also thigh-length. "Lunch will be served in a green-house, your Highness - I promise, you will not be cold. And please, make sure you don't wear any underwear."

This time, she remembered to ask him about preparation on time. "Have you used the salve on yourself, your Highness? Was the Prince careful with you last night? We have herbs, lotions that can help you if he tore you."

She walked over and handed him a blue bottle of salve. "Please, apply this to yourself - it'll ease the pain inside and prepare you." Then blushingly, she added, "If you need help in the application, I am available." She hoped he wouldn't need help.

**September 25, 2011, 05:30:23 PM**

Well to be fair his skirt was found in the wardrobe, but he didn't say anything about it. He removed his skirt as Heidi spoke and raised a brow over to her when she said it didn't make sense for him to wear white. So the only reason he wore white was to mark him as a virgin? That fucking asshole! Oh how he wanted to just go up to Matt and give him another rough slap across his smug face. Punishment be fucking dammed!

Looking at the outfits he gently took the kimono from Heidi's hands, he wasn't some woman so he would NOT wear the red dress. He frowned hearing that he shouldn't wear underwear, didn't the Prince have his fill of his body that morning? He suppose not if he was just asked if he used any salve.

"No I haven't and yes he was." he grunted wondering why the other was so careful with him. Well careful for the most part at least.

Then he got an idea, he was never told he couldn't sample the flowers in the others garden and this way it was like giving the Prince the middle finger. "No I don't need any help, but thank you for asking Heidi." he said gently looking at her and took the bottle.

"However, tell Schoen to meet me in here after I'm finished with the Prince...I would enjoy another massage from her." he said before he set the salve to the side and dressed in the kimono.

After Heidi had let him he grudgingly bent over the bed and put some of the salve on his fingers just to reach back pushing them inside of his body with a grunt. He didn't put a lot of time into preparing himself, but he did get the inside covered well. Cleaning his hands on the towel he put his sandals back on before he walked out of the doors to be showed to the greenhouse.

**September 25, 2011, 08:38:51 PM**

"Very good your Highness," Heidi said as she saw him come out, much better prepared the second time around. She started leading at a pace fast so they would get to the greenhouse faster. She had promised Tai that the greenhouse would be warm - the rest of the castle was freezing. It took a few minutes but she saw his lips were once again turning blue by the time French doors leading to Greenhouse.

"Here we are, your Highness," she said, opening the doors and showing him inside (.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5d/Laken_greenhouse_inside_). The greenhouse really was an oasis in this cold desert - exotic trees lined each side of a narrow path leading to a small table with a couple of chairs. Food was already set on the table - venison, pheasant, cheese, wine, and some bread.

Across from the table, on the other side of the pathway, there was a low lying bed, with deep red and maroon blankets and pillows. "Wait here, your Highness. You may sit at the table or on the bed. However, I do suggest you sit at the chairs if you want to have any lunch today," she added, hoping he would understand the hint. "The Prince will join you shortly."

-

Matt clipped down the hallway, eager to see his beautiful new concubine - it had barely been 6hours since he last had Tai but his arousal was already straining at the thought of having that beautiful body once again.

**September 25, 2011, 08:52:21 PM**

God dammit it was fucking cold here! Tai felt like he was freezing to death as they walked to the greenhouse. When the door opened he nearly ran through it to get out of the cold.

He nodded what Heidi said and while she walked out he went over to the table picking up a small cube of cheese just to pop it into his mouth. It wasn't surprising to see the bed nearby, though he didn't have a freaking clue how they got it in there or if it was there all along. Pulling out the chair he sat down grunting slightly as he felt the salve inside of him squash in his hole. That was not a nice feeling, not when he actually prepared himself rather half-assed.

Sighing he leaned back against the chair holding a glass of wine up against his lips taking a drink. He didn't know what this lunch would bring besides his body being used again. Dammit he was a MAN, not someone's BITCH! Growling at the very idea he crossed a long leg over the other.

After a few minutes he stood and went over to a bush that was in bloom with such beautiful flowers. Maybe he would take a few seeds back with him to Egypt for his private garden. Picking one he sat back down smelling and looking at its beauty.

**September 25, 2011, 10:01:05 PM**

"That's a Japanese rose," Matt murmured, his eyes fastened on the beautiful sight of Tai - surrounded by greenery, dressed in a beautiful Kimono, face buried into the soft petals of the deep red flower.

"Hello Tai," he said, coming up to stand next to the brunette. He didn't waste any time and yanked Tai out of his chair and into his arms, hands cupping his ass through the material of his short kimono. "I've missed you," he murmured, slowly dipping his head as he flirtatiously closed the distance in between their mouths. He drank from those sweet lips before finally lifting his head away.

"Did you rest well after I left? I hope I didn't hurt you," he said, staring into soft chocolate eyes. "You look beautiful, by the way."

**September 25, 2011, 10:16:17 PM**

"A Japanese Rose? I've never heard of it." Tai said smelling the rose once again. _'However, it is very beautiful.'_ he added in his head.

Before he could think whether or not to return the greeting or just not give it he was pulled into the others arms. "I didn't miss...Nah..." he started to say as he was kissed. He unknowingly licked his lips when the other pulled away and looked up at the other. "I did and you did..not." he said quickly adding that the other didn't hurt him in the least.

He forced back a blush when he was called 'beautiful'. He wasn't beautiful, he was handsome for the last time. Looking away he closed his eyes. "And you're as cocky as ever." he said back almost softly.

"Could you not cup my ass, it's uncomfortable with this short of an outfit." he said looking over what the other was wearing. Matt looked warm and was covered up fully. In his hand was still the rose he had picked only moments before and he was trying not to let it get damaged being this close to the other.

"May we please sit down now, I believe the bed isn't going anywhere."

**September 25, 2011, 10:45:44 PM**

Matt laughed heartily when Tai asked not to be touched so intimately. He found the brunette's discomfort hilarious - after all, Matt had left his mark on every corner of Tai's body into the wee hours of the morning last night. With one last innocent kiss, he released the brunette.

"You're right, sweetheart. The bed isn't going anywhere. And I'm curious to learn about you." He pulled out Tai's chair first and then took his seat. His eyes caught the glinting piece of jewelry on that slender brown wrist - it brought a smile to his handsome face.

"Did you like my gift, beautiful?" He asked, using the nickname just to see that sweet blush on those delicate features. "I crafted it myself years ago - I realized when I saw you that you would look beautiful wearing it," he finished, reaching across the small table to draw that hand to his own and brushing his lips across the back of the tender wrist.

**September 25, 2011, 11:00:18 PM**

Tai took his seat the moment he was out of the others hold. He didn't like that he was the one that caused the other to laugh, but he didn't say anything about it. "Learn? I thought you didn't care for anything that wasn't part of my body?" he asked looking over at the other with a raised brow.

He did blush at both the name the other used again and the question asked to him. "Heidi told me that and it's very beautiful, I just don't understand why you would give such a gift to me if it's so priceless to you." he said letting the other take his hand into his and kiss it.

The King didn't know why, but the tensed feeling he had before when the other male came into the room was now leaving him. Maybe it was just because they were talking and not fighting with one another.

"However, I do...like it." he said looking at the bracelet on his wrist. "I think the biggest gift I've ever received was a large tiger and other then that it's always gold and silver, never jewels like this."

**September 25, 2011, 11:17:39 PM**

"I wonder how you got the impression that I didn't care to learn about you," Matt asked, his face surprised and eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "I won't lie - your physical beauty is incredibly arousing and it is a shame I only asked you to stay in my bed for three weeks. Especially if you'd have agreed to more," he drawled, voice dropping throatily. "But I want to know you as well, King Tai."

When questioned about the bracelet, he had to think for a second. "It is important to me - but it seems appropriate you should have it. You're not just any concubine, after all. You're a real prize and you were so lovely beneath me last night. It was the only thing I had to show my appreciation." Then he laughed. "Although a tiger does seem more suited to your personality than a piece of jewelry. Still, I'm glad you like it."

He started eating - motioning for Tai to do the same. "Tell me about your home, King Tai," he said, continuing the conversation. "Are you married? Do you have children?"

**September 25, 2011, 11:34:31 PM**

"Hell no, I'm not staying here in this ice covered hell hole anymore then three weeks." Tai said firmly glaring at the other slightly. "Because if you haven't notice I'm always cold if not in my bedroom and nearly died when I walked here." he said with a frown that was turning into more of a pout.

"Egypt is a desert land that's always warm even in the winter." he said taking his glass of wine and sipped from it. "The part that I rule over and you choose to invade is the oasis in the desert. Fruit trees almost everywhere you look, fields of rich crop ready for harvested, the beautiful river even though dangerous is the very life force of the tribe." he said clearly homesick. When asked if he was married or had any children he frowned looking away and took his hand from Matt.

"My wife fell ill after bearing my twin sons and died. My sons even though they lived through their childhood...past as well during a hunting accident..." he said softly closing his eyes. He didn't want to look like this in front of the Prince, but remembering such painful memories was hard even for something like him. "It's been eight months since the accident..."

"Before you ask, I didn't remarry to bear another child. You seemed it necessary to invade my land before something like that could happen."

**September 26, 2011, 12:04:11 AM**

_Always cold, hmm? _Matt laughed inwardly. "Were you cold last night, Tai?" He murmured, pale blue eyes locked onto chocolate. "I apologize if I failed in warming you - tonight, you will have me as your blanket," he promised.

He listened intently when the brunette described his homelands - Tai was obviously proud of his country and his people. "You already know your dates rank among my favorite fruit. I wish we could grow such things here - unfortunately, it is too cold. We have a lot of carrots, radishes, turnips - things that grow well under ground. And grain only during summer. This is a place where only hardy plants thrive." He said, describing his own homelands. "Hardy people too," he added. "I believe you'd fit right in - well... you'd have to wear fur. Southerners just can't handle the Icelandic winters."

Matt sobered when Tai's face fell, ingrained hurt evident on his beautiful features. "I am sorry to hear of your family, sweetheart." He said, reaching across to grab the brunette's hand back into his own. "My mother died when I was 10 years old - so I know what your loss must feel like."

He smiled again when the brunette snapped back into his usual hard self. "I am certainly not unhappy about those attacks. Especially now that I've had you in my bed as a direct consequence." He didn't just want to talk about sex - but he was rather curious about Tai's experience. And his arousal was starting to rise once more, lunch almost over. "Tell me sweetheart, did I do enough to bring pleasure to your lovely body last night?"

**September 26, 2011, 12:23:09 AM**

"I thought that Iceland was supposed to be green and Greenland was covered in ice." Tai chuckled softly thinking about it when he had to learn as much as he could before he came to Matt's country. That's why he only bothered with bring a cloak to cover himself with, not anything else.

"Mine died around the same age, but losing your mother and losing your wife and children are two different things...at least I believe." he said with a shrug.

"Of course you wouldn't be unhappy about them, you get women and your dates from my tribe." The king snapped rolling his eyes at the other. "Also, you will not have me for very long so you should get used to being without me." he said pulling his hand back to his lap. Since it was still lunch he was going to eat and not answer these stupid questions.

Hearing the next question however, he nearly choked on the piece of venison he had in his mouth and looked at the other in shock. What kind of question was that? Opening his mouth to answer and yell at the prince he found that for once in his life he couldn't. That one question had left him speechless.

For the next couple minutes his mouth opened and closed trying to form something to yell at the other as the blush on his cheeks grew darker. Standing he slammed his hands on the table leaning over it angrily and still tried to say something, but he just couldn't. Bowing his head he gripped the edges of the table tightly before he let out a frustrated yell before he started to storm out of the greenhouse.

**September 26, 2011, 12:42:53 AM**

Matt wanted to growl in anger when the older man mentioned he soon wouldn't have him. He was normally not a possessive lover - but somehow, Tai raised a desire to conquer and own every single inch of that beautiful body. He didn't have much of a chance though before the King was slamming his hands on the table and walking away.

Matt blinked in confusion, frozen in place for a few moments before a slow grin stretched across his features. He had embarrassed Tai once again - the brunette's rather innocent reaction warmed his heart. And heated up his arousal even more.

He turned around, sitting still for seconds simply admiring those long legs and the perfect ass for a few seconds. Then he was on his feet and closing the distance in between them with long, confident strides. "You didn't finish your lunch, sweetheart," he murmured once he'd caught up to Tai, winding one long arm around that thin waist.

Without much preamble, he threw Tai over his shoulder and carried him to the bed - dropping him on his back without bothering to be gentle. A few quick tugs and the obi was once again off, leaving the red Kimono fluttering around that tanned skin. Matt made quick work of his own clothes - divesting his shirt and pants before sitting down on the bed and pulling Tai into his lap.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about if you feel pleasure, beautiful," he murmured, taking that chin in one hand. "And there is nothing wrong if I want to know how to please you. For the next three weeks, you are my consenting lover. And I intend to enjoy you as such," with that he was kissing Tai again. When he pulled away, he had a tender look on his features. "Now, this time you won't be able to run away - what can I do to make this more pleasurable for you?"

**September 26, 2011, 01:02:33 AM**

"Oh there's a lot for me to be ashamed of brat." Tai snapped embarrassingly up at the other, but he did kiss the other back. "That's wrong too. I'm not going to be here for long, so why should you know how to please me? he asked once his lips were free. Looking up at the blonde's face he was surprised seeing that tender look on Matt's face. Where did that look come from? He wasn't important to the other in any way, so it wasn't called for.

"You could start by not just throwing me over your shoulder like that, I'm a man, not some sack of grain you're taking to the mill." he said looking away from the other. "Other than that I don't know..." he said truthfully with a dark blush on his face. "...when I took a man or woman, it was just sex, nothing behind it just like we're doing. I'm not someones lover, it was just someone to warm my bed..." he said still not looking at the other. Tai bedded both men and women for other reasons than to keep his bed warm, but Matt didn't need to know those reasons.

Looking back at the other he glared slightly. "I don't care what you say, I don't believe we have anything more than sex between us. We're not lovers, I'm nothing to you as you are to me, so quit calling me these pet names." he said looking away. "Just get it over with, so the sooner you're done with me and these three weeks are over the sooner I leave..."

(Am I turning Tai emo? X3)

**September 26, 2011, 01:32:24 AM**

(don't know - haven't ever been around emos - he seems to reacting fine though. A mostly straight dude wouldn't be comfortable taking it up the ass just with a little sweet talking)

Matt sighed. He'd hoped that after last night Tai would be more open to sharing the ecstasy that could be in between them. But the brunette was still reacting as badly as ever - "Stubborn, aren't you sweetheart?" He asked, leaning across to nip at the shell of Tai's ears. If Tai wasn't willing, he would have to find ways to pleasure the older man till he became more pliant.

"Where are your sensitive spots, love?" He asked, ignoring Tai's request not to use nicknames. "Is it your nipple?" He brushed a finger over one tiny bud. "Or perhaps it's the small of your back?" Another brush. "Behind your ears?" This time, he kissed the mentioned spot. "Tell me... I promise it'll bring you great pleasure."

He rocked his naked arousal in the valley between Tai's two round globes, hips thrusting up and down in a parody of the coupling that would soon take place. "I want you to ride me this time, beautiful. It'll give you more control over the depth of penetration and the angle too," he explained.

**September 26, 2011, 01:49:57 AM**

"Do I look like I know?" Tai snapped up at the other. He closed his eyes with a gasp when his nipple was brushed and blushed more when the other brushed his back. When the other kissed behind his ears he bit back a groan, the other was trying to find his spots, spots that he didn't even know if he had. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you one fucking thing!"

Feeling the others arousal moving between his rear he didn't hide the groan that left him. That simple acted felt good to him and he didn't know why. He shook his head when the other said he would be riding him. "No...I don't care what you want." he said gripping the others forearms. If he was given control there was no telling what he would do.

Tai blushed darkly at the very thought of his body bouncing on Matt's lap, willingly taking himself on the blond, he didn't think he would ever live that down. He tried to close his legs, but the younger male was already between them and making him hard with what he was doing.

**September 26, 2011, 05:19:20 PM**

Tai may have denied how much he enjoyed what they did - but his body was much more honest. His nipples perked under Matt's fingers and that slender figure shuddered under his ministrations. Not to mention the older man's rather obvious arousal.

He may not have been quite as large as Matt but Tai wasn't unimpressive. Matt wrapped a hand around that erection, giving it a few tugs, trying to entice Tai to participate a little in their love-making. His own arousal was already leaking pre-cum - he gently placed both hands on Tai's hips and gave him a gentle boost so the brunette hovered on top of his erection with the tiny pucker aligned perfectly against his dick.

"Just drop down at your own pace, beautiful," he murmured. At this angle, Tai's chest was in line with his mouth - with a slight dip of his head, he caught one dusky nipple in between his teeth, waiting for Tai to push down on top of him.

**September 26, 2011, 05:36:25 PM**

He really hated his body now, how could it betray him in such a way? "Ah!" Tai cried out bucking into Matt's hand. How could such simple movements make him hard and wanting to give himself willingly to the prince below him? The King's body trembled as he was lifted up and bit back a groan feeling the others head just against his hole.

Tai threw his head back in a loud cry when his nipple was bit and he put his hands on the other's shoulders while his lower body moved down slowly pressing against that thick erection. Bowing his head he impaled himself, biting back his cries as he sat on the others lap. The salve that he put inside before lunch was thankfully helping a lot now, but the others cock was only covered in pre-cum so there was still some pain.

'Fuck it' he yelled in his head and impaled himself fully on the prince, letting out a cry of pain. Okay that wasn't the greatest of ideas, but he didn't want the other male to think he was some weakling if he took it in slowly. Leaning his head on top of Matt's he panted while squeezing his shoulders firmly.

**September 26, 2011, 05:52:31 PM**

Matt hissed in pleasure, increasing the pressure of his suckling on that tiny little nipple as Tai's entrance engulfed his throbbing erection. He could feel the slickness inside. "You prepared yourself for me sweetheart," he murmured, tilting his head up to nip at the delicate chin.

Then the brunette was sliding himself down his length, that tight hole opening up around him as gravity pulled him down. Matt began a rumbling growl when Tai paused in the middle, those slender brown arms tightening around his shoulders.

The growl turned into a gasp when Tai unexpectedly slammed himself all the way down so that his butt sat flushed against Matt's thighs. He could feel that hole undulating around him as Tai readjusted to having something so large inside him. Matt briefly wondered whether the brunette would enjoy having something inside him at all times - a dildo or a vibrator to keep him open so it was less uncomfortable when he was taken. But a possessive streak filled him and he had to laugh at himself. _Jealous of a dildo... What have you done to me, Tai? _he wondered silently.

He started a gently thrusting up into the brunette, mouth still suckling at one nipple as they moved erotically against one another. Running his hands up and down those hips, Matt encouraged Tai to participate a little more. "Wrap your arms around my neck and pull yourself up, sweetheart," he instructed. "And then when you're comfortable, lower yourself back down ... Do you understand what I meant about you controlling the depth of the penetration this way?" He asked.

**September 26, 2011, 06:12:49 PM**

"It was obvious you weren't going to fucking do it." Tai snapped back weakly, just to gasp at the nips his chin was getting.

The brunette moaned wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, holding himself there for a few moments before he started to pull himself up and then slowly moved back down. "Of course I understood you barbaric, fur wearing, blond, asshole I'm NOT stupid.." he snapped in the other's ear before giving it a bite on the lobe. _What is he doing to me... Why am I listening to what he says to me?_ he thought to himself.

He moaned as the dark-skinned king moved himself up and down on Matt's body meeting his thrusts only half-way slowly. "I hate you, I hate you..." he said between moans. _I hate you for making me enjoy this.._ Biting his bottom lip he kept up the slow teasing pace, wanting to make it so that Matt wouldn't be satisfied at all when they were done with this, that is IF they finished.

"Don't...Don't suck..!" he cried out and pulled the Prince away from his nipple just to press their lips together firmly. The less pleasure the other felt, surely would make him stop and get relief somewhere else.

**September 26, 2011, 06:40:04 PM**

Matt met the kiss with a rough growl, shoving his tongue inside to taste the sweetness of the older man - gods... he was so damn beautiful in his arms. Even when he was being a stubborn asshole.

Tai's teasing was beginning to drive Matt insane - the brunette would raise himself slowly only to rock back down just as slowly. He was sliding only half-way down Matt's pole each time after that first slam down when he'd opened himself up on Matt's full 10'. The base of Matt's erection begged for the same warm heat surrounding the rest of it.

_So... that's how you want to play it, hmm?_ Matt thought to himself - well... he knew just what to do with his stubborn little concubine. Cupping the brunette's ass - he slammed his straight down on top his erection, groaning in lust and pleasure as Tai was forced open once again. Then he was using his hands to bounce Tai in his lap in time to his own thrusts, pulling the brunette's slight frame up and then slamming him down.

That tight heat milked his precum with every thrust and Matt realized he was getting close. But he made no move to reach for Tai's erection - he was determined to see the beautiful man come just from being fucked into submission. With that goal in mind, he angled his hips to the now familiar spongy spot inside that sweet body that would leave Tai screaming in his arms despite how much he might hate it.

**September 26, 2011, 07:03:58 PM**

Tai threw his head back in a scream when he was slammed down on the others lap and then forced to move. "Stop..." he moaned out sweetly as he tried to get control back from the other, but that went out the window when his spot was hit.

I won't submit, I won't submit! He can't make me submit! he yelled in his mind as his nails raked over Matt's back in both pleasure and anger. As much as he tried to resist the Prince's thrusts, the king threw his head back in loud screams of pleasure. "No! No! I will not submit to you!" he screamed out feeling himself getting close to coming between them. "I'll never...submit." he choked out in a whimper and then moaned as his erection rubbed between their bodies leaking heavily on their stomachs.

"I...I hate...y-you.." he cried out closing his eyes tightly.

With a loud scream filling the greenhouse the brunette king came hard between their bodies arching back in pleasure as his hole tightened around the prince. Trembling he fell against the other panting while sweat dropped off his forehead to the others back.

**September 26, 2011, 07:46:24 PM**

The tightness around his cock became unbearable as Tai shrieked in pleasure and came in long thick spurts in between them. Taking the brunette's vulnerably exposed throat in a rough bite, Matt used his hands to slam that slender body down hard onto his own aching erection one last time before he was emptying his own hot sticky fluids into that sweet, well-used hole.

He panted lightly as he licked the new bite mark on that lovely brown throat. Then another thought crossed his mind and brought a twinkle to his eyes. What had Tai said about submission? He had a sympathetic smile on his lips as he tilted his chin up to take Tai's mouth in a sweet kiss. "Ofcourse you won't submit, sweetheart," he said, teasingly, lapping at the edges of those kiss-bruised lips once more.

A glance at the growing shadows told him his time was running short. With a sigh, he extricated himself out of that beautiful body, letting the brunette flop down into a tangled mass of limbs once he'd pulled out his own softening dick. White milky fluids immediately began escaping that puffy, reddened entrance - staining Tai's dark thighs. It was an undeniable mark of his possession of the older man and brought out a possessive growl from his lips.

But, he had responsibilities. "I have to go sweetheart...," he said, putting his shirt back on and zipping up his trousers.

The brunette's red Kimono lay spread open around him, having fallen off his shoulders in the course of their love-making and now bunched around his elbows. Matt knew he would be cold. He took his own heavy wool cape and wrapped it around Tai's light frame. Then lifted him into his arms and carried him out of the greenhouse.

They made a pretty picture - the tall pale blond with his confident walk and a thoroughly satisfied smirk in his cool blue eyes. The smaller dark brunette in his arms, head resting against Matt's shoulders - looking thoroughly fucked with his hair mussed, his lips bruised, his legs and shoulders bare, and his body wrapped in Matt's cape.

It made quite a few people the passed along the way stop and take notice.

**September 26, 2011, 08:06:36 PM**

Tai laid there a panting mess when Matt pulled out of him. He really hating that man and it was only luck that there was only enough time for one fuck.

"Good, because I don't want to see you at all tonight..." he breathed out looking over his shoulder glaring at up at the Prince.

"Ack!" he cried when he was suddenly lifted into the blonde's arm. _That's it, I'm going to fuck with Schoen and not give a fucking damn what he thinks about it!_ he growled to himself as he was picked up.

The other male was totally adding salt to the wound. Really...carrying him down the hallway just so people would be able to see that he owned him? Oh he was going to get the other back good, he just had to think about what to do besides sleep with Schoen.

However, even though he was disgusted with himself, the warmth that he got from being wrapped in the others wool cape did feel good, but that didn't mean he liked being fucking carried with people looking at him.

When they got to the harem he looked away from the women from his tribe, this wasn't how they should see their king. Finally when he was put down on his bed he slapped Matt across his face. "Next time just fucking leave me there, I don't need your servants seeing me like that!" he snapped before removed the bracelet from his wrist and threw it down to the bed before storming off to the bathroom locking the doors behind him.

"AND I'LL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU!" he shouted through the door.

**September 26, 2011, 11:00:38 PM**

By the time they reached the harem, Matt got the distinct impression Tai didn't enjoy being carried. The brunette was looking away - flushing in embarrassment when they passed by two of the Egyptian concubines. Matt studied them closely - they were struggling to control their emotions but surprise and shame were etched on their features.

Oh. _Tai's pride must have taken a hit. _And here Matt thought the King would appreciate being kept warm in his embrace.

Wordlessly, he made his way back to the brunette's bedroom - laying him carefully onto his back. His body had just been thoroughly used after all; Matt certainly didn't want to cause him unnecessary physical pain.

He bent down to take Tai's mouth in a sweet kiss. The next instance, he felt a hard slap across his face - his head snapping to the side from the force behind the slap. Immediately, Matt's blood began to boil - this was the second time in as many days that Tai had dared to slap him.

He didn't have any time to formulate a response. Before Matt knew what was happening, Tai had ripped the bracelet off his arm - then he was storming off into the bathroom, yelling he would never submit.

A sharp pain stabbed through Matt when he saw the jewelry lying on the floor - but it was quickly replaced by burning hot rage. He picked up the jewelry and then ran full-force at the bathroom door, banging into it with his shoulder with a loud thud.

"I was trying to keep you warm!" he yelled back when Tai screamed he'd never submit. He was already late for his afternoon meetings. But responsibilities be damned! Matt could only see Tai, Tai, Tai in front of him.

He ran at the door - banging his full 6'2 frame against the light wood. It took only a couple of hits before the door crumpled underneath his heavy frame like a paper bag.

Then he was staring at Tai, breathing hard. There was a bit of blood pouring down his shoulder from where a shard of wood pierced his flesh but the pain barely registered. With a few long strides, he closed the gap in between them - he threw the brunette over his good shoulder and carried him back into the room.

Once again, he dropped the brunette onto his back. This time holding him down with the full weight of his frame on top. He took that sweet, swollen mouth in a harsh kiss, so deep it was as if he was trying to steal the breath from Tai's lungs. His hands worked to snap the bracelet back around that slender wrist.

Finally he pulled away from the kiss. "You're mine!" he whispered, staring into Tai's breathless flushed features. "Never forget that!"

Then he was storming out of the harem, leaving a bunch of women gaping after him.

Heidi was the first to react. She ran into Tai's private room, a look of incredulousness on her fair face. "Are you all right, my King?" she asked. "What happened to the bathroom door?"

**September 26, 2011, 11:33:40 PM**

"I don't fucking care!" Tai shouted back as he unwrapped Matt's cloak from around his body throwing it to the floor in a swift movement with the kimono. It had been very warm, but they way people looked at him as they passed and the women from his own country.

It was then that he picked up a small bottle of bathing oil that he head the door being banged up against. No way, the other couldn't knock the door down...

*CRASH!*

The bottle that the king was holding dropped from his fingers as his body jumped at the loud sound.

Looking at Matt, Tai thought he was looking at a lion that was going to attack at any moment. He backed up his steps from the other as he came toward him, but was forced to stop when his heels came into contact to the tubs edge.

"Let me down you fucker!" he shouted as he punched the others back and kicked his chest actually kneeing the others chin rather roughly before he was thrown to the bed.

The wind got knocked out of his lungs feeling the other lay on top of him and he opened his mouth to get a breath, but when the other kissed him he put his hands up on the others face clawing at it to get him away.

Once he was able to breathe again he sat up removing the bracelet from his wrist again. "I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" he screamed as Matt stormed out.

Gripping the bracelet in his hand he threw it hard against the full length mirror shattering it completely.

"GET OUT!"

As he roared the women from his tribe ran in pulling Heidi out of the room quickly and closed the doors shut.

Outside the members of the harem could hear glass breaking and crashes through Tai's room, but no one dared entered. They didn't want to be at the wrath of the Egyptian king.

After some time the doors to the room opened and the bracelet came flying out.

"THROW THAT INTO THE SNOW!" Tai ordered standing there wearing a short skirt that he made from some clothes he ripped up from the wardrobe.

"Schoen...COME!" He ordered before swiftly turning on his heel leaving the doorway.

**September 27, 2011, 12:11:40 AM**

Heidi found herself trembling in fear when the two Egyptian women pulled her out of the room. How could she have forgotten that Tai was a King? Just because he was now _dressed _as one of Matt's sweet little concubines didn't mean that's what he actually was. He was used to leading men in to battle. Hell, he'd probably even killed men with his own hands!

She sat there wide-eyed as Schoen hesitantly walked into the room when she was commanded. From the way Tai was behaving, it was almost as if this was his harem - and they were here to please him instead of him just being another concubine who spread his legs for Schuldich.

Schoen for her part loved the commanding tone in his voice - Oh... this would be something special indeed. She never had a dark man before. She meekly walked into the room, a meek smile on her pretty features as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes... your highness?" She asked, undoing the knot that held the sheath around her so it fell to the ground and exposed her womanly curves for his gaze. "You called and I'm here to please you in anyway you choose, my King," she said breathily.

Heidi watched her walk in and then ran over to the pick the diamond bracelet off the floor, quickly carrying it to a jewelry cupboard for safe-keeping. As frightening as Tai's anger was, she did not want to see Matt's reaction if he learned the bracelet he had given the other man was actually thrown away.

Schuldich was a nightmare in the throne room that afternoon. Usually, he was cold, calculatingly intelligent as he decided how to solve the daily crisis that came with ruling a huge empire. But today, he lost any kind of rational thought - his mind was focused on Tai. Laying on the bed - screaming that he would never be his - those brown eyes narrowed in anger, the dark hair flowing around his beautiful features.

Matt was rock hard and angry all at the same time.

_You will be mine, Tai._ _Before these three weeks are up, you will beg me to claim you! _

**September 27, 2011, 01:02:42 AM**

Tai didn't miss the look of fear that Heidi had on her pretty face when she was removed from his room or when he commanded Schoen to come into the room to please him.

The many battles of defending his tribe over the years to protect his land and its people, the men he kissed with his own hands, or the lions he had hunted throughout his years, how could they forget that he wasn't a servant or a concubine, but a warrior, a King.

Stood near the bed when the woman entered and only looked up when she acknowledged that he had summoned her. His eyes were of steel and his cold face held no welcome for the warm body that was going to please him.

"And you will..."  
>-<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! Here's another installment of "Vikings are Badass". **

**Tai is a 31yr old Egyptian King who agrees to be 19yr old Prince Matt's whore to protect his kingdom. Last chapter, Matt and Tai got to know each other a little better – ofcourse since Tai is Matt's whore, they slept together. **

**This chapter mentions mpreg – they have a bad fight & Matt does something almost unforgivable. **

**Anyway – I hope you guys enjoy it. As always: **

**Sigyn wrote as "Tai". Flame (me) wrote as "Matt"**

**The time-stamps indicate when we worked on this part of the RP.**

It was a few hours, nearly dinnertime when Tai had had his fill of Schoen. He had ordered the women from his tribe to help her out of his room, calling for her to be washed and then put to bed.

The king kicked the broken door that lead into the bathroom more so that it didn't block his way as he walked inside to wash himself free of the smell of sex.

Stepping into the water he let out a soft grunt and in the corner of his eye he could see the sheets on his bed being change.

A sudden smirk appeared on his face.

"Do not light the incenses..and bring my dinner in here" he ordered firmly making the young woman stop in what she was doing.

With a nod she changed the sheets and then left quickly fearing being scolded by the king.

Sitting there Tai felt a rush of power flow through his body. He felt like his old self again ordering people round to do things for him and taking whoever the fucking hell he wanted to his bed.

However...

Even through the power he felt was still there, he didn't feel one bit satisfied sexually after what he just did. Normally he would feel that satisfaction after he would bed someone...

He just didn't feel that satisfaction he did with Matt, as he did with Schoen and it was very troubling.

No...it pissed him off. It just made him want to smack the bastard around for making him feel like this.

"Tch, it has nothing to do with...HIM..." he growled to himself and continued to relax in the tub.

**September 27, 2011, 03:13:40 AM**

There was nothing but hard cold rage combined with burning lust in Matt's eyes for the rest of the afternoon. The emotions only seemed to grow in intensity as the afternoon passed. He'd taken a break and fucked Maya in the afternoon - trying to calm down his desire to _rape _Tai into submission but it still burnt as strongly as ever.

By the time he made it to the harem, word had spread through the castle that the Prince was in no mood to be trifled with. The women in the harem wisely made sure to keep his path to Tai's door clear. Only Heidi stood waiting near the doorway, fear in her eyes for what would happen tonight.

"F-forgive me... W-we could not prepare him tonight, My prince," she said, bowing her in apology. "And Schoen sir... she and the King...," he didn't let her finish and simply waved her away - completely disinterested.

At this point, it didn't matter what Tai was wearing or whether he was prepared. All Matt wanted was that long lithe body underneath him, Tai shrieking in pleasured pain as Matt buried himself into his warmth over and over again.

He slammed the doors to the private chambers open. Immediately, the aroma of sex hit his nose - that was odd. He hadn't had Tai in here since last night and the room had been clean in the afternoon. Had someone else touched his prize? But... who...?

His mind went back to a few minutes ago - Heidi had been stammering about Schoen... Was that it? Had Tai fucked the woman? Ordinarily, Matt would not have cared. Really, he wasn't very concerned about _who _Tai fucked as long as that warm tight hole between those long legs belonged exclusively to Matt.

But he was annoyed by the fact that Tai had tried use his own concubine to anger him. The annoyance piled onto the anger from earlier, flaming the rage inside him.

Well... he'd take care of this now. Not seeing Tai in the bedroom, he made his way to the bathroom.

There was his prize! His beautiful, stubborn, idiot of a prize... Buried to his shoulders in the tub. He looked bonelessly relaxed, his face flushed from the heat of the water, wet hair falling around his delicate face.

Matt began to strip his own clothing, throwing his shirt off and then divesting his pants by the time he reached the tub. "Ready to be fucked by the man you belong to, sweetheart?" He asked with a feral grin, a predator in his every move as he stalked closer to the brunette. 

on **September 27, 2011, 03:31:05 AM**

The King's eyes opened when he heard the doors to his chambers slam open. So the other had come back? Really didn't Matt have anything better to do?

Grinning to himself he couldn't wait to see the others reaction to what he did. For that moment he grinned slightly. _I'm acting like a child... _he thought briefly before closing his eyes again leaning back against the edge of the tub. He wasn't going to go to the other male, so why move?

"I do not belong to y-..." he started to say as his brown eyes opened, but then they went wide looking at how feral Matt was grinning at him.

_Shit_

Tai returned his eyes to normal and sat there facing the other with no emotion on his face. He knew in the eyes of a predator it was best not to make any sudden movements or show fear. He would NOT give the other that.

Instead he gave Matt a smirk and raised his wrist up for the other to see that the blue diamond bracelet wasn't there anymore.

"I have NO owner, especially not a...barbarian prince such as you.."

**September 27, 2011, 04:24:18 AM**

An all-consuming rage of fire raised up inside him as he saw Tai lift that delicate wrist out of the water - unadorned by his gift. "The _hell _you don't!" Matt hissed as he stalked forward and grabbed Tai by that hand and yanked him straight out of the water.

He wasted no time throwing that lithe body over his shoulders - then he was out the door, unmindful of the broken door and the mayhem Tai had created in the room. All he saw was the bed a few feet away. The bed where he could force the stubborn King down and fuck him and fuck him and _fuck him_. This time, there would be no sweet possessive kisses, no concern whether the brunette was enjoying himself. This time, Tai would be used simply for his pleasure.

With that in mind, the threw Tai onto the bed - he wasted no time tying those hands behind his back with a ribbon he pulled from his hair. "Just like wrangling a cow, sweetheart," he said, smirking at the comparison. "And it's good too - 'cus I'm gonna breed you just like an animal," he promised.

on **September 27, 2011, 11:30:13 AM**

"That's right I'm NOT!" Tai snapped wincing as he was yanked out of the tub by his wrist.

"Dammit, let me go I don't like this." he growled kneeing the other in the chin as much as he could before he was thrown to the bed. Gasping he fought as his arms were tied behind his back and wiggled on the bed grunting as he tried to get them free. He wasn't going to stand for this mishandling!

"I'm not a cow, you dog" he glared over at the other. He laid on his stomach with his body flat again the black sheets. There was no way he was going to move into position for the other. Okay maybe he did go a bit far, but Matt totally asked for it with his actions, Tai didn't do anything wrong.

The king curled his legs under him and pulled himself up, so he was now sitting on his legs. In now swift movement he head butted Matt HARD against his forehead, then fell back on the bed with a smirk. 

**September 27, 2011, 12:06:41 PM**

Matt had not been expecting Tai to jerk back against him like that. His hand went up to his forehead with an 'oof' as he tried to deal with the hellcat in the bed.

With an angry snarl, he used one hand to press the back of Tai's neck back down on the bed, his much heavier frame forcing the older man down into a submissive position. His other wrapped around that struggling torso and pulled it up so Tai ended up with his ass in the air and his legs spread wide open. Matt smirked triumphantly watching that lithe body struggle underneath him.

"You will submit," he murmured, draping himself over Tai's back and taking the back of his neck in a hard kiss. His hard arousal poked at the little entrance; once again, the only lubrication on Matt was the scant bit of fluid dribbling from his own penis. "Scream for me," he whispered as he thrust into that struggling body, burying himself iinside in one long motion. He didn't give Tai a chance to adjust, immediately beginning a heavy pounding.

on **September 27, 2011, 12:22:04 PM**

"Never..." Tai grunted feeling the other press his chest into the bed more. "Get off me your bastard..." he said feeling the others erection at his hole. God was the other male hard all of the time? Fuck he would never get through the day, much less his duties if that happened to him.

"I won..." the king started to say, but something hit him making his eyes widen. No he wouldn't...

"Ahhh mmm.." He was totally caught off guard but the other just thrusting into him and cut off his scream the moment it was let go.

Gasping loudly he leaned forward biting the sheets firmly as his small body was assaulted by the younger Prince. It hurt..it hurt so much the others dry member rubbing against his insides making them raw. He wouldn't be surprised if he was torn during this.

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS! YOU FUCKING BARBARIAN, THIS JUST PROVE ME RIGHT!" he screamed at the other over his shoulder giving Matt a hurt look. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ANIMAL!"

_Nothing but an animal, I was right all along... _he thought to himself as he was raped.

**September 27, 2011, 12:44:31 PM**

Something inside Matt clenched painfully when he saw the hurt in those dark eyes; the look of pain was obvious in that slender face, lips parted in agonized gasps. Tai's body trembled underneath him jostling back and forth helplessly as he was mercilessly taken - but he couldn't stop fucking the brunette. He gasped, enjoying the wonderful heat around his length.

"I'm the animal?" He asked, smirking a little, grinding his hips a little and picking up the brutal pace. He was lost in the pleasure, not paying much attention what he was saying. "Well sweetheart... I'm gonna breed you like an animal morning, noon, and night for the rest of your life! Force my seed deep inside your little hole until it flows out of you with every little move you make!" He groaned.

his voice dropped into a whisper, his mouth opened in soundless gasps. "Ahh.. and I can just imagine how beautiful you'll look when you're pregnant and rounded with my son inside you... but I'll keep fucking you right through... right until you give birth... I'll make you a beautiful mother!" The image of sent a jolt straight to his arousal and hips were pistoning back and forth, lost in the dazed pleasured..

on **September 27, 2011, 01:21:57 PM**

Tai's eyes widened when the other talked about him being pregnant. Wait could a male even get pregnant? ..._Shit!_ He couldn't let something like that happen, he would NEVER bare this man a child.

"No! I don't want to be a mother, I'd sooner kill myself or have the child aborted, then give birth to that bastard son!" he screamed loudly twisting and turning his body trying to get his arms out of the ribbon his arms were bound in.

A blood-turning scream was ripped from his throat when he felt Matt tear something inside of him. "YOU MONSTER!" he screamed out in pain as he laid there unmoving as dark blood leaked out of his hole and covered the Prince's cock.

It was then that the only sound that could be heard throughout the room was Matt moving against the limp body of the desert king as he laid there having fainted at what was being done to him and the horror of being impregnated.

**September 27, 2011, 03:00:32 PM**

Guilt laced through Matt as he heard Tai's heart-wrenching scream before the older man went limp on the bed, obviously fainted from having his body used so roughly; he was only held in position by the tight grip Matt had on his hips. With a few more thrusts, he was emptying his load deep inside Tai. Then he collapsed onto that still body, softening cock still buried in the abused hole.

Matt sat up a few moments later; with a low grunt, he pulled himself out of Tai - feeling another stab of guilt running through him when he saw the blood-mixed cum on his dick. _I really hurt him this time...,_ he thought, feeling simply terrible about how badly he had raped the older man. His anger from earlier was washed away under unhappiness.

_It's his own fault,_ he told himself firmly as he stood from the bed and lifted Tai's prone form into his arms. _He shouldn't have taunted me like that... especially not when he's agreed to be my concubine through his own free will._ It sounded logical to him. But logical or not, the thought did little to ebb the sense he'd done something very, very wrong.

Sighing, he stared at Tai's beautiful face as he carried him into the bathroom. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he said, leaning down to take those still lips in a sweet kiss, one full of all the regret he felt. Then he was lowering both their naked bodied into the bathtub, with him leaning against the wall and Tai's pliant body nestled against his chest.

With another deep sigh, he started washing the older man - giving him a slight massage to ease the tension away from those slender shoulders and then letting his hands drift lower so he was stroking that flat stomach.

Matt was slowly hardening from having Tai in his arms like this, pliant and sweet with no fight in him; but he made no move to insert himself into the older man's body. Instead, his erection lay in between the valley of Tai's mounds, rubbing himself against that entrance and the surrounding flesh. It was nowhere near as satisfying as being gripped by Tai while they danced erotically against each other.

A few hours later, he carried Tai back to the bed - his erection still throbbed but his guilt stopped him from using that tired body once more. Instead, he laid the King down onto his front; he left his side momentarily to find a healing salve from the wardrobe. It was nearly full because Matt hardly abused his concubines... Tai had just made him so _angry_...

After gently applying the salve inside the brunette, he stretched out next to him - pulling him into his arms so that Tai lay bonelessly curled in his arms, that dark head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...," he muttered again, falling asleep with his hand splayed possessively on the round ass.

on **September 27, 2011, 03:35:40 PM**

When the morning had came around the next day the Desert King open his brown eyes up and pushed himself away from the body next to him with a grunt. His body arched more then it did the first time he was taken and his ass felt like it was on fire.

" you..." Tai said having moved away from the other male on the bed, turning over so that his back was facing Matt. "I really hate you with all fiber of my being.." he choked out as unwanted tears ran down his face, falling on the dark pillows.

"You're nothing, but a monster that takes what he wants, not caring who is affected by your actions. I may have killed people in my time, but I did it for the sake of my tribe, for my people's safety. However, you take for your own selfish greed. That's what I hate about you the most and that's the only thing I see in you, nothing but a selfish monster..." he said pulling the sheets around his body and curled up with a gasp of pain.

_Why did there have to be so much pain..._ he asked himself as he laid there.

He didn't care if the other male was awake or not, he just didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I don't want to be touched or touch you and I really don't' want to look at you..." he said closing his eyes as a few more tears left them. "...just leave me alone with what pride I have left and be on your way." he said painfully.

"I'll never be yours no matter what you do..."

**I'm terrible I know! How are they going to resolve this? I would've put it up here but unfortunately, the website where we wrote this is down now so I can't access the rest of the story. Sorry guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tai is a 31-year old Egyptian King who agrees to whore himself to Yamato (a 19-year old Viking Prince) in exchange for his Kingdom's safety. They fight (a lot) & in the last chapter, Matt raped Tai. This chapter is about them making up.

WARNING: Lots of talk of MPREG.

Thank you to my wonderful RP partner for working on this with me & then letting me post it up on fc.

Sigyn – wrote as "Tai". Flame_retardant – wrote as "Matt". Time-stamps indicate when we worked on the RP.

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 27, 2011, 04:09:12 PM**

Yamato was exhausted when he woke up; it didn't help his guilt when he heard the soft sobbing and gasping from the slender body laying next to him. Yamato realized Tai had moved him sometime in the night. Instead of being held in his arms, the brunette was now curled away from him, his body trembling ever so slightly under that black sheet.

I'll never be yours... Tai said again. Yamato felt his rage begin to simmer but he quickly pushed the emotion away. That anger had gotten them into this situation in the first place. However odd, however unexpected, there was a burning pain in his heart when Tai say he hated him. There was only one way to deal with this situation.

He sighed, turning to Tai and pulling the older man into his embrace - his chest spooning that slender back as his hand drifted in between them to grip Tai's chin, turning his head to stare at him. Tai looked beautiful even when he was crying, Yamato realized. Long sooty eyelashes were beaded with his tears, his face flushed, and his mouth set in a hard line. And those deep brown eyes... so warm usually but so cold now. And hateful too.

"I know sweetheart," he murmured, kissing the corners of tearful chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry ... You have no idea how much I want your body all the time, in my arms... underneath me...," As if to prove his point, he ground his arousal against Tai's ass, letting him feel the strength of his desire. He was still unsatisfied from the night before and having the King in his arms now certainly wasn't helping.

"And then when you threw my gift away...," he sighed. "I've never been so angry at another person in my life - I wanted you to feel my anger. Our deal lasts for another 19 days - after that you will be free of me," He promised softly, closing the distance in between them to take those soft lips in a sweet, tender kiss, hands finding their way inside Tai's sheet to toy with his nipples.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 27, 2011, 04:52:19 PM**

Didn't Yamato hear him when he said he didn't want to be touched by him and it really didn't help when he was forced to turn his head to the side. "Stop calling me sweetheart or love, I'm not your freaking lover. I keep telling you but you never stop and do what I ask of you." he muttered letting out a groan of pain feeling that erection touching him.

It serves him right, for doing what he did to me... He thought giving the others pale body a elbow in his ribs to get him to let go and leave him alone.

When those soft lips were set on his own, Tai couldn't help but start to relax moving his mouth against the others softly. Pulling back with a cry he arched back. "Stop...stop it...he said forcing his chin out of the blonde's hold and bit his thumb sharply.

"Stop it, Yamato I don't want to bare you a child. I will NOT have one out of wedlock." he said reaching back with his hand and pressed it against the others firm chest to get away from him. "I also don't want sex right now, I'm in pain...Yamato!"

It was then that he stopped moving with a gasp and his brown eyes widened.

He had just called Yamato by his given name for the first time of being there and he didn't do it once, but twice just then.

_Please do not tell me I called him by his name because I LIKE him? No...of course not, it just slipped out, but Shuldich had been...'nice' to me up until last night... _He shook his head. _No he's been raping me ever since I got here!_

"Let me go, I'm not in the mood. Go and do your duties, I don't want to see you." he said weakly closing his eyes as he started to struggle again.

(sorry I didn't see you replied)

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 27, 2011, 05:33:51 PM**

His heart warmed when Tai called him by his name. "I like the sound of my name on your lips, beautiful," he mentioned. "It makes me hope that perhaps you might forgive me for how badly I behaved with you last night." He said, blue eyes truly apologetic. It gave him hope that Tai had kissed him back. It also helped when Tai mentioned carrying his child.

_Bear him a child...?_ Yamato vaguely recalled mentioning it while he raped the older man last night. But why did Tai bring that up now? Instantly his arousal pulsed in desire. Instead of letting Tai pull away, he turned the struggling brunette around in his arms, hands once again cupping that ass. Ignoring the anger the other man must've been feeling, he focused on his own demanding arousal.

"Tell me, have you been thinking about bearing my child, sweetheart?" He asked, mouth nipping at the corners of soft lips. "Did you imagine last night how beautiful you would look while I made love to you when you're round with our baby? You'd be on top of me, ofcourse - your nipples would be swollen - not just from my mouth but also from the milk you'd make to feed my kid. Your arousal trapped in between your big belly and my stomach as I thrust up into you, giving you a nice little bouncing ride in my lap...," his icy blue eyes darkened in lust at the rather erotic picture.

"It's possible. I've got some angel-blood and it comes with some rather special abilities," he murmured, flipping them so that Tai's quivering body lay in his strong grasp on his chest, legs spread wide open and his entrance protected from Yamato's erection only by the thin black sheet in between them. "If I mate you repeatedly and often enough, your body will grow accustomed to being submissive to me - you will grow a womb where I can plant my seed."

Unfortunately, as aroused Yamato was right then from the pretty picture of a little family with the brunette, he knew it wouldn't be right to take Tai now. Not with how badly he must be hurting from the rape the night before. And not when Yamato was now rather enthralled with the idea of the older man as the mother of his children. That would go much better if Tai was _willingly _his.

He leaned up to take those soft lips in another possessive kiss, pale hands massaging the brunette's ass through the sheet. Then he gently pushed Tai off him and rose out of the bed, groaning in lust when he saw the sheet slipped loosely around Tai when he was shifted, revealing the curve of his waist and full hips down to one long, slender thigh.

"I want you to give it some serious thought, beautiful," he said. "I would make an excellent father and protector," he added confidently. With one last soft kiss brushed against Tai's mouth and he was out the door.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 27, 2011, 06:01:26 PM**

_What just happened?_ Tai thought as he was left there on the bed blinking and very confused. That dick didn't even give him time to answer him or let alone react when he just left. Okay so the other was sorry about what he did last night. It was clear that Yamato didn't even listen to him.

Tai didn't want to bear him a child of all things and he couldn't...well he found out that he could and that Yamato wasn't all human. Putting his hand over his head he laid there thinking about what was said to him, which was a first when normally he would just brush it off and not listen one bit.

It was an hour when he was brought his breakfast by one of the women from his tribe that his line of thought was broken and he really looked at her, from what he did see of the girl she was beautiful and kind clearly worrying over him and such. Maybe he would talk to her after he was done with his business with Yamato...

Getting out of bed he went to the bathroom to have a bath, washing his body with the warm water glad that the pain was leaving. Stepping out of the water the drops of water went down his body to the floor just to be cleared by the towel he dried himself with.

Throwing the towel to the side he went to the wardrobe putting on his long skirt and the warm wool cloak that Yamato had left behind. Finishing his dress by putting his sandals, Tai stopped for a moment while putting on his cold jewelry. Why was he getting dressed and going to see Yamato, the very man that was making his life hell those past three days?

Frowning he went to his bed and curled up under the cloak laying there. Maybe after a bit more sleep he would go and see Yamato, but he wasn't going to promise anything to himself.

It was near lunchtime when Tai woke up and he sat up from his bed with the smell of incense burning around him.

Rubbing his eyes the King slipped from his bed and walked out of his chambers looking around at the harem members for a moment.

Seeing Schoen he remembered how very unsatisfied she had left him and before she could take a step toward him he headed to the doors leading out of the harem room closing the doors behind him and in Heidi's face who was calling to him to stop and ask where he was going.

With a breath he started to head toward the throne room. Hopefully Yamato would be there and they could talk.

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 27, 2011, 06:57:49 PM**

Yamato was staring blankly at his advisers, face blank and mind focused on the very arousing vision of Tai nurturing their child. _What the hell is wrong with me? I've only had him in my bed for two days and I'm trying to think of ways to bind him to me forever... Then again, he does feel incredible underneath me... Was that where all this possessiveness came from?_ Shaking his head, he answered William's question.

"Yes William - the Eastern borders are well enough protected. Vahlia would dare not try to attack the Kingdom there," he signed the appropriate piece of document and was about to call for the next order of business when an unexpected visitor walked in through the throne room doors.

Tai was dressed in his wool cloak - the heavy cloth was meant for Yamato's broad frame and the brunette was drowning in the folds of the material.

"Gentlemen, we will resume this meeting after lunch," Yamato ordered, not moving his eyes from Tai.

Realizing they were dismissed, the advisers quickly left the throne room. Yamato motioned for the guards to leave as well, closing the door behind them.

"So... what brings you here, my King? I would've come to you for lunch if you wanted to eat with me," he said, rising from his throne and walking towards the brunette.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 27, 2011, 07:22:10 PM**

For once while being there Tai didn't feel the cold throughout the halls or even the throne room when he entered. That was something he was glad for and it was all thanks to the others heavy winter cloak, even if he felt like he was drowning in it.

The King didn't even pay attention to the advisers as they nearly ran pass him through the doors and didn't bother looking at the guards either. His chocolate brown eyes were set on the prince that was just walking over to him.

Figuring he should at least meet the other male half way, Tai stepped forward just to stop in the middle of the large room and when Yamato got closer to him he reached out putting his hand on his firm chest stopping him right there at arms length.

"I'm here because you're being a dick." he frowned up at the other. "You left before I could even answer you, surely you could have waited for me to answer you?"

Looking down to the others chest where his hand laid he rubbed the material slowly liking the feel of it under his hand.

"The answers to your questions you asked..." he said looking up through his bangs at the other. "Hell no! I wasn't thinking about bearing you a child AND I couldn't imagine anything while you were raping me!" he snapped with a growl.

"However..." Tai started just to blush darkly. "...I came here because I think you owe me relief for what you did last night." he grinned closing the distance between them and stood up on his toes pressing his lips to the others.

"I want to be satisfied, do you think you can do that...Yamato?"

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 27, 2011, 08:51:51 PM**

"Ahh... that is true... I am sorry my love," Yamato said sincerely. "I could not stay because you were tempting me too much with your lovely body and I didn't want to hurt you again," he explained apologetically.

He was disappointed but unsurprised to hear Tai decidedly did not want to have his children. A real pity. Still... the morning's efforts weren't a total loss. Tai was looking at him with lust in those playful chocolate eyes - _and _he'd initiated contact between them! Yamato felt certain he could eventually paint a picture pretty enough to entice Tai into becoming his consort and the mother of his child.

He slowly brought up a big pale hand and covered the smaller dark one on his chest - blue eyes stayed locked on Tai's thin frame as the brunette shifted closer, pressing his thin frame enticingly against Yamato. He slowly, teasingly lifted himself up on his toes, tilting his chin up until they were kissing.

_Amaru wanted to be pleased..._

"I think that can be arranged, sweetheart," he drawled, bringing his arms up around to drawn Tai into a deeper embrace against his harder body. He started walking them back towards his throne - patiently mating their mouths closer and closer.

"How would you like me to _please _you, my beautiful Desert King?" He asked stopping until his knees were banged right up against the edge of the throne once again, grinding his erection against Tai's flat stomach.

Leaning down, he whispered against the delicate shell of Tai's ears. "Perhaps you'd be _pleased _if I told you how lovely you look in every fantasy I've had of you carrying my child... And I've had quite a few in the hours since this morning, love. I'd love to share them with you, if you'd let me...," he trailed off, not wanting to scare Tai away. He couldn't help his curiosity about one detail though, "Tell me... if you weren't thinking about it the night before, why _did _you bring up the subject in the morning? I mentioned it only briefly last night. Did the prospect have _such _an impact on you?" He asked, nipping that ear once again.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 27, 2011, 10:50:58 PM**

Tai moaned as their tongues danced together in each others mouth and wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck pressing himself up against the Prince's body.

_Dammit why does he have to be taller than me?_ He wondered to himself as he looked up at the other._ By the Gods I HATE being short..._

With a sudden movement he pushed Yamato in his chest hard sending him back into his throne, forcing him to sit down. Before the other could recover Tai slipped into his lap with his legs on either sides of the others things with the cloak still covering his body. There was no way in hell he was going to remove it in this cold room.

There where ice formations coming down from the candle holders for crying out loud!

The King shivered when the other whispered against his ear, really why did his ear have to be betray him like this? He pulled back slightly so he didn't to excited so quickly, though that was hard being on the others warm lap with his erection between his legs.

Groaning he tilted his head to the side. "I...well...I..." he started to say, but then sighed. "I had heard stories from some of my slaves and servants around the palace that there were some people...males that had gotten pregnant...but the child never lived or they were bastard children..."

"...I do not like the idea of having a child out of wed lock, I know it sounds stupid, but that's just how I think and this morning when you told me about your...blood percentage..." And when you said you'd be a great father "...it just got me thinking that's all. However, I'm still having a hard time of the fact you can make me be come with child."

"I would like to hear just how you have me pictured in these _'fantasies'_ of yours, but..." he grabbed the other by his collar and pulled him forward so that their faces were barely touching.

_I'm going to hate myself for this..._

"...Schoen was the worst fuck I've ever had in my whole life! I NEED you to satisfy me!" he said with a dark blush on his face.

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 27, 2011, 11:40:59 PM**

Yamato fell back onto the seat with a loud 'oomph' - he barely had any time to gather his wits before Tai was climbing into his lap, his skirt hitching up around his waist and his bare ass grinding against Yamato's thick clothed dick, bringing him to full attention with the talented writhing of those curved hips.

"You know sweetheart, for a man who was just taken for the first time two days ago, you're doing a really good job of turning me on," he drawled. Ofcourse it went without saying that Tai would just have to give Yamato one flirtatious glance and the blond would be rock-hard for him. "You'll be warm enough during this little session," he promising, hands on the wool coat and pushing it off so it bunched at Tai's elbows. He leaned across to take a few nips at those prominent collarbones.

_I NEED you to satisfy me! _Yamato grinned, staring into that needily flushed dark face.

"That sounds like an order," he said. "Ofcourse, as I am naught but a humble Prince, I shall do my best to satisfy your Kingly desires." He grabbed Tai's hand, pulling it up to his mouth and kissing it and then placing it onto his erection. "Perhaps you should help me undo these annoying pants hmm?" He asked, biting at a delicious-looking sinew in the brunette's neck. While I give you a few kisses to start our greeting?"

He dipped his head, kissing one nipple and then the other before pulling the bud into his mouth. "A lot of the fantasies of your pregnancy have something really similar to this scene. You writhing in my lap, your beautiful skin glowing, our baby moving inside your womb between us - he reacts when I claim you darling... he's always especially active when I'm bouncing you two in my lap. He knows when his father is fucking his mother and he likes it! I'm usually sucking on your nipples just like I am now," he said, then he added quite unashamedly. "Except in those fantasies, I'm tasting the sweet milk you make for my child..."

Then another thought crossed his mind. He kissed his way back up to soft sweet lips. "You don't want to carry my child out of wedlock... Does that mean perhaps you'd be happier about the prospect if I took you as my bride?" He asked, staring into dark brown eyes.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 28, 2011, 12:14:51 AM**

"It sounds how you want it to sound...Yamato.." Tai answered watching the Prince take his hand into his own and kiss it before putting on the clothed erection. Groaning he tilted his head to back enjoying the others bite. He didn't like it, but he was starting to like getting bitten by the other, it was...thrilling for some reason.

"Why are young men these days so horny? It's like you never get enough..." he said giving the clothed head a firm squeeze before his hand moved down the side wrapping his long fingers around the clothed length giving Yamato another firm squeeze teasing him. "You young men are also so lazy, making others do your work.." he chuckled moving his other hand down to the others pants and undid the golden belt opening it up and worked on opening the matching bottom.

"You didn't start our greeting yet?" Tai asked raising his kingly brow then shook his head. "So lazy.." he teased again.

Moaning he arched back closing his eyes as the pleasure the other was giving him shot through. "Don't...Don't say fucking a father should make love to his wife, not fuck. More so when she is with child. Fucking would be to rough." he flushed darkly. He didn't know why, but he was getting very aroused listening Yamato talk about him being with child and the two of them having sex while he was carrying the baby.

The Desert King's eyes snapped back open when Yamato asked that and thought about it and his blush just turned redder. Looking away he thought about it.

_Wait why am I even thinking about this?_

"No...I wouldn't be..." he said frowning at the other, but he started to think a little bit after that.

"Although..." he said looking up into the others ice blue eyes. "...I'll make a deal with you Yamato, if by the end of these three weeks I'm with child...then I'll become your bride...what do you say?"

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 28, 2011, 01:00:33 AM**

It was Yamato's turn to groan in unadulterated lust when Tai agreed to become his _forever _if the blond managed to impregnate him. He couldn't begin to imagine _why _the beautiful brunette would agree to make such a deal but now was **not **the time to be asking stupid questions that might make Tai change his mind. Instead, he growled lustily as he flicked his tongue past those open, pouted lips.

"I think you better get used to my cock inside you 24/7, beautiful," he replied, blue eyes glowing with determination that Tai _would _be pregnant in the next three weeks. "And I intend to start 'trying' right now." Freeing his erection with a few quick motions, he gave Tai a quick boost so he was set on top of those long 10 inches.

He breached the older man with one hard thrust - the passage dilated around him, forced to accommodate his thick, questing erection. "Would you call this fucking or making love?" He asked, starting a slowly rhythmic pounding up into the brunette. His body was screaming for him to go harder, pound faster ... but he kept himself in check, knowing Tai would still be sore from last night.

"Should I claim your body like so when you're my wife?" He asked, deliberately using the word 'when' instead of 'if', confident in his own ability to impregnate Tai before the three weeks was over. "Or would you prefer something rougher perhaps...?" Like he said, he'd had many fantasies of fucking a pregnant Tai - he would be sure to share them with his future bride later.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 28, 2011, 01:33:46 AM**

Tai threw his head back letting out a loud scream of pained pleasure making it fill the large throne room and echo throughout the hallways of the ice palace making a few servants look up to see what was going on. His kingly ass was still very sore from the rapping he was given last night.

"Next time a little warning would have been nice along with some lube." he muttered wincing slightly, but soon the others slow thrusts ebbed away the pain letting the pleasure start to raise throughout his body making him moan lowly. "I'm...n-not sure..it feels like fucking, but...I-I don't know..." he panted closing his eyes in pleasure.

This really felt good to his sore body and his insides were adjusting to the Prince's length, hugging the shaft making it feel like his royal body was made for the younger male.

"If I become your wife." Tai corrected with a blush. "Besides you haven't even asked what the catch is.." he said wrapping his arms around Yamato and rested his head on the others strong shoulder. "I also like it like this..."

Shivering he pulled the coat back onto his shoulders and kissed the others neck pressing his freezing face into the warm flesh, letting the other feel just how cold his nose was.

"I really don't like this whether...Yamato." he muttered.

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 28, 2011, 02:00:47 AM**

"When, not if," Yamato corrected back. "I promise you one thing Tai: come three weeks, you _will _be pregnant with my child. And you _will _be my bride." He continued the thrusting, the older man's ass, the warmth undulating around him and he gasped at the pleasure.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," Yamato said, pulling possessive warmth spread through him when his little concubine nuzzled into his throat and submissively laid his head against Yamato's strong shoulder. He thrust up even harder, feeling an extra jolt of lust flow through him at the motion. "I'll make sure to have a few extra hot stoves brought into your room so you will not be cold. And when you're my Queen, you will ofcourse share my room instead of living in Harem."

A thought crossed his mind as he used his hands to encourage Tai to bounce faster in his lap.

"I - ahhh...intended to spend all my nights in your chamber but ... perhaps you'd like to come and stay in my rooms now instead?" He looked into chocolate eyes as his hands cupped Tai's erection, stroking it roughly while he stabbed into his ass with his own hard dick. "Mmmmm... you're so warm inside sweetheart... I... ahh... didn't ask before because I thought you might want some ...ahh...company during the day and so that Heidi might tend to you easier."

He had to smirk though when Tai mentioned a catch. Predictable. Rather than threatened, he felt rather amused. "What's the catch darling?" he asked, nibbling the skin under Tai's ear. "I'm close," he whispered into the shell as he started thrusting up at top speed into the trembling brunette on top of him.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 28, 2011, 02:23:38 AM**

At the warm encouraging hands Tai moved himself more on the others lap arching back with short pants as they moved together. "I'd like that...but...let me..think about it a little...AH." he panted out before letting out a breathless cry.

Feelign the others hand cup his weeping erection made him buck up into it and soon thrusting his hips up and down in time with the others firm hips loving it. "Nah...no..your cock it just hot, like a piece of forged steel fresh off the fire...and as for Heidi, I think she's afrid of me right now.."

Tai couldn't answer Yamato and screamed in pleasure as he bounced like the pregnant him in the others fantasy. "Ahhh..Yamato..I...I'm going to come too!" He screamed arching his body back sharply as he came in white ribbons between their stomachs and tightly squeezed the others length.

Panting he leaned forward holding onto Yamato's shoulders. Shivering he cling to the other closer as the cold in the throne room started to attack his sweat covered skin.

"The...The..catch is...if I d-don't become pregnant, you have to agree leave my people alone...forever.."

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 28, 2011, 03:32:41 AM**

The familiar feeling of those ass-muscles clenching around him, drawing him deeper inside and refusing to let him pull out with each thrust was just too much - Yamato came a split second after Tai. Then a warm realization hit him... This was the first time Tai had said his name while he came.

Smiling with the rapidly growing affection he felt for the brunette, he tilted up that curved jaw to kiss him, as tender in his kisses as he was rough in his love-making. He drew that shivering frame closer into his warm, protective embrace - he didn't want his beautiful concubine getting sick while he stayed here.

"I agree to your terms, my brilliant love," he murmured against Tai's perfectly curved lips. Really... the older man was turning to be as cunning as he was beautiful. By making this deal, Tai was essentially assuring the safety of his people no matter what the outcome; Yamato would _never _attack Tai's tribe after he took him for his bride. And if Tai didn't become pregnant (fat chance!), his people would still be safe.

He kept himself lodged inside the brunette as he relaxed in the afterglow of their love-making. "You really are an incredible prize, sweetheart," he said, brushing his lips across the top of Tai's head. "But since I've agreed to your deal, I have a condition too: no matter what the outcome of our little deal, you will wear my bracelet for the rest of your life." It was Yamato's rather transparent way of staking visible claim on Tai forever. "And ofcourse it goes without saying that you will make yourself available to me whenever I want you..."

"Do you agree to these terms?" He asked.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 28, 2011, 09:31:18 AM**

Tai's body shifted on top of Yamato's lap, covering his long legs from the cold around him with the coat he still wore, with a groan he relaxed against the other male tucking his hands inside of the coat's arms when the cold started to nip at them.

He was glad that the other agreed, but of course the Prince just had to add something more to the deal, well two things more. "I agree to both of your terms, but that only happens if you some to visit my country and that's only if it's something really important I won't be able to drop it that I'm doing when you come. I will shorten the meeting, but I HAVE to attend to it." he said kissing the side of the others neck.

"Because I can't keep going back and forth across the sea just because you have summoned me, the both of us would never get anything done if that happened." he purred leaning up to bite the shell of the blonde's ear.

"That reminds me.." he said lifting himself up off the others lap with the help of the others strong shoulders moaning and gasped feeling the others warm thick cum leaking out of his hole, down to his legs. "There's always such a mess when we do it." he blushed darkly and shivered forcing him to cling to the Prince's warm body again, not caring if he got even more dirty.

"As I was saying, I should let you get back to work. your father wouldn't approve if you made your advisers wait any longer..." he said leaning up to kiss those pale lips.

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 28, 2011, 05:07:44 PM**

Yamato always hated when he had to pull of his beautiful concubine; but he was appeased when his eyes caught the white cum dripping down those long lean legs - it brought a satisfied smirk to his lips. Yet another mark his ownership over Tai. "Oh... I don't mind the mess too much," he said. "Although you're welcome to just stay lodged on my cock if you don't want my cum dripping from you anymore," he added lasciviously.

His warm, strong arms wrapped around that slender waist when Tai stood onto his own legs. The brunette was a little unsteady from their rather rough coupling and it showed in his trembling frame. "I suppose you don't want me carrying you back to the rooms again," he said, tilting his face down to meet Tai's kiss.

At that moment, the doors open and Maya walked in, ignoring the warnings from the servants posted outside that the Prince was occupied. She dressed in a heavy wool scarlet dress, her long blonde hair piled on her head. "My Prince...," she purred, "You haven't called for me since yesterday afternoon... I've been rather lonely."

"Maya, I don't want to see you right now...," Yamato told her, a warning note in his voice.

Her deep violet eyes slid from the Prince to the dark man shivering in his arms. Obviously the brunette had just been fucked. "Oh... have I been replaced?" She asked, her voice surprised. "Were you the one bellowing in the Harems yesterday? I had to move to the far end just to block out your obnoxious voice... You're that Egyptian King who came by the other day...," She declared, her eyes studying the way he clung to Yamato. "No one would ever guess looking at you that you rule anything. You like being fucked by him, don't you? Word of advice: don't get used to it. You'll be replaced in no time," she said, more than a hint of jealousy in her voice.

**Sigyn (Feeling better)** on **September 28, 2011, 07:05:29 PM**

Tai looked at the girl in shock as he sat there in the others lap watching the woman. That shock quickly turned to anger, _How DARE she say that to me!_ No one was that insulting to him and left without getting hurt in one way or another.

Using the coat to clean his legs up a little bit he wrappend it around his wrist by the arms before slipping off the taller males lap taking the dagger from the Prince's boot storming right up to the woman grabbing her hair by the roots jerking her head back in a painful motion.

"I will not have a slut like you talk to me like that, I may be here in order to protect my home, but at least I have a propose in life then spreading my legs like you everyday. It's obviously the ONLY thing you're good at and easy replaced when you're used up sack of a body is dried up." He said cold enough to make the room form more ice around the edges.

Tai didn't normally hurt women even anyway, but this bitch needed it badly.

In a flash of his wrist a great amount of golden locks fell to the floor below, leaving Maya with shorter hair then Tai himself. "Oh dear, how will you bear the cold now?" He asked looking at the amount of hair he had cut. Looking back at up the woman he gave her a look of pure mocked pity. "I guess you're as useless now, as you always will be."

With that he slapped her HARD to the point she was unbalanced. Quickly he could see the outline of his palm on the pale woman's face already swelling. "Next time...you WILL address me properly as My King, Your Majesty, My Lord, and NEVER will you speak to me like some commoner or slut like you..." he said glaring at her.

Looking over his shoulder at Yamato he frowned. "If you can not control this slut..." he pointed to Maya. "...then I'm not going to share your bed...and here I thought it would be nice to sleep in the prince's room..." he said looking away.

"Our deal is still on, but I'm put out right now." he said slipping the dagger into the side of the makeshift garmet he had made with the others coat then stormed out of the throne room.

**flame_retardant(seme)** on **September 28, 2011, 09:10:56 PM**

Before Yamato could speak, Tai was out of his arms and across the room. He was surprised by how quickly Tai's rage boiled up - one minute the brunette was shivering in the cold, clinging to him, the next he was speaking in that cool voice as he stalked towards the rather stupid woman. He managed to keep his gait fairly steady despite the heavy fucking he'd just been through.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Tai pull Maya's braid from where it was piled on her head and chop that golden hair off in one smooth motion. When did Tai pull the dagger from his boots...? _He must've taken it when Maya opened her idiotic mouth. I was right... He is built for speed rather than strength_.

Then the hard 'thwack' as Tai's hand came down on Maya's cheek. Yamato never hit his concubines - but he couldn't fault Tai for reacting the way he did. His own anger was burning when he heard Maya's words. It only blazed stronger when Tai let him know he was upset. He didn't try to stop his beautiful mate when the brunette stormed out of the room. _Best to let Amaru cool down first..._

"I don't want to see you again Maya. You will leave the harem immediately," Yamato said coldly, turning to sit back at his throne.

After Tai had slapped her, Maya was shocked into silence. "Bu-but my Prince! I am your favorite!" She couldn't believe Yamato hadn't defender her - and now, he was ordering her out of his life! "How can you choose him over me?"

"_You _are a fuck. He is my future wife and mother to my children. You almost ruined that prospect right now. You're lucky I'm not sending you to work in the brothels meant for my soldiers." Yamato answered coldly. By this time, the commotion had drawn his advisers and guards back into the room. "Take her way," he said, disinterested in any further hysterics from Maya.

_Things were just starting to calm down with Amaru ... Why did things have to go so badly now? And more importantly, how was he going to fix it?_

**A/N: Yay! I have access to this RP again! I was reading through this fic & OMG! It's so embarrassing! I can't believe I'm posting it up here but a # of people have favorite-d it so apparently atleast some of you like reading badly written gay-porno (LOL). I can admit it – that's what this story is : ( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

PS: If you'd like a sneak-peak at the epilogue of my other fic "Soccer-Star Extraordinaire", please R&R that story & let me know you want to see the epilogue : ). It's still chapters away from being completed but I already have a good idea of how it's going to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the rest of the fic – it's long but this is all that was written. I'm fairly satisfied with the ending (although ofcourse because this is an RP, the ending isn't a "proper ending"). It's ridiculously long. **

**Sigyn – wrote as Tai**

**Flame_retardant – wrote as Matt**

"Yea - I seen him a couple of times. The Prince was carrying him yesterday - looked like Yamato fucked him for hours," laughed loudly one burly guard with dirty blond hair, a haze of lust clouding his eyes as he took another swig of the bottle of liquor they were sharing. His three companions agreed.

"I'd like to see what he looks like when he's taking Yamato's cock. Or better yet bouncing on mine," another guard added just as lustily.

The four men were the lowest ranked guards with some of the worst reputations in the entire military. By some gross oversight, they had been placed on guard duty within the castle. They were all well on their way to being drunk though it was only midafternoon. They all heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up from where they were sprawled on the floor, empty liquor bottles strewn around them.

It was the object of their current lust. That little jungle King... He was wrapped up in a coat with Yamato's official signia - the men could see a bit of cum staining his pretty calves. It raised their arousal. Grinning to each other, they lumbered into standing postions.

"Well... well... if it isn't our pretty little king..." one guard mentioned. The others stalked forward, easily surrounding Tai. "Did that little kid just fuck you again, old man?" He asked.

"I bet we could show you a real good time, my King," another muttered throatily, reaching out to grab Tai's arm. "Why don't you just come with us behind this wall ... Yamato's nothing but a teenager... we're all real men sweetheart... we can make you feel so good..."

**September 28, 2011, 10:16:41 PM**

Stupid woman...How dare she talk to me like that! I'm not some fucking slut like her. Tai thought walking throughout the hallways. As he continued on, his anger started to cool to smoldering embers, not only from the bitter cold around him, but from Yamato not trying to stop his actions with the whore, then of course letting him leave right after.

The thought of sharing the other in a warmer room, not having to worry about the cold outside, actually having servants wait on him hand and foot, just being treated like a king, and even though he hated to say it, having a warm body against him while he slept, even if it was Yamato's it was still something.

Heading further down through the cold stoned hallway he started to hear...laughing? Coming closer to the voices The King couldn't help but frown, listening to what those men were saying... and about HIM!

The smoldering embers that were nearly out inside of him had risen anew, making the fiery rage he felt before in the throne room burned harder.

However...

He would not throw the first punch screaming and yelling at whoever displeased him, it would not be good if he made himself an imagine of being a barbarian while he was here. It wouldn't look good on his own country if he did such a thing. Though he didn't care if he did it to Yamato, he was a young man now, clearly old enough to take care of himself without anyone getting involved.

_You got to be joking... _he thought looking down at the group of men at his feet a few feet away from him with empty bottles around them. A bunch of drunks within Yamato's ranks? Surely this was the answer to some bad joke?

Reaching up Tai rubbed the bridge of his nose. Most people in this castle had NO manners what so ever, how are they a threat if they're this stupid?

_Old Man?_ He thought watching the four men as closely as he could as they surrounded him like a pack of ravines wolves.

"I doubt you four could please a rabbit." He answered smoothly, keeping his eyes on the men as much as he could. Feeling his arm grabbed he jerked away back handing the guard across his face making him let go of his arm and stumble back against the hard wall.

"You will not address me or Yamato in such a way! How you mud dwelling pigs became guards I have no clue, but you have no right to bad mouth Yamato in such a way!" he snapped loudly.

_What? Did...did I just defend Yamato? Not only that did I call him by his name?_ He thought with his eyes widened in shock, closing them he shook his head. Oh dear lord, what was that blonde man doing to him?

**September 28, 2011, 11:52:37 PM**

The guard stumbled until his back hit the wall - he was woozy from the combination of his drunkeness and the force of Tai's slap but he quickly righted himself. The other guards laughed at the display.

"My, my... did we offend his _majesty_?" One asked as they all started circling closer and closer, wary of any blows. Still they certainly didn't take the slender King very seriously - he was one average-sized submissive unarmed male pitted against four rather guards. To top it all of, to their drunk eyes, he was dressed in what looked like nothing but a sheet wrapped around his shoulders. He was practically begging for it. And they were more than willing to give it to me.

They communicated with each other by a glance - a quick, impromptu plan was formed. They came at him simultaneously from all directions - one from each side. The guard at his back reached out to grab his arms and pull them behind his back so they would be held useless. He managed to get a hold of one small wrist as another guard grabbed Tai's leg. The third yanked at the sheet on his shoulders, pulling it off - they realized he was still wearing a short skirt. A pity he wasn't completely naked... but the skirt wouldn't be much of a hindrance in what they planned to do.

**September 29, 2011, 12:33:38 AM**

"What do you think pig?" Tai snapped at the guard and looked around his body. He couldn't take four men the size and strengthen of Yamato on by himself. More so, he was still a little weak from the fucking he got from Yamato earlier. Shit, this was really bad.

It happened quicker than the dark-skinned male could react. He let out a cry he was pulled against the drunken guard and twisted in the others hold trying to get his smaller body out, but then his leg was held lifting him off the floor.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled out at them while he twisted around his body and with his free leg kicked the guard that had his leg in his hold making him only stumble back in a drunken slump. Reaching into the waist of his skirt, he pulled out the dagger he had taken from Yamato earlier and turned painfully twisting his wrist, just to thrust the dagger into the throat cutting into the main artery and pulled it back getting blood over his body, and then it happened.

A sicking _CRACK_ was heard and Tai fell down to his knees in pain holding his wrist to his chest tightly. When he had stabbed the guard, the man had twisted his wrist so badly that it broke.

_Shit...I need...help..."_ he thought at the other three guards approached grabbing hold of him before he had a chance to use the dagger again.

**September 29, 2011, 01:01:44 AM**

The three guards were in shock for a few seconds, their drunken haze hastily overthrown as Tai fought back and fought back hard. Their friend lay dying on the ground, choking on his blood as his life ebbed out of him. This King wasn't just the sweet little submissive they assumed, he was a hell-cat hissing and clawing at them.

They grabbed a hold of him while he was still nursing the broken wrist and wrestled him down so he lay on his back, his hands pulled behind his back and held there by one guard. Another had his boot on top of Tai's calf, pressing his full weight down onto the brunette's tibia until the bone snapped under the pressure with a sickening sound. The third was straddled on top of his thighs, leaving Tai completely incapable of fighting back.

"Savage Jungle-dweller! How dare you murder one of Iceland's imperial guards!" The one on his knee screamed as he started to undo the ties of his pants. "You're going to pay for what you did, you insolent little mudskin," he hissed, forcing Tai's legs apart with his thick beefy hands. Eyes on that newly revealed, unprotected entrance. "I guess you're lucky Yamato fucks you so much like the little sex-toy you are - this would hurt a lot worse if you weren't so lose already." He moved down so his erection was lined at that entrance. Oh... this would feel so good. The guard was about to push himself into that cum-lubed hole.

He never even felt the sword piercing directly through his heart. A fact that would become Yamato's regret for the rest of his life.

Under the influence of the alcohol, with the smell of blood around them, and focused on Tai's thin brown body - none of the three guards had noticed the Prince appear in the hallway and then run at them, sword drawn with murderous rage in his eyes.

The other two guards weren't as lucky as their friends - with frightening speed, Yamato had cut off the standing guard's leg and the arms of the guard forcing Tai's hands behind his back. They were injured beyond fighting back - but they wouldn't have quick deaths. They crumpled against the wall, screaming in pain and clutching at the stumps of their missing limbs.

At the moment though, Yamato's only concern was Tai. The rage in his eyes quickly drained, replaced by abject fear as he knelt next to his dark mate. Tai was blood soaked. He couldn't be sure how much belonged to the brunette and how much came form his guards.

Gently, he turned Tai over onto his back and picked him up in his arms. "P-please be all right sweetheart... Please!," he begged, sounding more like a lost, frightened child rather than the powerful war-general he was.

The servants gathering in the hallway gasped. They had never seen the Prince act like that.

**September 29, 2011, 01:42:06 AM**

The Desert King screamed when his wrist was grabbed and pulled behind him. Why was all of this happening to him? He was quietly praying that Yamato would send him home, so he didn't have to keep going through so much pain while he was staying within the other's ice fortress. When his tibia snapped under the weight of the man standing on it, he let out an even louder scream while the pain flared up his leg to his spine.

He felt his vision going...right now while the bull of a man forced his legs apart making an actual whimper leave between his lips. "Shut up..." he managed to get out. "I'm not some sex toy for him, I'll never be a toy to anyone!" he cried out as the fire within him started to burn again. The dark body tensed waiting for the guard to enter him, with brown eyes closing not wanting to see the man thrust inside of his weakened body.

He didn't expect something to hit his face, not only his face, but his whole body was covered with something...warm? Opening his eyes Tai gasped, just to regret doing so as some of the guards blood got into his mouth. Turning his head he coughed it up spitting at the disgusting taste of copper.

Looking away even more blood covered his body. He loved baths, but not blood baths!

Holding his wrist to his chest again he looked up over his shoulder just to see Yamato, standing over him with his sharp blade in hand. When had the other gotten there?

His angel had saved him...

_Why...Why does he have that look in his eyes?_ He wondered, watching how frightened the other was. He had never seen Yamato like this before and for once he didn't know what to think about it.

Another gasp was released between his lips when he was picked up and held his wrist closer to his chest more, but he rested his head against the others strong chest wanting to be held by him.

"I'm not okay..." he said looking up at the other frowning."Yamato...I...can't feel my wrist, nor my leg. Please...please get me a healer!" he said with pain in his chocolate eyes. "I'm freezing too, get me out of here!" he said in a raised voice wanting the other to get it together and then be all...begging when they were alone.

"Please...it hurts..." he then fainted in the other's arms.

**September 29, 2011, 02:47:15 AM**

Yamato felt his blood turned to ice as Tai passed out in his arms. His strong, beautiful little concubine... Spirited enough to fight a near useless battle against Yamato when it would've been just so much easier for him to let the blond just take what he wanted. Stubborn enough to wreak havoc in the Harem though he'd only be there a short-time. Those guards had made _this _man cry in pain.

There would be hell to pay.

William was the first one of the servants to reach his side. "My lord!" He said, voice squeaking in alarm as he saw Tai's blood-soaked form cradled in Yamato's arms.

"Get my healer now!" Yamato snarled. "Bring him to my room at once! In three minutes! Or else, you both better look for other appointments!" He stood up, gently cradling Tai as close to him as he could and he walked to his own rooms.

-

Many hours later, Yamato sat worriedly by the bed staring down at his future bride with ragged hair, an unwashed face, and terrified, unslept blue eyes.

Tai was clean now; the servants had taken him away and bathed him, clothing him in a white night-shirt. His wrist and leg were wrapped in fresh white bandages. Thankfully the brunette had been unconscious during the setting process - Yamato shuddered to even think about the pain. The healer said the breaks had been clean but they would have to wait until healing was completed to see if Tai would regain use of his wrist. Most terrifying though was the fact that Tai _still _hadn't woken up.

"Please... please wake up, sweetheart...," he begged. "If you wake up - I promise... I won't touch you again until you ask me too," he whispered, feeling desperate.

**September 29, 2011, 03:40:18 AM**

It was a few days later, three to be exact that the Egyptian king started to stir from his slumber.

Chocolate eyes slowly opened, just to close them as the sunlight that was peaking through the heavy wool thick curtains feel apron his face. Looking away he raised his arm to block it out a bit more, but let out a sharp gasp when pain throughout his wrist flared up.

The sudden movement sent a jolt of pain that made the desert-dweller jerk his body around the bed, moving his injured leg to the point that it pressed against the heavy covers making him cry out throughout the room.

"Dammit!" he hissed laying there not moving in fear of doing something else to make him feel even more pain.

_Fear? Since when do I fear? I've had broken bones before, but...this feels so much different from before... _He thought trying to remember what happened and how much time had passed since he was awake.

Raising his injured wrist up to his eyes, his body trembled slightly as the pain vibrated up and down his arm and leg.

Why did this always happen to him? Ever since he met Yamato... His eyes opened a bit. _Yamato.._ he thought, he could recall being in the others arms and the look of fear in his eyes. Where did that look come from? That wasn't Yamato he knew...but he didn't know the younger male that much to begin with.

It was then that the he noticed a few things out-of-place. There was an ebony bookcase up against the wall filled with and then there was the window, he didn't have a window...

Grunting he leaned up a bit to try to get a look of the room, but ended up falling back on the covers wincing as his wrist fell roughly against the heavy sheets.

Where was Yamato?

**September 29, 2011, 03:55:09 AM**

Yamato was in a bout of fitful sleep when he heard the soft thud. Immediately, his blue-eyes snapped open and he was bounding out of the armchair in one dark corner of the bedroom and running for the bed. His hair was matted and unwashed, rough dark-blond stubble on his face, his usually spectacular blue-eyes weighted down by bags.

It was the worst he'd ever looked. At Yamato, a man well aware of his own incredible looks, didn't give a shit at that moment. Over the last three days, he'd only brushed his teeth and showered when his maids had insisted. Very uncharacteristically, he had ignored his duties as the Crown Prince of Iceland. A fact of which his father was made aware.

The only thing he had focused on was Tai - laying still in his big bed, whimpering in pain once in a while. Yamato's heart had clenched each hour the brunette didn't wake.

Yamato crossed the space between them in four long strides. Wordlessly, he took the brunette into his arms in a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around that slender frame, his face buried into that throat as he breathed in that wonderful spicy aroma. "Thank Valhallah," he murmured leaning up to take Tai in an innocent kiss, a mere press of their lips together, that turned more passionate with time. He let all his worry, his fear pour into that kiss. "I didn't know if you'd ever wake up," he murmured against that mouth, pulling away to stare into chocolate brown eyes. "I wasn't sure if those monsters had broken something inside you..."

**September 29, 2011, 04:35:19 AM**

Hearing footsteps coming toward him within the darkness of the room. Tai's body tensed expecting to be attacked again, as the pain in his leg and wrist were screaming at him to stop his movement. He then stilled seeing that it was Yamato or was he thought was the Prince.

The man looked really unkempt and very tired. This made his kindly lips turn in to a frown. He had worried this man to the point he wasn't taking care of himself.

Moving his bandaged wrist to the side he wrapped his arm around the others neck pulling him down more so he could breathe in the others musky scent that had a...rose smell to it. He didn't care if the other wasn't his 'normal' self, he was just glad that Yamato was there with him. It was when those pale pink lips descended on his own that he was able to get a taste of those crisp mint lips with a touch of the dates the other loved so much from his desert land.

Moaning he moved his hand into the others messy hair tangling his fingers in the golden locks. "I'm awake now and there's nothing in this world or within the next that will make me stop fighting, being the fiery king I am" he purred giving the other another heated kiss.

Pulling back he looked the other over to his unwashed hair to the bags under his beautiful sapphire eyes. "You know, I like how you look, it makes you look...normal.." he said with a grin forming on his lips. "Aside from the bags under your eyes, you shouldn't have let this become of you." he said pulling the young man's face forward and nuzzled against him lovingly, letting the others stubble rub against his own dark-brown stubble that had grown in during the pass few days.

"I like the stubble..." he said forcing the other to come forward to him. "...Angel..." he breathed against the others lips before taking those sinful lips for himself.

**September 29, 2011, 01:12:46 PM**

Relief spread through Yamato when Tai confirmed that the guards hadn't broken him. "Good... I think I'm just getting to used to how much of a stubborn, obnoxious little hellcat you are," he replied playfully, tongue flickering lightly in and out of that mouth. "It'd be really confusing now if you decided to switch gears and become pleasant."

Yamato had to smirk when Tai took the initiative to kiss him again, pressing up that slender body against him and aggressively melding their mouths together. _Ahh... feeling in need of a little control, lover?_ He decided to play along, opening his mouth and inviting Tai to explore the insides with his tongue.

After a few long minutes of reacquainting themselves with each others' mouths, Yamato finally pulled away far enough to be able to speak. "How're you feeling? Are you hungry? Or... should we have a bath first?" His voice darkened and his arousal pulsed against his leg at the feeling of that lithe, warm body moving in his arms again; but he did his best to ignore his own needs in favor of Tai's health.

**September 29, 2011, 04:25:59 PM**

Tai did need to have some control over the fizzy haired Prince now, after what happened, being so weak to defend himself, to have Yamato come to his rescue like he did, made him feel like less than a man, and the way he begged for him to get a doctor, like some skeleton old beggar on the desert streets that would do anything for a piece of bread or a child wanting attention from their mother...

_I'll never give in and become some broken doll..._ He thrust his tongue into the others mouth and moved it around tasting the others sweet nectar, until moving it over that wet muscle, stroking it like he touched his angel.

His Angel? Since when did he start thinking of Yamato like that? He hated himself for thinking like that, but he...was starting to feel something for the other overall.

_I can't fall for him, but with those gentle touches I can't help it..._

He pulled back letting out short pants as his heart hammered against his chest, barley listening to what his...lover... said. Grunting he rested his tired head against the others warm chest listening to Yamato's heartbeat.

"I fear that I'm still in pain... it aches and I cannot move them that much.." he said glancing down the others body with his lips turned down, seeing the others 'Rod of Arousal" so do speak tenting up in his pants darkening at the tip as a wet spot formed.

"I feel very famished Yamato, I would like to eat before having such a thing as a _'bath_' with you. Also,..." he said raising his brown eyes to make the others sapphire ones. "...be gentle with me...Angel...even if it's just for this short period of time.."

**September 29, 2011, 05:38:56 PM**

Yamato couldn't fathom _why _Tai was referring to him as 'angel' now. Was it because of his lineage? Or perhaps because Yamato had saved him? He didn't think he was particularly angelic - after all, he had coerced Tai into his bed, and then raped the older man. Still... he wasn't going to complain.

"So I'm your Angel now, hmm?" He asked, tilting up Tai's chin with his fingers to stare into that lovely face. "I like it - much better than 'monster' anyway." He lowered his mouth down to soft lips, keeping the kiss sweet and gentle as if afraid to hurt the older man with something harder. His hands stayed on rounded hips, not moving to other more enticing places as he basked in the older man's warmth.

Tai's voice was hesitant, his chocolate eyes pleading when he asked Yamato to be gentle with him. "A couple of days ago, you would've fought me tooth and nail if I touched you and you didn't want it. Are you so afraid now because of what those monsters did to you?" He asked quietly, brushing his thumb over the curve of the pouted lower lip. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you more, sweetheart. But I can promise that they _suffered_."

Then Yamato did something he considered truly angelic - saintly even. _I better earn some serious brownie points for this one,_ he thought as he opened his mouth. "But you don't have to worry, Tai. While you were asleep - I was really worried that you wouldn't wake up again. I promised Valhallah that if you woke up, I wouldn't touch you until you're ready. I intend to keep that promise, sweetheart," he said quietly, wanting Tai to feel like he had some control over what happened to his own body. No matter how much it was killing Yamato not to fuck him right now.

**September 29, 2011, 06:21:31 PM**

That lovely face stared back to Yamato's youthful handsome one with a frown slowly forming on those dusky lips. "Just by fucking grateful I call you that, I have a few others that are much worse if you wanted to hear him..." he mouthed back just to kiss the other back just as sweetly. He was never going to tell the other he liked those soft kisses... Besides the younger male didn't need the boost to his ego.

_He's always pig-headed, better not push it...much..._

The frown on his kingly lips deepened, afraid wasn't in his vocabulary, after the many years of battle. "Well you're not being so fucking pushy about it now, that's why I'm not fighting back!" he in a voice that could cut steel. "I'm NOT afraid of you or any man, so don't you dare say that I am. I'm not some frightened lost child" he said recalling how the taller male looked like when his blood covered, injured body was in his arms. However, he was pouting heavy up at the other like a child that had their toy taken away from them.

"They better have suffered, because if they weren't dead by now I'd have to demand that those drunken fools be beheaded." he mumbled looking like a child and not a king.

Tai looked at Yamato like he was mad. Now THIS was a joke! The other wouldn't willingly...well then again...you don't make a promise to your god very lightly, just to break it.

Did he want it? Some what, he wanted to relax some more though. However, he would have to get Yamato cleaned up. He loved how unkempt the Prince was, but he was sure the angel would like to cleanse himself he must have.

_Eh...I'll give him some brownie points for that, it's the least I could do._ He thought to himself, pulling his hand free of those tangled locks and put his callused fingers against that pale cheek.

"Feed me and if you're a good little angel, I'll show you how flexible I really am.." he blushed looking down a little shocked that he actually said that.

**September 29, 2011, 10:10:12 PM**

_Stepped on a nerve, did I sweetheart?_ Yamato thought, shaking his head with a smile of affection stretched across his features. Tai wouldn't be Tai if he admitted to feeling any fear even through that horrifying episode. "I'm sorry, love - there's no way any man could force your will to bend to theirs." Then his voice deepened as he lowered his lips to the quick pounding pulse beating at the long brown throat. "Ofcourse... I don't want to use any kind of force with you at all. I want you soft and pliant underneath me, begging me with these pretty little lips to force my seed into your womb and give you a child," he whispered, against Tai's mouth.

He felt a jolt of lust straight to his groin when Tai mentioned he would be demonstrating his flexibility. Yamato's icy eyes darkened at that prospect. "Oh... I'm looking forward to that little display very much," he said, letting his hands drift lower and squeeze that plump ass. Then before he could let himself no any further, there was a knock at the door.

Yamato sighed, at once incredibly irritated to be interrupted from his seduction of his beautiful mate, and relieved that someone had stepped in before he broke his promise. "Come in," he ordered testily as he moved away from Tai.

A maid walked in pushing a cart of food. She was followed closely by William who started walking towards the corner where Yamato had been slumped in the chair for the last three days. "Sire, you have not eaten since yesterday - I understand that you're worried about the King..." He stopped, not finding the King there and immediately turned to the bed. "King Tai!" He gasped. "It is a pleasure to see you awake - we were all beginning to worry. Not least of all the Prince."

"Yes, thank you William," Yamato answered. He motioned for the maid to bring the food near the bed and then dismissed them both.

"Eat sweetheart," he said, offering Tai a piece of bread soaked in deliciously seasoned pheasant stew. "It is winter - most of our food comes from hunting small game and the meat and bread stores from the summer. But it is healthy and warm."

Deciding they needed to lighten the mood, he started on a much less depressing topic. "Do you hunt, sweetheart? You are rather quick, I must say. Are you any good with a bow and arrow?"

**September 29, 2011, 11:42:19 PM**

_I'm sure you are. I swear his man is in heat 24/7, doesn't he EVER stop to take a break?_ Tai thought, letting out a groan when his rear was squeezed oh so nicely. Before he could ask the other about getting something to eat, he turned his head to the doorway and playfully smacked Yamato's chest before he left his side. "Don't be so testy." he grinned watching the other in the corner of his brown eyes.

Said King nodded his head in acknowledgement to William when the man gasped. At least he could count on William to treat him with a bit of authority...well he guessed it was happening now because was Yamato's '_favorite_', guess he may as well take it while he could.

While the cart was being pushed toward the two lovers, Tai took the time with his good hand to put some of the soft overstuffed dark blue pillows behind his small frame the best he could. The best that could be done turning he thought, turning just to face the wonderful smelling food that with just a whiff made his mouth water like the Nile flowed.

A pink tongue left his mouth to wet his lips, before he opened his mouth taking in the bit of the pleasant bread dipped stew letting out a moan of pleasure as he chewed. He was so hungry a bit of drool ran down the corner of his mouth when the food entered his mouth.

"So good..." he said looking like he was in pure ecstasy from just one bite.

Feeling more than entitled, Tai leaned forward to take another bite out of the delicious food the part angel was holding out for him.

**September 30, 2011, 12:01:20 AM**

Yamato's mouth turned to sawdust as he watched Tai drift out his tongue to lick at his lips before moaning around the soft bread in his mouth. It reminded him of all the sweet little breathless moans Tai made when he was laying underneath him, or better yet, riding him in unadulterated lust. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat but there was no saliva in his mouth to ease the mass away.

Riveted, he kept his eyes fixed on Tai as the brunette as he fed him. His own arousal was growing thicker and harder. Gone were the questions about hunting - all he wanted now was to push the tray of food away from in between them, lay Tai down on his back and make him keep that promise to display his flexibility. He did his best to stay focused though, roughly shoving a dry piece of bread into his mouth and chewing as he watched Tai's lascivious display.

After a while he simply couldn't take the teasing anymore. "You little minx," he growled, his teeth bared and his blue eyes glowing in the dimness of the room. "You know _exactly _what you're doing to me, don't you?" He pushed the food away, certain that they both had their fill for now. Now, there was a different kind of hunger to satisfy.

He slowly started shifting down the bed towards Tai, eyes blazing in lust until he back the brunette right up against the pillow. Leaning down, he licked away a bit of stew staining the corner of that perpetually kiss-swollen mouth. "I think it's time you put on a little display for me, sweetheart... You mentioned something about flexibility...?" He added, his voice a slow whisper.

**September 30, 2011, 12:35:02 AM**

_So good_ Tai thought, as another bite of wonder food entered his mouth. He was going to have to make sure to get this delicious recipe from Yamato's cooks before he returned to his country. It would be so good to have during the monsoon season, or even at a royal feast so his countrymen could share in it.

He had just taken a bite of the mouthwatering stew when Yamato growled at him. "What are you talking about and what why did you...?" he started to say after he swallowed the mouthful he had, it was then he noticed the look in the other's eyes. _Oh no, I thought he was going to wait?_ he thought, pushing himself back against the pillows.

Tai's face burned in embarrassment when the other mentioned what he had said before their filling meal.

_I wonder..._ he thought, then smirked slightly in his head. _...how long will it take..._

"I believe I did..." he purred looking lustful at the Prince. "...I may not look it, but I am VERY flexible." he said touching the others chest and leaned up as if he was coming in for a kiss. However, they had simply brushed against the other in a ghost touch before he pulled back smirking.

"Although, I seem to remember you mentioning something about you promising Valhallah?" He smirked referring to that promise not to touch him, unless he was ready for it.

"I'm ready..." he grinned pushing back some bangs out of his face. "...for..a hot...steamy...bath."

"Did you want to join?"

**September 30, 2011, 01:16:07 AM**

"Yes Tai," Yamato growled, "I'd very much like to join you in the bathroom." He stood from the bed before lifting Tai carefully into his arms, slinging Tai's good arm around his neck, and making sure not to put pressure on the injured calf. He started walking in long slow even steps towards the bathroom, careful not to jostle the brunette anymore than absolutely necessary. His mouth met Tai's as they moved through his luxurious room and into the bathroom.

The bathtub was once again built around a hot-spring; the water always warm and comforting. It was sure to soothe away any aches and pains in Tai's injured frame. Yamato carefully lowered Tai to sit on a rock inside the tub before he stripped and lowered his own large body down into the tub as well. The warm water reached chest level; it sloshed around as they moved and made Tai's white nightshirt cling to his thin body. It was an intoxicating sight.

Leaning across, he nibbled at Tai's mouth. "It's time for _you _to keep your words, sweetheart," he purred. "Or perhaps you need a little inspiration... perhaps you'd like me to tell you how your flexibility will serve us in the future. Because you're going to need it." He promised.

"You know we will be married in a few weeks & you will undoubtedly be carrying my child. And you know I won't be able to stay away from your body. In a few months though, you _will _be quite large. I can just picture how you'll look under me when I'm making love to you. But you'll look even lovelier when you're nurturing my children," he promised. "Because there will be more than one, sweetheart. As many as you can healthily bear. Once you're my wife, you will always stay filled with my seed in your belly."

**September 30, 2011, 01:39:43 AM**

While he was lowered into the water Tai groaned with a bit of pain as his injuries pulsed within the warm water. That painful groan soon turned into one of relief when the pain left him. Leaning up against the edge, he closed his eyes. There was a bit of a problem with the nightshirt clinging to his body, the material was rubbing up against his dusky nipples making him nice and hard.

"My words? I thought I said you had to be a good angel for that to happen?" Tai asked smirking over at the other sweetly. "However, I guess you're referring to our little deal..." he said with a shrug.

"Actually, I would want to see what inspiration you have ready for me..."

"IF I'm carrying your child. Remember Yamato, you haven't touched this small body in three days...surely there haven't' been any serious changes?" he said while a crimson blush spread across his handsome features. His arousal was pressing hard against the wet nightshirt imagining himself with the others rather large member within his body all the time.

"Don't say such crude things, Yamato." he said looking away as his wet nipples pressed more against the fabric of the wool cloth making him shiver with pleasure.

**October 01, 2011, 01:28:08 AM**

Tai did raise a valid point. Yamato _hadn't_ touched him in three days. "Then I guess I better start making up for lost time, sweetheart," he breathed, slowly closing the distance in between them.

He carefully parted those long thing legs, setting the broken one down gently on another rock so that it was supported and bathed in the warm water. He wrapped the other one around his broad waist, the motion pushing their groins in contact as they rubbed through the material of Tai's wet shirt.

He hooked a couple of fingers under Tai's chin and tilted that pretty face in his direction; Tai was becomingly flushed from the heat and their flirtation. "How about we start catching up with a kiss sweetheart?" He asked, bringing his lips temptingly close to those lips. "A proper kiss on the mouth?" He asked, just a hair's breath away.

He let his fingers encircle one of those perked nubs lower down below, scratching lightly through the material of the thin shirt. "Or perhaps you're looking for something a little naughtier? Your nipples are arching up so prettily, my love - they're practically begging to be taken into my mouth."

He let his hands drift even further down, "Or perhaps, here?" he asked, ghosting over the man's penis underneath the water.

**October 01, 2011, 12:11:52 PM**

"I thought we had a few proper kisses back in the bedroom, dear? I would have thought those were proper enough for you to do more than just spread my legs open..." Tai looking at the others rosy lips as they neared, just to take them within his own dusky ones, while as his good leg gave his younger lover a squeeze.

He let out a moan of pleasure as his body arched up to meet Yamato's long finger, trying to get it to rub his erect nipple some more, but the material of the skirt was blocking him.

I'm not going to beg, I'm not going to beg... he thought, shivering as the others hand left his needy nipple and moved down to his covered erection.

Okay so his plan to make Yamato beg and drive the man crazy was quickly turned around on him, but he WANTED to have sex with the other, so he wasn't going to wait.

"Remove the shirt dammit, and then start touching me. You know this isn't fair." He said pouting up at the other

**October 01, 2011, 10:22:37 PM**

Yamato smirked as he heard the whining frustration in Tai's voice. _Oh yes... this was exactly what he had hoped for._ His beautiful mate squirming in desire and begging to be taken. Then he frowned. Tai was no where near as incoherent and desperate as Yamato wanted him. In fact, he had just ordered to be touched. That certainly wouldn't count as begging. And the brunette still hadn't shown Yamato what he meant by that teasing little statement about flexibility.

He feigned a look of innocence on his face. "Touch you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Where sweetheart?" Leaning down, he nosed Tai's shirt away from his chest until that tiny nipple was exposed and took it in a rough suckle.

Down lower, he ghosted a hand behind Tai and groped his ass in one large palm before his fingers found the tiny hole. Trusting that the warm water would help lessen the pain, he slowly slid one finger inside that hot quivering little hole. "You want me touch you here... inside you...? With my fingers or ... something else... ?" He murmured, tonguing that nipple until it was a hard pebble in his mouth.

"Perhaps if you showed me what you meant by flexibility, I might be a little more persuaded to give you what you want, darling...," he purred enticingly.

**October 02, 2011, 01:15:12 AM**

"You know where I want to be touched, you ass." Tai muttered, before letting out a gasp of pleasure that made his cock jump in excitement when his nipple was suckled, so nicely. Yamato knew right off what would make him aroused and he had to bit his bottom lip to keep himself from begging the handsome Prince above him.

A dark rose blush went across his face as he let out a cry of pleasure feeling the finger thrust inside of his tight little pucker. He was a little surprised that the finger went in with barely any pain, but that just meant he was more than willing for the other.

"I want...something else..." He breathed out arching back in pleasure with his eyes gazed over and half-opened.

Pushing the others finger out of his entrance with a groan, Tai leaned back on the rock and pulled Yamato over his body just to raise his good leg, bending it over the others strong shoulder so that it was now hanging there. "You're going to have to help with my other leg...Yamato..."

**October 02, 2011, 02:27:05 AM**

Yamato's dick pulsed in between Tai's crack as the brunette essentially spread himself out underneath him, inviting him to enter that warm tightness he had sorely missed in the past three days. And who was he deny his beautiful little lover anything his heart desired? "Your other leg is fine sweetheart," he said, noting how beautifully Tai presented with one leg slung over his shoulder, the other opened wide. "I suppose it'd better if you could wrap it around my waist... but we'll have to wait until you're feeling less sick."

With one long slow push, Yamato buried himself to the hilt into the heat, gasping at how Tai's hole clenched around him. "Ahh... gods... you're as tight now as you were as a virgin," he murmured, leaning down again to take the neglected nipple into his mouth.

Knowing Tai was hurt, he went for quality over speed. He began a slow careful rutting motion, pulling out to the tip and then burying himself into the hilt as he made love to his future bride. Each thrust was aimed at Tai's prostate - the spot now easily found with practiced ease. The head of his rock-hard arousal aimed for that spongy spot again and again, wanting to feel the muscles inside his lover clench around him as he came.

**October 02, 2011, 09:21:43 PM**

_Shit..._ Tai thought, as he was filled up with the others thick rod. It felt like his body was welcoming the organ home where it belonged. To be forever within that cold castle, with only the angelic viking prince to keep his sun kissed skin, shielded from the weather that threaten to harm him. "Ahh..!" He cried out arching his body as much he could in the position they were in and with the wounds that he wore.

"Don't say that, it's embarrassing and you know it..." he moaned clinging to the others body with his nails digging into his pale skin as those blond locks fell over him like a curtain of protectiveness.

He leaned his sweaty forehead against Yamato's and let out sharp pants, while his eyes slipped closed in pleasure.

_This pleasure has to be a crime, no man should be able to make me feel so willingly to open my legs up for them. I would have never done this for anyone that I took to my bed, why am I letting his man do it? Why...Why do I actually care for him? This is so unfair...I can't love him..._ he thought to himself, hiding his head into the others neck and let out more cries of pleasure.

"Don't...hit it...you're going to make me come too soon, I don't' want it to be done so quickly..."

**October 03, 2011, 12:36:31 AM**

"It? What's this 'it' you speak of, beautiful?" Yamato asked, a smirk in his voice as his hips pistoned into Tai, his thighs flush with the brunette's ass with every thrust. "I can't wait so long, sweetheart," he said, intent on having his lover finish with him. He took Tai's mouth in a hard kiss, the water lapping at their bodies, the older man's arousal grinding in between their stomachs.

"Mmm... but I understand you need me to keep making love to you," he purred, a self-satisfied glow in his blue eyes as he watched that beautiful face flush in pleasure. "Well... I can assure you, that won't be a problem. Ahh... after we're through with our little bath here, how about I carry you back to the bed - ahhh...after all, we've got to keep 'trying' if we want this flat stomach to start growing with a baby in a couple of months." He said, rubbing a rough palm in between their bodies to caress Tai's stomach and brushing over the arousal.

"Ahh... and your body wants my baby, doesn't it? You're clenched so tight around me - you're milking my precum. Your body is begging me to fuck it deeper so that I release as hard as possible inside you... make sure the seed takes inside your womb." He sped so his hips were a blur now as his erection pounded into Tai. "I'm going to give it to you right now, sweetheart...," he promised, face contorted in pleasure.

**October 03, 2011, 12:56:32 AM**

Tai's let a wanton cry between the others sweet lips, as his small hips bucked up, actually wanting to come between their sweaty bodies and tighten around that warm member inside of him. "Stop...being so...oh just shut up..." moaned scratching down the others back, making it his own personal scratching post, when they were together like this. At least he could mark what was his..

What was his? _Oh gods...I do love him... He thought letting a few tears escape his eyes as they closed with another loud cry that left his lips. ...I hate you...but I hate myself for loving you...when you don't love me...at all..._

_But...I...do want...a child..._

"You're not...making love to me, you're fucking me...YAMATO!" He arched back with a loud scream ringing throughout the bathroom, bouncing off the marble walls letting him hear himself as his cum covered both of their stomachs and warm insides squeezed Yamato wanting his seed to pour into them.

**October 03, 2011, 01:28:28 AM**

The soft little moans, the sound of his name from those delicate lips, Tai's body writhing desperately underneath him, and the impact of those walls tightening around him became too much for Yamato. He came with a loud groan, all the pent-up lust from the three days of no sex and his desire for Tai pulling a huge release from him.

He collapsed onto Tai's small frame - crushing the older man's slender body with his own heavy weight, head settled on top of the brunette's in a sign of his dominance. They lay there in the warm water for a few minutes, his erection still pulsing in those warm walls, bathed in his own essence that would form the children in between him.

Then a realization came to him. Tai called their couplings 'fucking' every time.

He sighed, lifting himself away to stare down into beautiful flushed features - the steam from the hot-spring tub clung to their bodies and it made Tai's bronze skin glow alluringly in the dim candle-lighting. "How would you like to be made love to sweetheart?" he asked, brushing his hands along sharp cheekbone.

**October 03, 2011, 01:53:50 AM**

There came another cry..not from when Yamato had released inside of him, but when the jackass collapsed on top of him, putting unnecessary pressure on his hurt tibia. He couldn't believe that the other was still hard...however, after not having sex for so long and being as young as Yamato was, it must have been the sex drive of the young people today..

Putting a hand on his firm stomach, Tai tried to feel if there were any changes inside of him going on, but even he knew a healer would have to be the one to look for such changes within him.

Looking away he wiped the tears from his eyes. There was no way he wanted Yamato to see him crying again...the other male would just ask him what was wrong and he didn't think...it was the time...to tell him.

_No, I'll never tell him...even if I am with child...I will leave this place and head back home. Then he can go back to fucking his harem all he wants..._

_Shit... I don't want to share him... But how can I say that when there's nothing but an empty deal between us?_

Blinking a few more tears away from his eyes as he leaned into the others hand he closed his eyes relaxing in his touch.

"I want it slow...and gentle...no pounding. Take your time, this isn't a race..."

**October 03, 2011, 02:10:28 AM**

Yamato studied Tai carefully. "All right... next time, it'll be exactly as you want it." Those beautiful chocolate orbs were shimmering now; Yamato couldn't be sure but he thought he caught the hint of tears glistening on the long black eyelashes. It could just as easily have been the steam instead but something in Tai's demeanor told him it wasn't.

He was reluctant to leave the heat of Tai's body but he pulled out slowly, the white liquid escaping that hole and mixing with the water. It brought an angry growl from his chest - but consoling himself with the promise that he would have the brunette again in just a little while. Then he was standing up out of the water and lifting Tai into his arms.

He used the shallow steps at the edge of the tub to climb out and took Tai back to the bedroom, sitting him on the edge of the bed - the afternoon sunlight streamed in, and there was the warmth from the fireplace heating the room. But he stripped the tantilizing wet shirt off that slender body and dried Tai with a rough towel and then wiped himself quickly before laying them out on the bed.

He lay on his front with Tai cradled in his arms, that dark head on his shoulders and the hair slightly damp from the steam. His hands were wrapped around that small waist, tenderly caressing that still flat stomach where their child may already be growing. His other hand tilted up the brunette's chin so he could stare into those fine features.

"If we have a daughter, I want her to be as beautiful as her mother," he said, staring into delicately carved features. But there was something more important than sweet pillow-talk at the moment. "I already said I'd make love to you as you wanted next time, sweetheart," he said gently. "But I want to know... why do I feel like an asshole right now even though we both enjoyed that little bath?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

**October 03, 2011, 02:30:07 AM**

The moment he was lifted out of the water Tai wrapped his arms and legs around the Viking Prince needing something to hold on to now. Soft grunts left his throat as they moved through the bathroom to the bedroom.

Nothing was said about the cold biting at his skin, once it started to cool, nor the warmth he felt when they returned to the bedroom. He didn't have anything to say now, no yelling, no crude remarks, hell there weren't any remarks at all. Tai just laid there cradled in Yamato's strong arms.

The king did however, pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies after a few moments. Pulling it over the shoulders of the young male, he played with the ends of the others long blond hair, as it once again made a curtain over their heads. It was something he loved, or at least he was starting to love about the other.

"I wouldn't know... I don't know what goes on in that young mind of yours..." he said shrugging. In truth, he didn't know why the other felt that...he hadn't said anything and didn't push the other male away from him. Hell he didn't even smack the man, so what the hell was wrong with him?

"Maybe, you feel bad about collapsing on top of me like you did? Or becoming so unkempt while you watched over me...not that I don't like it mind you, but you seem to me like someone who is a bit...narcissistic. Other than that, I don't know, but don't do that again! I'm not so fucking important for you to let yourself go like that!"

**October 03, 2011, 02:54:03 AM**

"Ahh... well, I can't say I regret collapsing on top of you, Tai," Yamato grinned. "After all, you're mine - it's important you become used to having me on top of you because you're going to be underneath me every night for the rest of our lives." He promised, leaning down to kiss Tai as if to seal his words.

Then he sighed, turning his head away to stare up at the blood red canopy above his head. "As for the rest of your drivel," he started, his voice dropping a little. "How could you be anymore important to me sweetheart?" He asked gently. "I'm trying my goddamn best to make sure you're with my child - not _just _because I believe you'd make an excellent mother. And not just because you're the loveliest thing I've ever had warming my bed." He paused, unsure of how to express himself.

"There isn't an easy way to explain this possessiveness I have over you... it's nothing like I've felt for anyone else. When I saw that guard... about to violate you," he squeezed Tai closer to him, as if trying to shield him. "Well... let's just say I won't be proud of how I disposed of his companions," he said, his voice hard as steel.

"But even an idiot would see that you're special, Tai" he started, sounding exasperated now. "I want you for myself - sometimes, I want to lock in my room, and keep you hidden here... so no other man will ever see you again," he trailed off quietly.

**October 03, 2011, 09:37:08 AM**

"Rest of my drivel? You asshole." Tai growled slightly wanting to nothing more, but to give the other a smack. However, since his arm was throbbing at the moment, he figured that he would let the other off easy. He looked up at the other when Yamato started to talk some more. Was the other trying to say something?

Eyes widened, it was starting to sound like the other male was in love with him, but what about other men that were stronger than him? Surely they would be a bettered choice to sire the prince's children more than him? Putting a hand to his head, a groan left his lips in a mere breath.

"Well, you're going to have to let me out now and then if you wanted to do that." He said with a soft smile. "I need to be able to enjoy the sun sometimes, and laying in front your window isn't going to count... " he chuckled shaking his head.

Moving over to the other he put a hand behind the blonds head and pushed their lips together. "I believe that you have...what two weeks left? You had better get your ass in hear...if you want me to be with child...that is." he blushed giving the other a little kiss.

_So you love me? I wonder how, you'll bear it when I'm gone?_

**October 03, 2011, 06:20:28 PM**

(hi - here now. Warning: Yamato never said he was in love with Tai - Tai's in for a bit of a surprise XD)

"Absolutely right, sweetheart," Yamato agreed, flipping them over so that Tai was lying beneath him when the brunette reminded him that he would need to be mated as often as possible to ensure that a child took inside his womb. "How about we have a little fun 'trying' right now?" He asked, leaning down to take Tai's mouth in a sweet possessive kiss before he moved in between those long brown thighs and started the erotic dance in between them all over again.

- (time skip + advance apology for the slight god-mod here)

The next week passed in a blur for Yamato. He would spend his days staring at the shadows, occasionally making half-hearted attempts to listen to his advisors while his mind drifted to the beautiful concubine waiting in his room. The minute his schedule allowed, he would pace quickly back to the room, desire swimming in his eyes and his arousal rock-hard with need to be buried inside that sweet little body.

It was one such night - Yamato lay on his back, arms wound around Tai's form. The brunette was sprawled on top him, having collapsed after riding Yamato. The prince enjoyed the warmth of those walls still surrounding his thick arousal, buried deep inside the lithe body on top of him. His eyes fell to the side. Tai's wrist was still empty.

Lifting a hand, he tilted that dark delicate face in his direction. "Part of our deal was that you'd wear my bracelet everywhere sweetheart," he said gently, although feeling a bit irritated at not seeing the mark of his ownership on Tai. Well... not _that _particular mark anyway. He glanced at that small body noting the way the glowing skin was bruised from his bites and kisses.

**October 03, 2011, 07:06:41 PM**

(sorry I was assuming XP and I don't mind the slight god-mod)

The week that followed his awakening, Tai spent most of his time if not everyday within Yamato's chambers. Oh hell, he DID spend every hour in the others bed while he was looked after (He would NEVER say helped) by a female servant that his future _'husband'_ sent to serve him move around or just get him something. He was so lucky his body wasn't covered in bed sores and was very thankful toward the woman.

She was somewhere around his own age and he had a feeling that the woman knew what he was thinking most of the time, but he would never prove such a thing.

He laid there now on the other's alabaster chest panting with sweat running down the sides of his body. The blond prince, had come so much inside of him and yet he was still hard? Tai was now starting to wish that he had some divine blood within him to keep up with the younger male.

There wasn't any resistance when his face tilted up to face the other,he just rolled his eyes. "I haven't left your room in how long? How am I and why would I go and look in the snow for it?" he breathlessly, before pulling his face free to lay it back down on the others chest.

_It's not like anyone would be able to find it now, with this fucking blizzard going on... Besides who knows where it landed..._

Closing his eyes he relaxed a bit more, wanting a bit of a rest before they went another steamy round.

**October 03, 2011, 07:24:55 PM**

(no worries about the assumption : ) - Tai will just have to be reminded the hard way that Yamato's an asshole XD - btw, you haven't given me a lot to work with in your last few posts - short replies for now)

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Look for it in the snow? Why would it be in the snow?" He asked, sitting up with his back and shoulder now rested against the dark headboard.

The movement shifted Tai as well, bringing the brunette up with him. He wrapped his arms around that slender waist, playfully grinding his half-hard arousal into the little passage - but he was still too sated from their last love-making to be ready for another round so soon.

"Did you throw my gift away?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Baby, you agreed to becoming mine remember? The bracelet was part of the deal." He tilted that delicate chin up, leaning down once more to flirtatiously close the space in between their lips. His hands cupped Tai's ass - enjoying the feel of those round mounds in his palm.

"You're keeping this deal for the sake of your country, sweetheart," he reminded the older man gently. "Don't you think it's worth doing what I ask for the sake of your people?"

**October 03, 2011, 08:14:21 PM**

"I ordered it to be thrown in the snow after what you did to me." Tai said glaring up at the other. "I agreed to become yours ONLY if I'm with child! I threw it away before the deal was made, so don't you dare go reminding me about what was agreed upon" he said slapping the other's cheek hard when their lips joined.

His arm snapped back, as he let out a hiss of pain.

_Shit..._ he thought, forgetting that his wrist was still very much broken along with his leg and he just had to slap the other with it.

Brown eyes widened when he was once again reminded of his deal with the other. It just made his blood boil with how Yamato was talking like it wasn't a big deal, that it was a business deal!

Wait...was the other BLACKMAILING HIM?

_THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE IS SO LUCKY THAT I'M NOT HEALED UP YET! OH IF I WAS, HIS BLOND ASS WOULD BE ON THE FLOOR WITH HIS NAIL FILE THROUGH HIS LUNG!_

Tai's good fist tightened against his chest. Without warning a tanned fist striked out landing right into Yamato's face, his eye to be exact.

"Don't you dare reminded me what I'm subjecting myself to by doing this." His feelings for the other wouldn't stop him from being so angry. "If you want the fucking bracelet around my wrist so fucking badly, then go out into the blizzard to get it!" he said snapping at the prince like an angry cobra.

**October 03, 2011, 08:37:35 PM**

(he's so violent - 2 hits at the same time? totally harsh )

Yamato really didn't know what hit him. One minute Tai was soft and pliant in his arms, his warm body nestled submissively against Yamato. The next, the brunette was physically assaulting him. First a slap landed across his face - then moments later, his head snapped back against the headboard when the fist came flying into it.

Yamato brought a hand up to move his jaw, still feeling the sting of the slap. His eye felt like it would be swelling up - fortunately, Tai hadn't been able to throw a proper punch because of their close proximity to each other with his arm essentially trapped in between them. A good thing too. Yamato liked being able to see out of his left eye.

"Ofcourse I want that bracelet around you sweetheart," he murmured, reaching out a hand and grabbed Tai's forearm - the one connected to the broken wrist. He brought the hand up to his own mouth and gently kissed the underside of the wrist, careful not to hurt his beautiful concubine. "I want everyone to know that you're mine, Tai. From the top of your head down to your feet, you belong to me. And in a week's time, you will be walking down the aisle to me," he said possessively.

Yamato didn't care to consider where the need to possess the older man came from. Best not study such emotions today.

Then he changed the subject rather abruptly. "William mentioned something today - a young German princess is to be married and Father wants me to agree because it would strengthen the bonds between us. How would you feel if I took her as my second wife after you? This would be after our marriage, ofcourse. You _will _be the mother of the heir to this throne and my first Queen," he promised.

**October 03, 2011, 09:05:40 PM**

"I don't fucking belong to you, how many times am I going to have to tell you that for you to get it through that space between your ears?" Tai snapped, briefly shivering feeling those petal lips come into contact with his sore wrist. Snapping out of it, he ripped his arm free of the others hold, using his good hand to take a fist full of those blonde locks the king yanked them roughly, lifting himself off the others cock not giving a shit that he was leaking and reeking of cum.

Moving down the bed Tai lifted the blankets pulling them over his head, so he wasn't seen, but a rather small lump in the bed.

"I'm also, NOT walking down the aisle with you. There has to be a child for that to happen and I SHOULD be feeling the effects of pregnancy if I was. I don't feel anything, so don't start making plans now." came the king's mumbled yell through the thick covers.

At the very mention of another wife after him his jealously fared within him. He didn't want to share Yamato, as much as the other male wanted to share him.

"I don't.." he started to say, but realized that the other wouldn't be able to hear him clearly through the blanket, so he lifted the edge of the covers just a bit. "I don't give a fuck what you do, just after you marry this woman, you DON'T come to my country! It's not like I'm going to be marrying you and if I was, there is NO WAY I'm going to deal with you fucking brats! The last thing I need is another 'Maya' walking around thinking she's better than or talks down to me!"

_With or without a child, I'm not going to stay here. I'm not going to let myself stay just because of my feelings, If I'm going to have a broken heart while being here. I DON'T SHARE!_ he thought, pulling down the covers, then curled up holding himself there with the covers around him tightly.

"I want to go home..." he whispered hugging his body like a child. "...and away from you..."

**October 03, 2011, 10:18:11 PM**

Yamato was too distracted by the pain of having his beautiful blond hair used as a rope - then came the added discomfort of Tai mercilessly pulled himself off Yamato's dick and flung himself onto the bed next to him. _You sure can be cruel, sweetheart,_ he though as he rubbed his head, wondering what the hell that was all about.

Then Tai pulled off the cover enough to reveal his beautiful face, skin flushed in anger and the words spit out at him venomously. Ahh... so Tai wasn't happy about the prospects of sharing him? Yamato could certainly sympathize. He would've bodily ripped the limbs off any man who even dared to look at Tai now the wrong way. _And you did... remember the guards?_

But he'd been sure Tai was agreeing to all this solely for the purpose of the country. Oh sure. There could be no denying that the brunette enjoyed their love-making. He would groan and gasp, beg Yamato with his body if not his lips to take him to the edge. But perhaps ... there was more there?

His heart clenched painfully when Tai whispered he wanted to go home.

NO.

That was the one thing Yamato would not allow, even if he had to hog-tie Tai to the bed. He sighed, shifting underneath the warm blankets with the brunette, pulling him to cradle him protectively in the safety of his arms. He worshiped the brunette's back, painting it with soft kisses and delicate nips hoping to calm the older man down. His arousal was settled in between the mounds of Tai's plump ass but he made no move to insert it into the brunette. They had something more important, if less pleasure, to do than making love.

"I think it's time we sorted this out, sweetheart," he murmured, brushing a kiss across Tai's shoulder. He pulled the cover down around their shoulders. "How do you feel about me, Tai?" he asked, gently brushing his lips over the curve of that delicate ear.

**October 03, 2011, 11:28:53 PM**

Damn those sighs, they made him feel bad about something he did or said, but it wasn't like he could take them back. A sigh left his own lips as kisses rained down over his back. Strangely they really did calm him down, instead of making him even angrier then he should have been. The feel of that hard arousal between his globes had made his body tensed, but the feeling soon passed along with what anger he had felt before.

"What?" he asked turning his head, so that he was looking at the other in the corner of his brown eyes. How he felt? When and why was this coming up out of the blue?

He couldn't let the other know how he felt about the two of them. He would never be able to leave, if he told Yamato his feelings for him.

"It doesn't matter what I feel about you..." Looking away he hid part of his face into the feathered pillow. "...whatever I say will not change things between us. Hell, it won't matter one bit." he said closing his eyes and curled up into himself as much as he could with Yamato holding him close.

"Just let me go home Yamato, I want to leave." he said softly clearly not happy at all with what they were speaking about. Putting a hand to his face he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying keep his emotions inside of his heart where they belonged.

"I want to go home...take your German princess and let me leave..." He said looking over his shoulder at the other with nothing but steel in his eyes.

"...I...don't want to be with you. I don't love you and I never will."

It was with those words, Tai's heart started to break.

**October 03, 2011, 11:59:35 PM**

This time, it was Yamato's turn to lose his temper. He flipped the brunette over quickly and then rolled over on top of him, his heavy body pinning that slender frame into the bed. "How _dare _you claim to hate me, Tai?" He demanded, eyes blazing and angry as he stared down into those delicate features.

"No matter what you may believe or hope for, you _are _my future bride. What you want is irrelevant! You will never see Egypt again!" He promised the brunette, breathing hard in his rage and he took Tai's mouth in yet another possessive keys, his hand roaming all over that slender body, touching _everywhere_ because it was _his _right!

Then a thought niggled at him. He had hoped Tai would be showing some signs of pregnancy already ... Ofcourse, morning sickness wouldn't come for three more months. But he'd been so sure there would _some _change in the brunette. But Tai looked the same as he did the first day Yamato saw him. Except more thoroughly fucked.

All of a sudden he lost the fight inside him. His body deflated on top of Tai, crushing him down into the soft mattress beneath them as he hid his face in that long brown throat. "I don't want the German Princess," he murmured softly, leaning up to press his mouth to Tai's. "I want you..." He positioned himself at the brunette's entrance and slid inside with one smooth thrust.

"What do you to me, you little Jungle King?" He gasped, thrusting in slowly and then pulling out. Trying to fuck the tension out of his body. "Why do you make me feel like this...?"

**October 04, 2011, 12:39:30 AM**

A cry rang throughout the room, as the small Egyptian was crashed under the Icelandic Viking. The beast above him was hurting him and those chocolate orbs widened when he was promised he was never to see his home again. The other couldn't do that, he wouldn't let himself be kept in a gilded cage, for the others enjoyment.

Both hands pushed at the blonde's chest, wanting to get away from him. He didn't matter if his wrist was broken, or if he was feeling so much pain. He didn't want this, he didn't want the other, and he just wanted to go home.

"You're hurting me, Yamato. I don't want you!" He cried out, pulling away from their kiss. When the other filled him he bit back a moan, not wanting this to continue.

"I don't know, just stop. Stop, you Ice Prince." he said, as his hands continued to push the other away from him, or at least try to.

_*SNAP* _came the sudden sound between their bodies.

The next moment, Tai let out a loud scream throughout the room and held his wrist to his chest.

Turning his upper body away from Yamato, his body trembled with pain, while tears ran down his face to the feather pillows, making them wet and cold. When he was crashed under Yamato's body and with Tai trying to push the other away, his weakened wrist had broken once again and it hurt worse than before.

"I hate you, I want to go home away from this pain that you always make me feel..." he was practically sobbing out in pain. The Desert King, wasn't broken, but his emotional strain was becoming too much for him to bear with...

"Ever since I got here, I've been in some form of pain. You say what I want is irrelevant? Well, what you want is irrelevant to me also!" he said looking over at the Prince in the corner of his eye.

"Is THIS how you treat your future bride? Because if it is, then I feel nothing, but pity for the Princess the moment she says 'I do'."

**October 04, 2011, 01:06:29 AM**

(great post - LOTS of ways to respond - tell me if you want me to edit this)

Yamato ignored it when Tai pulled away from their kiss and continued with thrusting into the older man at a leisurely pace. He ignored Tai ordering him to stop. He ignored those calloused hands, pushing at his chest, futilely trying to get him to end their coupling. Tai was _his_! Sooner or later, the brunette would have to acknowledge this and realize that he would be used for Yamato's pleasure whenever the Prince desired it.

But Yamato could _not _ignore the loud resounding snap echoing through the room. His body stilled as he looked down, heart pounding in his throat as he saw Tai clutching his injured wrist to himself; it was hanging at an odd angle from his forearm and it sickened Yamato till he felt the bile rising in his throat.

_Oh god... What had he __**done**__?_

Instantaneously, he was pulling out of the brunette. He heard those harsh words but had nothing to say in his own defense. No excuses to offer. Instead, he focused on something he _could _control.

"Okay, I'll stop," he muttered, scooping the brunette up into his arms after adjusting his own pants and wrapping Tai up in a bed-sheet.

He was at the healer's chamber in less than five minutes, Tai in his arms. For the second time with Tai, there was no playful, satisfied smirk on his pale, handsome features. Instead, he was terrified, heartbroken, and exhausted. He kicked at the door with his feet impatiently until the healer opened.

"Fix him," he ordered, walking in without waiting for an invitation and laying Tai down on the healer's examination table.

The healer took the Prince's words to heart. He quickly set to work on that delicate wrist, wondering how long it would take to heal this time.

Yamato sat stone-faced at Tai's side. He couldn't think of anything as guilt and anger ripped through his body. Did Tai hate him that much? That he would hurt himself so painfully just to get away? His heart hardened and simultaneously tore into a thousand pieces.

"I can't believe you broke your own wrist to get away from me," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Provided you are not already with child, I'm freeing you of our agreement a week early," he said loudly enough for Tai to hear, eyes focused on the wall in front of them. "I'll take the German Princess as you so wanted me to," he added, quieter this time.

**October 04, 2011, 01:37:37 AM**

Tai wasn't even paying attention when Yamato pulled out of his body, or when he was picked up into the others strong arms. It was only until he was fighting with the healer to keep his wrist to himself, that he noticed that they weren't within the royal chambers anymore, but with the healer. As far as he could see through his tears, the healer was trying to reset his wrist.

With a snap and a cry, his wrist was back in place for the second time in two weeks.

"You wouldn't stop, no matter what I did, no matter what I said. All you thought about was yourself, what you wanted. Not even to care what I wanted. You promised that I would never see Egypt again, why would I want to stay with a man or anyone for that matter, that would say such an awful thing?" he asked looking over at the other as fresh tears ran down the sides of his face.

"How would YOU like it, if I said that to you? If I never let you see your home again? Wouldn't you fight to see it again? No matter what?" he said closing his eyes and looking away.

During this time the Healer started to make a tea that would knock the Desert King out for at least a few hours. This way, he would be able to see if he was with child. After two weeks of nothing, but being filled with the Prince's come, the small male would have something formed within his stomach now.

"Drink this.." The healer said, gently holding the cup of tea up to the others lips.

It took some help from the healer, but Tai drank down the full cup. Within moments the king was out cold, laying there on the exam table.

**October 04, 2011, 01:57:10 AM**

Heidi washed the perspiration away from Tai's forehead while the brunette lay in the bed. He was covered by heavy blankets that were enough keep him warm. The added heat of the fire caused him to sweat but Heidi knew how easily the Egyptian King felt the cold and she dared not turn it off.

It had been a few hours since Yamato had unexpectedly arrived at the harem, a hard, unreadable look in his eyes as he wordlessly carried Tai to the private bedchamber once again. It was already presumed throughout the castle that Tai would be a permanent fixture in Yamato's bedroom. Whispers about their 'agreement' had spread through-out. _So why was Yamato carrying him back here?_ Heidi had wondered but didn't presume to ask though her curiosity was killing her.

But the Prince had satisfied her itch. Tai was _not _pregnant _and _Yamato was releasing him a week early. She had gasped at the news but the Prince did not offer any more an explanation. Instead, he ordered for her to let the barbarian King know he was free once he was coherent.

Heidi pulled a chair next to Tai's bed and stared off outside the window, waiting impatiently for the man to awaken.

**October 04, 2011, 02:27:21 AM**

It was another hour before the Proud King awoke from his potioned induced slumber. Groaning, his chocolate eyes opened up and for a few moments he was out of sorts. Where was he? What happened? It was when he moved his wrist, which everything from a few hours ago rushed back.

Oh yes, he broken his wrist and was taken to the healer, but what was he doing this room?

Looking over to his side, he saw Heidi sitting there. "When is my boat going to be ready to leave this godforsaken place?" he asked. He knew that if he was there in the harem, then he must have not been pregnant and Yamato was done with him.

_Figures, Yamato just used me to get what he wanted and when I didn't give it to him, I was thrown away. I knew he wouldn't love me..." _he thought quietly.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door, before it opened to one of the women from Tai's tribe. "My Lord, your guards are here to escort you back home." She said gently, but sadly.

"My guards?" he said, pushing himself up slowly that he was sitting up against the headboard. He then let out a bitter laugh. "Let them in, I need help dressing." he said quietly, moving himself over to the edge.

Looking at Heidi he frowned. "Leave...the sooner I get out of here, the sooner he can have his new wife." he said as his guards walked into the room.

"You didn't throw that bracelet out, I know. However, I made a deal with..Shu...your prince and I have to where it for the rest of my life." he said to her, as she left him to be dressed.

**October 04, 2011, 03:04:52 AM**

(you're forgetting details - that affects continuity)

Heidi blinked when Tai seemingly aware of his changed circumstances. She'd thought he might be a little confused but he knew exactly what was happening. "The boat leaves in a day, your highness," she answered his question. But she didn't have much of a chance to react otherwise when the door opened and one of the Egyptian concubines stepped in, her head bowed in respect for her King.

"Your guards, your Highness," Heidi said, realizing that Tai wasn't aware and thought his own men were here. "You may recall you dismissed your men to return home without you. However, Prince Yamato promised that he would ensure your safe return to Egypt once your time here was completed. He is keeping his promise - he has personally selected 10 of his personal guards to take you safely back to your tribe," she explained.

She blinked when she was asked to leave and dismissed the guards instead.

"It is not their duty to dress you," she reminded him gently. She went to the cupboards and pulled out his own tunic and leather skirt. "These have been washed for you." Then she pulled out a beautiful fur-trimmed cape. "And the Prince asks you take this on your journey so that you are warm."

She was rather pleased to hear him say he wanted to see the bracelet. "I'll leave Manx to help you dress while I return with the token, your Highness," she murmured. She was back in a few minutes, the beautiful piece of jewelry in her hands. She held it out for him to take, her blue eyes staring into his dark brown. He looked rather tired and Heidi wondered if it was just physical exhaustion.

"My King... your boat does not leave for another 12 hours. And when the Prince brought you in here...," she trailed off, trying to visualize his face. "I've never seen him in such despair... nor have I seen so much longing on his face as when he was looking at you thought I have wished many times it was me he would stare at with so much intensity," she hinted gently. "Perhaps you might use these next hours to say goodbye?" She asked. "He's in his rooms, I believe."

**October 04, 2011, 03:53:40 AM**

Heidi was right, his men weren't there. In their place was nearly a dozen tall Vikings and they looked much more...cleaner then the drunken fools that had done him harm. After paractually staring at the lot of them for minutes, he ripped his head away with his eyes closed.

_Why...Why do I see HIM in these men?_ he thought, forcing himself to look at them one last time before they had left, leaving only the Egyptian woman to tend to his needs.

Taking a few breaths, he controlled his emotions for the time being and for once accepted hand that was bringing held out in front of him, from a woman who only cared for his safety. "Thank you.." he said quietly.

"It's my pleasure, my King." The woman said helping Tai to his feet and started to dress him slowly, bring mindful of his wrist and leg.

When Heidi had returned, Tai was at the moment touching the fur-trimmed cape looking as if he had lost something so precious, something he would never get back. He jerked hearing the older woman's voice and quickly removed the expression covering his face, as if it wasn't there to begin with.

Looking down at the trinket, so many emotions swelled up inside of him, he thought his body would burst at any time. Finally he reached out for the piece of sapphire and held it in his hand, just looking at it, not knowing if to slip it around his wrist or not.

Closing his eyes, he slipped it over his hand and it moved back into place, where it would stay with him into the afterlife.

"He is in despair, because I haven't sired a child for him, my good woman. Your Prince longs for an heir and will get it with the Princess he'll be marrying within the next week." he said looking at Heidi.

The longing must have been for the child that wasn't there, it wasn't for me, it'll never be for me... he thought, taking the cane that his tribes woman had held for him.

"No...I will not spend the next few hours with him. I will say goodbye, because I'd be rude if I didn't, that would take nothing, but a few seconds..."

_I will not stay with him...I'm so tried, I can't hold my emotions back for longer..._ he thought, making his way out of the room with the help of the cane in his good hand.

"Meet me in the entrance way, I wish to leave as soon, as possible..." he said, passing the guards on his way to Yamato's room. Hell for all he knew, the man could be fucking Maya now.

**October 04, 2011, 01:23:57 PM**

(issues with details once again)

Heidi watched as Tai carefully slid the blue-diamond bracelet around his wrist. It certainly suited him beautifully. But she wondered whether he would truly keep it as a reminder of his time in Iceland.

She blushed when she heard Tai talk about the Prince. "Technically your Highness, it would be Yamato who would _sire _the child because he would be the father and im-impregnate you. You would be the mother and _birthing _it," she explained in broken Roman. "But that is neither here nor there..." She walked him to the Harem entrance and watched him leave. "Goodluck your Highness," she called after him. "I hope you make the right choice for yourself."

-  
>Yamato was in his bedchambers, staring up at the ceiling. Maya was laying naked next to him - he had tried fucking away his frustrations and heartbreak right after leaving Tai in the harems. But it was useless - Maya didn't feel <em>right<em>. She didn't move anything like Tai - who was so arousingly reluctant in their shared pleasure. She didn't look anything like the King with his wide brown eyes, his glowing skin, and his delicately-boned face. And worst of all, she couldn't entice anywhere near the same pleasure from Yamato.

He pushed her away, wondering what had gone so wrong in the course of a few hours. This afternoon, he'd been sure Tai would be with child...

**October 04, 2011, 02:21:33 PM**

_I hope you make the right choice for yourself..._

Heidi's words rang throughout Tai's head as he leaned back against the cold wall, with the fur cloak the only layer of protection separating his skin from the weather around him.

_What is the right choice? No, I shouldn't ask myself this, there was nothing between us to begin with, but some untamed lust between the two of us. No love, nothing but heartbreak and a bitter loneliness that would forever stay within our hearts..._ He thought, tilting his head back in sorrow.

Pushing away from the door, he continued to make his way toward Yamato's room and slowed when the male's doors started to come into view.

Why was he putting himself through this pain? The Desert King looked down at his hand that rested on the silver and ebony cane, looked at the bracelet and how it looked against his skin. It really did look like the trinket was made for him and it hurt Tai even more to realize that now.

Getting to heavy doors, he didn't bother knocking on them and just let himself stand within the doorway seeing the Snow Prince laying down on his bed with Maya by his side awake. "I knew it..." he said, shaking his head slowly. "...I knew you'd take that slut the first chance you got." he said frowning over at the other. Jealously and hurt built up inside of his chest looking at the sight in front of him.

"Listen to me, I'm talking as if I have a right to say anything, but I don't." he chuckled bitterly, looking away. "I came to say...Goodbye.."

**October 04, 2011, 02:38:09 PM**

Yamato was deep in thoughts of Tai when he heard his door slam open. Who would _dare _disturb him in his solitude? Angrily, he turned to the door - the next instance, his blue eyes were wide in shock. There was Tai, standing at his door - he was prepared to go. Yamato regretfully noted that with his broken wrist and his bandaged leg, he looked a lot worse for the wear after his time in Iceland.

He slid himself out of the bed, straightening up his pants as he slowly, carefully approached the door. Tai looked upset, his brown eyes glowering, the frown marring his beautiful features. Yamato could not begin _why_... "I thought it was what you wanted, sweetheart," he murmured, slipping back into the old nickname he had for the brunette.

For a second, Yamato even might've thought Tai looked _jealous_. _Do I have reason to hope...?_ He wondered.

But then he remembered that sickening sound echoing through the rooms as Tai snapped his own wrists. He straightened his back and grabbed a wool cape to wrap around his shoulders from the coat-rack near the door.

"I did not think you would wish me to accompany you to the boats, your Highness," He said. "But since you were kind enough to come bid me farewell, it is the least I can do." _Just tell me I made a mistake, sweetheart... please..._, he begged silently, his blue eyes pleading with Tai. _Tell me you don't really want to go home... Tell me you want me._

**October 04, 2011, 03:09:06 PM**

It was something about making Yamato angry that Tai loved to do. He didn't know why it pleased him so much. Maybe he just liked getting a raise out of the young blond man, to prove just how much of a child the other still was compared to him. Then why was he in love with that childish male?

"You thought I wanted you to go back to that slut?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Please, do not make me laugh. She isn't worth bedding in the least, you're better off fucking Scoheon, oh wait, they're both sluts, take Heidi instead, I'm sure she'll be better then the two of them." he said, just to stand there blinking. Where did that come from?

"Besides, I wanted you to be happy with your German Princess...not with me." he said softly, then shook his head. His emotions couldn't be let go here, not in front of Yamato.

He winced when he was called '_Highness'_ by Yamato and a flush of pain went across his eyes. "Actually, I came here just to say goodbye, not be accompanied to the boats, young Prince." he said, calling the other that and it left a bad taste in his mouth. "However, it would be...nice to have some company other than the guards on the trip." he said, turning to head back out, not wanting to see those beautiful eyes pleading with him to say something, but he stopped.

"Yamato I..." he started to say, looking over his shoulder at the other, but the words he wanted to say wouldn't come. However, two words did leave his lips.

"...I'm sorry..."

_I love you, I want you, but I can't have you..._

**October 04, 2011, 03:30:17 PM**

Yamato's spine stiffened when Tai nonchalantly advised him on his sex-life. "I'll be sure to keep that in my, your Highness," he said coldly. "And the German Princess arrives in a month's time - till then, I'm afraid I'll have to make do with just my concubines." It was so strange having this conversation with a man who not 12hrs ago had been laying in his bed.

Yamato had to raise an eyebrow when Tai mentioned that he would like company _on _the boats. "That is unfortunately not possible, my King," he said perfunctorily. "I was only speaking of walking you to your boat. As you might imagine, I am very busy these days. My father is ill - the responsibility of the kingdom falls on _me _now," he explained, moving closer to Tai.

Tai smelt as he always did; musky but somehow still enticingly innocent. It was a heady aroma and his arousal began to pulse. He caught a glimpse of those wide brown eyes framed by long thick eyelashes when the brunette turned away from him. His desire thrummed in his ears as he heard his name fall from those perfect lips.

_I'm sorry..._ Tai had whispered.

Then his eyes caught a glint of blue on Tai's wrist... His bracelet... The one Tai had promised to wear as proof that he'd once belonged to lost his control. "I'm. Not. Sorry," he ground out, closing the small remaining distance in between them and forcefully turning Tai to face him.

Immediately, his mouth began to seek out those sweet lips, intent on drinking his fill in the short time they had left. He wrapped his arms around that slender waist - it was something unfamiliar to be hindered by the layers of clothing in between them. He tugged the offending fur cape off Tai's slender shoulders, growling when he felt the brunette's warmth. But it was still not enough! Impatiently, he thrust his hands into the leather skirt Tai was wearing, wanting to feel his bare skin.

**October 04, 2011, 04:04:46 PM**

Tai shook his head with a sigh, he really needed to watch how he worded when speaking with Yamato. "My apologies, Your Grace, I meant the trip to the boats, not to Egypt, I fear you wouldn't like the heat if you did that." he said, his eyes widening when he heard the King was ill. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. After all business of the castle isn't for my ears." he explained, watching Yamato coming closer to him.

The Vikings aroma hit his nose like a battering ram; that musky crisp smell that always clung to him. The smell he came to love.

_I'm. Not. Sorry... _Yamato had groaned out.

The King bit his lip as he took a step outside of the door he was turned from behind, just to be kissed so deeply. It was with that kiss, that he lost control of his emotions and he kissed the Prince back needy, wrapping his injured wrist around the others neck. Pulling back he panted with a few tears running down his brown cheeks.

"Stop...Yamato, we can't do this." He breathed, as his cloak fell to the cold floor leaving his arms bare to the cold around them. A soft cry left his lips feeling those warm hands now inside of his skirt. He couldn't give himself to the other again, not after being hurt both emotionally and physically.

"I can't give myself to you, please... I can't stay here...Yamato..."

**October 04, 2011, 04:29:24 PM**

Yamato bared his teeth in anger at Tai's words. But he realized the truth of the situation. "I cannot force you to stay... I have released you from the deal," he said softly. Then his eyes became harder once more. "But I have 12 hrs left with you here in Iceland and I intend for us to have a _proper _farewell. You will give yourself to me for the rest of your time here, Tai," he promised, not leaving any room for an argument and taking the older man in another hard kiss.

Then he was lifting Tai into his arms and carrying him deeper into his chambers - he decided to forgo the bed. It seemed wrong to make love to Tai on a bed where he'd recently fucked one of his whores. Instead, he carried him into the sitting rooms (uncaring that it was a relatively public setting) and laid the brunette down on the rug in front of his fire-place.

He took a minute to memorize how Tai looked underneath him. It was the last time he would enjoy seeing the brunette in such a state - dark hair strewn about his face, the flames lighting his skin into copper. He settled himself on top of that of thin body, nipping at his skin, suckling at his nipples - leaving marks of his possession all over Tai that would be sure not to fade for a while. He was unable to stop himself from caressing that flat abdomen where his child _should _be nestled.

**October 04, 2011, 05:03:04 PM**

"You can't force me to stay, but yet you can force yourself on me? Dammit Yamato, you're so fucking selfish! A proper farewell, would have been just leaving you without saying a word of goodbye." Tai said, once they had broken from the kiss and he was picked up into the others arms. Once inside of the sitting room, he looked up at the blond male, as the light of the flames licked across his dark skin.

He looked away, closing his eyes. The fire made Yamato look so beautiful, with the light in those sapphire eyes making the prince look more irresistible. Gasping his body arched, to the nips and suckling he received, but he couldn't look at the other. He couldn't, for fear of what he'd do. "Stop Yamato, will you rape me again? Do you enjoy causing me such pain?" he asked, looking under the nearby chair, seeing nothing but dust bunnies under it.

"Leave me be, I don't want this!" he cried out, giving the others hair a rough yank and moved his good leg, so his foot was against the others chest and he forced the other off of his body.

"I HATE THIS ABOUT YOU! YOU CARE FOR NOTHING ELSE, BUT YOUR OWN NEEDS! THIS IS WHY I'D NEVER STAY HERE WITH YOU!" He yelled, looking at the other angrily.

"You said, you'd be a good father but how can you be that when you only think of yourself? Since the very first day I've been here, it's been: I want, or you have no choice, or even your wants are irrelevant. Those are not signs of a good father or a mature man, those are the signs of an immature, spoiled, arrogant child that has no business being king!"

"You are not King yet, but I AM a King and you are to respect me as such. I order YOU to release me this intense, before Iceland is left without their precious prince."

**October 04, 2011, 05:31:34 PM**

Yamato grunted in displeasure when Tai pushed him off. He grabbed the offending leg around one slim ankle, hooking it around his waist and holding it firmly down by his grip. Then he was settling on top of that body again, in between Tai's bare legs with that skirt hitched up around his waist. Yamato suckled at the older man's throat until a bruise blossomed underneath his lips and teeth, intent on forcing pleasure into that body until Tai cried for him to claim him.

But those words just wouldn't be ignored. Sighing, Yamato paused in his possessive exploration of the older man's body - he buried his head against Tai's chest, an arm wrapped loosely around that slender waist, his other hand splayed on one brown ass-cheek. "You're still so stubborn, sweetheart," he muttered, absent-mindedly grazing one dusky nipple with his lips.

Then he lifted himself up. "You're right. I'm all of those things...," he said quietly staring into shimmering chocolate eyes. "I had _hoped _this wouldn't have to be rape, sweetheart. That perhaps you might want to say farewell to me in this manner as well...," he added, sounding tired and vulnerable all at once. "Can you honestly say you didn't enjoy anything about these last 2 weeks? That you didn't enjoy writhing under me, being claimed by me?," he asked, trailing off at the end.

Then his eyes hardened - glittering like the blue diamonds on Tai's wrists. "Your body wants it sweetheart," he said. "If you want to think of this as rape, then so be it. But I _will _have you." He impatiently pushed the pajamas from his hips and then positioned himself at that unprepared, but well-used entrance, rubbing in slow circles, letting Tai know this _would _happen.

"I want you to relax, baby," he said, lowering his hand to stroke the brunette's erection lying in between their bodies as his mouth took a nipple into a sweet suckle.

**October 04, 2011, 05:53:08 PM**

Tai growled when his leg was hooked around the others waist pinned there, by that forceful grip. Why was this happening? He just wanted to say goodbye and then return to his home, nothing thought he was being nice in actually coming here to say farewell, but it just blew up in his face. Now he was being raped by the man he fell in love with and it was breaking his heart.

"I broke my wrist to get away from you last time, doesn't that say anything to you? I didn't come here to say goodbye like this, I didn't even want to see you." he said, sounding heartbroken and tried at the same time. "I did enjoy sharing your bed with you, at times. However, don't now... I don't want anything to do with you."

Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes as he laid there, with his almond eyes closed. This was becoming too much for him to bear. "My body doesn't want his, I don't want this or you...the only thing good about this is I'll never have to see a monster like you again."

He was sobbing at this point, he body not even responding to the others touches that he used to love. Putting a hand up to his eyes, he cried the emotional stain was too much and he just broke down for the first time in months since his son's death under Yamato.

"I don't care...I don't care what you want..." he cried out, turning his head to the side.

"I just can't take this any longer." said the breaking king.

**October 04, 2011, 06:31:23 PM**

Yamato wanted to crumple as he saw those tears flowing from those beautiful eyes. A few days ago, Tai was telling him to 'get busy' if he wanted to make sure he was impregnated. Now the man wanted nothing to do with him. Instead of moving away and letting Tai go as the king pleaded, he hardened his heart and stared down at that lovely tear-stained, desperate face.

"I shall keep my word, your Highness. I will not attack your kingdom," he declared rather calmly as he pulled Tai's hands out from in between them. He used one heavy arm to pin them above the brunette's head, tying them in place with a ribbon he pulled from his hair. "You will not hurt yourself again," he added.

He kept another hand on Tai's broken leg, intent on making sure the King didn't try anything. Then he was pushing inside slowly, the anger and arousal combined pulled deep rumbling growls from inside him as he kept easing his way inside. As always, those warm tight muscles formed a tight sheath around him as he raped Tai.

"This will be the last time you are underneath me, your Highness," he hissed as he was finally buried to the hilt, mind swimming in desire, his pre-cum already coating those inner walls. He nibbled at the corner of that swollen mouth, forcing his tongue inside to taste that heady sweetness as he claimed Tai for the last time.

It all felt wrong. He should _not _be raping his beautiful mate - they should be enjoying the pleasures of each others' bodies willing. And yet, there was nothing he could do - Tai had made himself perfectly clear. Gasping in agonized desire, he pulled out only to thrust back in, building up a slow rhythm.

**October 04, 2011, 07:01:10 PM**

Tai cried harder when Yamato didn't stop. This heart was breaking so much, he wasn't sure it would ever heal again after this. There was no fight as his arms were pinned and tried above his head, there was no point to fight now. "I don't see how I can, with you hurting me now." he answered.

There was a grunt of pain when the heavy prince entered him, other than the sobs of pain and a broken heart, nothing left his lips. He had never cried this hard in his life, not when his wife passed, not when his son's died. This...this felt so much painful then any death could do to him.

Tai forced his mouth away from the young male and turned his face away. There was no movement within Tai's body, the king just laid there like the dead letting Yamato do as he wanted, while he cried. He wasn't even aroused one bit, his hole would not tighten for Yamato, nor would his body move. It was as if he was dead, dead inside for what was being done to him.

"I was so wrong...I should have never fallen for you, I knew you would just break my heart, if I loved you. This proves me right...you horrible man." came a choked sob. "I was such a fool..."

Squeezing his eyes tightly, he fought to keep his mind under control, it was the only thing that wasn't claimed. As he did this, through great pain his hand removed the bracelet from his wrist and threw it into the fire. Now, when he would leave this awful place there wouldn't be anything to make him remember it or Yamato.

_..such a fool..._

**October 04, 2011, 07:25:10 PM**

(Continuity problem again: Yamato had Tai's hands pinned AND tied.  
>PS: men can't stop from becoming aroused even when they're raped if the rapist is stimulating their prostate - just FYI &amp; something for you to consider. Tai can hate it as much as he wants)<p>

Yamato continued fucking the brunette - he wanted to laugh. Tai once said he didn't want to be pounded into, that he'd prefer being made love to slowly and gently. Which technically was exactly what Yamato was doing right then and yet, Tai had never reacted this badly to being claimed. He aimed his hips for the brunette's prostate - it was physically impossible to fight such stimulation.

He ignored Tai's tears - though his heart did catch in his throat when the brunette said he had fallen for him. But that momentary thrill was immediately washed when as he watched Tai bend and twist his wrist until the blue diamond bracelet came off. Then his gift was weakly tossed into the fire-place, landing in the ash at the edges. But his main concern wasn't about the little trinket.

"I see you've decided to repeal our agreement, your Highness," he declared calmly, his blue eyes electric with his lust as he continued thrusting into that warm passage, his thighs flush with Tai's buttocks with every push. "As you might recall one of our stipulations was you would wear my token for the rest of your life," he hissed, as the tip of his arousal lodged against Tai's prostate. "Since you've chosen not to honor our agreement, you will understand why I see no reason to value my part of the bargain."

Then the pleasure inside him became too much and he buried his face in Tai's throat, pulling out and ramming in over and over as the knots tightened in his stomach, the fire spread through his veins. He was staring directly at Tai's pained chocolate eyes with pitiless blue diamond eyes as he released inside the brunette.

**October 04, 2011, 10:10:33 PM**

(sorry, I thought with will power a guy couldn't get hard. Then again I'm not a guy so I wouldn't know XP)

Tai let out a cry as his prostate was hit and his member rubbed between their stomachs making the unwanted orgasm built within the depths of his body. This was so awful, the first time that Shulidch made love to him and he didn't want it in the least. He just wanted to get out from under the prince and leave for his country, out of this mans life and start his own once again.

"I'd rather wear a scrub while it devours me from the inside, than wear that cheap trinket. It was from the man I loved and he isn't here anymore..." he said just to bite back a moan from his prostate being hit again. "You never valued anything, so I don't care you mother fucker!" he snapped angrily up at the prince.

Yes he was heart-broken with what Yamato doing this to him, but he was getting pissed. "You don't know anything about fucking honor! Angry tears ran down his brown eyes that had turned to steel. "You have all this power, all of this money, woman, whatever you want, but you're STILL fucking alone. I hope you die a lonely man, stabbed in the back by your precious Princess!" he screamed loudly.

With that scream he looked at Yamato coming between them, as he was filled up with Yamato's cum. Panting heavily he started to struggle against the others hold. "Release me, you got what you wanted and I don't want you to go with me to the boats." he cried kicking his leg against the other, trying to get it free.

Glaring at the other with tears still running down his face, spit in the middle of the others eye. "If we ever meet out on the battle field, I'm going to make sure you're ripped open and left for the birds to pick at." he said, turning away. "You're a cruel man... How could anyone love you I don't know... Just let me go..I have a boat to catch and I want to be as far as I can be from you."

**October 04, 2011, 10:45:15 PM**

(neither am I ^^ - that's just what I read about male rape-victims who've had their prostates stimulated & came even though they didn't want it and HATED themselves afterwards)

Yamato closed his eyes as Tai spit angrily at him - he turned his face into his shoulder and wiped away the wetness. His own rage was growing but he did nothing to hurt the older man, despite how much Tai had just disrespected him. Instead, he chose to smirk down into that beautiful, livid face. Anger suited those delicate features just as beautifully.

"Strong words, my little spit-fire concubine," he purred instead, grinding into the brunette. "But as usual, it seems you've forgotten a few important details. You agreed to open your legs for me _because _your kingdom couldn't defend itself against mine. And I gave you my word I wouldn't attack you if you respected a few simple rules. But it seems you don't consider the consequences of your actions - perhaps it's beyond your mental grasp," he said with a smirk.

Then some sort of mental dam broke inside him - the cruelty melted away and all he was left with was horrible, exhausting guilt. Tai said he'd loved him... The first time, Yamato was sure it was just a figure of expression. But he'd repeated it so many times now...

"I want to talk, Tai," he said quietly pulling out of the brunette. "I won't use your body again - but I want some explanations on somethings you've said. I want you to calmly listen to me - you've got hours left until your ship arrives. If you're satisfactory in your answers, I will not attack your people inspite of the fact that you went back on our deal. Do you understand?"

**October 04, 2011, 11:05:53 PM**

Tai grunted as he was ground into. "They're true words." he muttered. "I haven't' forgotten anything, but it seems you've forgotten somethings." He said, glaring up at the other male. "You promised you'd never attack my people again if I wasn't pregnant, and I'm not. Even if I was, the baby would be lost with how much stress you've put me through." he added quietly looking away.

The moment the other pulled out of him, Tai took the chance and move away from the other, but with his arms still pinned and his leg held in the others hold, it didn't work.

"Talk? You rape me for the second time in these two weeks, being a selfish child just to get what you want, forcing me to re-break my wrist, and now you're pushing my far beyond my emotional limits?" he said, looking into Yamato's eyes.

"You said that before! You've told me that you wouldn't use my body again, yet you went back on it. You said that you would wait until I was ready for it while I was hurt, and yet you STILL forced yourself on me. You're no better than those guards who tried to rape me and you want me to be fucking calm?" he snapped up at the other as the tears started up again.

"I don't want another deal...it'll just be another deal you'll break. I'll put the fucking bracelet back on, if it gets you out of my life and away from this pain." he cried, looking away.

"Let me go, you're hurting my wrists and legs. I don't want them to break again."

**October 04, 2011, 11:22:21 PM**

Yamato listened patiently. He was beginning to have doubts about Tai's mental capacity. "You're lucky you have your pretty face, Tai - it seems you don't have a lot going on in between those ears," he snorted.

"First of all - if you recall: I had two stipulations to the agreement about not attacking your kingdom. One was that you'd wear my bracelet all your life. You failed at that. The other was that you'd make yourself available to me whenever I desired it," he started explaining as he lazily settled himself on the brunette, using his heavy weight to trap that slender frame.

"Secondly - _you _re-broke your wrist. That was not my intention. I cannot help if you're a stubborn little hell-cat who can't seem to stop injuring himself." Then he recalled what Tai had done to Maya. "Or others, for that matter - you almost broke Maya's jaw. You also gave me a black eyes. Don't blame me because you can't control your violent tendencies."

"Thirdly - I promised you I would wait until you asked me to touch you again after what those guards did to you. I fulfilled that promise. As I recall, you _invited _me to take you again in the bathtub not hours after you'd woken that day. Again, don't blame me because of your own feeble memory."

"And lastly, I'm holding you down in the least forceful way possible and I'm trying my damn best to make sure you don't injure yourself by thrashing around like a lunatic!" He stated, biting his words out. "And I appreciate you agreeing to wear the bracelet - however, you were actually the one to break our deal. So forgive me if I don't trust you anymore." He spat out. "What did you mean when you said you loved me?" He asked, gentler this time, his eyes soft and blue.

**October 04, 2011, 11:50:43 PM**

"NO!" Tai shouted moving under the other. "That whole make myself available for you when you desired was for when you visited my country, it doesn't count while I'm still here you fucker." He cried up at the other male.

"Secondly re-broke my wrist to get away from you, because you wouldn't stop rapping me and you wouldn't let me see Egypt again! It's not my fault you make me want to leave when you're angry and take it out on me. Maya is a bitch and deserved it like you did that black eye. Also, I didn't see you jumping to help that whore." He said, stopping for a moment as he caught this breath.

"You're calling me violent? You've taken your rage out on my body for more times I care to count, so don't you dare talk to me about violent tendencies. If you just treated me like a human, then some fuck toy, maybe I wouldn't have most of that stuff."

"I want to get away from you, BECAUSE you're injuring me you dick." he hissed out laying his head back on the rug. "I meant that I loved you stupid. I actually started to love you, but after all of this, all of this pain you've put me through...I don't want to love you anymore." he said, closing his eyes and looked away.

"I was a fool to think I would be happy being your bride and having a child with you. I actually thought it would work, but realizing now that...you've..." he started to say, but he bit his lip choking back a sob.

His body relaxed under Yamato, he saw no reason to fight now.

"You don't seem to understand how your actions affect me. You only think about what you want or what you need. It's all about you and do you really think if we were married that you'd treat me better? Or would you treat me as you are now?" he asked, looking Yamato in his eyes.

"I have never in my life broken down emotionally like this...and yet in a few days you've pushed me to it." he sobbed, looking away again.

"You've done enough, so please just let me be."

**October 05, 2011, 12:07:25 AM**

"Wrong again, sweetheart. You requested and I agreed that I wouldn't _summon _you from Egypt to come here and spread your legs for me," Yamato drawled. "I didn't say anything about taking you while you were still here."

"Taken my rage out on your body? I've never slapped you, beat you, punched you, or spit on your face. All of those things_ you have done to me_, by the way," he added then continued on. "You _agreed _to be my concubine when we first met! That meant, I had the right to your body whenever I wanted it!" Yamato said.

"While you're my concubine, you are first & foremost meant for my pleasure! And I know you enjoyed it as well but from the way you're describing it, it sounds like I had you tied up and beaten blue while I raped you all night long when we both know you were writhing underneath me in pleasure all but once!"

Yamato's eyes softened as all the fight seemed to leave Tai's body and the brunette sagged underneath him. "You don't want to love me anymore...?" He asked, moving off Tai's body and sitting next to him, quickly gathering that slender frame into his arms in a gentle but firm hold. "Does... does that mean you still might love me yet?" He asked.

He sighed, pulling Tai closer. "I don't know how I feel about you, you little hell-cat," he said, although there was no bite in that word this time. "I told you the extent of it - that it hurts me to think of another man even looking at you... that I want you in my bed, as my bride, with my children for the rest of your life... I su-suppose I want to make you happy," he added quietly. "But I don't know how... Not that you're so great at communication either! Your idea of getting anger across seems to be some kind of violence. You don't listen well when I try to you stuff - you're a stubborn old asshole, pretty much," he added.

"But..., that doesn't mean I don't want you...," he said softly.

**October 05, 2011, 12:45:23 AM**

"Whenever I would tell you no, you wouldn't listen and then you'd get mad if I tried to push you away." Tai said putting his bound hands over his eyes. "Don't keep reminding me about our deal, I can't bare it anymore Yamato. It just makes me want to leave even more."

He tried to get away from the other when that heavy body was removed from his lighter one, but that fight wasn't there, not anymore. "No, I don't want to...not if I have to deal with all of this emotional stuff when it comes to you." he said, putting his bound wrists in his lap between them. "Maybe, but you haven't done anything to deserves my love Yamato and after breaking me emotionally, I too tried to try."

Listening to the other, Tai rested his forehead against Yamato's chest. He was too tried to continue this crap. "I can't help but be around men, Yamato. There are servants that are men, adviser, guards, and diplomats. I have to deal with every one of them and they'll look at me, you can't help that." he said removing his hands and looked up at the other with pained eyes.

"I don't believe you want to make me happy, because you haven't been making me happy since I've been here, it's been all about sex, sex, sex. There may have been some times that I've been happy, but lately I haven't been. You threatened to keep me from seeing my home again, because you were mad. I have a sister to take care our and you don't care, that's not making me happy."

"I can't tell you how to make me happy and I know I'm not great at communicating either, but it's not all my fault." he said softly, just wanting to leave. "Everything you say, feels like you're insulting or belittling me. For godsakes, you don't even know me and haven't taken the time to even try."

"You want me, but you have to earn me and now, I just want to go home and recuperate from this stress and emotional pain."

**October 05, 2011, 01:17:12 AM**

Yamato could tell Tai wasn't interested in listening. "Well, you got one thing right, your Highness," he said, standing up and letting Tai out of his arms.

"You _don't_ communicate well. Nor do you listen well. You expect me to sing your praises when you can't keep two facts straight, when your every reaction to something you don't like is to hit the other person or break your own bones...," he muttered, standing up and wrapping his arms around Tai to help him stand as well.

He took a few minutes to deftly straighten out Tai's clothes. "I've tried getting to know you - remember our first lunch? You walked away from me - you even yelled at me right from the beginning that I wasn't interested in getting to know you. Maybe it's your preconceived notions about me that's the problem here," he said.

Then he released the brunette, fetching his cane for him - "You're free to go, King Tai," he finished, blue eyes exhausted and staring at that slender figure.

**October 05, 2011, 01:38:58 AM**

"I expected you to at least try a bit harder." Tai said gently, as he shakily rose from the rug with the others help.

"I remember, you got me so frustrated, but I think you just weren't inteserted in getting to know who I was without the crown." He whispered softly, shivering there as his clothes were smoothed out. When he was released, for a few minutes he stood there thinking to himself, where in life he went wrong.

Looking down at his wrist he frowned. The other had forgotten to unbound his wrists and they were starting to hurt. Leaning down he used his teeth to pull and tug at the hair tie slowly. He didn't even notice Yamato coming back into the room until he spoke.

His tried brown eyes looked over at the taller male, while he was still trying to get the tie loose. "Give me a fucking minute, would you..." he said looking away. Turning his back to the prince he started to work on the tie once more, not wanting the others help. It took some time, but he finally got the tie free, throwing it to the nearby seat.

Reaching over with his bruised wrist he took his cane from the other and started to slowly make his way to the doors. Not saying goodbye, not bothering with a thank you, not saying anything about the cloak that was in the missing passing the bracelet he had thrown away.

Leaving through the doors he ordered the guards to show him to the docks, he didn't care that it was cold out, the need to get away from Yamato was too great to care about such a thing.

_Finally...I can go home and restart my life..._

**October 09, 2011, 10:36:09 PM**

"Are you all right, your Highness...?" William asked the young Prince distractedly staring off into the distance. The Lithuanian diplomat Yamato was supposed to be attending to was starting to look more and more impatient as Yamato ignored him in favor of the snow-covered forestry outside.

"Hmm...?" Yamato asked turning back to the diplomat and to William. He realized they were both looking at him with exasperated, questioning, and increasingly impatient looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Sir Reginald," he said, apologizing to the diplomat. "I'm not feeling very well - I must excuse myself because I cannot give your proposal the due attention right now." He explained and then added, "William is my adviser and more than aware of Icelandic relations with Lithuania. He will hear your queries in my steed."

Then he was walking out of the throne-room and through the castle doors, intent on exploring the forests. _I bet Tai was always cold here... It's only a few months until spring though - he'd probably have loved it when it's green_, he thought.

Then realizing _who _he'd been thinking about, he let out an irritated groan. _It's been nearly 5 months since I last saw him... and still, he won't stop plaguing me!_

Tai was effecting his life even though he was back in his kingdom now, thousands of miles away in a distant part of the world. Today's meeting with the diplomat was just the tip of the iceberg.

His advisers were flabbergasted when he refused the German Princess's hand 3 months ago. His father, usually so trusting of Yamato's decision, was livid when he couldn't provide a good solid reason for not marrying the girl. He knew it was strategically the best thing for Iceland. And the girl was stunningly beautiful with her hair that looked spun from gold, her voluptuous curves, and her blue eyes so much like his own.

But every time Yamato thought about her ice-cold Nordic beauty, he was reminded of darker skin, warmer molten-chocolate eyes, a slim but decidedly more masculine body that had offered itself to him, arching underneath him, those slender thighs parted enticingly to accommodate him in between.

He woke up every morning with the vision of a beautiful face - with shimmering chocolate eyes, full swollen lips, sharp cheekbones and glowing copper skin. Sometimes that face would be glowering at him in anger, sometimes brimming with tears... and every so often, it would be flushed with desire, those lovely eyes peaking up at him from behind dark hair and begging him to...

_Goddamn it!_ Yamato swore angrily. _Will I ever be free from this torment? _He wondered as he dropped to a sitting position on a rock. His body was as fit and healthy as it had always been - but he was emotionally exhausted. Tired of fighting the near-constant arousal that tormented him whenever Tai was in his thoughts.

He'd tried fucking it off, used concubines from all across the Earth to try to ease his frustrations. But no one felt like that goddamn Egyptian King - Yamato had realized after a while that Tai fit him like a glove, physically, and emotionally.

_That's it. I'm tired of fighting this losing battle to try and forget you_, he murmured, lifting up his wrist to study the blue diamond bracelet he wore with hard blue eyes. It was the same bracelet he'd intended for Tai to have but the brunette had thrown away to spite him. _You broke our agreement, sweetheart. I give you 7 more months because you spent your time in my bed like you're supposed to. But after that, you will not deny me anymore._

~~~~~~~~  
>"Brother?" Kiya called as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. Their home ( . ), the one she shared with her brother, was the largest in the tribe and their lands the least effected by the drought that season. It had been a particularly arid summer and many families in the tribe were under pressure. But Kiya felt fairly certain everyone would pull through all right - this year, atleast.<p>

Tai's sacrifice for his people had given them a real chance to survive through a difficult time. Ofcourse, no one was quite sure what that sacrifice was... There were _rumors_... things Tai's guards had drunkenly blathered about... insinuating that the pagan Icelandic Prince had taken _liberties _with Tai in front of their eyes. But nothing was concrete. Nothing solidified.

Kiya wasn't sure she wanted to know anyway. All she cared about in connection to his time in Iceland was Tai's health. Ever since he returned from that godforsaken frozen North, Tai had gotten sicker. He often had to interrupt meetings to heave his guts out into a spitting pot.

But strangely, he was also becoming plumper, putting weight on his usually slender abdomen and lower around his hips and thighs so they became fuller. And even stranger, his hair and skin positively _glowed _now. Kiya couldn't help but be slightly envious.

"Brother?" She called again, louder this time. "Are you sick again?" she asked, face falling into a frown as she knocked at his door. "Perhaps it's because you're eating so much all the time - you're getting a little fat," she teased gently, waiting for him to open the door.

**October 09, 2011, 11:43:49 PM**

Tai laid there on his side on his comfortable bed, holding his growing stomach. 5 months...5 fucking months since he left that icy hell hole and here he was still sick. Not only that, but his lower back was hurting, his feet swelled, and he fucking ate a lot. However, he wasn't stupid and for once in his life he wished he was. He knew the signs of morning sickness and being pregnant, he was married before after all. Though, he wasn't sure if he should like that fact or not.

He just couldn't believe that he had gotten pregnant in the first place. He had thought that he wasn't pregnant over in Iceland, but now it seemed the healer had made a mistake and he was while he was there. That meant he had lost his bet with Yamato and he had to be his bride.

_No..._ he thought shaking his head, after what Yamato had done to him, he wasn't going to let the jackass know he was going to be a father.

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss the fool. In fact he did miss him, but he hated himself at the same time. Thoughts of killing the child while he was in his womb did pass through his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and he was scared of what would happen in the long run if he did it.

Even if he missed Yamato, he had work and keeping up his heath to keep his attention from drifting too much to the prince.

_It's going to rain soon... _He thought, as he took a deep breath in through his nose. He could feel the rains coming to them and he couldn't wait. He was glad that his people were doing well throughout the drought, but with how he had eaten as he was, would they be short on food? He shook his head, of course they wouldn't run short of food. He had always made sure they had more than enough supplies for when that happened.

Fucking hormones were killing him, but he didn't get THAT emotional or to the point he did with Yamato, but what would his sister think of him, if he told her what was happening?

_Brother..._

_Speak of the devil... _he thought, hearing Kiya knocking on his door.

"Shut up, I'm not getting fat." Tai called back a little snappy. Okay he WAS getting fat, but she didn't have to point it out all of the time. "Go away Kiya, I don't want to talk now." he said, holding his stomach a bit more.

_Dammit Yamato, why are you punishing me even now?_

**October 10, 2011, 01:40:31 AM**

(hi! sorry I didn't see you replied! I'll try to reply within my usual 20min now)

Kiya sighed in relief when she heard her older brother snap at her. While Tai had changed slightly in the last few months, she was glad he could still count on him to be her mean, rotten, overly protective elder brother now - in her opinion anyway. Tai would probably disagree he was any of those things. She turned the handle and walked inside. He might not want to talk now but she was feeling up for a little sibling chat.

The slight relief melted away though when she got closer to the bed and saw the way he was clutching at his stomach. This had been going on for months and Tai had been evasive at best when it came to answers. Well, that was about to change today. Today, she was determined to figure out exactly what happened to him.

"What's wrong, Tai?" She asked gently, taking a seat next to him and running her lightly tanned skin over his rich brown skin and hair. "You're always holding your stomach like it's hurting - & I think you know whatever it is that's bothering you. I don't understand why you won't tell me. We have healers, we can send you somewhere," she added. "You don't have to be afraid. If you're sick we can face it together. But please... you have to tell me," she begged him gently, turning his face so that she was staring into his chocolate eyes with her amber ones.

**October 10, 2011, 01:55:13 AM**

God dammit, why did Kiya have to fucking come into the room. He remembered saying that he didn't want to fucking talk to her right now. Tai had no clue why she was being so freaking pushy about knowing that was wrong with him. For five months it had been nothing but asking questions about why he was holding his stomach or why he wouldn't go to the healers. Well there was obviously a reason why he didn't go to the healers, he didn't want anyone to find out about him being pregnant.

_Stupid guards getting drunk and telling everyone about our deal. If I tell Kiya, then what will happen? I will NOT be called a freak or weak!_ he thought to himself as his sister came closer to him.

"Nothing is wrong, you're just worrying over nothing." Tai said, a little too quickly._ 'My stomach is hurting stupid and I'm fully aware of the cause of it.'_ he added in his head, but remembered that his anger shouldn't be directed at his young sister. No she wasn't to blame for what happened to him, she was just worried.

The Desert King let out a heavy sigh, he was going to have to tell her sooner or later, more so when the baby came and he needed to start preparing.

"Kiya...I'm pregnant, five months to be exact"

**October 10, 2011, 02:07:49 AM**

Kiya stared blankly at her brother. "Come again?" She said, her voice devoid of anything besides disbelief. Then before Tai had a chance to say it, she repeated his words. "You're _pregnant_? _Five months pregnant_? B-but how? You're a _man_!"

Then logistics aside, she came to another realization. "And you're not gay... atleast, I didn't realize you let other men ...," she trailed off and turned away, not wanting to voice the rest of that awkward sentence. In that instance, another thought came to her - what were those rumors again.

"Was it that Icelandic Prince?" She asked, a little quietly - a heavy blush on her cheeks at the thought of her brother _with _a man in such a manner. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked as she recalled the very fuzzy memory of being told about male-pregnancies in her tutoring. Her teacher had very vaguely touched on the subject and she couldn't recall much of the details other than it was dangerous.

"You could die from this, Tai!" She said, once she'd processed the thought a little clearer. "Do you really want to keep it?" She asked apprehensively, hoping he'd be willing to abort the child. She'd love a new little niece or nephew but not at the expense of her beloved brother.

**October 10, 2011, 02:21:44 AM**

"It wasn't a choice to let that stupid Icelandic Prince do to me what he did." Tai said, hanging his head in shame. "It was the only thing I could do to keep him from attacking the tribe. He promised, there wouldn't be anymore attacks for the year if I became his concubine for three weeks. That's why I didn't fucking tell you, you actually think I would want to tell my younger sister that her brother was forced to become a fuck toy for some prince that was younger than him? That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I have to choice now." he said, curling his legs to his body a bit more.

"I know I could die from this, don't' you think I haven't thought about taking the life of this child or myself along with it?" he groaned in discomfort as his stomach started to hurt again. "I don't know what to do Kiya, I want to keep the child, but with everything that selfish prince did to me while I was there, all the emotional pain, the heartbreak... I just don't know.." he said, laying his head back down on the pillows as a few tears ran down the side of his face.

He then did something he didn't want to do. He told Kiya everything that went on while he was there in Iceland and when he said everything, he meant EVERYTHING down to his feelings for Yamato, to the things the man did for him and the deals they made.

By the time he was done he covered his face with the blankets not baring to look at his sister anymore in his shame.

**October 10, 2011, 02:35:58 AM**

Kiya listened intently as her brother explained what had happened to him in those two and half weeks he had been away. She tried to keep her face as non-judgemental as possible but she couldn't help wincing when he described the way the bastard Prince had raped him. Not once, but twice, Tai said.

She couldn't contain her amazement when Tai told her the Prince had initially promised never to attack them again if Tai wore his bracelet. Then a frown appeared on her face. "You couldn't have kept up with that, brother," she told him consolingly. "Your deal was you'd make yourself available to him whenever he came here?" She asked, interpreting Tai's words to the best of her abilities. "So... you'd be at his beck and call for the rest of your life? Absolutely preposterous!" She added.

But she was rather confused when Tai described his feelings. "H-how could you love him, brother?" She asked him incredulously. "He sounds like a monster - not worthy of any love. Did he explain why he wanted you as his consort? Did he return your feelings?" She asked quickly. Then the most important question she could think of crossed her mind. "You... don't love him anymore, do you?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she was terrified about his answer.

**October 10, 2011, 02:54:10 AM**

Tai sat up throwing the blanket from over his head. "And what would you have me do? I have to keep this tribe safe no matter what the cost!" He all back shouted, before wincing and clutching his stomach. Dammit, he had to remember to keep himself calm for the baby. Shifting his body he leaned against the wall with a pillow behind his back. "After I 'wasn't' pregnant with the child, I thought our last deal would hold. Besides I didn't think he would ever want to visit Egypt, once there wasn't a reason for it and he's married to a German Princess now, so she must be with child." he said, putting his hand on his stomach rubbing it slowly.

"But..you're probably right, it was very preposterous..."

"I don't know okay...I don't know how I could love him." He said, trying his best to not snap at Kiya, but it was getting hard with this hell she was putting him through. "He...said that he wanted me the first time he saw me, not the greatest excuse in the world if you ask me and as for his feelings..no he didn't return my feelings in the way I wanted him to." He said, laying there pulling the covers over his stomach.

He winced hearing the last question he was asked. "I...miss him, but no I don't think I love him anymore. He hasn't earned my love, so I'm not going to give it to him." he said, looking over at his dear sister. "Kiya, will you help me with this child? Please, it's not like Yamato is going to help and if he does come here, as far as we both know the child doesn't belong to him okay?" he asked, taking her hands.

**October 10, 2011, 03:12:23 AM**

"Ofcourse I'll help you, brother!" She said emphatically when Tai asked for her help. "I'm excited to have a little niece or nephew to run around and love," she added, trying to school the worry off her face and replace it with something happier and more excited about the prospects. "And don't worry - we have the best soothsayers and healers in all of Egypt," she said, hoping to ease his worries about the birth.

"And I'm glad you don't love him, brother," she said, letting him know she supported his decision. "It's a testament to how big your heart is that you loved him at all when he treated you in the way that he did. I can't believe he said he'd never let you see Egypt again," she shook her head vehemently. To imprison someone like that... someone like her wild-hearted brother... it was simply unthinkable.

"And you're absolutely right it doesn't belong to him," she said firmly. "He's done nothing except force himself on you over and over again. You're the one who'll have to carry the child, nurture it. And I'm sure you could love it much more than that cold-hearted barbarian prince ever dreamed possible."

"So... have you thought of a name?" She asked him casually.

(hey this is my last post unless I hear back from you about the PMs - I absolutely can't write with a partner who won't communicate with me. I hope you don't mind if I advertise this with someone else if you decide you don't want to respond to the PMs. And no worries about someone else using Tai. I will make sure no one else uses him unless you give me express permission)

**October 10, 2011, 10:36:56 AM**

Tai just had to wonder if Kiya remembered not too long ago that she HAD a couple of nephews to love and spoil, but that hunting trip. Shaking his head he cleared his worried mind free of that past year. Now wasn't the time to think of the people he lost, but the new son or daughter he would gain in four short months and he couldn't wait. However, speaking of soothsayers and healers, it would be good to start seeing them after their talk.

"I can't believe that I loved that prince in the first place. No matter what I did, I seemed to make him enraged more than I could ever be. All the blame was on me and he took none for himself. I can't believe that I actually thought the very idea of being his bride." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Rubbing his stomach, Tai didn't dare tell his sister about Yamato's fantasies about him pregnant and bouncing on his lap during sex. She didn't need that imaging at the moment.

"I've thought about it and only come up with one name." He sighed, a little frustrated with himself for only coming up with a single name for his child. "If it's a male, I'm going to call him Atemu..." he smiled, looking down at his bulging belly. "However, I was counting on you to help me with a female name, if the child is a girl that is."

"Now, that we're finish with such talk I believe that it's time for me to visit with the healers and soothsayers. My stomach has hurt for the past few days now and I should have it looked at, at least for the child's sake."

(I already sent you a PM and I do mind, but really it's your RP so...)

**October 12, 2011, 02:41:22 PM**

"Oh ofcurse big brother!" she replied, feeling a little foolish that she high-jacked the conversation away from his health. Kiya was quick to stand up onto her feet and she was helping Tai up onto his as well. His belly was a lot pudgier than it used to be but he didn't look huge exactly.

"I thought you were just getting fat 'cus you lay around all the time," she teased, playful once again now that Tai told her what was wrong. "But I do like the name 'Atemu' - a good, strong Egyptian name," she said, after careful consideration.

Then another thought crossed her mind. "Big brother, you didn't mind becoming that barbarian prince's _bride_? Wouldn't you be his husband as well? That prince must've done something to you to get you to agree to such a title. I guess if you married him, if you were a bride, then you'd become his queen no?" She asked as they started walking down the stairs. The dynamics of the relationship her brother shared with the barbarian prince perplexed her... Tai seemed surprisingly willing to behave as a submissive to the other man.

The soothsayer lived only two houses down - Kiya thought Tai should not have too much trouble waddling over to him. Because as she observed now, her brother couldn't walk so much as waddle.

**October 12, 2011, 03:23:17 PM**

Tai grabbed his cloak on the way out. There was no way he was letting all of his people see him in this awful state. He just wanted the rumors to stay rumors of two drunken guards who couldn't keep their fucking mouths shut.

"That's just mean." he said, frowning over at his sister. Oh god the hormones WERE starting to kick in, this was bad with his personality. "You know I get tried with my swollen feet, just sitting there.'' He muttered looking away. Dammit! He was having this mood swings at the WORST possible times. "But you're right, he WILL be a strong Egyptian."

"Yes, I would be his husband and no he didn't do anything to get me to agree. In fact I was the one that agreed to it." He said softly as they walked. He had to look down and watch his feet on the steps so he didn't slip, he also gripped the railing to be careful.

The older sibling held his hand up to Kyia before she could say anything about him agreeing to such a thing. "The deal was that if I got pregnant, I would stay and become his bride. However, if I didn't get pregnant in which at the end of the week I thought I wasn't, then he would never attack our home again." he frowned, whether the deal was going to hold he didn't know, but now he had to think about himself and the baby. He would just have Kyia make sure the defences were reinforced, she was great making sure such military things were handled.

"I know you're going to say that was a stupid thing to do, but then I was sure I wouldn't get pregnant, that maybe the Prince's angel blood wouldn't take to me. But it looks like I was wrong." Tai said gently and waved to some of the field workers that walked pass the two of them.

Inside of his cloak, the old king had a hand covering his baby bump and prayed that the little one would live through the birthing, along with himself.

"Next time, the soothsayer is fucking coming to our house." He mumbled having another one of his mood swings. "It's too fucking uncomfortable to walk to them, when in hell are my feet going to stop hurting like this and how can you women do it?"

**December 02, 2011, 11:04:01 PM**

Yamato stared out across the barren landscape. It was all familiar enough - after all, his army made the pilgrimage across this desert every year to loot the many Egyptian tribes of the area. But this particular mission was a little different - instead of the 500-soldier strong group that usually accompanied him on these raids, Yamato was only accompanied by 50 of his most highly skilled men. They were all riding horseback, bare-chested to stay cool and dressed only in short leather skirts.

They were moving fairly quickly - Yamato's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Tai. He'd waited the agonizing year he'd promised the Egyptian king. And then he'd made the long arduous trip across the seas and over the hot sands to finally reach this point. He could see it now - Tai's small city lay in the distance. Yamato didn't know if Tai's people knew of the Vikings bearing down on them. But then again, it was not for the fruits, or grains, or women that Yamato was making this raid.

Then he was closer still - he could see the people hunched over, working in the fields. It brought a curled smile to his lips as he got closer and closer. Soon... he would see his Tai very, very soon.

**December 02, 2011, 11:41:51 PM**

"Be patient Atemu, Daddy is giving you as much milk as he can..." Cooed the proud king as he fed his four month old son as he cradled the small bundle within his arms while lounging upon the many pillows on his bed. He had taken to feeding Atemu within his private chambers since it was so awkward to do it within his own throne room with his guards and servants watching. His sister was one thing, but others oh HELL no. The last thing he needed was to listen to those 'rumors' about who Atemu's father is or what he did to keep the village safe.

The past nine months were so awful and the birth...

Tai shivered, he didn't even want to recall such pain ever again. However, with that pain came a priceless treasure that he would always protect. His little Atemu. As much as he hated to admit, the little one looked so much like Yamato the very person he...hated, but had feelings for still.

Kyia was there and was still there throughout the whole thing and helped him at first taking care of the little prince. However, very soon after he had put her in charge of the villages defences and she was doing very good whipping all of the solders into shape.

Looking down at the little babe he smiled meeting his molthen chocolate eyes with flawless sapphire ones. "Okay I think you're done." he chuckled pulling his heir away from his chest and cleaned his little mouth and his own chest. Then the babe reached out grabbing a lock of his hair making the king chuckle warmly. During the year short brown hair had lengthened down to the middle of his back, though a few grey hairs were added the pregnancy seemed to have had less tense and appear to be more youthful.

Smiling the king reached over pulling on the cord of rope. "Have a bath of warm water prepared, along with a fresh diaper." he ordered to the servant that had come in. When she had left he turned back to his son.

"No Atemu, don't put that in your mouth."

(This is Atemu)

( albums/l173/000Angel/Bleach/Ichigo% )

**December 03, 2011, 12:13:56 AM**

Yamato was pleased by how easily his men had infiltrated the village; the villagers had barely any time to realize they were under attack before the vikings were past them. His men were under strict orders not touse unnecessary violence. Yamato had come here to take his bride, not to raid the tribe.

Before the tribe had much time to mount a counter-attack, Yamato and his men had already surrounded the largest, most ornate building - presumed to be the throne room. There was a short scuffle with the guards defending those walls - but they too had been caught unaware and soon enough they were subdued. Yamato moved quickly - he knew he had the element of surprise in his favor. But this mission would have to be quick - if they stayed too long, he and his men would be woefully outnumbered once the Egyptians started fighting back.

"Stand here and defend this building until I come back!" He ordered about 2/3 of his men. The rest of them stormed the building - it wasn't large by any measure and the guards inside were just as surprised by their presence as the ones outside had been.

They had finished searching the lower levels - the public hall and throne rooms - with no sign of Tai anywhere. Yamato was beginning to get frustrated. Where was the King? Acutely aware of his limited time, he started running up the stairs - his mind racing as he threw open the first door. It was empty but from the looks of it, it was a private bedroom. So... Tai's family probably lived in these rooms. Feeling a little more hopeful, he threw the second door open as well, only to find it empty.

The servant girl coming out of the third door let out a screech of surprise and plastered herself against the wall, but Yamato paid her no attention. Instead, his glowing blue eyes were fixed on that door - as he took long, slow steps forward. A second later, his hand was on the knob and he was bursting through the door.

Yamato blinked at the sight in front of him, unable to believe what he was seeing - sunlight streamed in through the window. Tai... His beautiful, beautiful Tai rested on a raised bed, a tiny blond figure cradled in his arms... He opened his mouth but nothing came out as his eyes went from the beautiful man to the baby who looked like a mirror-image of Yamato as a child.

**December 03, 2011, 12:52:08 AM**

Tai chuckled as he yet again removed the brown lock of hair from Atemu's tiny grip. He would have to remember to start putting his hair back so the little prince wouldn't get a hold of it. He was just about to slip off the raised when he heard the servant girl he had just sent away screech. This made him bolt up jerking the bundle in his arms.

Atemu whined at the sudden movement and looked up at his father looking like he was going to cry at any moment.

Tai looked down and tried to calm his little sun and stars. "It's okay little one." he said leaning back and jumped as the door bursted open. The king felt anger raise up in him and turned his had to yell at the servant that had made such an rude entrance. The sight that met his eyes however was one that he thought he would never see again. There in the door way stood his handsome angel, though his mouth was opened stupidly.

It was this time that he had forgotten about the baby that he held within his arms. It wasn't until Atemu started to cry that it knocked him out of his trance and his maternal instinct went to work calming the child. "Shhh...Shhh...it's okay, mommy will protect you." he cooed to the child. Slipping out of the bed he walked over to the raised the bassinet setting the boy within it.

Once he covered Atemu with the blanket, the proud king turned to face the man that had caused him so much pleasure and anguish. "What are you doing here?" he said firmly stepping a couple feet away from the cradle, but he didn't move anymore in fear of his child's Well being. "I order for you to leave this place, I have nothing to say to you after what you did to me, all the pain that you've caused or are you some sadistic wak that gets thrills off of damaging and using other people?"

**December 03, 2011, 01:03:56 AM**

Yamato was paralyzed in his stupor as he watched Tai raise himself from the bed and then set the little child into the bassinet by the bed. His ears didn't miss the word 'mommy' when Tai cooed to his baby and tried to calm him down. So... Tai was the mother? Then who was the father? Every instinct in his body screamed that he knew who it was - but... Tai hadn't been pregnant when he left Iceland, had he?

He ignored those angry bitter words from those soft lips, instead taking the time to study that lovely face. Tai had gained a little weight, his hips were more curved now than Yamato remembered; Yamato could see the slimness of his waist underneath the thin tunic he wore. And his hair fell in long, luxurious waves past his shoulders. He was even more beautiful now than Yamato remembered.

"Who is his father, Tai?" Yamato growled, as he slowly started closing the distance in between the two of them. He kept his sapphire eyes locked on those glimmering chocolate ones. "Or ... do I already know the father?" He asked, stalking ever closer.

**December 03, 2011, 01:19:29 AM**

Tai had to fight to keep his body from trembling from that growl the barbarian let out as he stalked toward him. The very sound of the others voice made him shiver still and he just hated himself for it. The truth couldn't be known, it was one thing for their to be rumors flying around about who the father was, but his pride wouldn't let him bare the truth to this heartless man. "Of course you know know the father..." he started eyes flashing in anger. "It was..one of your fucking guards that got me pregnant, they raped me when they had me on the boat." he huffed glaring the other down and glad that his moment of hesitantion was easily covered.

"The child does NOT belong to you, now be gone I will not have you frighten MY child." he commaned standing his ground as Yamato was nearly on top of him. He still didn't care about the height difference between the two of them, but he was going to be dammed if he was going to let the other touch his child.

His heart tightened at the very words he spoke, but what else could he do but lie to this man. He wouldn't dare risk being taken back to barren wasteland called Iceland and held there for the rest of his life without seeing his beloved Egypt ever again.

**December 03, 2011, 01:31:01 AM**

Yamato felt his blood run cold at Tai's words - had he been wrong...? Then he shook the doubts away. Every instinct in his body was screaming that this child was his. "I will _not _have you lying to me Tai!" Yamato hissed as he closed the space in between them and wrapped his arms around that slender waist, forcing the King to mold his softer frame against Yamato's hard lines. Using his free hand, he tilted Tai's chin up so he was staring directly into that flushed angry face.

"You know damn well he is my son. Did you know you were with child when you left Iceland? Did you violate our agreement then? Or did you just fail to return to me after you found out here?" His own frame was radiating anger and lust, his arousal humming strongly in his ears as his hands made quick work of exploring Tai's body, cupping that plump ass as he ground his hard length against the brunette.

"I impregnated you with my seed Tai - you are fully aware you belong to me as my bride, in my bed," he told the brunette. "I am taking both you and my heir back to Iceland with me - we shall be married within the fortnight and you will never leave my side again," he promised perfunctorily as he started lowering his head to capture those sweet, sweet lips he had been craving for the past year.

**December 03, 2011, 02:19:47 AM**

As he was pulled into the strong embrace, Tai put his hands out in front of him so they were between him and Shuldish. Staring into those sapphire eyes that were set a blaze he bit his bottom lip not daring to say anything to the others anger. "He is not your son, your guards raped me, he is one of theirs not yours." he stated again, not willing to admit to the selfish prince the truth that he had only admitted to his sister.

"I will not go with you, I will not marry a selfish person like you, who will not even agree to my wishes." he said pushing hard against the others chest, biting back a groan that threatened to leave his lips. Turning his head away he buried it within the others chest keeping it there. "I...I did not know I was pregnant when I left..." he huffed out. "It wasn't until I was three months pregnant when I found out I was with child and it was five months when I told my sister and sought out care."

A loud grunt was heard and the Icelandic prince was pushed away from the older king. Not only had Tai's appearance changed, but he had gotten stronger too. However, he was still not as strong as the man before him. "Don't you even care about me Yamato? You're acting so selfish wanting to just take us away from here and having sex. I nearly died having our son, does that count as anything to you?" he said with a look of anguish on his face.

"I want an answer Yamato.." He said firmly standing his ground even firmer then before. "...What am I to you? Am I just something you have sex with just to sit back and watch me pop out babies for you? I know last year you cared for me when I was nearly raped and I will admit that I liked that you were all cuddly and caring. However, you kept demanding so much sex with me that I was getting tried of it. I don't want to have sex all of the time. You have to understand that I'm old enough to be your father and the meaning of being intimate to me is cuddling in bed or being near the one I love, it isn't all about sex sex sex!. Then you rape me right before I leave, do you know how much that hurt? How much pain I was in?"

Tai stood there for a few moments looking at the other. He had finally told Yamato how he felt and there was no anger behind it, just the truth.

**December 03, 2011, 02:39:54 AM**

Yamato let his arms grow a little laxer around Tai as the older man talked out his feelings - the blond Prince was trying very hard to pay attention. But at the same time, his desire was pulsing in his veins - now that he finally had Tai within an arms' length of him, it was hard not to simply carry him to the bed and join their bodies again in that intimate dance they knew so well.

Later, he promised himself. Right now, he had to listen carefully to what his bride was saying. This would all go a lot more smoothly if Tai was willing when Yamato carried him and their son away. He closed the distance between them again, pleased when Tai finally admitted that the child was his. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of our firstborn, sweetheart," he apologized. "But I promise, I will be there when you give birth to our future children," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the brunette and once again pulling him into his embrace.

"You're asking me what I feel about you - what I want from you. I've told you already, Tai. I want you in my bed, as my queen. I want no other man to ever touch you again - I want to keep you safe. It's true - you're no spring chicken. But I hardly think you're old enough to be my father, sweetheart," he said, wrinkling his forehead at the exaggerated statement.

He tilted Tai's face up once again and this time, he did kiss the brunette, drinking from those full lips again and again in a passionate kiss. He kept things as chaste as he could, though he couldn't help groaning in satisfaction as his arousal pulsed against Tai's slender thighs. He wanted to lift the brunette into his arms and carry him to the bed so temptingly close.

But Yamato knew he had only a few more minutes. Reluctantly, he forced himself to pull away from those intoxicating lips. Tai's face was flushed again - his mouth slightly swollen and moist from their kiss. Yamato swore as he dove in for one more quick, harsh kiss. Then he was pulling away and walking towards the bassinet.

"I'm taking you with me, Tai," he said. "Grab a few things for our son that you can't live without," he instructed the brunette, fully expecting to be obeyed. He leaned over the bassinet and picked up the tiny baby into his arms - he was awake. "My son...," he said in awe, staring at the tiny little blond. "He looks like me. But he's got his mother's beautiful smile," he noted.

**December 03, 2011, 03:01:56 AM**

"For Ra sakes, is saying 'I love you' so hard for you?" Tai snapped as his face was tilted up by his chin. This time he didn't turn away from the kiss nor did he fight it, instead he took part in it moving his lips against Yamato's and gripped the man's shirt within his grasp pulling it slightly while a groan of his own sounded between them. He also didn't miss the others arousal against his thighs. He was going to have to have a good talk with Yamato later about his self-control, but he was impressed the other hadn't thrown him to the bed yet.

A string of spit connected them and was broken when the king licked his lips. He didn't even have time to react when the prince kissed hi a bit harsher this time. Cleaning the remaining spit from his mouth he watched Yamato go over to the bassinet. He couldn't help but feel tense on how Atemu would react to the blond male.

Instead of doing what he was 'ordered' to do, Tai walked over to the males side and watched him. "His name is Atemu." he said gently. "Also, Shu we have to be equals with one another if I'm to go with you. You can't just order me around...please I don't want to stuffer through another emotional breakdown, because I don't think I would be able to take it again." he said, putting his hand on the vikings arm, giving it a squeeze.

**December 04, 2011, 05:26:41 PM**

Yamato didn't know what to say when Tai asked if saying 'I love you' was difficult for him - he just wasn't certain if he _did _love Tai. He wanted to possess and protect the older man - and that was the extent to which he'd explored his own feelings. Fortunately though, it looked like Tai had asked as a rhetorical question and didn't seem to expect a real answer.

"Atemu, hmm...?" He asked, staring into his son's large blue eyes. "See what happens kid? I'm not around and your mother gives you an Egyptian name instead of the strong viking name you're supposed to have." He scrunched up his face and grinned at his kid. "It's not _too _awful though - we'll let it go this time." Then he bundled the baby up and handed it to his mate - "We're giving our next child a Viking name, though," he told the brunette. "Now what else do you need before you're ready to leave?" He asked, looking around the room.

At that moment, the door opened and Kiya was running inside, her face flushed. "Brother, we're under atta-" She stilled in shock, her amber eyes going from the large blond to her brother's smaller figure, holding his baby - she didn't miss how much her little nephew resembled the man. Immediately, she knew what was happening. "You! You're that Prince! The one who violated my brother! Leave at once!"

Then her eyes turned back to Tai. "Brother! Come! The guards will take care of him!" She motioned for her brother to step forward so they could escape the confines of the room.

**December 04, 2011, 05:41:21 PM**

"Oh be silent you beast, do you actually think I know any viking names?" Tai said punching Shudlich in his arms a bit hard as he gave him a frustrated glare. "Atemu is a fine, strong Egyptian name and as his mother I will name my children as I see fit." he scolded the man almost kindly as he took his little treasure back into his arms. "And if we have a child after that, they will have an Egyptian name and so on and so fourth. However, I will not tolerate our children fighting between each other as they grow up or I will blame you for that." he said firmly taking a few steps back from the other male.

The old king as thinking about what else they needed when Kiya came through the door out of breath. "Yes I know we are now." he said glaring at Shuldish. "You better have not hurt anyone." he warned. He wasn't going to go with the other if he was still the beast he left back in the icy hell.

"Come Kyia, the man has a right to see his son and I do not think he's here to harm anyone." He said calmly walking toward her to assure her that everything was okay. Stopping in front of her he tilted his head to the side. "Is everyone okay? His men didn't cause too much damage did they? Because they're fixing it if they did."

If Kiya wanted to grab Tai and her nephew to run, now would be the best time while even Tai was distracted.

**December 04, 2011, 05:56:55 PM**

Kiya could not believe what her brother was saying - Tai seemed utterly content with the barbarian viking attacking their Kingdom! "Brother! Has he put you under some evil spell? What's wrong with you? He's our enemy and you let him stand in your bedroom, near your son! He hasn't caused damage to the crops or the farmers this time - but have you forgotten how he's attacked us in the past?" She asked her voice incredulous as she stared in between the two adults in the room, too shocked by her brother's nonchalance to the whole attack to do much else.

Yamato was rather unhappy about this interruption - he stepped in quickly between the two siblings, careful not to appear too threatening. "I'm sorry Princess - but your brother is meant to be my consort, and sit by my side as my Queen. I am taking him and my heir back to Iceland with me - he has already agreed to accompany me through his own free will and I ask you not to stand in his way. I came here to claim him and take him back - which is exactly what I will do." His request was quiet but it was obvious that he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

Kiya ignored the blond, her betrayed eyes focused back on her brother. "Is this true, Tai? You have agreed from your own free will to go back to Iceland with him? Warm his bed? Spread your legs for him? Bear him more children? After all the ways you said he violated you?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt. "What will happen to Egypt? What will we do without a ruler?"

**December 04, 2011, 06:42:37 PM**

The king took this time address Kiya. "Kiya, even if I do go with Yamato I have already spoken with the counsel about who will rule in my place." he said giving her a little smile. "You will take my place and you will do so wonderfully, I know you will." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Tai turned to Yamato with a raised brow. "I don't remember agreeing to anything, Yamato and I don't remember saying that we were going anywhere with you. However, I do remember talking about names for future children and thinking about what to bring with me, but again I haven't agreed to anything." he said with a little grin holding Atemu to his chest firmly, yet gently so he would get hurt.

"If I'm to return with you, there are some things that we must speak about first before I even set foot out of my house, much less my tribe." he said firmly. "1. I will be your equal, there will be no ordering me around, you will ask me. 2. I have the right to say no to sex if I'm not in the mood and you're to respect that. 3. You're not aloud to have sex with anyone else, besides me and that means either getting rid of your hearm or putting them to work as servants. 4. I'm aloud to visit Egypt whenever I want, so Atemu can see his Aunt. 5. No more short clothes, I hate putting them on and during winter because we both know I will freeze to death and I will NOT have Atemu wear anything like them. 6. If you're willing to listen to me, I will do that very same. 7. I'm a bitch and have many mood swings during pregnancy so you are warned. 8. There will no violence between us or it will be kept to a minin., because I will be really trying not to smack you, but I will do it when you need it. 9. I like to cuddle so I'll want to do it every now and then at night. And finally 10. We're not leaving this house until you're explored your feeling for me, because I know that you don't love me one bit and wanting to simply possess me isn't enough"

**December 04, 2011, 07:04:49 PM**

Kiya was thoroughly confused by her brother - but at this point, she decided not to ask too many questions. Whatever was happening in between Tai and the barbarian Prince, obviously she didn't understand. Atleast her brother had a list of demands - that had to be a sign he had some control over the situation.

Yamato stared perplexed at Tai while he made his list of demands - some of the demands made him want to laugh. "Tai - you will be my wife - your son will one day rule all of Iceland, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the entire world. I hope that will be enough for you. As for the rest of your requests - I am sorry Tai but I can't promise to fulfill all of them all the time. There will be times when you _will _defer to me - so we cannot be equals in all aspects." He paused a little, looking in between brother and sister - this next part would be a bit awkward to say in front of his mate's sister. "Sex is not up for debate, sweetheart. I will have you when I want you unless you're in pain - but in exchange, I will offer you protection, your tribe will have Iceland as its allies. Your people will never need to fear attack from outsiders."

"As for your wardrobe - the short robes were meant to entice me. If you'd prefer, you may ofcourse wear longer robes outside our personal chambers. In fact, I don't want other men seeing you in those clothes anyway - but within the bedroom, you will wear them so that I have easy access to your body. Our son will not wear such things - those garments are meant only for you."

"As for the rest of it... I want to make you happy Tai - I believe I can make you happier than you've ever been before... I hope that's enough because what you're asking for - my feeli-," he started stepping closer, blue eyes pinned on dark brown. He was about to try to tackle the most difficult part of Tai's demands next - the extent of Yamato's feelings for the older man. But right then, the door crashed open and one of Yamato's men ran inside.

"We must leave at once, your Highness!" The man panted, eyes focused on Yamato. "Please! If your consort is ready - the tribesmen are starting to gather their forces together!"

Yamato nodded curtly. With two long strides, he'd closed the distance in between himself and Tai, and then he was lifting the slender brunette into his arms bridal style, their son cradled in Tai's arms. "I'm sorry it has to be like this sweetheart - but I can't risk staying longer and being captured by your people."

He turned to Kiya - "Goodbye Princess - we are now allies whether you believe it or not. You can expect the Icelandic army at your side if you're ever under attack." With that verbal agreement made, he walked quickly out of the room, the two most precious beings to him held within the safety of his arms as he started making his way down the stairs.

**December 04, 2011, 07:21:46 PM**

Tai frowned. He was NOT going to leave with things like they were. He wouldn't leave having no say in anything. "Kiya call the guards!" he yelled over Shudlich's shoulder as he and his son were carried out of the room. "I will not leave without your word. I understand we can't be equal all of the time, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your whore like before!" he said firmly wiggling within the others hold. He had to do something quickly, for he wasn't sure if he would be able to get out if they left the house.

Looking down his eyes met his son's, who was getting fussy being man handled like this. _Forgive me for this.._ he thought to the child lovingly.

"It's not enough, just because you can't realize your own feelings has nothing to do with me and if I go with you now nothing would have change between us, it will be just like before and I don't' want my child brought up as selfish as you." Tai said grabbing the back of Shuldish's head and brought it down as he raised his knee hitting the other very hard between his eyes. While the prince was distracted the king rolled out of his arms landing on his feet with a now crying baby within his arms and made use of his small body and pushed pass the larger male, just to come up behind him and elbow him HARD in his back knocking him down the stairs.

"GUARDS!" was shouted at the top of his lungs and he ran back upstairs. "Kiya, we must hide quickly!" he said taking her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

**December 04, 2011, 07:41:50 PM**

Tai always _had _been flexible - unfortunately for Yamato, he only remembered _after _that knee had connected with his forehead. It brought on a pounding headache - and his loosened hold allowed his precious consort to slip out of his arms, taking their child with him.

Oh hell no! Yamato was not about to be cowed so easily - he could hear Tai's guards starting to gather outside the building, trying to get through the men he had posted outside to rush to the aid of their king. The prince knew he didn't have much time left at all - he followed on Tai's hells, cursing that his slender, much smaller mate moved so much quicker than he did. But he managed to keep him in sight, watching as he grabbed his sister and pulled her along into one of the rooms.

In a few seconds, Yamato had followed them into one of the chambers - Kiya was the first to react, her arms unburdened by a child unlike Tai who was carrying Atemu. She screeched as she flew at him, picking up a chair and hurling it at him. Yamato quickly side-stepped the chair and then threw her onto the bed with a gruff apology for being so rough with her. Then he was going straight for his mate.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He asked Tai through gritted teeth as he lifted the brunette into his arms, once again trying to be as gentle as possible although this time he made sure to keep a firm grip on the brunette's knees and arms so they were pinned better against Yamato's hard form rendering them useless. He was out of the room in a flash, before Kiya was out of her stupor from being thrown, and then he was making his way down the stairs - two-three quick steps at a time.

His son was crying in Tai's arms - but Yamato ignored that pitiful wailing sob, knowing that he'd have to make it to his horse and fast if they were to get away. The outside of the building was chaos - but his men molded closely around him as he ran towards his horse. And it seemed like Tai's guards didn't attack as forcefully as they could have, seeing their King trapped in Yamato's arms and not wanting to hurt their ruler or his son accidentally.

Then Yamato was setting Tai on the saddle and climbing up behind his bride - Tai's guards were starting to crowd around them and Yamato had to fight off a few before he was finally climbing onto the saddle behind his consort and fighting through the crowds of soldiers around him, stealing away his mate and child.

**December 04, 2011, 08:15:44 PM**

"Why do you have to be so selfish?" Tai grunted within the others arms as he tried disparately to get out of them once again. He hated that his child was to the point of screaming with fright with everything that was happening to him, but it couldn't be helped right now. He looked at his guards as they tried to fight off the invaders. "What have I told you about doing things half-assed? Forget about trying not to harm us and just do your duty and take these people DOWN!" he shouted at all of them for the whole village to hear his voice.

He could protect his son from his guards if he needed to and he didn't care if he was injured, so as long they stayed within the tribe's walls.

"Let me go Yamato, you're scaring Atemu. Can't you hear him screaming? I have to calm him down and you're not helping!" Atemu yelled to the man behind him and in that instinct jerked his head back headbutting the prince in his face roughly. "He's going to end up being hurt and it will be . FAULT!" he said trying to get off the horse and to the nearest guard to get them to safety. This was not how he thought this would end.

It was that time that he focused on trying to calm Atemu a little bit. The poor child was screaming at the top of his lungs with tears running down the sides of his face. It was so heartbreaking to see him like this and it felt like Yamato didn't care. "Shhhhh...Shhhhh...calm down little one, daddy is being a jerk right now. Please...calm yourself.." he said trying not to squeeze the boy to tightly.. "Yamato stop, I need to calm him." he pleaded over his shoulder at the larger man.

"Do you want him to die?"

**December 04, 2011, 08:33:16 PM**

Yamato grunted as one of Tai's guards landed a hard blow against his leg - but he managed to keep a tight grip on his horse's reins, arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, and trusting his mate to keep their son safe in his arms. He growled when he heard Tai ask if he wanted their son to die.

"Ofcourse I don't want him to die; and I think that's a little dramatic, don't you sweetheart? Just keep a tight hold on him and we'll be out of here in no time," he told his future bride. He had worked through the majority of the guards and the path ahead of them was clearer. But Tai's screams had galvanized the rest of the tribe into motion and Yamato knew he had very little time if he was going to make it past the angry mob gathering in front of him.

Without looking back, he spurred his horse to move faster - goading the animal into top speed until the horse was galloping past the mob. He couldn't even afford to look back to check on the state of his men - all he could do was trust their training to get them through what would undoubtedly be a very hard battle. A quarter of his guards had made it out with him on their own horses and they rode around him, clearing the pathway ahead and keeping too many people from swamping the Prince as he carried away his prize.

After an hour of riding, they finally approached the oasis where they had left off their supplies, fresh horses, and food. Yamato had been quiet the whole time as he made his escape - their son was quiet now, more likely exhausted from crying earlier rather actually calm. He shuddered, not wanting to know what his mate would have to say - no doubt it wouldn't be anything good.

**December 04, 2011, 08:50:17 PM**

"I'm his mother, I'm aloud to be dramatic dammit!" Tai snapped at Yamato as he continued to calm their child. He was able to catch one last look of his sister, people and home before the horse galloped at full speed away from the tribe. The guards from what he saw were running to their horses to give chase while the others were busy with Yamato's guards that were still trying to get away from them and the mob that had come out to join the fight. He knew at least that Kiya would take care of them and right now the only people he had to care for was in his arms.

For the time they rode, Tai kept quite paying more attention to his son then the asshole behind him that was going to get a talking too when they actually stopped.

Hearing the rustle of leaves he looked up seeing that they were at an oasis that was aways away from the tribe. No doubt they were going to stop there for a little bit before moving on. When the horse stopped he let out a low angry growl to tell the man behind him that he wasn't happy and he had NOTHING good to say to him.

"Get. Me. Off. This. Horse. NOW."

**December 04, 2011, 09:04:57 PM**

Yamato grimaced as he heard the venom in his mate's voice. He was definitely in the dog house now. He brought his tired mount to a stop underneath a cluster of palm trees and slid down off the horse first, before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Tai's waist to lower the older man off the horse. He kept his arms tightly around the brunette's waist - as much to help the slender man keep his balance as to make sure the brunette didn't try to run off. One of his men approached and soundlessly took the horse away to the nearby well.

Another came closer and spoke to him slowly. "We can spare 20minutes here, my Prince - but then we must move on or the tribe may catch up with us. If your mate would like some privacy to take care of the child, we have set up a screen behind those trees." The man pointed to a cloth that had been tied to two trees, creating a little private spot where Tai would be able to feed his child.

"Very well," Yamato said. "Bring some water and fruit for my mate and my child," he ordered as he released Tai's waist only to take his free hand that was not holding the baby.

"Come, my love," he told the brunette, leading him behind the screen where the men had also set up a mat underneath the shades. "You must be tired. We have a long journey ahead so you and my son must be well rested."

**December 04, 2011, 09:31:58 PM**

Atemu didn't say a word to the guard that came up to them when his feet touch the ground, nor did he respond as he was lead to the screen that was set up for him. Once they were out of the guards view he pulled his hand free of Yamato's with a heated glare and brushed pass him just to kneel down on the mat and re-wrapped Atemu within his blanket tightly so the he continued to sleep. Once that was done he stood turning on Yamato and punching in his chest.

"Do not call me that, for you do not love me and have no right to." Tai hissed out angrily obviously not wanting to wake the child behind them. "I only asked for ten things of you and yet nothing has changed. You don't seem to understand that I don't think with my penis as you do. Do you even have a brain in that space you call a head? Don't you think of how this will effect me or your son before you act?" he asked moving the other away from the sleeping child. "Do you even think about our feelings as well?"

"I also seem to remember your son having a name, so why don't you refer to him by it? Why don't you call me by mine, unless we're fighting with each other?"

"Tell me Shudlich will things change once we set foot back into that frozen land you call a home? Will you treat me better then you did before when you raped me? Hurt me? Only wanting to satisfy your own needs and thinking about yourself? Because I'm here to tell you now, that can't happen anymore. I don't want to be raped, I don't want anymore break downs. You know what happened when I got back?" he said and removed the golden bands from around his wrists showing Yamato the faded scares that were there. "These are from me trying to kill myself from what YOU did to me. If it wasn't for my sister, not only would I be died, but your son would be as well." he said looking up at the other.

"You say you want to protect me. If that's true then you should find a way to protect me from yourself, because if I get depressed and stay that way I'll end up killing Atemu or any other child that we have because I've seen that happen before within the large capital." he said and stepped forward putting a hand on Yamato's strong face.

"Please...I don't want to be hurt again by you..."

**December 04, 2011, 09:47:05 PM**

Yamato listened to Tai's rant - but he was not impressed. When Tai put one of those calloused brown hands to his skin, Yamato leaned into the touch - enjoying the feeling of those warm hands. His own arms wrapped around the brunette, pulling him flushed against his hard body, groaning at the sensation of their bodies so close to each other. He had 20 minutes... perhaps enough time to lower Tai down to the mat and make love to him before the rest of their trip began. But he shook the unreasonable thought away.

"I'm offering you everything you wanted when you came to me that day in Iceland, sweetheart. Safety for your people - you have it now. I gave you a son to love and cherish. And yet, you are not happy. Why?" He looked honestly puzzled for a few moments. "Because you want to hear that I love you ... well Tai, you haven't made yourself easy to love by any means. You're violent, you're bad-tempered, you don't think things through - killing your own child? What sort of mother would do that..." He stared down into deep chocolate eyes. "But you're incredibly beautiful... and you make me desire you." He proved his point by punching his hard arousal against the brunette's thigh.

One of the men coughed on the other side of the screen. "The fruit and water, my Prince," the man called, a little embarassed to catch such a private moment. "And we have another 10minutes before we must move on."

Yamato went around the other side and grabbed the little tray with the refreshments, waving the men away. Then he brought the food over to his mate - "You must eat now; otherwise, you won't be able to care for Atemu, sweetheart." He said, pushing the food at the brunette. "Do you need to feed him now before we ride again? Or is he full from earlier?" He asked, eyes drifting down to Tai's chest.

**December 04, 2011, 10:00:10 PM**

"You made me have sex with you whenever you wanted it. I never had a choice in anything while I was there. I was no better then someone from your harem. I had to do what I had to, to protect myself. And you always seemed to hurt me or treat me like my life didn't matter at all." Tai said, just to ground out feeling the other against him. He still didn't know how the other could still be getting hard in a time like this. He never had this energy in his own youth, so why was Yamato so different?

Tai looked at the tray of food that was forced into his hands and pushed it back into the blond. "He finished feeding before your rickless act an hour ago." he said turning away and went to the mat picking up their sleeping son.

Sitting down he held the other to his chest. "Does it not bother you that I tried to kill myself when I got back because of what you did to me?" He sighed not looking at the other. "I just don't want to be hurt this time Yamato, I have more the fight for with Atemu now and I can't take being harmed in such a way again."

"I just want things to change."

**December 04, 2011, 10:12:39 PM**

Yamato remembered how stubborn Tai was now. "What exactly do you want changed, Tai? I don't know what you're so unhappy about. You will be my Queen - am I marrying the rest of my whores? I don't think so. And why exactly do you expect me to be surprised that you tried to hurt yourself - that's exactly how you reacted in Iceland, remember? You broke your own wrist - physically hurting yourself and others seems to be the way you express your anger. I suppose if you're going to be stubborn like this, I could always keep you locked away. But I really don't want to do that. Maybe it'd be better if you found a way to express yourself without physically damaging either of us," he mused.

He went over and sat down next to Tai, picking up some fruit from the plate and holding it up near Tai's lips. "Please sweetheart, I want you to eat - you will feel better. It will be a very long journey ahead of us. We won't have time to stop again until tonight - you might have to feed Atemu while riding horseback. I don't want you becoming fatigued or exhausted."

He glanced at his adorable little baby, asleep in its mothers arms and totally oblivious to the fight between its two parents.

**December 04, 2011, 10:27:24 PM**

"I want to have the right to deny you sex if I don't' want it. I'm not like you, I can't keep going on and on everyday. The clothes. I understand the whole easy access thing, but I can't wear that during the winter even inside our chambers. As for the re-breaking my wrist, I was trying to get away from you when I didn't want sex. I didn't do it in anger, I did it to get away from you and not kill myself. When I tried to kill myself I was emotionally hurt after you forced yourself on me. How did you want me to react?" Tai asked. "And if you lock me away I WILL kill myself, because you will NOT keep me from my son." he glared at the other.

"I do not know who to do such a thing, but you should do the same thing because you are just as stubborn." He looked at the piece of fruit that Yamato held up to him and debuted with himself whether to eat it or wait till later, but the other was right he would have to Atemu soon. "First give me something to change Atemu in, he was going to have a bath before you kidnapped us and needed to be changed." he said before leaning forward taking the fruit into his mouth from the others fingers, gently licking them when he pulled back.

"I will eat more after our son is changed and taken care of." He said moving away from the other slowly before standing with the bundle in his arms. With that he walked from behind the screen and went to the water kneeling down beside it. He had leanred months before that Atemu and diaper rash wasn't good and they would have a fussy baby on their hands.

**December 04, 2011, 10:38:28 PM**

Yamato decided to chalk it up as a victory when his stubborn little mate took the fruit from his fingers into his lips - he could feel the desire coursing through him as his finger caught in between those moist full lips and he gently traced the curve before pulling away. There were sadly more unfortunate things to consider other than his libido at the moment - like his child's well-being.

"Guards - bring me some cotton cloth," he commanded his men. A quick flurry of activity and the men returned with a piece of long cloth that could be fashioned into a diaper. Then he was following his mate outside, watching the brunette through hooded eyes as he cared for their son. He walked over to where Tai was knelt down by the stream and took Atemu from his arms.

"Here, let me hold him while you get the cloth ready," he said, handing his mate the long cloth. Then he made quick work of removing Atemu's diaper. "Phew... buddy, you made a real stinker there," he said, scrunching his face as he held his son in his arms. "I'll let your mama get you washed and covered up in just a second, kid," he finished, glancing down at his mate to see whether Tai was ready for the baby yet.

**December 04, 2011, 10:51:08 PM**

Tai chuckled softly. "What did you expect it to smell like..flower?" he teased watching Yamato hold their son while he turned the piece of cloth into a diaper. Taking Atemu away from the other he made quick work of washing the little one up and dried him with the towel he had ordered from one of the guards. Soon Atemu had on a clean diaper and was wrapped back up in the teal blanket tightly. Smiling he watched their treasure move a little bit and yawn as he was cleaned up.

"You will think about what we talked about right? What I wanted changed and the part of the both of us finding a way to express ourself without damaging either of us? Because if we don't we'll end up damaging Atemu in the long run." he said holding his chest to his warm chest. Looking up he met Yamato's eyes. "I mean it Yamato and I'm willing to work on it if you are, but we BOTH have to do it." he said more concerned with who this would effect him or his son.

Handing Atemu over to Yamato, Tai took the dirty diaper and started to clean in the water. They would need it later that night if he was going to change Atemu again. Now he just had to worry about having more clean diapers during the trip and the hot sun baring down on them.

**December 04, 2011, 11:02:15 PM**

Yamato shrugged as Tai asked him whether he would think about it or not. "I already told you I want to make you happy but some things between us are non-negotiable, sweetheart. But I'd rather not talk about those private matters in front of my men - it would be demeaning towards you," he explained casually. "But I certainly want you to think about how to express yourself without hitting me or hurting yourself in some ways. There are better ways to get my attention than that," he finished.

"My Prince - it is time we leave - the horses and camels have been readied for the journey. Your mate may travel with you on horse-back if he prefers but we've also prepared the covered chariot if it is to his liking." The man who spoke pointed towards the small caravan of camels loaded with food and tents. Yamato would have a fresh horse.

The carriage they were talking about was small and light enough to travel easily over the sands when drawn by 2 horses; it was screened on all sides by light airy fabric - it would comfortably allow Tai to sit inside with his child in relative privacy and comfort. "What say you, my love?" Yamato asked, looking at his mate. "Would you rather ride in my arms or sit in the carriage?"

**December 04, 2011, 11:14:25 PM**

"I'll think about it, but my attention will be mostly on Atemu for the time being." Tai answered calmly. He would think about those things later when his son was fed and he knew the other was okay when he woke up. He didn't want to be doing much of anything when Atemu woke up, having him cry like that was a first for him and he didn't know how the stress effected the child, so later.

"As much, as riding in your arms would be nice. I must feed Atemu when he wakes and I'm not comfortable doing that in front of your guards so I'll have to choose riding in the carriage." he said moving to his feet. Besides the carriage would let himself get some water and rest himself.

Before he headed to the carriage however, he tilted Yamato's head up with his free hand and gave him a light brush of the lips. "Don't call me love..Shu, you know I'm not that." he whispered before he walked away.

Putting the wet diaper on the back of the wagon to dry before he slipped in, Tai laid Atemu down on the mat before laying next to him. Looking around he saw that there was a blanket nearby in case they got cold and there was some water there as well. Lifting the jug he took a long drink of water, letting out a sigh of relief setting it down.

**December 04, 2011, 11:28:36 PM**

Yamato let his mate pull him down for a quick, tantalizingly short kiss before Tai was walking away. The prince wanted to groan - it had been far too long since he last had the brunette and the night seemed like it would never come. Still, he couldn't let himself be distracted now. He followed his mate towards the caravan, watching the curve of his full hips and plump ass as the brunette climbed safely into the chariot. A young Egyptian boy - one they had hired at the port city would be driving the chariot. "Make sure you are careful, boy," Yamato told him. Then he was climbing onto his own steed and they started moving through the desert.

Over the course of the time they were waiting at the oasis, another 1/2 of his men had managed to arrive from Tai's tribes. But that still meant Yamato didn't know know the fate of a dozen men - he knew they could not wait here. But he hoped they would catch up with him at the Port-City.

The caravan procession started up, led by one of Yamato's oldest, most trusted men. Yamato himself chose to ride next to the chariot - he could not see inside past the colorful awning that covered the chariot. But it still satisfied him that his mate and child were safely installed inside.

They had been riding for the last 7hrs, stopping for 5 minutes at a time to change horses and give the animals a chance to drink some water. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" Yamato murmured, riding close to the chariot once again. "Is Atemu handling the heat ok? We will stop for the night in another 20 minutes - the sun is almost down now and the animals must have rest before we move on," he explained.

**December 04, 2011, 11:41:32 PM**

During the trip, Tai had taken a nap for an hour before Atemu had starting crying. So for those seven hours he had been and down feeding and tending to his son.

Hearing Yamato, he groaned. "Tried, but I'm fine." he muttered holding Atemu next to him. "I will need clean clothes for Atemu when we get to port. He has gone through most of what I could use back here, but he has been handling the heat well. I told you that Atemu is a strong name and he will be strong when he grows." he said sitting up and leaned against the wall of the chariot with the two of them wrapped up in the blanket.

"And a hot bath for myself sounds wonderful at this time, along with dinner." he said grunting sharply when he felt a tug on his hair. "You're son is up by the way." he muttered. "No Atemu, no pulling mommy's hair."

Atemu just squealed happily making his mother smile.

"Yes yes, I'm paying attention to you, but no I do not have your stuffed animal. Daddy was a bit rash today so we had to leave it behind." he cooed at his son gently holding his tiny hand. "Daddy will get you a new one though, with many other fine toys I'm sure."

**December 04, 2011, 11:54:00 PM**

"Ahh... the next oasis is a large one, sweetheart - with a village. We will see what we can do for our little Prince once we are there," Yamato explained when Tai mentioned he would need more clothes. He listened to his mate have the adorable little conversation with their giggling baby. It stirred his libido beyond belief when Tai referred to himself as mommy and called Yamato 'Daddy'. "I'm glad you see us as a real family, Tai," he murmured softly through the chariot draping.

Soon enough, they were at the oasis and the procession came to a slow stop. Yamato knew his men were well-trained enough to know what do - so he dismounted and then immediately walked around to the chariot's back to see his mate and child. Tai was holding Atemu to himself - both were inexplicably wrapped up in blankets. Yamato shook his head. "You crazy Egyptians - it's blazing hot out here and you use blankets," he muttered, voice incredulous as he stared at the brunette.

"My men will have set up a private tent for us, darling. They can bring you some fresh water for a bath but I can't say it will be a warm one. And the guards had some luck with wild hares and pheasants today - so you will have your meal as well," he said, holding out a hand for Tai to take. "I wasn't expecting our little Prince so we are not prepared for Atemu - but he will be safe enough with his mother and father, don't you think?" He asked, waiting for Tai to take his hand so Yamato could help him out of the chariot.

**December 05, 2011, 12:07:21 AM**

"We'll see if we can become a real family or not Shu, when we return to Iceland" Tai answered back running his fingers through Atemu's short blond hair.

"It's not hot right now Yamato and you know it." he chuckled looking at the man from his spot in the chariot. Reaching over he took hold of the blonde's strong hand moving himself out of the wagon. Whether the bath he would have with his son would be hot or not didn't matter to him, but Atemu could easily catch cold out in the open like this. "Yes I do think he would be safe, but have someone clean the clothes I've been using for his diaper would you, dear? Its not wise to have a fussy child with diaper rash on a journey." he chuckled looking around them at the village.

He remembered his village from a year ago. This was where he came to when he had to head to meet with Yamato and when he came home broken. They had such good sweets here and had a lot to trade.

"Do you think it's possible to visit the market here Yamato? We could get some things for Atemu and I would enjoy having some of their sweet dates and wine" he asked giving the other males hand a squeeze. Maybe if he laid on the honey a bit, he would get what he wanted from Yamato, then ordering it from him?

**December 05, 2011, 12:20:27 AM**

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Baby, it's the desert and it's still daylight - you're the only person I've ever met in the entire world who thinks the desert is cool enough for a blanket during the daylight hours," he told Tai, shaking his head at how weird his lovely mate was. "I'll have one of the men find a village woman who can take care of the diapers and wash Atemu's clothes for you," he said, finishing with the logistics.

Then Tai was making an impossibly difficult demand on him - asking to go to the vendors when all Yamato wanted to do was carry him to their tent and bury himself inside Tai's splendid body over and over again over the course of the night. He sighed, stepping in a little closer and wrapping his arms around that slim waist to pull Tai into his arms so the brunette's back was pressed against his chest. "I was hoping we would be able to spend these next hours getting reacquainted, beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to nibble at Tai's ear and press warm, wet kisses against that delicate shell.

_Compromise_, he told himself. _Compromise - you want him to be happy_. "But it might be a little time before the tent is set-up - if my beautiful mate wants it, perhaps we can make a quick trip to the shops and then come back to the tents afterwards?" He asked.

**December 05, 2011, 12:36:08 AM**

"I really don't understand how a man as young as you could want so much sex." Tai said not fighting when he was pulled against Yamato's chest. A moan let his lips when his ear was nibbled on and he tilted his head to the side letting the prince have more of it. Leaning back he kissed Yamato's lips gently while his hand played with a bit of those long golden locks. "However, getting reacquainted after visiting the market does sound...agreeable." he said with a blush. "Though, I'm afraid some lube will have to be brought to make it easier on me." he whispered against the others lips, giving them a little lick.

Atemu looked up at his parents and giggled at how funny they were acting with one another.

Tai looked down at their son and smiled. "After our bath and we eat, you'll be put to sleep in your temporary bed so mommy and daddy can...play together." he said not wanting to scar his child with any vaguer terms. He looked up at Yamato with a grin. "Daddy can wait for that can't he? Then he will have Mommy all to himself, as long as he knows Mommy has to be quiet and fed their little one when it's time." he purred leaning up for another kiss. "Try to go easy on me, Daddy...it's been a year since I've been with a man."

**December 05, 2011, 12:46:26 AM**

Yamato grinned down at his giggling son as well. "Daddy might be able to hold out long enough for that," he said flirtatiously as he turned 'Mommy' around in his arms so they were face to face - the baby was pressed in between their chests as Yamato took Tai's mouth in a slow wet passionate kiss, easing his tongue inside and marking each crevice with his tongue gently.

Then he released the brunette from the embrace and he was tugging the slender man by the hand impatiently towards the market - the faster they finished, the faster they could go to play-time. As they walked along, a naughty thought entered his mind.

"Our little Prince has been sleeping the whole day - is he tired, my Queen? Or maybe our little Prince here wants a little visual lesson, hmm?" He asked, leaning down to murmur the playful words into his mate's ears. "Perhaps he'd like to see how Mommy and Daddy will make a little brother or sister for him to play with, hmm?" He whispered quietly enough so that only Tai would be able to hear, arms wrapped tightly around Tai's waist now so that the brunette was sutured tightly against his side.

**December 05, 2011, 12:58:48 AM**

"Good." Cooed to Yamato as he was turned around and he kissed his mate back slowly opening his mouth up to that tongue. Moaning he pressed more into the kiss, but make sure that Atemu wasn't smashed between their bodies.

"That was babies do, they eat, sleep, poop and stare at you while pulling your hair." Atemu chuckled. "But when he listened to the rest of what Yamato had to say he blushed darkly. With that he elbowed the prince in the side playfully. "No we will NOT do that around him. He'll think you're hurting me and start to cry, so again no." he said leaning against Yamato.

Walking through the market Tai looked at the vendors that remembered him and tried to either con or give him stuff for cheap. Other then that they were very nice. Setting Tai within Yamato's arms he pulled away when they came to the vendor that sold baskets and blankets.

It took a few minutes of explaining to the man about what he wanted, but thankfully his wife was nearly so she was able to help even more. Thanking her go took Atemu from his father and handed him the basket, just put his hand into the others pocket grabbing a few coins to give to the couple for their help. Thanking them he continued on to see what else they needed for their son.

"Yamato, do we need anything for the trip besides clothes for Atemu and blankets for his little bed?" he asked looking over at the man behind him.

**December 05, 2011, 01:09:14 AM**

Yamato was protective of his mate and child as they moved through the fairly crowded marketplace. They drew some stares, with Yamato being rather large and blond in the smaller dark population, while Tai handled the blond baby in his baby with obvious maternal warmth and attention. But no one really asked direct questions - making their own assumptions about whether they were the little family they appeared to be or not.

The woman with the blankets stared at the couple as they were almost about to walk away. "M-mother?" She asked in Egyptian. She pointed to Tai's chest. "You are the mother?" She asked again, although Yamato could barely understood what was said. "And him father?" She asked the second question without waiting for a response. "You are his wife? Male-brides are rare... male pregnancies even rarer...," she finished, staring at Tai in awe.

**December 05, 2011, 01:24:47 AM**

Atemu had a light blush across his face when the woman asked that. "Yes, this is my child and I'm the mother." he said back Egyptian and then nodded toward Yamato. "And he is the father..." he said his blushing getting darker at the last question. "Yes I'm his wife, I've been visiting my family here for the year and I'm heading back overseas with my husband and our new son, he's only a few months old." he smiled removing part of the blanket around Atemu to let the woman see their son. "Isn't it just a sweetie? I'm sure he'll be a strong warrior just like this father and myself when he grows up. However, I was wondering if you had any blankets suitable for that basket there." he said motioning to the basket in Yamato's hands.

"It gets freezing cold in his country in winter, but I'm more concerned about the whether at sea and my son's comfort. Surely you have something that will fit his needs?" he asked gently. He would tell Yamato what they talked about after the purchase was made and they moved on to the next vendor.

**December 05, 2011, 01:49:24 AM**

(sorry - was eating)

The woman nodded, cooing at the adorable little baby cuddled in his mother's arms. Then she went to the back and pulled out a few of her warmest knitted blankets. "It's warm in Egypt now - this will serve you well on your journey," she told the young man and smiled at his husband.

Understanding that the interaction was over, Yamato pulled his mate away from the window. "That was strange," he muttered. "But I think that's everything we needed at the market-place," he added, the relief obvious in his voice that he would finally, finally get to take Tai back to their tents where they could do...

"So... what do you say we head back now, lover?" He asked, fingers stroking lightly up and down the inside of Tai's arm - "Atemu must be ready for another feeding, and truth be told I'm eager to taste you myself." He ground his rock-hard arousal subtly against the round curves of Tai's ass, letting his thick erection slide in between the clothed cheeks.

**December 05, 2011, 01:59:38 AM**

(That's okay ^^)

"Thank you for you help." Tai said and paid the woman before sighing when he was pulled away. "She was surprised that I'm Atemu's mother and you the father that's all." he said simply with a shrug, it wasn't a big deal anyway. "We can't head back now Yamato, I seem to remember that we need lube so some oil will be needed and dates for the trip. You want me to feed you some besides some of myself don't you?" he asked in Icelandic.

He groaned feeling Yamato rubbing between his legs and bit his lip so he wasn't loud. There was no way he was going to let people see him like this. "Let us get those things and we'll head back. I need to change Atemu as well" he said leaning back against his lover as they walked together.

"You know this is really kinky in a way." he muttered holding Atemu a bit tight, making the babe squeal happily breaking the king out of his thoughts. "Come Daddy, let's get our reminding items and then head back to the camp." he said pulling away from Yamato a little bit.

**December 05, 2011, 02:09:55 AM**

Yamato shrugged - "Male brides are a bit more common-place where we're going - but I dare say you'll get a lot of attention in Iceland as well, sweetheart," he finished. He had to laugh when Tai mentioned that this was rather kinky - he put a comical look of disdain on his face. "But you're not even letting me give my son a visual example - a simple lesson so he can one day be just as good as a lover as I am. Makes a man proud," he laughed, speaking softly so only his mate would be able to hear.

Yamato made sure they moved quickly through the market-place, surprisingly adept at finding what they would need - the dates and the lube - when he knew what was waiting on the other side. The man at the oil stall looked at him, then turned and looked at Tai and the baby. "The baby's just a newborn and already?" He asked Yamato drolly in Egyptian. The blond Prince had no idea what was said so he was clueless as he handed the man the money.

Then he was pulling his pretty little mate and child out of the market-place eager to get back to the tents so they could have some family bonding - first with their son, then just Mommy and Daddy alone.

**December 05, 2011, 02:23:56 AM**

"Attention from you or others?" Tai asked raising his brow, but other then that didn't say anything. Not until Yamato had to open his mouth again that is. "He's not old enough to understand what's going on between us and like I said before, he'll think you're hurting me and then cry, so I don't want that." he muttered shaking his head.

As he was pulled away from the oil vendor, Tai burst out laughing at the clueless look on Yamato's face. "My husband is very eager and has a passionate libido" he said before they were too far away from the man. That was so fucking funny he was still chuckling about it by the time they returned back to the camp. Sure he was getting a few strange looks from the guards, but they knew not to ask him and looked to their prince so answers.

"That was so funny." the king or future queen said as he made his way to the tent. "And the look on your face was priceless, you don't even know what he said. You really must touch up on Egyptian my dear or you'll never understand it if we come to trade at your shores." he said looking behind him, knowing that Yamato would follow him anywhere with his desire burning like it was.

**December 05, 2011, 02:37:54 AM**

"Good thing I'm going to have my wonderful Egyptian wife to translate if I'm ever here," Yamato answered back. He had a feeling though that Tai would leave him out of the best stuff - but at that moment, he no longer paid any attention to the quizical look on his mens' faces or anything else. He was too excited about having his beautiful mate again to really care about those insignificant details.

The soldiers pointed them towards the largest, most ornate tent - made from the heavy bedouine cloth that acted as excellent insulation, keeping it cool when it was too hot. The insides were set up with a mattress set on the floor - it was festooned with a simple blanket and several pillows. Next to the bed, there was a low wide stool, set up with a cushion on top - obviously a make-shift bed for Atemu. A pile of steaming hot food was set away in the center of the room, and there was the bathtub Yamato had promised Tai. "It certainly isn't the harem, sweetheart," Yamato muttered. "But I think you'll be comfortable enough in here for a night, don't you?" He asked as he followed his mate inside.

Once the tent flap was closed behind them, he wasted no time - pulling Tai into his arms - hands cupping plump, full ass as his mouth found the brunette's. "I want you," he murmured against those petal soft lips as he started tugging at the offending tunic and simple pants that separated their skins. "Do you want to take a bath first, beautiful?"

**December 05, 2011, 02:50:30 AM**

"I'm glad it isn't the harem and I will be comfortable for the night, though I don't think you'll be letting me sleep that much." Tai said setting Atemu down on the large cushion, just to be grabbed by Yamato and moaned feeling his rear squeezed and the kiss. "I know you want me Yamato and yes I would like a bath first, but I have to take care of Atemu first. He does come first before our needs after all." he said gently kissing Yamato again as he rubbed his chest. "Just give me a bit of time and we can have our fun." he purred against the other. Gently he removed himself from the prince's hold and went back to Atemu picking him up. "Set the basket here and put the blankets on the bottom will you dear?" he asked removing Atemu's dirty diaper and then removed his tunic letting it fall to the ground in front of the bath and his husband to be.

His skin had been sunkissed during the year and he put on a bit more muscle, but other then that his body hadn't changed much. "Ready for your bath hon? Yes I know you love your baths." he cooed at his happily squealing babe. Slowly he stepped into the water and held onto the side while he lowered the both of them in. "Washy washy Atemu." he said holding the other to his chest as he washed him up.

"Does daddy want to join or is he going to watch?" he asked looking over at Yamato and gasped when Atemu had found his nipple to fed on. "Guess someone is hungry." he said turning back to his son.

**December 05, 2011, 03:03:36 AM**

Yamato went almost cross-eyed with lust as he watched his beautiful mate strip away the clothes from his slender body - revealing lithe muscles, a thin waist, full hips, and that pert little ass to his glowing blue eyes. He could feel the breath hitch in his throat as he watched the brunette lower himself and their child into the bath, the water sloshing around them. The tub was definitely large enough to hold the three of them together and when Tai invited him to join in, he needed no other encouragement.

With a few quick tugs, he dropped the leather skirt from around his waist - then he was making his way to the tub, sapphire eyes watching as Tai glanced down to where their little son fed from his nipples. "Daddy would like a little taste of Mommy as well, sweetheart," he muttered gruffly, getting into the tub so he was facing his mate. With a few deft movements, he managed to settle Tai in his lap without disturbing his feeding child.

"Can Daddy join our little Prince, my love?" He asked, leaning across to kiss Tai's mouth, flicking his tongue in and out of that sweet moist cavern. He didn't wait for an answer though as he started kissing his way down that long thin throat, and lower still - his lips finding the unoccupied nipple. He gave the little bud one or two rough licks before starting a sweet little suckle, groaning in delight as sweet milk flowed down the back of his throat. He suckled harder, working the nub into a frenzy with his tongue as his hands roamed all over Tai's back, squeezing the curve of his ass as he rubbed his stiff erection against the brunette's soft inner thigh.

**December 05, 2011, 03:16:32 AM**

"You'll have to wait your turn Daddy, Atemu gets first rights to Mommy's milk." Tai purred, watching the larger male move into the bath in front of the both of them. Looking down at Atemu it didn't seem like their child was paying much attention to his father or the fact that they were both moved into his lap. Holding Atemu's head in the palm of his hand as he fed, he took this time to kiss Yamato back and opening his mouth to him.

"Ah...you're so impatient, Daddy." he gasped out when his unoccupied nipple was covered with the others hot mouth. Moaning he leaned forward against Yamato. The stimulation he was getting from having both of his nipples suckled on was getting the best of him and he couldn't help the moans and pleasure he felt from it. Squeezing his legs he trapped Yamato's erection between them and started to rock up and down rubbing them between his thighs.

"You can't wait, can you?" He moaned a bit louder this time. "Ah, not so hard Shu that's really tender." he panted out as his own erection rubbed against Yamato's stomach. Who would have thought having Yamato drink his milk would be such a turn on, though he fit a bit guilty with Atemu in his arms while they were doing this.

**December 05, 2011, 03:27:50 AM**

"You're absolutely delicious sweetheart - I'm jealous Atemu has had you all to himself for the past few months," Yamato purred back, kissing the now swollen nipple. Lower down, he grabbed his large 10' erection and set it in between the two globes of Tai's cheeks, rocking back and forth, rubbing his arousal against that soft flesh to get as much arousal as he could. He opened one blue eye and realized that his son didn't seem particularly aware of what was happening in between his parents. Ahh... such sweet innocence.

"He doesn't know, beautiful," Yamato murmured, kissing his way back up to Tai's lips - he kept his glittering blue eyes on Tai's flushed, moaning face, enjoying his mate's beauty. He gave Tai a little boost in his lap, setting the brunette right up so Yamato's head pulsed against that trembling, tiny little pucker. "How about I give you two a nice little bouncing ride in my lap, sweetheart? And afterwards, maybe Atemu will have a fun little brother or sister to play with? If we're lucky?" He enticingly ground his dick a little harder in between those splayed legs.

At moment, Atemu looked up from the nipple and glanced in between his parents, wide innocent blue eyes going from one adoring face to the other. He let out a cute little giggle and then happily latched back onto his mother's nipples, seemingly content in the little family time they were having.

**December 05, 2011, 03:40:52 AM**

Tai shivered and was a bit embarrassed that he was reacting in such a way. "Ahh..Yamato...I'm too tight and our son is there." he muttered feeling the other rubbing between his rear just brushing up against his pucker.

"You're going to make me bare a whole army of children, aren't you?" he asked panting pushing back against the head of the large erection. "However, I wouldn't mind the bouncing ride, but be careful Atemu is still feeding and I have to hold him." he mewed out pushing back against the other more.

Hearing the giggle the king looked down at their son, it seemed Atemu was happy with what they were doing, but he didn't know how he would react to the bouncing. Then again the child loved it when he did that on his bed during playtime, so maybe this would tire him out?

Putting a hand on Yamato's shoulder, Tai lifted himself up and pressed himself firmly on the head of the cock. "Please...gently at first Yamato, it's been awhile since I've had sex at all." he muttered wiggling around on the others lap to tease his mate into pushing inside of him fully.

**January 10, 2012, 05:04:02 PM**

Yamato growled when Tai began to deliberately tease him, pushing that tiny pucker down onto the erection only to shift away. He locked his electric blue eyes onto molten chocolate as he used the free hand not wrapped around Tai to give his own erection a few rough strokes with some soap. Better than no lube at all. "Baby, from the way you're gyrating on top of me, I'd say the last thing you want is slow and gentle."

Still, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his beautiful mate, no matter how badly he needed their joining. He couldn't wait any longer; he placed his arms on Tai's waist and pushed down, breaching the warm tightness and groaning in pleasure as he slowly pushed in to bury all the way in. Once he was seated to the hilt, he paused for a second, tilting his head up to catch Tai's lips in a soft kiss. "I've missed you sweetheart," he murmured against petal-soft lips.

**January 10, 2012, 07:27:48 PM**

Tai chuckled breathlessly, it was always fun to tease Yamato even if he would in the end it get back in the butt ten fold. Looking down as the Viking lubed himself hastily with the soup he shook his head. With Yamato he always got it in the butt whether he wanted it or not. "How many times must I tell you don't to call me that, my name is Tai, so please call me by it." it was able to muttered out to the blond under him, before he bit down on his bottom lip hard to keep himself from crying out loudly when the others thick length entered his tight warmth.

Feeling Yamato deep inside of him after what seemed like eternity for the past year, he squeezed the others shoulder tightly letting his nails dig into the pale flesh, as the other held Atemu against him. His hand moved from his soon to be's shoulder and cupped the back of his head, so he could lean up to drink some of the others nectar. "You must have, if you're throbbing inside of me like you are. Are the women back in your frozen palace not pleasing you like I?" he purred softly.

A sharp gasp left his lips as Atemu had gone back to feeding, he didn't understand how they weren't disturbing him while he ate, but as long as their son didn't think his father was hurting him...

**January 10, 2012, 08:01:29 PM**

"You know no woman holds a candle to you sweetheart," Yamato purred back as he started an easy thrusting motion up into his lovely little mate. He was sure to keep the pace gentle enough to not disturb their feeding son, going for quality over speed. He would pull out slowly each time only to slide back in - his mouth found Tai's again before he craned his neck, kissing lower and lower until he found the unoccupied but slightly swollen nipple next to his son.

Then he was earnestly suckling the sweet milk as he fucked Tai, aiming his hips to lodge against the brunette's prostate with each thrust. "Did I remember it right, sweetheart?" He asked, tilting up his head so blue eyes were locked onto chocolate. "You're clenched pretty tightly around me... you're begging me to release deep inside you... give you another child... aren't you sweetheart?" He murmured, going back to the dusky nipple as he thrust faster and faster, using his lower abdomen to support their child in case the fucking got too violent for the baby.

**January 10, 2012, 08:18:33 PM**

"Good." Tai moaned out lowly as he was thrusted into. He really hated to think much less say it, but this is what he really needed after so much time away from Yamato. Those days that he had to settle for fucking his hand late nights during his pregnancy then having a warm body around him or having his finger moving within him. It just wasn't the same as Yamato's organ moving deep inside of him, moving against his inner walls and giving him the pleasure that he wanted...no that he needed.

Tilting his head back he let out a cry of pleasure when his lover brushed against his neglected prostate "Yes...it's right...Ah!" he finished with a cry when the other sucked him again. "Harder Yamato...I want your seed deep inside me with your cock." he moaned out yanking the others hair roughly.

All the while Atemu was giggling between his parents, having finished eating for the time being he was having fun playing with his Mother and Father in the tub.

**January 10, 2012, 08:57:40 PM**

Yamato was groaning in his lust, possessive hands running all over Tai as he thrust harder and harder. He was getting closer and closer, almost ready to release a thick spray of his seed deep inside that warm, tight chasm. "I love how tight you are sweetheart," he groaned as he saw his mate's flushed face in the light of the dim lanterns hung all around the tent.

His hands helped Tai push down harder onto the hard thick dick penetrating him - "Ahh... I'm going to make you a beautiful mother all over again, Tai. And when our next son is born, I won't wait - I'll send the midwife away from the infirmary and take you again right there in your bed. You're meant to carry my children, suckle them, love them..." He muttered, biting into the brunette's shoulder as he pictured the older man rounded with their next child and holding Atemu in his arms. "I'm going to come sweetheart..." he groaned, biting roughly at Tai's throat.

**January 10, 2012, 09:18:25 PM**

"You always love how tight I am Shu." Tai screamed out heatedly as the man beneath heated his body like he was being fucked by Ra himself while they rode his boat through the skies of Egypt.

"You have to after I give birth...AH!...or you'll kill me" Yamato's future queen cried out meeting the others thrusts as much as he could while making sure their current son was safe above the water. Tilting his head to the side he growled huskily feeling the other sinking his teeth into his bronzed skin. "I'm gong to come too Yamato...by the gods fill me up with your thick seed!" He cried out loudly as he came between them covering their stomachs with his warm seed.

**February 14, 2012, 07:20:36 PM**

Yamato felt those warm muscles clench impossibly tightly around him as Tai spasmed in his arms from the force of his release. A second later, the young blond followed his mate into the blinding pleasure, his seed coming out in long thick bursts inside Tai. He barely maintained his grip on his mate as he buried his face into Tai's throat, fighting through his orgasm to make sure their son stayed safe in between them.

For a few seconds, there was no sound in the room except harsh breathing. Then, as if he was tired of being ignored, Atemu cooed from in between his parents, turning his huge blue eyes up to his mother and then his father.

Yamato smiled down at his kid. "You like that kid? I hope you were taking some mental notes - you're learning from the best," he finished with a wink at the little boy. Then he turned his own blue eyes up to his mate. "And how'd you like the ride, sweetheart?" He asked. "That was a pretty nice appetizer for the rest of the night, don't you think?" He had a lascivious smile on his face, slowly grinding up into his mate to let Tai know their night was no where near over.

**For my own posterity's sake, I'm saving the real version of the RP here in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Original One-on-One Yaoi RPGs = Historical/Mythological = Topic started by: flame_retardant(seme) on September 23, 2011, 01:15:52 AM**

Title: **Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 01:15:52 AM**

31yr old King Amaru's tribe (in Egypt) is under devastating yearly attacks by Vikings from Iceland. The Vikings steal their women, their food, their cattle. Amaru goes to Iceland to see the Icelandic King. Unfortunately, he learns the Icelandic king will not see him. Instead, he must deal with 19yr old Crown Prince Shuldich.

From the moment he sees Amaru, Shuldich wants nothing more than to take him to bed. So he offers Amaru a choice: 3 weeks in Shuldich's harem as his concubine and Iceland will not attack Amaru's tribe for 1 year. Having no other choice, Amaru agrees. He certainly doesn't expect to end up pregnant from those 3 weeks...

Possible picture 1 ( . ?586021)  
>Possible picture 2 ( . ?788439)<p>

"Mmm... harder your highness...," the woman on top of him moaned as he thrust up harder into her.

Shuldich was not having the best of times. Maya was one of his favorite concubines - but lately, he had found himself bored. At 16 years old, her youth was just beginning to bloom. Her pale gold hair cascaded down him back - he was suckling one nipple into his mouth as she grinded down against him. This was all so... mundane...

He heard the knock at the door but didn't bother stopping or answering. The door hesitantly opened and then a flurry of apologies followed.

"Forgive me, your highness!" The brown-haired man apologized, his eyes cast on the floor. "I didn't know!"

"Get on with it, William," Shuldich drawled. Right now, he didn't have the patience to deal with sniveling apologies. Maya completely ignored their interruption and continued bouncing on top him, her moans becoming a little breathier as he thrust a little harder up into her.

"Urmm... well.. yes... sire...," William fumbled for his words, looking anywhere but at Shuldich and his concubine. He fixed his gaze on a particularly interesting spot on the floor. "The King of the biggest tribe in Egypt wishes an audience with the King," he mumbled, just loudly enough to be heard.

"Yes well... I'm not the king, am I?" Shuldich replied, feeling rather irritated. "Why don't you go and find my father?"

"Ahh... well... sire...," William stumbled over his words again. "You see - you are the Crown Prince of Iceland and as you may recall, your father has charged you with all responsibilities of North Africa. And Egypt is in North Africa after all...,"

"I _know _where Egypt is," Shuldich ground out again. This was certainly not going well. The midday fuck was boring - and now it was about to be interrupted by some insufferable little tribal king. Still, he knew his duties and he always fulfilled them well. "Show him in," he ordered, waving William away.

Largest tribe in Egypt ... He thought he knew the place... His army had raided the tribe not very long ago. A particularly good place to pick up human chattel, if he recalled correctly. Good production of dates as well.

Well... whatever it was, he saw no reason to interrupt his afternoon fuck. So he was still buried deep inside Maya when the door opened again. The Egyptian King walked through into the throne room.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 02:14:23 AM**

Amaru adjusted the collar of the cloak he was wearing as he stood outside of the throne room. God dammit, why was it so fucking cold in Iceland? He was told this god forsaken place had descent weather. That was what his advisers had told him before he had left his home, but then again they never had been out of Egypt before. Now here he was freezing his ass off, but he could never show it on his face. No he was a bit too stubborn for something like that.

Looking toward the door he raised his brow hearing the moans coming from inside of it without having...what was his name? Oh yes he said his name was William. Anyway he and his guards could have heard them before they even set foot in this damn place. He couldn't help but wonder however, what kind of king had sex in his own throne room? Really was the king so barbaric? Oh yes he forgot he was dealing with a barbarian, the same barbarian that had raided his tribe not too long ago.

That was why he was there, this had to be put to a stop or there was going to be hell to pay.''

After some time he was allowed into the throne room and frowned when the moans became louder and he saw the king fucking some woman in his lap. Waving his guards in he stepped inside just to stop a few feet in the room. That wasn't a king, it was a young man from what he could see. _'I must deal with this brat?'_ he thought to himself and glared over at his guards warning them to keep their composer during this meeting or he was leaving them in the snow to die.

"Surely this is some kind of joke." he said walking until he was in the middle of the room and then looked over to William. "I demanded to see your king, not your lowly prince." he said firmly glaring at the man darkly as he motioned to the couple on the throne. "This is inexpiable!"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 01:16:59 PM**

((awake now))

Largest tribe in Egypt... This would be King Aruma. He'd never seen the man in person but Shuldich made it a point to know as much as he could about his enemies. Even minor ones.

The first thing Shuldich noticed about the tribal King was his beauty. At about 5'9, he wasn't a large man, atleast not by Icelandic standards. And his frame was rather lithe for a warrior king - he looked built more for agility rather than brute strength. But there was an inherent fire burning under his swarthy face; even with the distance between them, Shuldich could the angry glow in those big brown eyes.

The second thing Shuldich noticed was how demanding he was. _Strange... he doesn't seem to realize he's only a tribal king standing in front of the army greatest general in the world._ Often enough, Shuldich could be accused of having an inflated opinion about himself - but in this case, there wasn't much exaggeration. The Crown Prince was a brilliant war tactician with a vast army at his disposal.

Shuldich chose to be intrigued rather than irritated.

"I do apologize," he said, shoving Maya off himself and deftly straightening up his own pants in one fluid motion. He ignored her 'oomph' of protest as he kept his icy blue eyes locked on the tribal King. "However, the King, my father, is unavailable at the moment. I am Crown Prince Shuldich. Pray tell - what brings you here, King Aruma?" He asked, sitting up straight-backed against the throne.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 01:48:28 PM**

Amaru was more than a little surprised when the young prince apologized for his actions and shoved the woman off his lap. Looking at her he couldn't help but grin slightly. Serves her right for acting like such a...oh wait she was a whore never mind then.

Turning his attention back to the Crown prince he frowned. He really didn't want to entertain the prince of all people. "What brings me here? Surely you're not that stupid?" he snapped glaring at Shuldich.

"Your army has raided my tribe of its people and food. Not only that they are still seen around my borders. I demand that you have them withdrawn at once and return my people, for which you've kidnapped!" he said taking a few steps closer to the other male, but stopped to hold his ground.

There were rumors going around with his generals that some country had such a great general that if he wanted he could take over the world, but really he didn't believe in such things. After all no one could be that great.

Putting a hand on his hip he stared at the young man in the eye. Amaru knew that he had to try and get these people out of his country, they were caught by surprise by the sudden attack that most of his people were taken, along with food and cattle. He had to get through to this man, even if he was dealing with the dammed prince of all people.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 02:16:32 PM**

Shuldich had to smirk. _Demand? _This man ruled over some mud-hut dwelling savages and here was standing in front of Shuldich making outrageous demands. He kept his face calm and pleasant, although inwardly he was chortling in laughter.

"Yes," he nodded sagely. "I understand why that may be a problem for you, King Amaru." His voice was sympathetic and understanding. "However, as I'm sure you're aware - you don't have the military presence required to pose any kind of threat to me. And I happen to have a particular fondness of your date-trees." He reached over a picked one date off a platter sitting on a table next to the throne. "Delicious fruits, really. You may have some if you like," he said, extending the plate towards Amaru.

"As for your people - I must say they make excellent slave stock. Though... they _are _rather small," he looked pointedly at the King. "Not great for raising buildings. They do just fine as field-hands. And I've enjoyed quite a few of your women in my harems but if you are a specimen, perhaps I should consider broadening my tastes to your men as well." He smirked lasciviously at the King, taking note of Amaru's slender waist and curved hips.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 02:35:21 PM**

Amaru walked up to the prince and slapped the platter of dates out of his hand not paying attention to when it fell to the floor making a loud noise. This young man was playing with him and that was something you didn't stand for.

"That's just it you stupid boy, we do not pose a threat to you so there's no reason to attack as like this and if you have a fondness for our dates then either buy your own date tree or trade for them dammit." he all but growled at the prince. Screw being nice to this barbarian child, he still didn't have a right to do this to his people.

Amaru's eye twitched when he was called...small, no one called him that and got away with it. His anger only grew when the other talked about him like he was something to play with. Raising his hand he backhanded Shuldich across his face, his rings actually breaking open the males lip.

"How dare you speak to me as if I'm some common whore like the one you were fucking when I got here." He said motioning toward the woman that was still on the floor. He grabbed the prince by his collar and lifted him up so they were face to face. "I'm tired of speaking with a disgusting barbarian spawn like you, now call for your father. I will be taking this up with him."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 03:04:57 PM**

Shuldich wasn't particularly surprised when the man slapped the plate of dates away from his hand. "Vikings don't trade when we can just as easily pillage. You have no defenses against us - why would we bother to waste resources on you when we can just as easily _take _what we want?"

However, his patience was definitely reaching its limits when Amaru cut open his bottom lip - the blood streaked down his chin and began to pool at his collar bone. Shuldich's eyes started blazing in cold fury when Amaru grabbed his collar and pulled him up roughly to standing height.

Shuldich straightened slowly to his full 6'2. His eyes darkened now from their pale sky blue into a deeper ocean blue - his anger radiating off him in palpable waves. Without saying a word, he brought one big hand up to grab Amaru's smaller one from his collar before twisting that offending arm around the darker man's back. He cruelly ground the bones in those delicate wrists together as another smirk played on his lips.

"My father does not deal with insignificant heathens such as yourself. Your position doesn't even warrant an audience with me, dear King." He loosened his grip a little on that wrist, letting the circulation flow back into Amaru's hand and took a long few moments to study the King.

Wide chocolate eyes. Heavy dark eyebrows, small nose, delicate bone structure and full pouty lips. There was no denying it - up close, Amaru was just lovely. "However... your beauty intrigues me and I'm not an unreasonable man. I will withhold my attacks on your kingdom for one year. In exchange you will be my concubine for three weeks."

William gasped. "But sire! Your father _will _not be pleased!"

Shuldich ignored him, focused on Amaru's chocolate eyes.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 03:33:52 PM**

To say that Amaru wasn't shocked when the young prince's actions would be a understatement. He only out a grunt as he was twisted around to face his guards and kept the glare on his face. He would NOT show weakness in front of his brat. For a moment he did cast a glare to his guards, a silent order for them not to move an inch. Losing more men to these barbarians wasn't his plan and he couldn't, his tribe couldn't afford losing men just because he was being stubborn and hot headed.

"You're the heathen here, not me."

Hearing the others offer his eyes widened in shock. What was the other playing at? A whole year that this barbarian wouldn't attack and the only thing he would have to do was be his concubine? Amaru knew that the following year the other would just attack and then what?

However, during that time it could be enough for them to defend their home and he could ask for help from the Pharaoh himself.

He didn't like the idea of being a concubine at all, but he needed the time and it was for his people. There was no choice, but to agree...dammit.

"You're a sick bastard, I hope you die a slow painful death." he snapped up at the other. Looking away he growled. "However...for my people...I'll...agree...with your terms." he said not looking at the other and remain looking at the floor feeling sick with himself hearing his guards gasp at what he just did.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 03:56:42 PM**

Shuldich was surprised - he had expected more of a fight from Amaru. But the king had quite easily agreed to warm his bed for the next three weeks.

Smirking in delight, he wrapped an arm low around those full hips letting his hands ghost over the darker man's round buttocks. "A wise choice, my King," he said approvingly, lowering his head to brush one sweet, rather innocent kiss against soft lips to seal the deal. He pulled Amaru even closer, feeling the curves and lines of that lithe body against his own. The man's clothing was cold to touch but Shuldich could feel the heat of his warm body permeating through. Intoxicating.

"I'm sure you and I will become well acquainted over the next three weeks," he said, leaning down to take a whiff of rich dark hair. It was a lovely aroma - slightly musky but still fresh. All together unexpected that the man should smell so good after the long journey from his kingdom to Iceland. Or maybe Shuldich just liked his natural scent.

He would've liked to do more - explore that soft mouth more thoroughly. But it would have to wait. He had business to attend to this afternoon and Amaru would have to decide what to do with his own soldiers for the next three weeks.

"I give you this afternoon, my King - to make preparations for the next three weeks. Your soldiers are welcome to stay in our army barracks if they choose to remain in Iceland with you. If they return home, I will personally see to your safe delivery back to your own lands after the three weeks." He explained and then regretfully released the King.

"After you see to your soldiers, my attendants will help you ready yourself for me. I will come to you tonight," he finished, then waved the King off. He couldn't _wait _for evening to arrive.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 04:18:13 PM**

Amaru's body tensed when that...that sick man touched his body. He was better than this, he couldn't believe he was letting this lowlife touch him like this. The king just glared at the other when he was kissed, not even bothering to kiss the other male back. Just because he was going to give this sickco his body for the next three weeks didn't mean that he was going to enjoy it one fucking bit!

"I doubt that I'll ever want to be acquainted with you at all during this...imprisonment."

Once he was released he took a few steps back from the man wanting to get away from him right now. With a growl Amaru turned on his heel just to storm out of the throne room with his guards following him quickly.

Back out in the frozen the king let out a loud scream of rage before he paced around cursing at that fucking shit faced, fucker prince. How dare he just wave him off like he was some commoner! After a few minutes of this he stopped forcing himself him to take a few long, deep, calming breaths so that he could think a bit more clearly.

Okay, his sister was safe and now for the next year his people would be safe. That was more than enough time to set up defenses and get more solders to fight. Everything. Would. Be. Fine. He just had to deal with this spoiled prince for three weeks and then it was back home.

Turning to his guards he quickly held up a hand for them to be quiet as they opened their mouths one they saw he was paying attention to them. "You will return home and start building our defenses..." he said glaring at them as they opened their mouths to protest. "...have word sent to the Pharaoh about what is happening and whatever happens to me you are to Defend. The. Tribe." he said firmly looking between them.

"Protect my sister as well." he added running a hand through his hair. "Now go, I will return in three weeks." he said waving them off.

The guards clearly didn't like leaving their king behind in his place, but they had to follow his orders no matter what. Bowing their heads they got on their horses and headed to the docks.

Sighing Amaru didn't bother watching them leave and walked back into the cold palace where at once he was taken by the attendants to be cleaned and shown to his room.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 05:19:18 PM**

((Sorry - long post 'cus I had to set up a scene))

Amaru was attended to by three women, two blondes and a redhead. All three were buxom with lovely faces - they served as concubines (though no longer favorites) for the Prince and were well aware of his likes and dislikes.

"I am Heidi ( . /3565/3690266476_ ). These are my companions Schoen ( albums/af184/angel_of_ ) and Manx ( /tas/mtag18/rdd_anime_ )." Heidi, the eldest of the bunch spoke in heavily accented Roman - the one language that all nations of the world understood. "We are responsible in making sure you are prepared to the Prince's liking. Please... follow us to the Harem." Then the three women fell into step, expecting Amaru to follow along.

"He _is _pretty," Schoen said in Icelandic, her blue eyes shining in interest. He was certainly different from what she was used to and Schoen liked what she saw.

"But he's a man," Manx answered, oblivious to her companion's lustful gaze. "I didn't know the Prince like men. And so dark too. How old do you think he is Heidi?" She asked curiously staring at the King.

"Oh you just haven't been around long enough Manx... Shuldich's had a men few from the Orient. But this is his first Egyptian man that I've seen," Heidi, the second blond, answered. She was the oldest of the three women at 23 years old and had been in the Prince's service for 10 years now - she was one of his firsts infact.

"He's a lot older than Shuldich likes them, that's for sure," Shoen chimed in. "But I like him just fine...," she purred, still speaking in Icelandic as she subtly brushed her breast against his arm.

By then, they had reached the Harem ( /thumb/d920507/en/fixed/392/460/Jean-Baptiste_van_Mour_ ?format=jpg). There were beautiful, scantily clad young women in every corner - playing the harp, reading, embroidering. "This will be your home for the next 3 weeks, King Amaru." Heidi spoke for the three of them again. She pointed to an open courtyard with a fountain ( /fun_pictures/snow_wills_ ) - "That is where the concubines spend most of their days in the summer. However since it is cold now, I doubt you will want to go there unless the Prince wishes it." She studied him closely - the poor man looked slightly blue in the lips. _Definitely not used to the cold_, she decided.

She stopped in front of a pair of large, ornately carved doors - "Normally, you would have a bed in the public chambers with the rest of us. However, we suspect the Prince will spend a lot of time with you in the coming weeks so it might be best if you had a private room instead." The room was intricately decorated - a bed took up the center, festooned with colorful pillows and blankets. There was a crystal chandelier but most of the lighting in the room would come from the scores of tiny candles.

She led him inside and then through another pair of smaller, less ornate doors. It led to a bathroom - with a large tub surrounded by scented oils was dug into the ground. "The water in here is warm all the time - the tub is built around a hot-spring," she offered in the way of an explanation.

"I think he's had enough of a tour," Schoen said, her voice a little throaty. "Perhaps he should strip down so we can bathe him?" She asked, rather hopefully staring at Aramu to comply.

"He can bathe himself," Heidi told her firmly, a warning look in her eyes. Shuldich didn't usually raise too much of a stink if her concubines fucked. But Schoen was forgetting their job at the moment was to prepare Amaru for the Prince.

"Come out once you are finished bathing - we will lay a few things out that the Prince will enjoy, my King. Wear what you feel most comfortable in. We will come by in an hour or so, just before the Prince arrives. To make sure you're ready and to make the room ready for his liking." she said and then respectfully bowed out, dragging a disinterested Manx and a frustrated Schoen out with her.

They made quick work outside, laying out three different outfits - one a simple night-shirt, another was a kimono and the third an empire-waisted dress. All three shared the characteristic of being short and white - none of them would reach lower than Amaru's mid-thigh.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 08:00:09 PM**

As much as the Desert King didn't want to follow these women, he had not choice in the matter. He had given his word and had to stand by it no matter what, so he followed after them keeping quiet as they introduced themselves.

Amaru raised his brow when Schoen started to speak in their native language. As king he did know a few languages himself and it just so happened he knew a few words in Icelandic. However, they were mostly all curses along with a few greetings and farewells. He guessed during his stay there he should just learn a bit more from one of these women.

After a few minutes he tuned out the beautiful women and looked around the harem. Ah there were some pretty flowers here and he could see a few of them that were from his own land. When the women from his tribe saw him they bowed their heads in respect with their hands folded in their laps. He returned the gesture with a nod before he turned to where Heidi was pointing and on reflex wrapped his cloak around his body a bit firmer.

How in hell was he going to live here in such cold? By the gods he was wishing he was back on his way to his own country now, with a glass of wine and the warm sun there waiting for him.

Once they got to the private room that was his, Amaru looked around. It looked very nice, but he wasn't pleased that he was going to be fucked on the same bed that night, than sleeping on it after his traveling.

"Thank you...Heidi, Schoen, and Manx." he said nodding to them as they left the bathroom. That offer was very tempting, but he could rather wash himself now.

Removing his cloak, he revealed that he was only wearing a long kilt with a silver buckle and a pair of sandals, besides all of his jewelry of course. No wonder he nearly froze to death in this horrid place. Stripping off his things he set them to the side and slipped into the bath with a relaxing groan. A warm bath really hit the spot.

Amaru washed his body quickly knowing that once he was out he would become cold again, so he just raised his body temp then got out drying his body off. He put on a small bit of the Mint and Strawberry oils on his body just to relax with before he walked out to his room to see what he had to wear.

" .Fuck?" he said looking down at the three picks the women had put up for him. Did they want him to freeze to death? Rolling his eyes he put on the kimono and put the other clothes away just to lie down on the bed.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 08:55:56 PM**

((I'm in the middle of cooking so it'll be some time in between my replies))

As promised, Heidi came back to his room an hour later. The sun was just beginning to set - Iceland didn't get a lot of sunlight and the room was already dark. She knocked on the door - not bothering to wait before she walked in. Amaru would have to get used to being seen in any state of dress.

"You look ready, my King," she said, surveying him carefully. He had gone with the Kimono - it fit his slender frame well. She went to the wardrobe and grabbed a wide, long red cloth to act as a belt. Going around to the bed, she waaited until he sat up and then tied the belt around his waist. "Highlights how slim it is," she explained. "The Prince will like that."

Then she made quick work of lighting the candles in the room and opening the drapes around the bed. She set a few sticks of incense to burn in the room - it would add to the romantic atmosphere. She turned to check Amaru a final time - he was lovely in the candle-light. Shuldich would be pleased.

She was almost about to walk out when she remembered something important. "I almost forgot! Shuldich is usually a generous lover may be too impatient to prepare you tonight." She went back to the wardrobe and pulled open one of the bottom drawers, motioning for him to come over.

"There are salves here, lubricants that will help you. You will want a massage tomorrow - Schoen will be more than happy to offer you one," she added.

Just then, there was a bell rung and slight commotion outside as a myriad of female voices greeting the prince. "He's in the Harem - he will be here soon," she said, quickly walking out of the room. "Goodluck!" she called and then walked out.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 09:20:09 PM**

Amaru was having a nice little nap when Heidi came back into his room and in which he sat up rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He may have looked ready, but on the inside he was feeling a bit of panic. Never in his life had he ever been taken in his life and in just a few minutes he would be at the mercy of this prince.

Sitting out he let Heidi tie the belt around him and looked over to his side at the full length mirror just to see himself looking back. He looked like one of those virgin women right before being taken by him. With a disgusted look he turned away to the side. How could he have put himself on such a low-level?

The king's head snapped up when he heard Heidi talking again and his mouth dropped. He had to prepare himself?

Oh the horror!

Fuck now he only had a few minutes to prepare himself and he wasn't sure what it was going to feel like. When Heidi left he slipped off the bed and went over to the drawer looking down at the lube and salves. Reaching down he picked out a mint lube and popped it open with his thumb putting a bit on a couple of his fingers.

For the next couple minutes he just stared at the lube on his finger fighting with himself to either prepare himself on all fours on the bed like a bitch or take it dry like a man.

He debated with himself for so long he didn't even notice the door to the room opening up.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 10:22:21 PM**

((done cooking - here for the rest of the night - PS I forgot to add that Heidi would've made Amaru shave for him))

Shuldich was less enthusiastic than usual as he greeted his concubines - beautiful women and he enjoyed making love to every single one. But he had something rather special waiting for him tonight. Heidi knew him well; he didn't waste any time in heading to the grand private chamber, complete with its own private bathroom. His breath caught in his throat with desire as he pushed the ornate doors open.

Amaru was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a white Kimono that left his long shapely legs completely exposed. His dark skin glowed alluringly in the yellow light from the candles. His dark hair was still slightly damp - the tendrils curled lovingly around his face, highlighting his delicate jawline and sharp cheekbones. His mouth was soft and full - his eyes cast down towards his fingers.

"What's so interesting there, beautiful?" He asked, his voice a little throaty and arousal humming in his ears as he started to close the difference in between them.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 11:06:20 PM**

(Lets just say he shaved in the bath and YAY!)

Amaru jumped, he actually JUMPED hearing the prince's voice coming from within the room. When did the other male get there? Surely he hadn't been thinking all this time?

_'Shit'_ He thought to himself.

Looking over at the other male he took a step back from the other male, but then forced himself to stop. He would NOT show weakness in front of the other, he swore this to himself when he agreed to be his...fucking concubine.

"Nothing just..." He looked down at his fingers and shook his head. "...nothing...nothing is interesting." he said turning to face Shuldich and at once putting the bottle of lube he was holding behind his back and just curled his lubed fingers into his hand.

As he rubbed it between his fingers and palm he tensed slightly as the lube started to warm up. Oh god it was self-warming mint lube he had picked out.

"Next time if you don't mind, I would like to dress in something a bit warmer." Amaru said calmly being civil with the other, but it was clear that he didn't wanna be there.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 11:39:55 PM**

"Nothing hmm...?" Shuldich asked playfully, a little smirk coming to play on his lips as he stopped within a few inches of Amaru. "well... perhaps you'd like to show me later," he murmured lowly, content to let it go for now in favor of his exploration of that slim body.

He wrapped his left arm around that slender waist, letting his hand drift lower. The white material of the Kimono was incredibly light - it ended just below the curve of Amaru's perfect ass. Shuldich's hand drifted lower, fingers just lightly ghosting over the exposed silky skin under that short Kimono.

His right hand grabbed a hold of that delicate chin, tilting that lovely slightly flushed face up. Amaru was just barely starting to show his age - there was the faintest hint of wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. But it did nothing to take away from his beauty. Shuldich was sure his awe would show in his icy blue eyes.

Shuldich lowered his lips to within a few centimeters of that petal-soft mouth. His fingers stroked that curved jaw before he finally closed the distance in between them - groaning at the first proper kiss with the beautiful Egyptian. His arms tightened around that lithe body, forcing the brunette to yield against him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 23, 2011, 11:56:09 PM**

"Nev..." Amaru started to say, but the other had wrapped his arms around his middle. "Touch there and die." he muttered threateningly, but the king didn't do anything to stop the other male from touching him at all.

He didn't know what to think seeing that look in Shuldich's eyes, he had never seen that look before or at least he didn't think so.

Watching the other male lower his lips to his he swallowed thickly. "I don't want to..." he didn't get to finish as the other pressed their lips together. In that moment he dropped the bottle of lube he was holding to the floor and put the hand on the others shoulder squeezing it tightly, trying to force him away.

He didn't kiss him back. He wouldn't enjoy this. He wouldn't let his pride go.

After a few moments of their lips being together the king's body started to relax against his will and he kissed the other back, but he caught himself tensing at what he just let himself do. _'He's a good kisser for his...Ack! No, I can't think like this'_ he yelled at himself. Pulling back he turned his head to the side.

"No kissing, this is meaningless sex nothing more, so do not kiss me like it means something." he muttered putting his hand with the lube covered fingers on the others arm that was around him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 12:26:08 AM**

Shuldich ignored the sound of something clattering to floor as the brunette become pliant against him, those soft lips curving sweetly against his own in surrender. He smirked in triumph. _So you like this do you, pretty one...?_ He was just about to give himself a pat on the back when Amaru pulled away from him, turning that lovely face towards the wall instead.

Shuldich sighed when Amaru made the declaration this would be meaningless sex. "You know... I figured an old man like you would be smarter than that. Don't you realize I can bring your beautiful body incredible pleasure?" He asked, his hand caressing the tender flesh of the brunette's inner thighs. It drifted upwards, running in between that perfect crack. "Tell me... has a man ever had you before?" He asked quietly, suddenly feeling oddly possessive over his newest concubine.

Suddenly, the brunette's long fingers landed on his arms as Amaru tried to push him away - what was that weird stickiness? He caught up those offending fingers in his own and brought them up for his inspection. It took him a minute to figure out what the smeared, sweet smelling substance was - but a quick lick and he knew.

"Were you trying you prepare yourself for me, beautiful?" He murmured lowly, his finger slowly sliding down that crack closer and closer to the tiny entrance he knew waited for him to fill with his hard dick. "Don't worry... I will be gentle with you - I want to savor your beauty."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 12:50:32 AM**

"I'm NOT old." Amaru said turning back to Shuldich. "For your information I look young for my age." he said blushing darkly. "And no to both of your questions I'm a king, I'm not taken by anyone." he muttered somewhat proudly. He didn't want to admit that he liked the kiss or what the other was doing to him now. He let out a gasp being touched by the other and moved against the prince's hold trying to keep his trembling body still.

"Actually I was debuting whether to take it dry as a man or prepare myself like your bitch when you came walking into the room." He answered truthfully. "And really I wasn't given a lot of time to pick." he said with a bit of a smirk on his lips.

"Please..don't call me beautiful. King's aren't beautiful, they're supposed to be handsome. Besides you're the beautiful...one." He said looking away again clearly embarrassed. He didn't think the prince would be acting like this with him and here he was acting like a damn virgin. Part of him was excited, but he didn't know why he felt nervous about doing this.

It was just sex, so why was he feeling this way?

"Use some of the lube, please. If not on your fingers, than at least on your cock..." he said closing his eyes in shame, letting himself be taken by this younger male.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 01:18:57 AM**

Shuldich didn't know what to make of the dark man. One minute, Amaru was making crass comments and smirking that made Shuldich want to throw him on the bed and demonstrate exactly what it was like to be fucked dry. The next, he was blushing and trembling oh so sweetly against him that Shuldich wouldn't have stopped the warm tenderness spreading through his chest.

Tenderness won out when the man blushingly muttered that this would be his first time. Shuldich knew that he would have this beautiful prize in his bed for the next three weeks - it would all be so much more pleasant if Amaru was willing to share in the pleasure they could have together.

"All in good time, sweetheart," he drawled when Amaru asked him to use the lube. "Right now, let's just get you to bed, hmm? I'd love to see how beautiful you look when you're spread out for me." Then without much more preamble, he lifted the brunette into his arms - carrying him bridal style towards the bed.

He laid Amaru down first before he quickly divested his tunic and settled himself in between the brunette's quivering thighs. He took a long moment to study the beautiful man - the flickering flames from the fire-place turned his dark skin into copper and Shuldich felt a pleasant pulsing in his groin when he saw the flush on those high cheekbones.

He lowered his mouth to Amaru's once more as he pulled at the obi around that slender waist. It showed off the brunette's beautiful figure perfectly but now, it was an obstruction because it hid Amaru's body. With a few quick tugs, the belt came undone. Shuldich eagerly pushed the fabric of the kimono away, groaning in satisfaction when he felt skin to skin contact.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 01:57:20 AM**

This time when Shuldich kissed him, Amaru slowly started to kiss him back. Normally he would fight back against what or in this case who would try to take him, but he knew going with the flow of things was much easier and maybe the other male would just lose interest in him quickly after the first couple fucks. He should have just been grateful the other hadn't drugged him in any way.

The king arched slightly when their skin came into contact, biting back a groan himself. Gripping the sheets tightly in his hand, he used the other one to actually touch the taller male feeling over his side before moving it to his back.

Amaru didn't open his mouth to the other, a kiss like that was far too intimate for what they were doing. Wait was it? Fucking asshole was messing up his thinking, maybe there was something in his system and he didn't know it.

Though again Shuldich was a good kisser, in fact the young man was a better kisser then his past lovers. Closing his eyes he let out a low groan of pleasure. Pulling back from the other he gasped looking down their bodies just to see his legs wide open for the other. Then he looked up to the prince and blushed more to see the look on his face.

"Don't...don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing." he said not letting go of the others back. As he laid there the fire light danced over his brown eyes lighting them up in the dark room. Though, he didn't know how sexy he was looking with the kimono open showing his tone body, and the fireplace adding to his beauty.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 02:17:52 AM**

Shuldich chalked it up as a tiny victory when he felt those rough fingers move along his back - any voluntary touch from Amaru was a big step forward.

He smiled when Amaru's dark eyes met his as the King stumblingly asked Shuldich not to stare at him like that. "I can't help it," Shuldich murmured, continuing to unashamedly stare the older man. "You're just so lovely," he groaned then lowered his mouth to Amaru's, taking his lips in a possessively hard kiss. His tongue forced it's way inside - this time not bothering to ask for permission. Amaru's taste was intoxicating and he could still taste that heady sweetness when he finally pulled away, only to start nipping at that pointed chin.

Before long, he was kissing his way down that lithe chest - brushing kisses over delicate collar-bones and nipping at quivering skin. His tongue encircled one dusky nipple before he took into his mouth. Simultaneously, he pulled out and unscrewed a bottle of salve from his pockets with practiced ease. After dipping his fingers into the salve, he quickly brought the now sticky digits up to trace along the tiny entrance that now lay vulnerably exposed between those splayed thighs.

"I'll be gentle, beautiful," he reiterated, continuing to suckle at the nipple as his finger slowly encircled Amaru's entrance and then gently pushed the tip inside.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 02:51:35 AM**

Shit, why did Shuldich's lips feel so good against his? Why did the kisses affect him so? Amaru hated himself for enjoying the others lips against his own. He growled in pleasure at the hard kiss and returned it with just as much force. A gasp left him as that tongue entered his mouth and pushed back against it with his own, fighting for donation. Reaching up, Amaru put a hand into the others beautiful blond locks, making the kiss deeper.

His head tilted back in a gasp when those lips wrapped around his nipple. "D-Don't..." he groaned trying to still protest against the other, but his control was slipping and fast.

"Ack!" he cried out feeling those fingers and looked down to open his mouth to yell at the other for not warning him, but all that left his mouth was a moan. _'Shit, it feels weird._' he thought and arched as he gripped the other tightly.

Reaching up he laid his arm over his eyes and bit his lip trying not to make any noises and keep whatever control he had left.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 09:05:13 PM**

((so I actually didn't sleep during the day at all - let's see how long we can go ))

Amaru felt amazing shivering underneath him, those sweetly breathy moans and gasps escaping his long throat - Shuldich worked the finger inside the puckered hole and gasped at the heat. He paused, not stretching anymore. He was really tempted to just forgo the preparation - it was way too tempting to spread the brunette open with his penis for the first time instead.

But if he was planning for this, he would have to make sure Amaru was so dazed from the pleasure beforehand, that the pain wouldn't register. He kissed his way up to the brunette's penis - he licked the head before settling into a gentle suckling motion. His fingers dipped into the salve again and he spread the sticky gel liberally around the entrance.

Then he eagerly spread the salve up and down his penis as he continued suckling on the penis - he let a hand drift up and play with the brunette's nipple, trying to bring him even more pleasure.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 09:18:55 PM**

Amaru let out a loud gasp throughout the room feeling the others hot mouth around the head of his member making his toes curl in the sheets under him. He did have blowjobs before, but this felt so different from the others he'd received. Maybe it was because his body was cold from the weather there or maybe he just enjoyed...NO he wouldn't admit that he was enjoying this from the prince. The other was a barbarian and this was just sex, nothing to it.

Turning his head with panted moans he bucked into Shuldich's mouth, arching when the other put more of that salve around his hole and teased his dusky nipple.

He was feeling so much pleasure he didn't care that the other had removed the finger from his hole and didn't know what the other had planned for him.

The hand in the others hair gave it a snap yank as it shook while the other hand covered his mouth to quiet his pants.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 09:38:01 PM**

Shuldich was becoming more and more aroused as Amaru he noticed the King trying to hold in his gasps. His reluctant, sweetly pleasured face was incredibly arousing and Shuldich could hardly stop himself from entering Amaru.

He kept sucking the cock in his mouth, running his tongue along the vein on the back and then kissing down the shaft to the small balls. He took each one into his mouth, suckling them and then returning to lavish attention on Amaru's cock.

Shuldich knew Amaru would become a boneless lump of pleasure once he came - that should help loosen him up and make it easier on him when Shuldich finally took him. With that in mind, he increased the pressure of his suctioning. "I want you to come for me sweetheart," he murmured, his rhythm becoming faster and faster as he played his fingers on the brunette's perineum.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 09:51:12 PM**

The King removed the hand from his mouth so he could breathe better, but as soon as he did that he let out a soft cry of pleasure when the others tongue went up the vein of his member and he quickly started to bite his pointer finger so he could still breathe, but at the same time keep the noises down.

However, it was proving very difficult when his balls were pleasured. Now that was something he never had done before and he felt good.

"No...Noo..." He panted heavily out as the other asked him to come so sweetly. He wouldn't let himself be ordered to come, not from this child. As much as he tried, Amaru couldn't help what happen whether he wanted it to or not.

The pleasure become too much for him and arched back letting out a cry of pleasure as he came in jets into Shuldich's hot mouth. While he was on his orgasm high panting heavily, he laid there with his eyes covered with his arm and his sweat dripping body loose as a noodle.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 10:08:59 PM**

Shuldich practically purred in satisfaction as Amaru released, cum shooting into the back of his throat. He continued sucking motion as the brunette shuddered and moaned underneath him before finally releasing when Amaru slumped down on the bed in a shivering mass. Perfect - the beautiful man was ready.

He settled back on top of that slender body, leaning down to kiss Amaru on the mouth again - his tongue pressing into that warm wet cavern. "I want to see your eyes, beautiful," he said, taking Amaru's slender hand into his and then pinning those arms above the brunette's head.

Lower down, he had settled himself in between those long slender legs - his erection was pulsing and aligned at that tender pucker. "I am going to enter, Amaru," he murmured, rocking his hips back and forth so the tip just pushed right at the entrance, rubbing around and spreading the copious salve there generously. "Just imagine... I'm the first man who's ever going to have you... I can't believe my luck," he said, feeling more than a little cheesy but the emotion was honest.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 11:16:33 PM**

"Shut...u..uuahhhhh!" Amaru started to say, but it came out as a cry when he was penetrated for the first time in his whole life. Even if the other wanted to see his eyes, the king couldn't help it, but to close his brown eyes. There was pain as his hole opened up to the member, but at the same time he also felt some pleasure. This must've been a cruel joke by the gods for him to be enjoying his body being possessed by this man who was younger than him by years.

He bit his bottom lip keeping the pleasured and pained mixed moans from getting out. He couldn't let Shuldich hear that he was enjoying this or see it. However, as he turned his head to the side away from the other male it showed the emotions he was feeling at right that moment.

"It wasn't...luck...AH!" he cried out as the other moved against his insides. Letting out a mew he couldn't believe his body was molding itself around the others erection, hell he was already hard and dripping because of the body above him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 11:30:41 PM**

The heat around Shuldich was incredible - he gasped as he pushed in a little deeper. Taking Amaru while the brunette was essentially dry was heaven for Shuldich - but he knew the brunette must be in pain. The tightness was beginning to drive him crazy as he slowly buried himself inch by inch into the beautiful body underneath him. He placed a hand on Amaru's ass and encouraged the man to wrap his thighs around his waist so Shuldich would be pulled in deeper.

Inch by inch, he pushed deeper until he was finally buried to his full 10', his thighs coming up flush against Amaru's butt. "Ahh...," he groaned, leaning down to nibble at that soft mouth before pushing his tongue inside once more. "You feel wonderful, lover," he murmured, his head buried into the older man's neck. He panted harshly, giving the brunette a couple of minutes to adjust to his width.

"I'm going to start moving now, sweetheart," he warned, crushing the brunette underneath his much heavier frame as he slowly started to pull out only to push right back in and bury himself to hilt in one smooth move.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 24, 2011, 11:48:14 PM**

There was pain, so much pain, but why did he feel pleasure as well? Moaning Amaru kissed Shuldich back while his long legs wrapped around his waist very tightly.

"I'm not your fucking..lover." He choked out pulling his hands free from the others grab and put a hand back into the others hair while the other one wrapped around the other males shoulders to clung to him._ 'I can't breathe..." _he said in his mind as the blond's body pressed against his firmly. A much-needed deep breath was taken when the other pulled out just for it to be forced back out as that hot erection entered back inside of him.

_"Fuck you! Shit! Shit! You bastard! AH!"_ He cursed out in Egyptian, but it was filled with painful pleasure as the other moved inside of him with his holesucking the others length inside of him each time it entered.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 12:07:09 AM**

Shuldich grunted in pleasure as those long legs wrapped their way around him, pulling him even deeper into that enticing heat. Amaru's arousal trapped in between their two stomachs as he pulled out only to slowly thrust back inside - burying to the hilt each time. "This is heaven...," he muttered, nipping at Amaru's throat and leaving several several bruises flowering on that beautiful skin.

He stared down into beautiful features scrunched in pleasured pain - his fingers reached in between their chests to play with the brunette's nipple, rolling it in between his fingers. "Well.. thank you sweetheart," he answered with a grin when Amaru let out a string of words in Egyptian. "I'm very flattered to hear I'm the best you've ever had," he teased.

Then he picked his face up a little more - his arousal pulsing in desire as he noticed once again how beautiful Amaru looked underneath him in the dim candlelight.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 12:24:28 AM**

_"Ah!..Shut...Shut up, Fuck you! You're the worse I've ever h-had!"_ Amaru snapped in Icelandic then bit back a moan. He didn't need the other to have this fucking ego while they were doing out the king's insides squeezed around the others cock and he arched off the bed sharply.

Closing his eyes he looked away again, before he buried his face into the blonde's shoulder. He didn't want the other to see his face lost in the pleasure he was feeling. "Stop looking at me, it's not helping..." he moaned out as his nails dug into the others back nearly breaking the skin.

The pain had gone and what was left was only pure pleasure, pleasure that Amaru didn't want to feel with the other. He didn't want to enjoy this, but that control he was fighting to keep was at its end.

His body was hot, so hot. He needed, no wanted the other to make it stop. "It's hot...so hot..." he panted giving his hips a little push against the others. "...make it stop..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 12:54:46 AM**

Shuldich hissed in pleasure as he felt Amaru's nails run down his back. So the brunette wanted to leave his own marks on him? That was only fair enough, he supposed - knowing that lithe brown frame would be marked with his nips and bites.

"It's going to get even hotter sweetheart," he murmured, picking up his pace faster and faster till he was drilling in and out of the brunette. He angled his hips around, searching for the tiny spot inside the older man that would turn his vision to white. "I want you to scream my name - tell me how good I feel inside you, beautiful." He thrusted even harder, watching the brunette joggle helplessly from the pressure of being drilled was incredibly arousing. It brought out the possessive streak inside him and he growled in pleasure. "No one else will ever have you like this," he promised.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 01:10:51 AM**

Amaru's moans and cries got louder feeling the other male started to move his hips around brushing up against every part of his insides. His eyes opened for the first time as he let out a loud scream of pleasure that filled the room up while his body arched back off the bed.

His vision turned white a couple of minutes after Shuldich told him to scream and the other kept thrusting against that body making him scream out more and more. The king's nails left red marks around the others body as he clung to him, he felt himself going and soon he would be gone.

"Harder...Deeper!" He screamed out in Egyptian feeling his insides tighten around the other as he came close to his orgasm and quickly covered his mouth when he was about to call out the others name.

"I'm going to cum!"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 01:54:11 AM**

Shuldich knew he'd found Amaru's sweet-spot when the brunette's whole body arched like a giant bow underneath him. He was rewarded for his efforts as the muscles inside Amaru clenched so tightly around him that he was almost ready to release his load right then.

Amaru was screaming in Egyptian - but this time his face was contorted in pleasure, his head thrown back and long neck perfectly exposed for Shuldich to leave proof of his claim. How could he pass up such an invitation? Growling in possessive dominance, he leaned down and bit hard on that throat, his hips pistoning into the brunette, those ass-muscles clenching and drawing him in deeper still, as if the brunette was begging for his cum.

"Show me how beautiful you are when I claim you, Amaru. Come with me, baby!" He groaned as he pushed in one last time and released his load directly against the older man's prostate.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 02:18:05 AM**

As soon as the Icelandic prince bit down on his throat, Amaru threw his head back and screamed even louder in scream for those outside of his room to hear as he released hard between their bodies covering their stomachs and lower chests with jets of his thick come. It was at this time his nails left bleeding marks over the other's shoulders and back, leaving them as proof that a king of Egypt was taken by the Icelandic prince.

Holding his body against the others for a bit more Amaru's head rested on Shuldich's shoulder panting heavily as he rode out his orgasm. Closing his eyes his arms slipped from the other male and he fell back on the bed with his arms over his head with his hair sticking to his face and neck.

It took a while for his breathing to return to normal, but the face of the tribal king was still very flushed a deep pink. "Fuck.." was the only thing he should say now, besides that his mind was actually goo for the first time.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 02:46:51 AM**

Shuldich shook with the force of his release, his cum coating deep inside the beautiful man trapped underneath him. He didn't bother pulling out as he collapsed on top his new lover - his erection still lodged inside those warm, wet walls. He spent a few long moments catching his breath - barely catching his upper body on his elbow so as not to crush Amaru completely underneath him.

The older man looked simply stunning in the aftermath of their sex - his lips were swollen, his chest raising up and down, his dark skin becoming flushed, the tendrils of his sweat-drenched hair clinging to his alluring face. His body was littered with Shuldich's bites. Shuldich wondered if he'd ever seen something so lovely before...

"That was wonderful sweetheart," he murmured, leaning down to take Amaru in one deep kiss. He made no move to extricate himself from the King's body. However, he knew Amaru would need a little rest before they could go for another round - so he settled his warm heavy weight atop that slender body, burying his face into that long throat. "Try to get some sleep," he murmured.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 03:05:03 AM**

Mewing Amaru kissed Shuldich back, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Pulling back he panted softly trying to get his head together about what he let just happen. Groaning he tried to move away from the other, but the weight on top of his small body was too great. More so as he was so weak from what they just did. He never had an orgasm that hard before, but how could this blond brat make him do that?

Amaru was so confused, this wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to be this prince's fuck toy and he shouldn't have enjoyed any of that. As much as he wanted to think that this was rape that he didn't enjoy one fucking bit if it, he would be so wrong. He turned into a willing body for this man and he enjoyed it. However, that didn't mean he had to tell the other male at any point in his lifetime.

He would be dead before he would admit it, he swore!

"I can't sleep with you still inside of me." He snapped weakly taking hold of the other male's wrist, but his eyes slowly started to close even as he tried to fight it. With one last look at Shuldich his eyes closed falling into a deep sleep.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 03:32:18 AM**

Shuldich spent a long time studying Amaru after the brunette fell asleep trapped underneath him, his warm body still soft and pliant in Shuldich's embrace. He traced the curve of those kiss bruised lips, leaning down to taste that sweetness again and again from the sleeping man. He really couldn't believe his good fortune in having such a prize in his bed, available for him and _only _for him.

"I wish I could make love to you right now, sweetheart," he murmured. But that would be too hard on that slender body so soon after his first time. He twined their hands together above Amaru's head, admiring the contrast in their coloring - Amaru's dark calloused fingers entwining with his paler, more elegant ones.

His eyes fell on a small bracelet around his wrist - it was an expensive thing, made of blue diamonds. It would look stunning on Amaru's dark skin; he quickly slipped it off his own wrist and slid it onto his new lover's. "I hope you like your present sweetheart," he murmured, sleepily pressing another kiss against Amaru's lips before joining the brunette in slumber.

-

Shuldich was still lodged inside Amaru in the early hours of dawn. He had periodically woken up the older man over the course of the night, nearly insatiable in his lust as he had that slender body again and again. Amaru must've been exhausted but Shuldich was still not satisfied.

A shard of sunlight highlighted Shuldich's face and he opened hazy blue eyes; smiling gently at the man he held protectively against him. Amaru lay cocooned in his arms, his chest pressed against Shuldich's back, his inner thighs splattered with cum.

Shuldich realized he was already aroused - he started slowly rutting his hips back and forth, slowly pulling out of Amaru only to slide right back inside. It was a familiar rhythm between them now and he had no trouble finding the older man's sweet spot, angling himself so the head of his penis lodged against the sweet spongy spot with each thrust.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 03:57:57 AM**

Amaru woke with a cry as he felt himself once again being taken by the prince. "Let...let me rest for god's sake." He moaned out holding on to the other male. What was with this man? For fucking sake, he wasn't able to get any sleep during the night because this damn fucking prince kept waking him up with sex! "Stop...s-stop..." he panted out resting his head against the others shoulder. So many times Shuldich made him come, so many times he had screamed out for the other to thrust inside of him harder or deeper, the more shame he felt because of it.

How could the other male keep going so many times?

He didn't know how many times he had dug his nails into the others back scratching it up all over or how many bite marks were on his body, but he did know that not once through the times he was taken he never screamed out the others name. At least he had that, that small bit of pride he wouldn't let himself call out the name of his temporary master.

The king let out a horse scream of pleasure as he arched back. Screaming out so much during the night was starting to make his throat sore and at this rate he would lose it soon. "Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you!" he chanted out as his orgasm built yet again as they moved together with Amaru clinging to Shuldich with each movement.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 12:50:08 PM**

Shuldich groaned as he felt Amaru's inner walls clench tighter - drawing him in deeper into the warmth with each thrust. He wrapped his arms around to begin stroking Amaru off in the same rhythm he was fucking the older man.

Growling in his lust, he buried his face in the back of Amaru's sweaty neck, enjoying the feeling the brunette's arms wrapped around his shoulder to curl up into his hair. The pleasure soon grew to be too much - pressure building around him as they moved in an erotic dance against each other. In another few deep thrusts, he was releasing deep inside the smaller body - his seed coming in long, thick bursts that squelched inside that well-used passage. When it was all over, he lay for a few seconds with the brunette wrapped in his secure, warm embrace.

But unfortunately, this tranquility could not last. The day was breaking - he had his duties as a Prince to attend to. Reluctantly, he finally pulled out of that pliant body, his erection pulsing angrily at the sensation of being pulled away from the wonderful hole that had gripped him the entire night. He calmed himself with the promise of sending for Amaru during lunch. Now that he'd had the King, Shuldich couldn't bare the thought of not being inside Amaru again for a whole day.

"Are you still awake, lover?" he asked, turning Amaru in his arms to face him, brushing a gentle kiss against the sweaty forehead.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 01:09:36 PM**

The moment he felt himself being filled up once again, Amaru let out a last scream as he released hard against his dark-skinned stomach and laid there panting heavily in a sticky mess on the bed. He was so happy when the Prince pulled out from his body, but groaned feeling all of Shuldich's seed leaking heavily out of his abused hole. God, it was for the first time in his life he prayed that the other male finish with him for the day or at least until he could get enough sleep and something in his stomach.

Facing the other turned his vision to the others chest as his hands held on to the other's shoulders. There was no use trying to push the other away, he knew there was no strength left in his body to do anything but sleep now.

It was then he remembered that the other must have duties and let out a choked sigh of relief, he WOULD be able to rest. "A bit..." he muttered with a horsed voice.

Amaru then pushed at the other. "Let me sleep now, I can't, won't go another round with you." he muttered softly resting his head on the others chest.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 01:26:40 PM**

"Very well," Shuldich smiled, "You will have your rest now, beautiful." He promised. He stayed a few minutes longer than he could afford to - enjoying that lithe body curled against his own, Amaru's dark hair splayed on his pale chest. He could see his lovely concubine was starting to fall asleep as he slowly extricated from underneath the older man.

"Sleep well, my King," he murmured, sitting up from the bed. He took one long last look at Amaru - the brunette's skin was bronze in the sunlight coming in through the windows, the back of his thighs streaked with cum, his lips bruised into two swollen flesh. Cursing at his lust, Shuldich leaned down to take that mouth in one last harsh kiss. Then he was pulling away, walking out of Amaru's room naked.

Heidi came to meet him with a clean white silk robe as soon as he had stepped outside. "Was he satisfactory, my Prince?" she asked, though her intelligent eyes could tell the Prince had thoroughly had his fill the night before.

Shuldich nodded. "I want him to dine with me this afternoon - in my private Greenhouse. Make sure there is a comfortable bed available." He finished.

-

A few hours later, Heidi opened the door to Amaru's bedroom. The candles had burnt down through the night, but the fire was still going, providing warmth the brunette would need.

"Awake yet, your Highness?" She asked, walking towards the bed to check if Amaru was still in it.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 01:52:46 PM**

Those few hours of sleep was something that Amaru really needed after what the Prince put him through the night before, well into the early hours of that day. His sleep was peaceful, while he only moved to cover his hips with the warm covers. The fire had kept the rest of his body warm and the fire in his rear was more than enough heat. When he awoke Amaru leaned up on his elbow and looked at Heidi tiredly, but he was awake.

Yawning he ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to sit up. However, that was a bad idea now. His body ached and he was thirsty, hopefully his voice was still there.

"Yes I'm awake, Heidi." he said groaning as he moved over to the side of the bed where a glass of water was waiting for him. Downing the water he let out a sigh, now that was something he needed now besides a bath. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed he groaned putting a hand on the small of his back feeling something else against his skin.

Pulling his hand back he looked on his wrist to see a blue diamond bracelet that wasn't there before. "What the hell?" he asked looking at Heidi. What was this for?

Shaking his head he stood up with the help of the bed, not caring that he now stood naked in front of the woman and went in to the bathroom right away putting a few relaxing oils in the water before slipping into it with a satisfied groan.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 02:34:36 PM**

Heidi was very much impressed when Amaru managed to make it all the way to the bathroom by himself. He looked thoroughly debauched - Shuldich obviously had him many times the night before and the King would no doubt be exhausted. She silently followed him into the bathroom, pulling away the curtains from the windows to allow sunlight in.

"You have please the Prince, your Highness and he showed his appreciation with that bracelet," she explained, as she poured some scented natural oils in that began to form bubbles around Amaru. She threw in a few lilies as well - it would help to relax his tired body. "You must have done very well indeed for him to give you such a special gift - the bracelet was something the Prince made himself years ago," she added.

She left the bathroom for a second before coming back inside with a plate of fruits, cheeses and bread. "Breakfast, your Highness," she said, setting the plate down next to the tub for him to eat from as he chose. "You will be joining the Prince for lunch." She didn't bother mentioning that Shuldich would obviously have him again - that would be stating the obvious.

"Manx, Schoen and I will change your bedding now. Schoen is eager to offer you a back rub, should you need it." She added.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 03:01:18 PM**

Amaru laid his head on his palm looking at his newest treasure not sure whether to like the bracelet or be disgusted by the fact he 'pleased' the Prince. Sighing he just settled for relaxing in the water and not thinking about having sex with Shuldich again for hopefully a while. "Thank you." he said softly as he was given his breakfast and started to eat slowly, but hungrily.

"A back rub would be nice and please something warm to wear this time, I have no clue how you can bare the bitter ice-cold." He said looking over his shoulder at Heidi. Surprisingly he found himself liking Heidi lot and he did not favor people, must less in his own palace. "However, you're used to it then I." he added running a hand through his hair.

With that he ate a bit of bread and removed the bracelet putting it on the edge before he dunked his head under the water getting it wet and started to wash his body up. The aches and pains of his exhausted body slipped away when his body warmed up by the water and he felt so much better, even though he knew they would return later.

Soaking back in the tub when he finished, Amaru just finished the rest of the plate that was given to him and then stood from the water putting the bracelet back on his wrist. He wouldn't say it to anyone, but he liked the bracelet, just not the way he got it.

Grabbing a towel he dried his body and hair up before looking around for a comb to brush his hair. "Heidi, where can I find a comb?" he asked poking his head out of the bathroom.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 03:22:48 PM**

Heidi was no longer in the room when Amaru asked for a comb. Instead, Schoen was fluffing up the newly changed pillows. The sheets had been streaked liberally with cum - Shuldich's stamina was a wonder and Schoen could hardly hide the lust in her face when she realized Amaru had been able to keep up with him the entire night _and _make it into the bathroom on his own legs afterwards.

She smiled slowly as she turned to Amaru - her dressing gown was completely see-through, her nipples hard and perking through the thin material. She walked over, running a slender manicured hand down his arm. He was quite small when compared to Shuldich but not unimpressive - his muscles more sinewy rather than built with inherent strength like the Prince's.

"_I _will see to your hair. Heidi said you'd like a massage, my King," she purred, pulling him along by the arm to a small chaise at the corner of the room. Shuldich may not care if his concubines made love - but she dare not try to seduce the King on the bed. "Perhaps you'd like to lay down and let me ease the tension from your body?" She asked, flirtatiously pressing her breasts against him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 03:42:25 PM**

"Yes I would." Amaru said simply sitting down on the chaise with the towel wrapped tightly around his middle. Normally he would have been aroused by the sight of a beautiful woman in front of him in such an outfit and more than willing, but he had no desire to have sex with her or anyone now. "That sounds divine" he said looking up at the woman. Suddenly he stood cupping Schoen by the side of her face gently. "I will say this only once flower" he purred as he held her close to his chest making her breasts push up more between them.

"As tempting as you are right now, I have no desire for sexual satisfaction right now...so you'll have to find a way to satisfy your own needs somewhere else." he said letting the woman go and laid down on his stomach.

Okay so that was a bit cold, but he was tried and he couldn't go another round right now.

"Please start on my lower back and work up." he said gently resting his head on his arms in front of him with a sigh.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 04:04:46 PM**

Schoen could only sigh in disappointment as she was released, her nipples tingling from the contact against his chest.

"Very well, my King," she murmured as he lay down. "But my offer still stands ... and my bed is right outside your doors. You would not have to journey very far if you wanted to reaffirm your maleness with me," she said temptingly, guessing that the King must be feeling slightly emasculated after having been taken by another man.

Then she was sitting on top of him, her leg spread wide open and her exposed vagina on his thigh as she started massaging the knots away from his lower back. She hoped he would notice that all he had to do was flip over and she would be able to position herself on his cock and slide him deep inside her.

Her long hands shifted higher up, along his slender body. She wanted to explore more - but she kept herself professional, doing her best to ease away the tension from his body and not trying to arouse him. There would be time enough to seduce him later.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 04:24:43 PM**

Amaru had to wonder if Shuldich had touched Schoen recently or if it had been while since the woman was acting like a street whore and everything. He did hope that the women from his tribe were acting like well-mannered women from his tribe acted and not whorish like Schoen, but he could tell that she was a nice woman.

He started to groan as her hands massaged away the aches in his back and didn't pay attention to anything else in the room besides relaxing there. It was one of those rare moments that he could let his mind drift and his guard down knowing that Schoen wouldn't try anything to unset her Prince

~~~~~~~~~

It was a little over an hour when the king opened his eyes, he didn't even remember falling asleep while he laid there. Sitting up he noticed that his hair was combed through and he was much more relaxed than before. He then looked down at himself to make sure that Schoen didn't do anything while he was out.

Standing he went over to the wardrobe to put something on. He pulled out the long skirt that he had worn when he first got there the other day and removed the towel from his waist throwing it to the floor before wrapping the skirt around his middle buckling it up on the side.

Surely he would be able to wear that and not the short clothes when he would go and meet Shuldich.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 05:13:18 PM**

"Oh no, your highness," Heidi said, shaking her head as she came to check and ensure that Amaru was prepared for the lunch date he had with Shuldich. "You're not dressed!" Her face fell comically as she walked over to the wardrobe. "You must always wear something from this wardrobe when you meet the Prince. These are his favorite styles and they allow him easy access to your body, which is obviously important."

"Let's see...," she said, riffling through the clothes, "He's already had you, it doesn't make sense for you to wear virginal white anymore. I think red would suit your skin tone perfectly," She pulled out another thigh-lenght Kimono ( . ) for him. She gave him a choice of a full-sleeved red dress ( images16/content/output/000/000/000/571/433223475_ ?4), this one made from wool but also thigh-length. "Lunch will be served in a green-house, your Highness - I promise, you will not be cold. And please, make sure you don't wear any underwear."

This time, she remembered to ask him about preparation on time. "Have you used the salve on yourself, your Highness? Was the Prince careful with you last night? We have herbs, lotions that can help you if he tore you."

She walked over and handed him a blue bottle of salve. "Please, apply this to yourself - it'll ease the pain inside and prepare you." Then blushingly, she added, "If you need help in the application, I am available." She hoped he wouldn't need help.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 05:30:23 PM**

Well to be fair his skirt was found in the wardrobe, but he didn't say anything about it. He removed his skirt as Heidi spoke and raised a brow over to her when she said it didn't make sense for him to wear white. So the only reason he wore white was to mark him as a virgin? That fucking asshole! Oh how he wanted to just go up to Shuldich and give him another rough slap across his smug face. Punishment be fucking dammed!

Looking at the outfits he gently took the kimono from Heidi's hands, he wasn't some woman so he would NOT wear the red dress. He frowned hearing that he shouldn't wear underwear, didn't the Prince have his fill of his body that morning? He suppose not if he was just asked if he used any salve.

"No I haven't and yes he was." he grunted wondering why the other was so careful with him. Well careful for the most part at least.

Then he got an idea, he was never told he couldn't sample the flowers in the others garden and this way it was like giving the Prince the middle finger. "No I don't need any help, but thank you for asking Heidi." he said gently looking at her and took the bottle.

"However, tell Schoen to meet me in here after I'm finished with the Prince...I would enjoy another massage from her." he said before he set the salve to the side and dressed in the kimono.

After Heidi had let him he grudgingly bent over the bed and put some of the salve on his fingers just to reach back pushing them inside of his body with a grunt. He didn't put a lot of time into preparing himself, but he did get the inside covered well. Cleaning his hands on the towel he put his sandals back on before he walked out of the doors to be showed to the greenhouse.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 08:38:51 PM**

"Very good your Highness," Heidi said as she saw him come out, much better prepared the second time around. She started leading at a pace fast so they would get to the greenhouse faster. She had promised Amaru that the greenhouse would be warm - the rest of the castle was freezing. It took a few minutes but she saw his lips were once again turning blue by the time French doors leading to Greenhouse.

"Here we are, your Highness," she said, opening the doors and showing him inside ( wikipedia/commons/5/5d/Laken_greenhouse_inside_ ). The greenhouse really was an oasis in this cold desert - exotic trees lined each side of a narrow path leading to a small table with a couple of chairs. Food was already set on the table - venison, pheasant, cheese, wine, and some bread.

Across from the table, on the other side of the pathway, there was a low lying bed, with deep red and maroon blankets and pillows. "Wait here, your Highness. You may sit at the table or on the bed. However, I do suggest you sit at the chairs if you want to have any lunch today," she added, hoping he would understand the hint. "The Prince will join you shortly."

-

Shuldich clipped down the hallway, eager to see his beautiful new concubine - it had barely been 6hours since he last had Amaru but his arousal was already straining at the thought of having that beautiful body once again.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 08:52:21 PM**

God dammit it was fucking cold here! Amaru felt like he was freezing to death as they walked to the greenhouse. When the door opened he nearly ran through it to get out of the cold.

He nodded what Heidi said and while she walked out he went over to the table picking up a small cube of cheese just to pop it into his mouth. It wasn't surprising to see the bed nearby, though he didn't have a freaking clue how they got it in there or if it was there all along. Pulling out the chair he sat down grunting slightly as he felt the salve inside of him squash in his hole. That was not a nice feeling, not when he actually prepared himself rather half-assed.

Sighing he leaned back against the chair holding a glass of wine up against his lips taking a drink. He didn't know what this lunch would bring besides his body being used again. Dammit he was a MAN, not someone's BITCH! Growling at the very idea he crossed a long leg over the other.

After a few minutes he stood and went over to a bush that was in bloom with such beautiful flowers. Maybe he would take a few seeds back with him to Egypt for his private garden. Picking one he sat back down smelling and looking at its beauty.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 10:01:05 PM**

"That's a Japanese rose," Shuldich murmured, his eyes fastened on the beautiful sight of Amaru - surrounded by greenery, dressed in a beautiful Kimono, face buried into the soft petals of the deep red flower.

"Hello Amaru," he said, coming up to stand next to the brunette. He didn't waste any time and yanked Amaru out of his chair and into his arms, hands cupping his ass through the material of his short kimono. "I've missed you," he murmured, slowly dipping his head as he flirtatiously closed the distance in between their mouths. He drank from those sweet lips before finally lifting his head away.

"Did you rest well after I left? I hope I didn't hurt you," he said, staring into soft chocolate eyes. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 10:16:17 PM**

"A Japanese Rose? I've never heard of it." Amaru said smelling the rose once again. _'However, it is very beautiful.'_ he added in his head.

Before he could think whether or not to return the greeting or just not give it he was pulled into the others arms. "I didn't miss...Nah..." he started to say as he was kissed. He unknowingly licked his lips when the other pulled away and looked up at the other. "I did and you did..not." he said quickly adding that the other didn't hurt him in the least.

He forced back a blush when he was called 'beautiful'. He wasn't beautiful, he was handsome for the last time. Looking away he closed his eyes. "And you're as cocky as ever." he said back almost softly.

"Could you not cup my ass, it's uncomfortable with this short of an outfit." he said looking over what the other was wearing. Shuldich looked warm and was covered up fully. In his hand was still the rose he had picked only moments before and he was trying not to let it get damaged being this close to the other.

"May we please sit down now, I believe the bed isn't going anywhere."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 10:45:44 PM**

Shuldich laughed heartily when Amaru asked not to be touched so intimately. He found the brunette's discomfort hilarious - after all, Shuldich had left his mark on every corner of Amaru's body into the wee hours of the morning last night. With one last innocent kiss, he released the brunette.

"You're right, sweetheart. The bed isn't going anywhere. And I'm curious to learn about you." He pulled out Amaru's chair first and then took his seat. His eyes caught the glinting piece of jewelry on that slender brown wrist - it brought a smile to his handsome face.

"Did you like my gift, beautiful?" He asked, using the nickname just to see that sweet blush on those delicate features. "I crafted it myself years ago - I realized when I saw you that you would look beautiful wearing it," he finished, reaching across the small table to draw that hand to his own and brushing his lips across the back of the tender wrist.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 11:00:18 PM**

Amaru took his seat the moment he was out of the others hold. He didn't like that he was the one that caused the other to laugh, but he didn't say anything about it. "Learn? I thought you didn't care for anything that wasn't part of my body?" he asked looking over at the other with a raised brow.

He did blush at both the name the other used again and the question asked to him. "Heidi told me that and it's very beautiful, I just don't understand why you would give such a gift to me if it's so priceless to you." he said letting the other take his hand into his and kiss it.

The King didn't know why, but the tensed feeling he had before when the other male came into the room was now leaving him. Maybe it was just because they were talking and not fighting with one another.

"However, I do...like it." he said looking at the bracelet on his wrist. "I think the biggest gift I've ever received was a large tiger and other then that it's always gold and silver, never jewels like this."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 11:17:39 PM**

"I wonder how you got the impression that I didn't care to learn about you," Shuldich asked, his face surprised and eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "I won't lie - your physical beauty is incredibly arousing and it is a shame I only asked you to stay in my bed for three weeks. Especially if you'd have agreed to more," he drawled, voice dropping throatily. "But I want to know you as well, King Amaru."

When questioned about the bracelet, he had to think for a second. "It is important to me - but it seems appropriate you should have it. You're not just any concubine, after all. You're a real prize and you were so lovely beneath me last night. It was the only thing I had to show my appreciation." Then he laughed. "Although a tiger does seem more suited to your personality than a piece of jewelry. Still, I'm glad you like it."

He started eating - motioning for Amaru to do the same. "Tell me about your home, King Amaru," he said, continuing the conversation. "Are you married? Do you have children?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 25, 2011, 11:34:31 PM**

"Hell no, I'm not staying here in this ice covered hell hole anymore then three weeks." Amaru said firmly glaring at the other slightly. "Because if you haven't notice I'm always cold if not in my bedroom and nearly died when I walked here." he said with a frown that was turning into more of a pout.

"Egypt is a desert land that's always warm even in the winter." he said taking his glass of wine and sipped from it. "The part that I rule over and you choose to invade is the oasis in the desert. Fruit trees almost everywhere you look, fields of rich crop ready for harvested, the beautiful river even though dangerous is the very life force of the tribe." he said clearly homesick. When asked if he was married or had any children he frowned looking away and took his hand from Shuldich.

"My wife fell ill after bearing my twin sons and died. My sons even though they lived through their childhood...past as well during a hunting accident..." he said softly closing his eyes. He didn't want to look like this in front of the Prince, but remembering such painful memories was hard even for something like him. "It's been eight months since the accident..."

"Before you ask, I didn't remarry to bear another child. You seemed it necessary to invade my land before something like that could happen."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 12:04:11 AM**

_Always cold, hmm? _Shuldich laughed inwardly. "Were you cold last night, Amaru?" He murmured, pale blue eyes locked onto chocolate. "I apologize if I failed in warming you - tonight, you will have me as your blanket," he promised.

He listened intently when the brunette described his homelands - Amaru was obviously proud of his country and his people. "You already know your dates rank among my favorite fruit. I wish we could grow such things here - unfortunately, it is too cold. We have a lot of carrots, radishes, turnips - things that grow well under ground. And grain only during summer. This is a place where only hardy plants thrive." He said, describing his own homelands. "Hardy people too," he added. "I believe you'd fit right in - well... you'd have to wear fur. Southerners just can't handle the Icelandic winters."

Shuldich sobered when Amaru's face fell, ingrained hurt evident on his beautiful features. "I am sorry to hear of your family, sweetheart." He said, reaching across to grab the brunette's hand back into his own. "My mother died when I was 10 years old - so I know what your loss must feel like."

He smiled again when the brunette snapped back into his usual hard self. "I am certainly not unhappy about those attacks. Especially now that I've had you in my bed as a direct consequence." He didn't just want to talk about sex - but he was rather curious about Amaru's experience. And his arousal was starting to rise once more, lunch almost over. "Tell me sweetheart, did I do enough to bring pleasure to your lovely body last night?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 12:23:09 AM**

"I thought that Iceland was supposed to be green and Greenland was covered in ice." Amaru chuckled softly thinking about it when he had to learn as much as he could before he came to Shuldich's country. That's why he only bothered with bring a cloak to cover himself with, not anything else.

"Mine died around the same age, but losing your mother and losing your wife and children are two different things...at least I believe." he said with a shrug.

"Of course you wouldn't be unhappy about them, you get women and your dates from my tribe." The king snapped rolling his eyes at the other. "Also, you will not have me for very long so you should get used to being without me." he said pulling his hand back to his lap. Since it was still lunch he was going to eat and not answer these stupid questions.

Hearing the next question however, he nearly choked on the piece of venison he had in his mouth and looked at the other in shock. What kind of question was that? Opening his mouth to answer and yell at the prince he found that for once in his life he couldn't. That one question had left him speechless.

For the next couple minutes his mouth opened and closed trying to form something to yell at the other as the blush on his cheeks grew darker. Standing he slammed his hands on the table leaning over it angrily and still tried to say something, but he just couldn't. Bowing his head he gripped the edges of the table tightly before he let out a frustrated yell before he started to storm out of the greenhouse.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 12:42:53 AM**

Shuldich wanted to growl in anger when the older man mentioned he soon wouldn't have him. He was normally not a possessive lover - but somehow, Amaru raised a desire to conquer and own every single inch of that beautiful body. He didn't have much of a chance though before the King was slamming his hands on the table and walking away.

Shuldich blinked in confusion, frozen in place for a few moments before a slow grin stretched across his features. He had embarrassed Amaru once again - the brunette's rather innocent reaction warmed his heart. And heated up his arousal even more.

He turned around, sitting still for seconds simply admiring those long legs and the perfect ass for a few seconds. Then he was on his feet and closing the distance in between them with long, confident strides. "You didn't finish your lunch, sweetheart," he murmured once he'd caught up to Amaru, winding one long arm around that thin waist.

Without much preamble, he threw Amaru over his shoulder and carried him to the bed - dropping him on his back without bothering to be gentle. A few quick tugs and the obi was once again off, leaving the red Kimono fluttering around that tanned skin. Shuldich made quick work of his own clothes - divesting his shirt and pants before sitting down on the bed and pulling Amaru into his lap.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about if you feel pleasure, beautiful," he murmured, taking that chin in one hand. "And there is nothing wrong if I want to know how to please you. For the next three weeks, you are my consenting lover. And I intend to enjoy you as such," with that he was kissing Amaru again. When he pulled away, he had a tender look on his features. "Now, this time you won't be able to run away - what can I do to make this more pleasurable for you?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 01:02:33 AM**

"Oh there's a lot for me to be ashamed of brat." Amaru snapped embarrassingly up at the other, but he did kiss the other back. "That's wrong too. I'm not going to be here for long, so why should you know how to please me? he asked once his lips were free. Looking up at the blonde's face he was surprised seeing that tender look on Shuldich's face. Where did that look come from? He wasn't important to the other in any way, so it wasn't called for.

"You could start by not just throwing me over your shoulder like that, I'm a man, not some sack of grain you're taking to the mill." he said looking away from the other. "Other than that I don't know..." he said truthfully with a dark blush on his face. "...when I took a man or woman, it was just sex, nothing behind it just like we're doing. I'm not someones lover, it was just someone to warm my bed..." he said still not looking at the other. Amaru bedded both men and women for other reasons than to keep his bed warm, but Shuldich didn't need to know those reasons.

Looking back at the other he glared slightly. "I don't care what you say, I don't believe we have anything more than sex between us. We're not lovers, I'm nothing to you as you are to me, so quit calling me these pet names." he said looking away. "Just get it over with, so the sooner you're done with me and these three weeks are over the sooner I leave..."

(Am I turning Amaru emo? X3)

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 01:32:24 AM**

(don't know - haven't ever been around emos - he seems to reacting fine though. A mostly straight dude wouldn't be comfortable taking it up the ass just with a little sweet talking)

Shuldich sighed. He'd hoped that after last night Amaru would be more open to sharing the ecstasy that could be in between them. But the brunette was still reacting as badly as ever - "Stubborn, aren't you sweetheart?" He asked, leaning across to nip at the shell of Amaru's ears. If Amaru wasn't willing, he would have to find ways to pleasure the older man till he became more pliant.

"Where are your sensitive spots, love?" He asked, ignoring Amaru's request not to use nicknames. "Is it your nipple?" He brushed a finger over one tiny bud. "Or perhaps it's the small of your back?" Another brush. "Behind your ears?" This time, he kissed the mentioned spot. "Tell me... I promise it'll bring you great pleasure."

He rocked his naked arousal in the valley between Amaru's two round globes, hips thrusting up and down in a parody of the coupling that would soon take place. "I want you to ride me this time, beautiful. It'll give you more control over the depth of penetration and the angle too," he explained.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 01:49:57 AM**

"Do I look like I know?" Amaru snapped up at the other. He closed his eyes with a gasp when his nipple was brushed and blushed more when the other brushed his back. When the other kissed behind his ears he bit back a groan, the other was trying to find his spots, spots that he didn't even know if he had. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you one fucking thing!"

Feeling the others arousal moving between his rear he didn't hide the groan that left him. That simple acted felt good to him and he didn't know why. He shook his head when the other said he would be riding him. "No...I don't care what you want." he said gripping the others forearms. If he was given control there was no telling what he would do.

Amaru blushed darkly at the very thought of his body bouncing on Shuldich's lap, willingly taking himself on the blond, he didn't think he would ever live that down. He tried to close his legs, but the younger male was already between them and making him hard with what he was doing.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 05:19:20 PM**

Amaru may have denied how much he enjoyed what they did - but his body was much more honest. His nipples perked under Shuldich's fingers and that slender figure shuddered under his ministrations. Not to mention the older man's rather obvious arousal.

He may not have been quite as large as Shuldich but Amaru wasn't unimpressive. Shuldich wrapped a hand around that erection, giving it a few tugs, trying to entice Amaru to participate a little in their love-making. His own arousal was already leaking pre-cum - he gently placed both hands on Amaru's hips and gave him a gentle boost so the brunette hovered on top of his erection with the tiny pucker aligned perfectly against his dick.

"Just drop down at your own pace, beautiful," he murmured. At this angle, Amaru's chest was in line with his mouth - with a slight dip of his head, he caught one dusky nipple in between his teeth, waiting for Amaru to push down on top of him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 05:36:25 PM**

He really hated his body now, how could it betray him in such a way? "Ah!" Amaru cried out bucking into Shuldich's hand. How could such simple movements make him hard and wanting to give himself willingly to the prince below him? The King's body trembled as he was lifted up and bit back a groan feeling the others head just against his hole.

Amaru threw his head back in a loud cry when his nipple was bit and he put his hands on the other's shoulders while his lower body moved down slowly pressing against that thick erection. Bowing his head he impaled himself, biting back his cries as he sat on the others lap. The salve that he put inside before lunch was thankfully helping a lot now, but the others cock was only covered in pre-cum so there was still some pain.

'Fuck it' he yelled in his head and impaled himself fully on the prince, letting out a cry of pain. Okay that wasn't the greatest of ideas, but he didn't want the other male to think he was some weakling if he took it in slowly. Leaning his head on top of Shuldich's he panted while squeezing his shoulders firmly.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 05:52:31 PM**

Shuldich hissed in pleasure, increasing the pressure of his suckling on that tiny little nipple as Amaru's entrance engulfed his throbbing erection. He could feel the slickness inside. "You prepared yourself for me sweetheart," he murmured, tilting his head up to nip at the delicate chin.

Then the brunette was sliding himself down his length, that tight hole opening up around him as gravity pulled him down. Shuldich began a rumbling growl when Amaru paused in the middle, those slender brown arms tightening around his shoulders.

The growl turned into a gasp when Amaru unexpectedly slammed himself all the way down so that his butt sat flushed against Shuldich's thighs. He could feel that hole undulating around him as Amaru readjusted to having something so large inside him. Shuldich briefly wondered whether the brunette would enjoy having something inside him at all times - a dildo or a vibrator to keep him open so it was less uncomfortable when he was taken. But a possessive streak filled him and he had to laugh at himself. _Jealous of a dildo... What have you done to me, Amaru? _he wondered silently.

He started a gently thrusting up into the brunette, mouth still suckling at one nipple as they moved erotically against one another. Running his hands up and down those hips, Shuldich encouraged Amaru to participate a little more. "Wrap your arms around my neck and pull yourself up, sweetheart," he instructed. "And then when you're comfortable, lower yourself back down ... Do you understand what I meant about you controlling the depth of the penetration this way?" He asked.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 06:12:49 PM**

"It was obvious you weren't going to fucking do it." Amaru snapped back weakly, just to gasp at the nips his chin was getting.

The brunette moaned wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, holding himself there for a few moments before he started to pull himself up and then slowly moved back down. "Of course I understood you barbaric, fur wearing, blond, asshole I'm NOT stupid.." he snapped in the other's ear before giving it a bite on the lobe. _What is he doing to me... Why am I listening to what he says to me?_ he thought to himself.

He moaned as the dark-skinned king moved himself up and down on Shuldich's body meeting his thrusts only half-way slowly. "I hate you, I hate you..." he said between moans. _I hate you for making me enjoy this.._ Biting his bottom lip he kept up the slow teasing pace, wanting to make it so that Shuldich wouldn't be satisfied at all when they were done with this, that is IF they finished.

"Don't...Don't suck.. !" he cried out and pulled the Prince away from his nipple just to press their lips together firmly. The less pleasure the other felt, surely would make him stop and get relief somewhere else.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 06:40:04 PM**

Shuldich met the kiss with a rough growl, shoving his tongue inside to taste the sweetness of the older man - gods... he was so damn beautiful in his arms. Even when he was being a stubborn asshole.

Amaru's teasing was beginning to drive Shuldich insane - the brunette would raise himself slowly only to rock back down just as slowly. He was sliding only half-way down Shuldich's pole each time after that first slam down when he'd opened himself up on Shuldich's full 10'. The base of Shuldich's erection begged for the same warm heat surrounding the rest of it.

_So... that's how you want to play it, hmm?_ Shuldich thought to himself - well... he knew just what to do with his stubborn little concubine. Cupping the brunette's ass - he slammed his straight down on top his erection, groaning in lust and pleasure as Amaru was forced open once again. Then he was using his hands to bounce Amaru in his lap in time to his own thrusts, pulling the brunette's slight frame up and then slamming him down.

That tight heat milked his precum with every thrust and Shuldich realized he was getting close. But he made no move to reach for Amaru's erection - he was determined to see the beautiful man come just from being fucked into submission. With that goal in mind, he angled his hips to the now familiar spongy spot inside that sweet body that would leave Amaru screaming in his arms despite how much he might hate it.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 07:03:58 PM**

Amaru threw his head back in a scream when he was slammed down on the others lap and then forced to move. "Stop..." he moaned out sweetly as he tried to get control back from the other, but that went out the window when his spot was hit.

I won't submit, I won't submit! He can't make me submit! he yelled in his mind as his nails raked over Shuldich's back in both pleasure and anger. As much as he tried to resist the Prince's thrusts, the king threw his head back in loud screams of pleasure. "No! No! I will not submit to you!" he screamed out feeling himself getting close to coming between them. "I'll never...submit." he choked out in a whimper and then moaned as his erection rubbed between their bodies leaking heavily on their stomachs.

"I...I hate...y-you.." he cried out closing his eyes tightly.

With a loud scream filling the greenhouse the brunette king came hard between their bodies arching back in pleasure as his hole tightened around the prince. Trembling he fell against the other panting while sweat dropped off his forehead to the others back.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 07:46:24 PM**

The tightness around his cock became unbearable as Amaru shrieked in pleasure and came in long thick spurts in between them. Taking the brunette's vulnerably exposed throat in a rough bite, Shuldich used his hands to slam that slender body down hard onto his own aching erection one last time before he was emptying his own hot sticky fluids into that sweet, well-used hole.

He panted lightly as he licked the new bite mark on that lovely brown throat. Then another thought crossed his mind and brought a twinkle to his eyes. What had Amaru said about submission? He had a sympathetic smile on his lips as he tilted his chin up to take Amaru's mouth in a sweet kiss. "Ofcourse you won't submit, sweetheart," he said, teasingly, lapping at the edges of those kiss-bruised lips once more.

A glance at the growing shadows told him his time was running short. With a sigh, he extricated himself out of that beautiful body, letting the brunette flop down into a tangled mass of limbs once he'd pulled out his own softening dick. White milky fluids immediately began escaping that puffy, reddened entrance - staining Amaru's dark thighs. It was an undeniable mark of his possession of the older man and brought out a possessive growl from his lips.

But, he had responsibilities. "I have to go sweetheart...," he said, putting his shirt back on and zipping up his trousers.

The brunette's red Kimono lay spread open around him, having fallen off his shoulders in the course of their love-making and now bunched around his elbows. Shuldich knew he would be cold. He took his own heavy wool cape and wrapped it around Amaru's light frame. Then lifted him into his arms and carried him out of the greenhouse.

They made a pretty picture - the tall pale blond with his confident walk and a thoroughly satisfied smirk in his cool blue eyes. The smaller dark brunette in his arms, head resting against Shuldich's shoulders - looking thoroughly fucked with his hair mussed, his lips bruised, his legs and shoulders bare, and his body wrapped in Shuldich's cape.

It made quite a few people the passed along the way stop and take notice.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 08:06:36 PM**

Amaru laid there a panting mess when Shuldich pulled out of him. He really hating that man and it was only luck that there was only enough time for one fuck.

"Good, because I don't want to see you at all tonight..." he breathed out looking over his shoulder glaring at up at the Prince.

"Ack!" he cried when he was suddenly lifted into the blonde's arm. _That's it, I'm going to fuck with Schoen and not give a fucking damn what he thinks about it!_ he growled to himself as he was picked up.

The other male was totally adding salt to the wound. Really...carrying him down the hallway just so people would be able to see that he owned him? Oh he was going to get the other back good, he just had to think about what to do besides sleep with Schoen.

However, even though he was disgusted with himself, the warmth that he got from being wrapped in the others wool cape did feel good, but that didn't mean he liked being fucking carried with people looking at him.

When they got to the harem he looked away from the women from his tribe, this wasn't how they should see their king. Finally when he was put down on his bed he slapped Shuldich across his face. "Next time just fucking leave me there, I don't need your servants seeing me like that!" he snapped before removed the bracelet from his wrist and threw it down to the bed before storming off to the bathroom locking the doors behind him.

"AND I'LL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU!" he shouted through the door.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 11:00:38 PM**

By the time they reached the harem, Shuldich got the distinct impression Amaru didn't enjoy being carried. The brunette was looking away - flushing in embarrassment when they passed by two of the Egyptian concubines. Shuldich studied them closely - they were struggling to control their emotions but surprise and shame were etched on their features.

Oh. _Amaru's pride must have taken a hit. _And here Shuldich thought the King would appreciate being kept warm in his embrace.

Wordlessly, he made his way back to the brunette's bedroom - laying him carefully onto his back. His body had just been thoroughly used after all; Shuldich certainly didn't want to cause him unnecessary physical pain.

He bent down to take Amaru's mouth in a sweet kiss. The next instance, he felt a hard slap across his face - his head snapping to the side from the force behind the slap. Immediately, Shuldich's blood began to boil - this was the second time in as many days that Amaru had dared to slap him.

He didn't have any time to formulate a response. Before Shuldich knew what was happening, Amaru had ripped the bracelet off his arm - then he was storming off into the bathroom, yelling he would never submit.

A sharp pain stabbed through Shuldich when he saw the jewelry lying on the floor - but it was quickly replaced by burning hot rage. He picked up the jewelry and then ran full-force at the bathroom door, banging into it with his shoulder with a loud thud.

"I was trying to keep you warm!" he yelled back when Amaru screamed he'd never submit. He was already late for his afternoon meetings. But responsibilities be damned! Shuldich could only see Amaru, Amaru, Amaru in front of him.

He ran at the door - banging his full 6'2 frame against the light wood. It took only a couple of hits before the door crumpled underneath his heavy frame like a paper bag.

Then he was staring at Amaru, breathing hard. There was a bit of blood pouring down his shoulder from where a shard of wood pierced his flesh but the pain barely registered. With a few long strides, he closed the gap in between them - he threw the brunette over his good shoulder and carried him back into the room.

Once again, he dropped the brunette onto his back. This time holding him down with the full weight of his frame on top. He took that sweet, swollen mouth in a harsh kiss, so deep it was as if he was trying to steal the breath from Amaru's lungs. His hands worked to snap the bracelet back around that slender wrist.

Finally he pulled away from the kiss. "You're mine!" he whispered, staring into Amaru's breathless flushed features. "Never forget that!"

Then he was storming out of the harem, leaving a bunch of women gaping after him.

Heidi was the first to react. She ran into Amaru's private room, a look of incredulousness on her fair face. "Are you all right, my King?" she asked. "What happened to the bathroom door?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 26, 2011, 11:33:40 PM**

"I don't fucking care!" Amaru shouted back as he unwrapped Shuldich's cloak from around his body throwing it to the floor in a swift movement with the kimono. It had been very warm, but they way people looked at him as they passed and the women from his own country.

It was then that he picked up a small bottle of bathing oil that he head the door being banged up against. No way, the other couldn't knock the door down...

*CRASH!*

The bottle that the king was holding dropped from his fingers as his body jumped at the loud sound.

Looking at Shuldich, Amaru thought he was looking at a lion that was going to attack at any moment. He backed up his steps from the other as he came toward him, but was forced to stop when his heels came into contact to the tubs edge.

"Let me down you fucker!" he shouted as he punched the others back and kicked his chest actually kneeing the others chin rather roughly before he was thrown to the bed.

The wind got knocked out of his lungs feeling the other lay on top of him and he opened his mouth to get a breath, but when the other kissed him he put his hands up on the others face clawing at it to get him away.

Once he was able to breathe again he sat up removing the bracelet from his wrist again. "I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" he screamed as Shuldich stormed out.

Gripping the bracelet in his hand he threw it hard against the full length mirror shattering it completely.

"GET OUT!"

As he roared the women from his tribe ran in pulling Heidi out of the room quickly and closed the doors shut.

Outside the members of the harem could hear glass breaking and crashes through Amaru's room, but no one dared entered. They didn't want to be at the wrath of the Egyptian king.

After some time the doors to the room opened and the bracelet came flying out.

"THROW THAT INTO THE SNOW!" Amaru ordered standing there wearing a short skirt that he made from some clothes he ripped up from the wardrobe.

"Schoen...COME!" He ordered before swiftly turning on his heel leaving the doorway.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 12:11:40 AM**

Heidi found herself trembling in fear when the two Egyptian women pulled her out of the room. How could she have forgotten that Amaru was a King? Just because he was now _dressed _as one of Shuldich's sweet little concubines didn't mean that's what he actually was. He was used to leading men in to battle. Hell, he'd probably even killed men with his own hands!

She sat there wide-eyed as Schoen hesitantly walked into the room when she was commanded. From the way Amaru was behaving, it was almost as if this was his harem - and they were here to please him instead of him just being another concubine who spread his legs for Schuldich.

Schoen for her part loved the commanding tone in his voice - Oh... this would be something special indeed. She never had a dark man before. She meekly walked into the room, a meek smile on her pretty features as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes... your highness?" She asked, undoing the knot that held the sheath around her so it fell to the ground and exposed her womanly curves for his gaze. "You called and I'm here to please you in anyway you choose, my King," she said breathily.

Heidi watched her walk in and then ran over to the pick the diamond bracelet off the floor, quickly carrying it to a jewelry cupboard for safe-keeping. As frightening as Amaru's anger was, she did not want to see Shuldich's reaction if he learned the bracelet he had given the other man was actually thrown away.

Schuldich was a nightmare in the throne room that afternoon. Usually, he was cold, calculatingly intelligent as he decided how to solve the daily crisis that came with ruling a huge empire. But today, he lost any kind of rational thought - his mind was focused on Amaru. Laying on the bed - screaming that he would never be his - those brown eyes narrowed in anger, the dark hair flowing around his beautiful features.

Shuldich was rock hard and angry all at the same time.

_You will be mine, Amaru._ _Before these three weeks are up, you will beg me to claim you! _

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 01:02:42 AM**

Amaru didn't miss the look of fear that Heidi had on her pretty face when she was removed from his room or when he commanded Schoen to come into the room to please him.

The many battles of defending his tribe over the years to protect his land and its people, the men he kissed with his own hands, or the lions he had hunted throughout his years, how could they forget that he wasn't a servant or a concubine, but a warrior, a King.

Stood near the bed when the woman entered and only looked up when she acknowledged that he had summoned her. His eyes were of steel and his cold face held no welcome for the warm body that was going to please him.

"And you will..."

It was a few hours, nearly dinnertime when Amaru had had his fill of Schoen. He had ordered the women from his tribe to help her out of his room, calling for her to be washed and then put to bed.

The king kicked the broken door that lead into the bathroom more so that it didn't block his way as he walked inside to wash himself free of the smell of sex.

Stepping into the water he let out a soft grunt and in the corner of his eye he could see the sheets on his bed being change.

A sudden smirk appeared on his face.

"Do not light the incenses..and bring my dinner in here" he ordered firmly making the young woman stop in what she was doing.

With a nod she changed the sheets and then left quickly fearing being scolded by the king.

Sitting there Amaru felt a rush of power flow through his body. He felt like his old self again ordering people round to do things for him and taking whoever the fucking hell he wanted to his bed.

However...

Even through the power he felt was still there, he didn't feel one bit satisfied sexually after what he just did. Normally he would feel that satisfaction after he would bed someone...

He just didn't feel that satisfaction he did with Shuldich, as he did with Schoen and it was very troubling.

No...it pissed him off. It just made him want to smack the bastard around for making him feel like this.

"Tch, it has nothing to do with...HIM..." he growled to himself and continued to relax in the tub.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 03:13:40 AM**

There was nothing but hard cold rage combined with burning lust in Shuldich's eyes for the rest of the afternoon. The emotions only seemed to grow in intensity as the afternoon passed. He'd taken a break and fucked Maya in the afternoon - trying to calm down his desire to _rape _Amaru into submission but it still burnt as strongly as ever.

By the time he made it to the harem, word had spread through the castle that the Prince was in no mood to be trifled with. The women in the harem wisely made sure to keep his path to Amaru's door as clear. Only Heidi stood waiting near the doorway, fear in her eyes for what would happen tonight.

"F-forgive me... W-we could not prepare him tonight, My prince," she said, bowing her in apology. "And Schoen sir... she and the King...," he didn't let her finish and simply waved her away - completely disinterested.

At this point, it didn't matter what Amaru was wearing or what whether he was prepared. All Shuldich wanted was that long lithe body underneath him, Amaru shrieking in pleasured pain as Shuldich buried himself into his warmth over and over again.

He slammed the doors to the private chambers open. Immediately, the aroma of sex hit his nose - that was odd. He hadn't had Amaru in here since last night and the room had been clean in the afternoon. Had someone else touched his prize? But... who...?

His mind went back to a few minutes ago - Heidi had been stammering about Schoen... Was that it? Had Amaru fucked the woman? Ordinarily, Shuldich would not have cared. Really, he wasn't very concerned about _who _Amaru fucked as long as that warm tight hole between those long legs belonged exclusively to Shuldich.

But he was annoyed by the fact that Amaru had tried use his own concubine to anger him. The annoyance piled onto the anger from earlier, flaming the rage inside him.

Well... he'd take of this now. Not seeing Amaru in the bedroom, he made his way to the bathroom.

There was his prize! His beautiful, stubborn, idiot of a prize... Buried to his shoulders in the tub. He looked bonelessly relaxed, his face flushed from the heat of the water, wet hair falling around his delicate face.

Shuldich began to strip his own clothing, throwing his shirt off and then divesting his pants by the time he reached the tub. "Ready to be fucked by your owner, sweetheart?" He asked with a feral grin, a predator in his every move as he stalked closer to the brunette.

(don't do a post as long as this one - I just had to describe a lot of Shuldich's emtions)

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 03:31:05 AM**

The King's eyes opened when he heard the doors to his chambers slam open. So the other had come back? Really didn't Shuldich have anything better to do?

Grinning to himself he couldn't wait to see the others reaction to what he did. For that moment he grinned slightly. _I'm acting like a child... _he thought briefly before closing his eyes again leaning back against the edge of the tub. He wasn't going to go to the other male, so why move?

"You're not my own..." he started to say as his brown eyes opened, but then they went wide looking at how feral Shuldich was grinning at him.

_Shit_

Amaru returned his eyes to normal and sat there facing the other with no emotion on his face. He knew in the eyes of a predator it was best not to make any sudden movements or show fear. He would NOT give the other that.

Instead he gave Shuldich a smirk and raised his wrist up for the other to see that the blue diamond bracelet wasn't there anymore.

"I have NO owner, especially not a...barbarian prince such as you.."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 04:24:18 AM**

An all-consuming rage of fire raised up inside him as he saw Amaru lift that delicate wrist out of the water - unadorned by his gift. "The _hell _you aren't!" Shuldich hissed as he stalked forward and grabbed Amaru by that hand and yanked him straight out of the water.

He wasted no time throwing that lithe body over his shoulders - then he was out the door, unmindful of the broken door and the mayhem Amaru had created in the room. All he saw was the bed a few feet away. The bed where he could force the stubborn King down and fuck him and fuck him and _fuck him_. This time, there would be no sweet possessive kisses, no concern whether the brunette was enjoying himself. This time, Amaru would be used simply for his pleasure.

With that in mind, the threw Amaru onto the bed - he wasted no time tying those hands behind his back with a ribbon he pulled from his hair. "Just like wrangling a cow, sweetheart," he said, smirking at the comparison. "And it's good too - 'cus I'm gonna breed you just like an animal," he promised.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 11:30:13 AM**

"That's right I'm NOT!" Amaru snapped wincing as he was yanked out of the tub by his wrist.

"Dammit, let me go I don't like this." he growled kneeing the other in the chin as much as he could before he was thrown to the bed. Gasping he fought as his arms were tied behind his back and wiggled on the bed grunting as he tried to get them free. He wasn't going to stand for this mishandling!

"I'm not a cow, you dog" he glared over at the other. He laid on his stomach with his body flat again the black sheets. There was no way he was going to move into position for the other. Okay maybe he did go a bit far, but Shuldich totally asked for it with his actions, Amaru didn't do anything wrong.

The king curled his legs under him and pulled himself up, so he was now sitting on his legs. In now swift movement he head butted Shuldich HARD against his forehead, then fell back on the bed with a smirk.

(Sorry if it's lame, I just woke up)

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 12:06:41 PM**

(it's fine! he's still fiesty)

Shuldich had not been expecting Amaru to jerk back against him like that. His hand went up to his forehead with an 'oof' as he tried to deal with the hellcat in the bed.

With an angry snarl, he used one hand to press the back of Amaru's neck back down on the bed, his much heavier frame forcing the older man down into a submissive position. His other wrapped around that struggling torso and pulled it up so Amaru ended up with his ass in the air and his legs spread wide open. Shuldich smirked triumphantly watching that lithe body struggle underneath him.

"You will submit," he murmured, draping himself over Amaru's back and taking the back of his neck in a hard kiss. His hard arousal poked at the little entrance; once again, the only lubrication on Shuldich was the scant bit of fluid dribbling from his own penis. "Scream for me," he whispered as he thrust into that struggling body, burying himself iinside in one long motion. He didn't give Amaru a chance to adjust, immediately beginning a heavy pounding.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 12:22:04 PM**

"Never..." Amaru grunted feeling the other press his chest into the bed more. "Get off me your bastard..." he said feeling the others erection at his hole. God was the other male hard all of the time? Fuck he would never get through the day, much less his duties if that happened to him.

"I won..." the king started to say, but something hit him making his eyes widen. No he wouldn't...

"Ahhh mmm.." He was totally caught off guard but the other just thrusting into him and cut off his scream the moment it was let go.

Gasping loudly he leaned forward biting the sheets firmly as his small body was assaulted by the younger Prince. It hurt..it hurt so much the others dry member rubbing against his insides making them raw. He wouldn't be surprised if he was torn during this.

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS! YOU FUCKING BARBARIAN, THIS JUST PROVE ME RIGHT!" he screamed at the other over his shoulder giving Shuldich a hurt look. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ANIMAL!"

_Nothing but an animal, I was right all along... _he thought to himself as he was raped.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 12:44:31 PM**

Something inside Shuldich clenched painfully when he saw the hurt in those dark eyes; the look of pain was obvious in that slender face, lips parted in agonized gasps. Amaru's body trembled underneath him jostling back and forth helplessly as he was mercilessly fucked - but he couldn't stop fucking the brunette. He gasped, enjoying the wonderful heat around his length.

"I'm the animal?" He asked, smirking a little, grinding his hips a little and picking up the brutal pace. He was lost in the pleasure, not paying much attention what he was saying. "Well sweetheart... I'm gonna breed you like an animal morning, noon, and night for the rest of your life! Force my seed deep inside your little hole until it flows out of you with every little move you make!" He groaned.

his voice dropped into a whisper, his mouth opened in soundless gasps. "Ahh.. and I can just imagine how beautiful you'll look when you're pregnant and rounded with my son inside you... but I'll keep fucking you right through... right until you give birth... I'll make you a beautiful mother!" The image of sent a jolt straight to his arousal and hips were pistoning back and forth, lost in the dazed pleasured..

(have him faint, ok?)

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 01:21:57 PM**

Amaru's eyes widened when the other talked about him being pregnant. Wait could a male even get pregnant? ..._Shit!_ He couldn't let something like that happen, he would NEVER bare this man a child.

"No! I don't want to be a mother, I'd sooner kill myself or have the child aborted, then give birth to that bastard son!" he screamed loudly twisting and turning his body trying to get his arms out of the ribbon his arms were bound in.

A blood-turning scream was ripped from his throat when he felt Shuldich tear something inside of him. "YOU MONSTER!" he screamed out in pain as he laid there unmoving as dark blood leaked out of his hole and covered the Prince's cock.

It was then that the only sound that could be heard throughout the room was Shuldich moving against the limp body of the desert king as he laid there having fainted at what was being done to him and the horror of having impregnated.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 03:00:32 PM**

Guilt laced through Shuldich as he heard Amaru's heart-wrenching scream before the older man went limp on the bed, obviously fainted from having his body used so roughly; he was only held in position by the tight grip Shuldich had on his hips. With a few more thrusts, he was emptying his load deep inside Amaru. Then he collapsed onto that still body, softening cock still buried in the abused hole.

Shuldich sat up a few moments later; with a low grunt, he pulled himself out of Amaru - feeling another stab of guilt running through him when he saw the blood-mixed cum on his dick. _I really hurt him this time...,_ he thought, feeling simply terrible about how badly he had raped the older man. His anger from earlier was washed away under unhappiness.

_It's his own fault,_ he told himself firmly as he stood from the bed and lifted Amaru's prone form into his arms. _He shouldn't have taunted me like that... especially not when he's agreed to be my concubine through his own free will._ It sounded logical to him. But logical or not, the thought did little to ebb the sense he'd done something very, very wrong.

Sighing, he stared at Amaru's beautiful face as he carried him into the bathroom. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he said, leaning down to take those still lips in a sweet kiss, one full of all the regret he felt. Then he was lowering both their naked bodied into the bathtub, with him leaning against the wall and Amaru's pliant body nestled against his chest.

With another deep sigh, he started washing the older man - giving him a slight massage to ease the tension away from those slender shoulders and then letting his hands drift lower so he was stroking that flat stomach.

Shuldich was slowly hardening once from having Amaru in his arms like this; but he made no move to insert himself into the older man's body. Instead, his erection lay in between the valley of Amaru's mounds, rubbing himself against that entrance and the surrounding flesh. It was nowhere near as satisfying as being gripped by Amaru while they danced erotically against each other.

A few hours later, he carried Amaru back to the bed - his erection still throbbed but his guilt stopped him from using that tired body once more. Instead, he laid the King down onto his front; he left his side momentarily to find a healing salve from the wardrobe. It was nearly full because Shuldich hardly abused his concubines... Amaru had just made him so _angry_...

After gently applying the salve inside the brunette, he stretched out next to him - pulling him into his arms so that Amaru lay bonelessly curles in his arms, that dark head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...," he muttered again, falling asleep with his hand splayed possessively on the round ass.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 03:35:40 PM**

When the morning had came around the next day the Desert King open his brown eyes up and pushed himself away from the body next to him with a grunt. His body arched more then it did the first time he was taken and his ass felt like it was on fire.

" you..." Amaru said having moved away from the other male on the bed, turning over so that his back was facing Shuldich. "I really hate you with all fiber of my being.." he choked out as unwanted tears ran down his face, falling on the dark pillows.

"You're nothing, but a monster that takes what he wants, not caring who is affected by your actions. I may have killed people in my time, but I did it for the sake of my tribe, for my people's safety. However, you take for your own selfish greed. That's what I hate about you the most and that's the only thing I see in you, nothing but a selfish monster..." he said pulling the sheets around his body and curled up with a gasp of pain.

_Why did there have to be so much pain..._ he asked himself as he laid there.

He didn't care if the other male was awake or not, he just didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I don't want to be touched or touch you and I really don't' want to look at you..." he said closing his eyes as a few more tears left them. "...just leave me alone with what pride I have left and be on your way." he said painfully.

"I'll also never be yours no matter what you do..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 04:09:12 PM**

Shuldich was exhausted when he woke up; it didn't help his guilt when he heard the soft sobbing and gasping from the slender body laying next to him. Shuldich realized Amaru had moved him sometime in the night. Instead of being held in his arms, the brunette was now curled away from him, his body trembling ever so slightly under that black sheet.

I'll never be yours... Amaru said again. Shuldich felt his rage begin to simmer but he quickly pushed the emotion away. That anger had gotten them into this situation in the first place. However odd, however unexpected, there was a burning pain in his heart when Amaru say he hated him. There was only one way to deal with this situation.

He sighed, turning to Amaru and pulling the older man into his embrace - his chest spooning that slender back as his hand drifted in between them to grip Amaru's chin, turning his head to stare at him. Amaru looked beautiful even when he was crying, Shuldich realized. Long sooty eyelashes were beaded with his tears, his face flushed, and his mouth set in a hard line. And those deep brown eyes... so warm usually but so cold now. And hateful too.

"I know sweetheart," he murmured, kissing the corners of tearful chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry ... You have no idea how much I want your body all the time, in my arms... underneath me...," As if to prove his point, he ground his arousal against Amaru's ass, letting him feel the strength of his desire. He was still unsatisfied from the night before and having the King in his arms now certainly wasn't helping.

"And then when you threw my gift away...," he sighed. "I've never been so angry at another person in my life - I wanted you to feel my anger. Our deal lasts for another 19 days - after that you will be free of me," He promised softly, closing the distance in between them to take those soft lips in a sweet, tender kiss, hands finding their way inside Amaru's sheet to toy with his nipples.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 04:52:19 PM**

Didn't Shuldich hear him when he said he didn't want to be touched by him and it really didn't help when he was forced to turn his head to the side. "Stop calling me sweetheart or love, I'm not your freaking lover. I keep telling you but you never stop and do what I ask of you." he muttered letting out a groan of pain feeling that erection touching him.

It serves him right, for doing what he did to me... He thought giving the others pale body a elbow in his ribs to get him to let go and leave him alone.

When those soft lips were set on his own, Amaru couldn't help but start to relax moving his mouth against the others softly. Pulling back with a cry he arched back. "Stop...stop it...he said forcing his chin out of the blonde's hold and bit his thumb sharply.

"Stop it, Shuldich I don't want to bare you a child. I will NOT have one out of wedlock." he said reaching back with his hand and pressed it against the others firm chest to get away from him. "I also don't want sex right now, I'm in pain...Shuldich!"

It was then that he stopped moving with a gasp and his brown eyes widened.

He had just called Shuldich by his given name for the first time of being there and he didn't do it once, but twice just then.

_Please do not tell me I called him by his name because I LIKE him? No...of course not, it just slipped out, but Shuldich had been...'nice' to me up until last night... _He shook his head. _No he's been raping me ever since I got here!_

"Let me go, I'm not in the mood. Go and do your duties, I don't want to see you." he said weakly closing his eyes as he started to struggle again.

(sorry I didn't see you replied)

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 05:33:51 PM**

His heart warmed when Amaru called him by his name. "I like the sound of my name on your lips, beautiful," he mentioned. "It makes me hope that perhaps you might forgive me for how badly I behaved with you last night." He said, blue eyes truly apologetic. It gave him hope that Amaru had kissed him back. It also helped when Amaru mentioned carrying his child.

_Bear him a child...?_ Shuldich vaguely recalled mentioning it while he raped the older man last night. But why did Amaru bring that up now? Instantly his arousal pulsed in desire. Instead of letting Amaru pull away, he turned the struggling brunette around in his arms, hands once again cupping that ass. Ignoring the anger the other man must've been feeling, he focused on his own demanding arousal.

"Tell me, have you been thinking about bearing my child, sweetheart?" He asked, mouth nipping at the corners of soft lips. "Did you imagine last night how beautiful you would look while I made love to you when you're round with our baby? You'd be on top of me, ofcourse - your nipples would be swollen - not just from my mouth but also from the milk you'd make to feed my kid. Your arousal trapped in between your big belly and my stomach as I thrust up into you, giving you a nice little bouncing ride in my lap...," his icy blue eyes darkened in lust at the rather erotic picture.

"It's possible. I've got some angel-blood and it comes with some rather special abilities," he murmured, flipping them so that Amaru's quivering body lay in his strong grasp on his chest, legs spread wide open and his entrance protected from Shuldich's erection only by the thin black sheet in between them. "If I mate you repeatedly and often enough, your body will grow accustomed to being submissive to me - you will grow a womb where I can plant my seed."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 06:01:26 PM**

_What just happened?_ Amaru thought as he was left there on the bed blinking and very confused. That dick didn't even give him time to answer him or let alone react when he just left. Okay so the other was sorry about what he did last night. It was clear that Shuldich didn't even listen to him.

Amaru didn't want to bear him a child of all things and he couldn't...well he found out that he could and that Shuldich wasn't all human. Putting his hand over his head he laid there thinking about what was said to him, which was a first when normally he would just brush it off and not listen one bit.

It was an hour when he was brought his breakfast by one of the women from his tribe that his line of thought was broken and he really looked at her, from what he did see of the girl she was beautiful and kind clearly worrying over him and such. Maybe he would talk to her after he was done with his business with Shuldich...

Getting out of bed he went to the bathroom to have a bath, washing his body with the warm water glad that the pain was leaving. Stepping out of the water the drops of water went down his body to the floor just to be cleared by the towel he dried himself with.

Throwing the towel to the side he went to the wardrobe putting on his long skirt and the warm wool cloak that Shuldich had left behind. Finishing his dress by putting his sandals, Amaru stopped for a moment while putting on his cold jewelry. Why was he getting dressed and going to see Shuldich, the very man that was making his life hell those past three days?

Frowning he went to his bed and curled up under the cloak laying there. Maybe after a bit more sleep he would go and see Shuldich, but he wasn't going to promise anything to himself.

It was near lunchtime when Amaru woke up and he sat up from his bed with the smell of incense burning around him.

Rubbing his eyes the King slipped from his bed and walked out of his chambers looking around at the harem members for a moment.

Seeing Schoen he remembered how very unsatisfied she had left him and before she could take a step toward him he headed to the doors leading out of the harem room closing the doors behind him and in Heidi's face who was calling to him to stop and ask where he was going.

With a breath he started to head toward the throne room. Hopefully Shuldich would be there and they could talk.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 06:57:49 PM**

Shuldich was staring blankly at his advisers, face blank and mind focused on the very arousing vision of Amaru nurturing their child. _What the hell is wrong with me? I've only had him in my bed for two days and I'm trying to think of ways to bind him to me forever... Then again, he does feel incredible underneath me... Was that where all this possessiveness came from?_ Shaking his head, he answered William's question.

"Yes William - the Eastern borders are well enough protected. Vahlia would dare not try to attack the Kingdom there," he signed the appropriate piece of document and was about to call for the next order of business when an unexpected visitor walked in through the throne room doors.

Amaru was dressed in his wool cloak - the heavy cloth was meant for Shuldich's broad frame and the brunette was drowning in the folds of the material.

"Gentlemen, we will resume this meeting after lunch," Shuldich ordered, not moving his eyes from Amaru.

Realizing they were dismissed, the advisers quickly left the throne room. Shuldich motioned for the guards to leave as well, closing the door behind them.

"So... what brings you here, my King? I would've come to you for lunch if you wanted to eat with me," he said, rising from his throne and walking towards the brunette.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 07:22:10 PM**

For once while being there Amaru didn't feel the cold throughout the halls or even the throne room when he entered. That was something he was glad for and it was all thanks to the others heavy winter cloak, even if he felt like he was drowning in it.

The King didn't even pay attention to the advisers as they nearly ran pass him through the doors and didn't bother looking at the guards either. His chocolate brown eyes were set on the prince that was just walking over to him.

Figuring he should at least meet the other male half way, Amaru stepped forward just to stop in the middle of the large room and when Shuldich got closer to him he reached out putting his hand on his firm chest stopping him right there at arms length.

"I'm here because you're being a dick." he frowned up at the other. "You left before I could even answer you, surely you could have waited for me to answer you?"

Looking down to the others chest where his hand laid he rubbed the material slowly liking the feel of it under his hand.

"The answers to your questions you asked..." he said looking up through his bangs at the other. "Hell no! I wasn't thinking about bearing you a child AND I couldn't imagine anything while you were raping me!" he snapped with a growl.

"However..." Amaru started just to blush darkly. "...I came here because I think you owe me relief for what you did last night." he grinned closing the distance between them and stood up on his toes pressing his lips to the others.

"I want to be satisfied, do you think you can do that...Shuldich?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 08:51:51 PM**

"Ahh... that is true... I am sorry my love," Shuldich said sincerely. "I could not stay because you were tempting me too much with your lovely body and I didn't want to hurt you again," he explained apologetically.

He was disappointed but unsurprised to hear Amaru decidedly did not want to have his children. A real pity. Still... the morning's efforts weren't a total loss. Amaru was looking at him with lust in those playful chocolate eyes - _and _he'd initiated contact between them! Shuldich felt certain he could eventually paint a picture pretty enough to entice Amaru into becoming his consort and the mother of his child.

He slowly brought up a big pale hand and covered the smaller dark one on his chest - blue eyes stayed locked on Amaru's thin frame as the brunette shifted closer, pressing his thin frame enticingly against Shuldich. He slowly, teasingly lifted himself up on his toes, tilting his chin up until they were kissing.

_Amaru wanted to be pleased..._

"I think that can be arranged, sweetheart," he drawled, bringing his arms up around to drawn Amaru into a deeper embrace against his harder body. He started walking them back towards his throne - patiently mating their mouths closer and closer.

"How would you like me to _please _you, my beautiful Desert King?" He asked stopping until his knees were banged right up against the edge of the throne once again, grinding his erection against Amaru's flat stomach.

Leaning down, he whispered against the delicate shell of Amaru's ears. "Perhaps you'd be _pleased _if I told you how lovely you look in every fantasy I've had of you carrying my child... And I've had quite a few in the hours since this morning, love. I'd love to share them with you, if you'd let me...," he trailed off, not wanting to scare Amaru away. He couldn't help his curiosity about one detail though, "Tell me... if you weren't thinking about it the night before, why _did _you bring up the subject in the morning? I mentioned it only briefly last night. Did the prospect have _such _an impact on you?" He asked, nipping that ear once again.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 10:50:58 PM**

Amaru moaned as their tongues danced together in each others mouth and wrapped his arms around Shuldich's neck pressing himself up against the Prince's body.

_Dammit why does he have to be taller than me?_ He wondered to himself as he looked up at the other._ By the Gods I HATE being short..._

With a sudden movement he pushed Shuldich in his chest hard sending him back into his throne, forcing him to sit down. Before the other could recover Amaru slipped into his lap with his legs on either sides of the others things with the cloak still covering his body. There was no way in hell he was going to remove it in this cold room.

There where ice formations coming down from the candle holders for crying out loud!

The King shivered when the other whispered against his ear, really why did his ear have to be betray him like this? He pulled back slightly so he didn't to excited so quickly, though that was hard being on the others warm lap with his erection between his legs.

Groaning he tilted his head to the side. "I...well...I..." he started to say, but then sighed. "I had heard stories from some of my slaves and servants around the palace that there were some people...males that had gotten pregnant...but the child never lived or they were bastard children..."

"...I do not like the idea of having a child out of wed lock, I know it sounds stupid, but that's just how I think and this morning when you told me about your...blood percentage..." And when you said you'd be a great father "...it just got me thinking that's all. However, I'm still having a hard time of the fact you can make me be come with child."

"I would like to hear just how you have me pictured in these _'fantasies'_ of yours, but..." he grabbed the other by his collar and pulled him forward so that their faces were barely touching.

_I'm going to hate myself for this..._

"...Schoen was the worst fuck I've ever had in my whole life! I NEED you to satisfy me!" he said with a dark blush on his face.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 27, 2011, 11:40:59 PM**

Shuldich fell back onto the seat with a loud 'oomph' - he barely had any time to gather his wits before Amaru was climbing into his lap, his skirt hitching up around his waist and his bare ass grinding against Shuldich's thick clothed dick, bringing him to full attention with the talented writhing of those curved hips.

"You know sweetheart, for a man who was just taken for the first time two days ago, you're doing a really good job of turning me on," he drawled. Ofcourse it went without saying that Amaru would just have to give Shuldich one flirtatious glance and the blond would be rock-hard for him. "You'll be warm enough during this little session," he promising, hands on the wool coat and pushing it off so it bunched at Amaru's elbows. He leaned across to take a few nips at those prominent collarbones.

_I NEED you to satisfy me! _Shuldich grinned, staring into that needily flushed dark face.

"That sounds like an order," he said. "Ofcourse, as I am naught but a humble Prince, I shall do my best to satisfy your Kingly desires." He grabbed Amaru's hand, pulling it up to his mouth and kissing it and then placing it onto his erection. "Perhaps you should help me undo these annoying pants hmm?" He asked, biting at a delicious-looking sinew in the brunette's neck. While I give you a few kisses to start our greeting?"

He dipped his head, kissing one nipple and then the other before pulling the bud into his mouth. "A lot of the fantasies of your pregnancy have something really similar to this scene. You writhing in my lap, your beautiful skin glowing, our baby moving inside your womb between us - he reacts when I claim you darling... he's always especially active when I'm bouncing you two in my lap. He knows when his father is fucking his mother and he likes it! I'm usually sucking on your nipples just like I am now," he said, then he added quite unashamedly. "Except in those fantasies, I'm tasting the sweet milk you make for my child..."

Then another thought crossed his mind. He kissed his way back up to soft sweet lips. "You don't want to carry my child out of wedlock... Does that mean perhaps you'd be happier about the prospect if I took you as my bride?" He asked, staring into dark brown eyes.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 12:14:51 AM**

"It sounds how you want it to sound...Shuldich.." Amaru answered watching the Prince take his hand into his own and kiss it before putting on the clothed erection. Groaning he tilted his head to back enjoying the others bite. He didn't like it, but he was starting to like getting bitten by the other, it was...thrilling for some reason.

"Why are young men these days so horny? It's like you never get enough..." he said giving the clothed head a firm squeeze before his hand moved down the side wrapping his long fingers around the clothed length giving Shuldich another firm squeeze teasing him. "You young men are also so lazy, making others do your work.." he chuckled moving his other hand down to the others pants and undid the golden belt opening it up and worked on opening the matching bottom.

"You didn't start our greeting yet?" Amaru asked raising his kingly brow then shook his head. "So lazy.." he teased again.

Moaning he arched back closing his eyes as the pleasure the other was giving him shot through. "Don't...Don't say fucking a father should make love to his wife, not fuck. More so when she is with child. Fucking would be to rough." he flushed darkly. He didn't know why, but he was getting very aroused listening Shuldich talk about him being with child and the two of them having sex while he was carrying the baby.

The Desert King's eyes snapped back open when Shuldich asked that and thought about it and his blush just turned redder. Looking away he thought about it.

_Wait why am I even thinking about this?_

"No...I wouldn't be..." he said frowning at the other, but he started to think a little bit after that.

"Although..." he said looking up into the others ice blue eyes. "...I'll make a deal with you Shuldich, if by the end of these three weeks I'm with child...then I'll become your bride...what do you say?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 01:00:33 AM**

It was Shuldich's turn to groan in unadulterated lust when Amaru agreed to become his _forever _if the blond managed to impregnate him. He couldn't begin to imagine _why _the beautiful brunette would agree to make such a deal but now was **not **the time to be asking stupid questions that might make Amaru change his mind. Instead, he growled lustily as he flicked his tongue past those open, pouted lips.

"I think you better get used to my cock inside you 24/7, beautiful," he replied, blue eyes glowing with determination that Amaru _would _be pregnant in the next three weeks. "And I intend to start 'trying' right now." Freeing his erection with a few quick motions, he gave Amaru a quick boost so he was set on top of those long 10 inches.

He breached the older man with one hard thrust - the passage dilated around him, forced to accommodate his thick, questing erection. "Would you call this fucking or making love?" He asked, starting a slowly rhythmic pounding up into the brunette. His body was screaming for him to go harder, pound faster ... but he kept himself in check, knowing Amaru would still be sore from last night.

"Should I claim your body like so when you're my wife?" He asked, deliberately using the word 'when' instead of 'if', confident in his own ability to impregnate Amaru before the three weeks was over. "Or would you prefer something rougher perhaps...?" Like he said, he'd had many fantasies of fucking a pregnant Amaru - he would be sure to share them with his future bride later.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 01:33:46 AM**

Amaru threw his head back letting out a loud scream of pained pleasure making it fill the large throne room and echo throughout the hallways of the ice palace making a few servants look up to see what was going on. His kingly ass was still very sore from the rapping he was given last night.

"Next time a little warning would have been nice along with some lube." he muttered wincing slightly, but soon the others slow thrusts ebbed away the pain letting the pleasure start to raise throughout his body making him moan lowly. "I'm...n-not sure..it feels like fucking, but...I-I don't know..." he panted closing his eyes in pleasure.

This really felt good to his sore body and his insides were adjusting to the Prince's length, hugging the shaft making it feel like his royal body was made for the younger male.

"If I become your wife." Amaru corrected with a blush. "Besides you haven't even asked what the catch is.." he said wrapping his arms around Shuldich and rested his head on the others strong shoulder. "I also like it like this..."

Shivering he pulled the coat back onto his shoulders and kissed the others neck pressing his freezing face into the warm flesh, letting the other feel just how cold his nose was.

"I really don't like this whether...Shuldich." he muttered.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 02:00:47 AM**

"When, not if," Shuldich corrected back. "I promise you one thing Amaru: come three weeks, you _will _be pregnant with my child. And you _will _be my bride." He continued the thrusting, the older man's ass, the warmth undulating around him and he gasped at the pleasure.

"I'm sorry, beautiful," Shuldich said, pulling possessive warmth spread through him when his little concubine nuzzled into his throat and submissively laid his head against Shuldich's strong shoulder. He thrust up even harder, feeling an extra jolt of lust flow through him at the motion. "I'll make sure to have a few extra hot stoves brought into your room so you will not be cold. And when you're my Queen, you will ofcourse share my room instead of living in Harem."

A thought crossed his mind as he used his hands to encourage Amaru to bounce faster in his lap.

"I - ahhh...intended to spend all my nights in your chamber but ... perhaps you'd like to come and stay in my rooms now instead?" He looked into chocolate eyes as his hands cupped Amaru's erection, stroking it roughly while he stabbed into his ass with his own hard dick. "Mmmmm... you're so warm inside sweetheart... I... ahh... didn't ask before because I thought you might want some ...ahh...company during the day and so that Heidi might tend to you easier."

He had to smirk though when Amaru mentioned a catch. Predictable. Rather than threatened, he felt rather amused. "What's the catch darling?" he asked, nibbling the skin under Amaru's ear. "I'm close," he whispered into the shell as he started thrusting up at top speed into the trembling brunette on top of him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 02:23:38 AM**

At the warm encouraging hands Amaru moved himself more on the others lap arching back with short pants as they moved together. "I'd like that...but...let me..think about it a little...AH." he panted out before letting out a breathless cry.

Feelign the others hand cup his weeping erection made him buck up into it and soon thrusting his hips up and down in time with the others firm hips loving it. "Nah...no..your cock it just hot, like a piece of forged steel fresh off the fire...and as for Heidi, I think she's afrid of me right now.."

Amaru couldn't answer Shuldich and screamed in pleasure as he bounced like the pregnant him in the others fantasy. "Ahhh..Shuldich..I...I'm going to come too!" He screamed arching his body back sharply as he came in white ribbons between their stomachs and tightly squeezed the others length.

Panting he leaned forward holding onto Shuldich's shoulders. Shivering he cling to the other closer as the cold in the throne room started to attack his sweat covered skin.

"The...The..catch is...if I d-don't become pregnant, you have to agree leave my people alone...forever.."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 03:32:41 AM**

The familiar feeling of those ass-muscles clenching around him, drawing him deeper inside and refusing to let him pull out with each thrust was just too much - Shuldich came a split second after Amaru. Then a warm realization hit him... This was the first time Amaru had said his name while he came.

Smiling with the rapidly growing affection he felt for the brunette, he tilted up that curved jaw to kiss him, as tender in his kisses as he was rough in his love-making. He drew that shivering frame closer into his warm, protective embrace - he didn't want his beautiful concubine getting sick while he stayed here.

"I agree to your terms, my brilliant love," he murmured against Amaru's perfectly curved lips. Really... the older man was turning to be as cunning as he was beautiful. By making this deal, Amaru was essentially assuring the safety of his people no matter what the outcome; Shuldich would _never _attack Amaru's tribe after he took him for his bride. And if Amaru didn't become pregnant (fat chance!), his people would still be safe.

He kept himself lodged inside the brunette as he relaxed in the afterglow of their love-making. "You really are an incredible prize, sweetheart," he said, brushing his lips across the top of Amaru's head. "But since I've agreed to your deal, I have a condition too: no matter what the outcome of our little deal, you will wear my bracelet for the rest of your life." It was Shuldich's rather transparent way of staking visible claim on Amaru forever. "And ofcourse it goes without saying that you will make yourself available to me whenever I want you..."

"Do you agree to these terms?" He asked.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 09:31:18 AM**

Amaru's body shifted on top of Shuldich's lap, covering his long legs from the cold around him with the coat he still wore, with a groan he relaxed against the other male tucking his hands inside of the coat's arms when the cold started to nip at them.

He was glad that the other agreed, but of course the Prince just had to add something more to the deal, well two things more. "I agree to both of your terms, but that only happens if you some to visit my country and that's only if it's something really important I won't be able to drop it that I'm doing when you come. I will shorten the meeting, but I HAVE to attend to it." he said kissing the side of the others neck.

"Because I can't keep going back and forth across the sea just because you have summoned me, the both of us would never get anything done if that happened." he purred leaning up to bite the shell of the blonde's ear.

"That reminds me.." he said lifting himself up off the others lap with the help of the others strong shoulders moaning and gasped feeling the others warm thick cum leaking out of his hole, down to his legs. "There's always such a mess when we do it." he blushed darkly and shivered forcing him to cling to the Prince's warm body again, not caring if he got even more dirty.

"As I was saying, I should let you get back to work. your father wouldn't approve if you made your advisers wait any longer..." he said leaning up to kiss those pale lips.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 05:07:44 PM**

Shuldich always hated when he had to pull of his beautiful concubine; but he was appeased when his eyes caught the white cum dripping down those long lean legs - it brought a satisfied smirk to his lips. Yet another mark his ownership over Amaru. "Oh... I don't mind the mess too much," he said. "Although you're welcome to just stay lodged on my cock if you don't want my cum dripping from you anymore," he added lasciviously.

His warm, strong arms wrapped around that slender waist when Amaru stood onto his own legs. The brunette was a little unsteady from their rather rough coupling and it showed in his trembling frame. "I suppose you don't want me carrying you back to the rooms again," he said, tilting his face down to meet Amaru's kiss.

At that moment, the doors open and Maya walked in, ignoring the warnings from the servants posted outside that the Prince was occupied. She dressed in a heavy wool scarlet dress, her long blonde hair piled on her head. "My Prince...," she purred, "You haven't called for me since yesterday afternoon... I've been rather lonely."

"Maya, I don't want to see you right now...," Shuldich told her, a warning note in his voice.

Her deep violet eyes slid from the Prince to the dark man shivering in his arms. Obviously the brunette had just been fucked. "Oh... have I been replaced?" She asked, her voice surprised. "Were you the one bellowing in the Harems yesterday? I had to move to the far end just to block out your obnoxious voice... You're that Egyptian King who came by the other day...," She declared, her eyes studying the way he clung to Shuldich. "No one would ever guess looking at you that you rule anything. You like being fucked by him, don't you? Word of advice: don't get used to it. You'll be replaced in no time," she said, more than a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 07:05:29 PM**

Amaru looked at the girl in shock as he sat there in the others lap watching the woman. That shock quickly turned to anger, _How DARE she say that to me!_ No one was that insulting to him and left without getting hurt in one way or another.

Using the coat to clean his legs up a little bit he wrappend it around his wrist by the arms before slipping off the taller males lap taking the dagger from the Prince's boot storming right up to the woman grabbing her hair by the roots jerking her head back in a painful motion.

"I will not have a slut like you talk to me like that, I may be here in order to protect my home, but at least I have a propose in life then spreading my legs like you everyday. It's obviously the ONLY thing you're good at and easy replaced when you're used up sack of a body is dried up." He said cold enough to make the room form more ice around the edges.

Amaru didn't normally hurt women even anyway, but this bitch needed it badly.

In a flash of his wrist a great amount of golden locks fell to the floor below, leaving Maya with shorter hair then Amaru himself. "Oh dear, how will you bear the cold now?" He asked looking at the amount of hair he had cut. Looking back at up the woman he gave her a look of pure mocked pity. "I guess you're as useless now, as you always will be."

With that he slapped her HARD to the point she was unbalanced. Quickly he could see the outline of his palm on the pale woman's face already swelling. "Next time...you WILL address me properly as My King, Your Majesty, My Lord, and NEVER will you speak to me like some commoner or slut like you..." he said glaring at her.

Looking over his shoulder at Shuldich he frowned. "If you can not control this slut..." he pointed to Maya. "...then I'm not going to share your bed...and here I thought it would be nice to sleep in the prince's room..." he said looking away.

"Our deal is still on, but I'm put out right now." he said slipping the dagger into the side of the makeshift garmet he had made with the others coat then stormed out of the throne room.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 09:10:56 PM**

Before Shuldich could speak, Amaru was out of his arms and across the room. He was surprised by how quickly Amaru's rage boiled up - one minute the brunette was shivering in the cold, clinging to him, the next he was speaking in that cool voice as he stalked towards the rather stupid woman. He managed to keep his gait fairly steady despite the heavy fucking he'd just been through.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Amaru pull Maya's braid from where it was piled on her head and chop that golden hair off in one smooth motion. When did Amaru pull the dagger from his boots...? _He must've taken it when Maya opened her idiotic mouth. I was right... He is built for speed rather than strength_.

Then the hard 'thwack' as Amaru's hand came down on Maya's cheek. Shuldich never hit his concubines - but he couldn't fault Amaru for reacting the way he did. His own anger was burning when he heard Maya's words. It only blazed stronger when Amaru let him know he was upset. He didn't try to stop his beautiful mate when the brunette stormed out of the room. _Best to let Amaru cool down first..._

"I don't want to see you again Maya. You will leave the harem immediately," Shuldich said coldly, turning to sit back at his throne.

After Amaru had slapped her, Maya was shocked into silence. "Bu-but my Prince! I am your favorite!" She couldn't believe Shuldich hadn't defender her - and now, he was ordering her out of his life! "How can you choose him over me?"

"_You _are a fuck. He is my future wife and mother to my children. You almost ruined that prospect right now. You're lucky I'm not sending you to work in the brothels meant for my soldiers." Shuldich answered coldly. By this time, the commotion had drawn his advisers and guards back into the room. "Take her way," he said, disinterested in any further hysterics from Maya.

_Things were just starting to calm down with Amaru ... Why did things have to go so badly now? And more importantly, how was he going to fix it?_

-

"Yea - I seen him a couple of times. The Prince was carrying him yesterday - looked like Shuldich fucked him for hours," laughed loudly one burly guard with dirty blond hair, a haze of lust clouding his eyes as he took another swig of the bottle of liquor they were sharing. His three companions agreed.

"I'd like to see what he looks like when he's taking Shuldich's cock. Or better yet bouncing on mine," another guard added just as lustily.

The four men were the lowest ranked guards with some of the worst reputations in the entire military. By some gross oversight, they had been placed on guard duty within the castle. They were all well on their way to being drunk though it was only midafternoon. They all heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up from where they were sprawled on the floor, empty liquor bottles strewn around them.

It was the object of their current lust. That little jungle King... He was wrapped up in a coat with Shuldich's official signia - the men could see a bit of cum staining his pretty calves. It raised their arousal. Grinning to each other, they lumbered into standing postions.

"Well... well... if it isn't our pretty little king..." one guard mentioned. The others stalked forward, easily surrounding Amaru. "Did that little kid just fuck you again, old man?" He asked.

"I bet we could show you a real good time, my King," another muttered throatily, reaching out to grab Amaru's arm. "Why don't you just come with us behind this wall ... Shuldich's nothing but a teenager... we're all real men sweetheart... we can make you feel so good..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 10:16:41 PM**

Stupid woman...How dare she talk to me like that! I'm not some fucking slut like her. Amaru thought walking throughout the hallways. As he continued on, his anger started to cool to smoldering embers, not only from the bitter cold around him, but from Shuldich not trying to stop his actions with the whore, then of course letting him leave right after.

The thought of sharing the other in a warmer room, not having to worry about the cold outside, actually having servants wait on him hand and foot, just being treated like a king, and even though he hated to say it, having a warm body against him while he slept, even if it was Shuldich's it was still something.

Heading further down through the cold stoned hallway he started to hear...laughing? Coming closer to the voices The King couldn't help but frown, listening to what those men were saying... and about HIM!

The smoldering embers that were nearly out inside of him had risen anew, making the fiery rage he felt before in the throne room burned harder.

However...

He would not throw the first punch screaming and yelling at whoever displeased him, it would not be good if he made himself an imagine of being a barbarian while he was here. It wouldn't look good on his own country if he did such a thing. Though he didn't care if he did it to Shuldich, he was a young man now, clearly old enough to take care of himself without anyone getting involved.

_You got to be joking... _he thought looking down at the group of men at his feet a few feet away from him with empty bottles around them. A bunch of drunks within Shuldich's ranks? Surely this was the answer to some bad joke?

Reaching up Amaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. Most people in this castle had NO manners what so ever, how are they a threat if they're this stupid?

_Old Man?_ He thought watching the four men as closely as he could as they surrounded him like a pack of ravines wolves.

"I doubt you four could please a rabbit." He answered smoothly, keeping his eyes on the men as much as he could. Feeling his arm grabbed he jerked away back handing the guard across his face making him let go of his arm and stumble back against the hard wall.

"You will not address me or Shuldich in such a way! How you mud dwelling pigs became guards I have no clue, but you have no right to bad mouth Shuldich in such a way!" he snapped loudly.

_What? Did...did I just defend Shuldich? Not only that did I call him by his name?_ He thought with his eyes widened in shock, closing them he shook his head. Oh dear lord, what was that blonde man doing to him?

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 28, 2011, 11:52:37 PM**

The guard stumbled until his back hit the wall - he was woozy from the combination of his drunkeness and the force of Amaru's slap but he quickly righted himself. The other guards laughed at the display.

"My, my... did we offend his _majesty_?" One asked as they all started circling closer and closer, wary of any blows. Still they certainly didn't take the slender King very seriously - he was one average-sized submissive unarmed male pitted against four rather guards. To top it all of, to their drunk eyes, he was dressed in what looked like nothing but a sheet wrapped around his shoulders. He was practically begging for it. And they were more than willing to give it to me.

They communicated with each other by a glance - a quick, impromptu plan was formed. They came at him simultaneously from all directions - one from each side. The guard at his back reached out to grab his arms and pull them behind his back so they would be held useless. He managed to get a hold of one small wrist as another guard grabbed Amaru's leg. The third yanked at the sheet on his shoulders, pulling it off - they realized he was still wearing a short skirt. A pity he wasn't completely naked... but the skirt wouldn't be much of a hindrance in what they planned to do.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 12:33:38 AM**

"What do you think pig?" Amaru snapped at the guard and looked around his body. He couldn't take four men the size and strengthen of Shuldich on by himself. More so, he was still a little weak from the fucking he got from Shuldich earlier. Shit, this was really bad.

It happened quicker than the dark-skinned male could react. He let out a cry he was pulled against the drunken guard and twisted in the others hold trying to get his smaller body out, but then his leg was held lifting him off the floor.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled out at them while he twisted around his body and with his free leg kicked the guard that had his leg in his hold making him only stumble back in a drunken slump. Reaching into the waist of his skirt, he pulled out the dagger he had taken from Shuldich earlier and turned painfully twisting his wrist, just to thrust the dagger into the throat cutting into the main artery and pulled it back getting blood over his body, and then it happened.

A sicking _CRACK_ was heard and Amaru fell down to his knees in pain holding his wrist to his chest tightly. When he had stabbed the guard, the man had twisted his wrist so badly that it broke.

_Shit...I need...help..."_ he thought at the other three guards approached grabbing hold of him before he had a chance to use the dagger again.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 01:01:44 AM**

The three guards were in shock for a few seconds, their drunken haze hastily overthrown as Amaru fought back and fought back hard. Their friend lay dying on the ground, choking on his blood as his life ebbed out of him. This King wasn't just the sweet little submissive they assumed, he was a hell-cat hissing and clawing at them.

They grabbed a hold of him while he was still nursing the broken wrist and wrestled him down so he lay on his back, his hands pulled behind his back and held there by one guard. Another had his boot on top of Amaru's calf, pressing his full weight down onto the brunette's tibia until the bone snapped under the pressure with a sickening sound. The third was straddled on top of his thighs, leaving Amaru completely incapable of fighting back.

"Savage Jungle-dweller! How dare you murder one of Iceland's imperial guards!" The one on his knee screamed as he started to undo the ties of his pants. "You're going to pay for what you did, you insolent little mudskin," he hissed, forcing Amaru's legs apart with his thick beefy hands. Eyes on that newly revealed, unprotected entrance. "I guess you're lucky Shuldich fucks you so much like the little sex-toy you are - this would hurt a lot worse if you weren't so lose already." He moved down so his erection was lined at that entrance. Oh... this would feel so good. The guard was about to push himself into that cum-lubed hole.

He never even felt the sword piercing directly through his heart. A fact that would become Shuldich's regret for the rest of his life.

Under the influence of the alcohol, with the smell of blood around them, and focused on Amaru's thin brown body - none of the three guards had noticed the Prince appear in the hallway and then run at them, sword drawn with murderous rage in his eyes.

The other two guards weren't as lucky as their friends - with frightening speed, Shuldich had cut off the standing guard's leg and the arms of the guard forcing Amaru's hands behind his back. They were injured beyond fighting back - but they wouldn't have quick deaths. They crumpled against the wall, screaming in pain and clutching at the stumps of their missing limbs.

At the moment though, Shuldich's only concern was Amaru. The rage in his eyes quickly drained, replaced by abject fear as he knelt next to his dark mate. Amaru was blood soaked. He couldn't be sure how much belonged to the brunette and how much came form his guards.

Gently, he turned Amaru over onto his back and picked him up in his arms. "P-please be all right sweetheart... Please!," he begged, sounding more like a lost, frightened child rather than the powerful war-general he was.

The servants gathering in the hallway gasped. They had never seen the Prince act like that.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 01:42:06 AM**

The Desert King screamed when his wrist was grabbed and pulled behind him. Why was all of this happening to him? He was quietly praying that Shuldich would send him home, so he didn't have to keep going through so much pain while he was staying within the other's ice fortress. When his tibia snapped under the weight of the man standing on it, he let out an even louder scream while the pain flared up his leg to his spine.

He felt his vision going...right now while the bull of a man forced his legs apart making an actual whimper leave between his lips. "Shut up..." he managed to get out. "I'm not some sex toy for him, I'll never be a toy to anyone!" he cried out as the fire within him started to burn again. The dark body tensed waiting for the guard to enter him, with brown eyes closing not wanting to see the man thrust inside of his weakened body.

He didn't expect something to hit his face, not only his face, but his whole body was covered with something...warm? Opening his eyes Amaru gasped, just to regret doing so as some of the guards blood got into his mouth. Turning his head he coughed it up spitting at the disgusting taste of copper.

Looking away even more blood covered his body. He loved baths, but not blood baths!

Holding his wrist to his chest again he looked up over his shoulder just to see Shuldich, standing over him with his sharp blade in hand. When had the other gotten there?

His angel had saved him...

_Why...Why does he have that look in his eyes?_ He wondered, watching how frightened the other was. He had never seen Shuldich like this before and for once he didn't know what to think about it.

Another gasp was released between his lips when he was picked up and held his wrist closer to his chest more, but he rested his head against the others strong chest wanting to be held by him.

"I'm not okay..." he said looking up at the other frowning."Shuldich...I...can't feel my wrist, nor my leg. Please...please get me a healer!" he said with pain in his chocolate eyes. "I'm freezing too, get me out of here!" he said in a raised voice wanting the other to get it together and then be all...begging when they were alone.

"Please...it hurts..." he then fainted in the other's arms.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 02:47:15 AM**

Shuldich felt his blood turned to ice as Amaru passed out in his arms. His strong, beautiful little concubine... Spirited enough to fight a near useless battle against Shuldich when it would've been just so much easier for him to let the blond just take what he wanted. Stubborn enough to wreak havoc in the Harem though he'd only be there a short-time. Those guards had made _this _man cry in pain.

There would be hell to pay.

William was the first one of the servants to reach his side. "My lord!" He said, voice squeaking in alarm as he saw Amaru's blood-soaked form cradled in Shuldich's arms.

"Get my healer now!" Shuldich snarled. "Bring him to my room at once! In three minutes! Or else, you both better look for other appointments!" He stood up, gently cradling Amaru as close to him as he could and he walked to his own rooms.

-

Many hours later, Shuldich sat worriedly by the bed staring down at his future bride with ragged hair, an unwashed face, and terrified, unslept blue eyes.

Amaru was clean now; the servants had taken him away and bathed him, clothing him in a white night-shirt. His wrist and leg were wrapped in fresh white bandages. Thankfully the brunette had been unconscious during the setting process - Shuldich shuddered to even think about the pain. The healer said the breaks had been clean but they would have to wait until healing was completed to see if Amaru would regain use of his wrist. Most terrifying though was the fact that Amaru _still _hadn't woken up.

"Please... please wake up, sweetheart...," he begged. "If you wake up - I promise... I won't touch you again until you ask me too," he whispered, feeling desperate.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 03:40:18 AM**

It was a few days later, three to be exact that the Egyptian king started to stir from his slumber.

Chocolate eyes slowly opened, just to close them as the sunlight that was peaking through the heavy wool thick curtains feel apron his face. Looking away he raised his arm to block it out a bit more, but let out a sharp gasp when pain throughout his wrist flared up.

The sudden movement sent a jolt of pain that made the desert-dweller jerk his body around the bed, moving his injured leg to the point that it pressed against the heavy covers making him cry out throughout the room.

"Dammit!" he hissed laying there not moving in fear of doing something else to make him feel even more pain.

_Fear? Since when do I fear? I've had broken bones before, but...this feels so much different from before... _He thought trying to remember what happened and how much time had passed since he was awake.

Raising his injured wrist up to his eyes, his body trembled slightly as the pain vibrated up and down his arm and leg.

Why did this always happen to him? Ever since he met Shuldich... His eyes opened a bit. _Shuldich.._ he thought, he could recall being in the others arms and the look of fear in his eyes. Where did that look come from? That wasn't Shuldich he knew...but he didn't know the younger male that much to begin with.

It was then that the he noticed a few things out-of-place. There was an ebony bookcase up against the wall filled with and then there was the window, he didn't have a window...

Grunting he leaned up a bit to try to get a look of the room, but ended up falling back on the covers wincing as his wrist fell roughly against the heavy sheets.

Where was Shuldich?

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 03:55:09 AM**

Shuldich was in a bout of fitful sleep when he heard the soft thud. Immediately, his blue-eyes snapped open and he was bounding out of the armchair in one dark corner of the bedroom and running for the bed. His hair was matted and unwashed, rough dark-blond stubble on his face, his usually spectacular blue-eyes weighted down by bags.

It was the worst he'd ever looked. At Shuldich, a man well aware of his own incredible looks, didn't give a shit at that moment. Over the last three days, he'd only brushed his teeth and showered when his maids had insisted. Very uncharacteristically, he had ignored his duties as the Crown Prince of Iceland. A fact of which his father was made aware.

The only thing he had focused on was Amaru - laying still in his big bed, whimpering in pain once in a while. Shuldich's heart had clenched each hour the brunette didn't wake.

Shuldich crossed the space between them in four long strides. Wordlessly, he took the brunette into his arms in a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around that slender frame, his face buried into that throat as he breathed in that wonderful spicy aroma. "Thank Valhallah," he murmured leaning up to take Amaru in an innocent kiss, a mere press of their lips together, that turned more passionate with time. He let all his worry, his fear pour into that kiss. "I didn't know if you'd ever wake up," he murmured against that mouth, pulling away to stare into chocolate brown eyes. "I wasn't sure if those monsters had broken something inside you..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 04:35:19 AM**

Hearing footsteps coming toward him within the darkness of the room. Amaru's body tensed expecting to be attacked again, as the pain in his leg and wrist were screaming at him to stop his movement. He then stilled seeing that it was Shuldich or was he thought was the Prince.

The man looked really unkempt and very tired. This made his kindly lips turn in to a frown. He had worried this man to the point he wasn't taking care of himself.

Moving his bandaged wrist to the side he wrapped his arm around the others neck pulling him down more so he could breathe in the others musky scent that had a...rose smell to it. He didn't care if the other wasn't his 'normal' self, he was just glad that Shuldich was there with him. It was when those pale pink lips descended on his own that he was able to get a taste of those crisp mint lips with a touch of the dates the other loved so much from his desert land.

Moaning he moved his hand into the others messy hair tangling his fingers in the golden locks. "I'm awake now and there's nothing in this world or within the next that will make me stop fighting, being the fiery king I am" he purred giving the other another heated kiss.

Pulling back he looked the other over to his unwashed hair to the bags under his beautiful sapphire eyes. "You know, I like how you look, it makes you look...normal.." he said with a grin forming on his lips. "Aside from the bags under your eyes, you shouldn't have let this become of you." he said pulling the young man's face forward and nuzzled against him lovingly, letting the others stubble rub against his own dark-brown stubble that had grown in during the pass few days.

"I like the stubble..." he said forcing the other to come forward to him. "...Angel..." he breathed against the others lips before taking those sinful lips for himself.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 01:12:46 PM**

Relief spread through Shuldich when Amaru confirmed that the guards hadn't broken him. "Good... I think I'm just getting to used to how much of a stubborn, obnoxious little hellcat you are," he replied playfully, tongue flickering lightly in and out of that mouth. "It'd be really confusing now if you decided to switch gears and become pleasant."

Shuldich had to smirk when Amaru took the initiative to kiss him again, pressing up that slender body against him and aggressively melding their mouths together. _Ahh... feeling in need of a little control, lover?_ He decided to play along, opening his mouth and inviting Amaru to explore the insides with his tongue.

After a few long minutes of reacquainting themselves with each others' mouths, Shuldich finally pulled away far enough to be able to speak. "How're you feeling? Are you hungry? Or... should we have a bath first?" His voice darkened and his arousal pulsed against his leg at the feeling of that lithe, warm body moving in his arms again; but he did his best to ignore his own needs in favor of Amaru's health.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 04:25:59 PM**

Amaru did need to have some control over the fizzy haired Prince now, after what happened, being so weak to defend himself, to have Shuldich come to his rescue like he did, made him feel like less than a man, and the way he begged for him to get a doctor, like some skeleton old beggar on the desert streets that would do anything for a piece of bread or a child wanting attention from their mother...

_I'll never give in and become some broken doll..._ He thrust his tongue into the others mouth and moved it around tasting the others sweet nectar, until moving it over that wet muscle, stroking it like he touched his angel.

His Angel? Since when did he start thinking of Shuldich like that? He hated himself for thinking like that, but he...was starting to feel something for the other overall.

_I can't fall for him, but with those gentle touches I can't help it..._

He pulled back letting out short pants as his heart hammered against his chest, barley listening to what his...lover... said. Grunting he rested his tired head against the others warm chest listening to Shuldich's heartbeat.

"I fear that I'm still in pain... it aches and I cannot move them that much.." he said glancing down the others body with his lips turned down, seeing the others 'Rod of Arousal" so do speak tenting up in his pants darkening at the tip as a wet spot formed.

"I feel very famished Shuldich, I would like to eat before having such a thing as a _'bath_' with you. Also,..." he said raising his brown eyes to make the others sapphire ones. "...be gentle with me...Angel...even if it's just for this short period of time.."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 05:38:56 PM**

Shuldich couldn't fathom _why _Amaru was referring to him as 'angel' now. Was it because of his lineage? Or perhaps because Shuldich had saved him? He didn't think he was particularly angelic - after all, he had coerced Amaru into his bed, and then raped the older man. Still... he wasn't going to complain.

"So I'm your Angel now, hmm?" He asked, tilting up Amaru's chin with his fingers to stare into that lovely face. "I like it - much better than 'monster' anyway." He lowered his mouth down to soft lips, keeping the kiss sweet and gentle as if afraid to hurt the older man with something harder. His hands stayed on rounded hips, not moving to other more enticing places as he basked in the older man's warmth.

Amaru's voice was hesitant, his chocolate eyes pleading when he asked Shuldich to be gentle with him. "A couple of days ago, you would've fought me tooth and nail if I touched you and you didn't want it. Are you so afraid now because of what those monsters did to you?" He asked quietly, brushing his thumb over the curve of the pouted lower lip. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you more, sweetheart. But I can promise that they _suffered_."

Then Shuldich did something he considered truly angelic - saintly even. _I better earn some serious brownie points for this one,_ he thought as he opened his mouth. "But you don't have to worry, Amaru. While you were asleep - I was really worried that you wouldn't wake up again. I promised Valhallah that if you woke up, I wouldn't touch you until you're ready. I intend to keep that promise, sweetheart," he said quietly, wanting Amaru to feel like he had some control over what happened to his own body. No matter how much it was killing Shuldich not to fuck him right now.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 06:21:31 PM**

That lovely face stared back to Shuldich's youthful handsome one with a frown slowly forming on those dusky lips. "Just by fucking grateful I call you that, I have a few others that are much worse if you wanted to hear him..." he mouthed back just to kiss the other back just as sweetly. He was never going to tell the other he liked those soft kisses... Besides the younger male didn't need the boost to his ego.

_He's always pig-headed, better not push it...much..._

The frown on his kingly lips deepened, afraid wasn't in his vocabulary, after the many years of battle. "Well you're not being so fucking pushy about it now, that's why I'm not fighting back!" he in a voice that could cut steel. "I'm NOT afraid of you or any man, so don't you dare say that I am. I'm not some frightened lost child" he said recalling how the taller male looked like when his blood covered, injured body was in his arms. However, he was pouting heavy up at the other like a child that had their toy taken away from them.

"They better have suffered, because if they weren't dead by now I'd have to demand that those drunken fools be beheaded." he mumbled looking like a child and not a king.

Amaru looked at Shuldich like he was mad. Now THIS was a joke! The other wouldn't willingly...well then again...you don't make a promise to your god very lightly, just to break it.

Did he want it? Some what, he wanted to relax some more though. However, he would have to get Shuldich cleaned up. He loved how unkempt the Prince was, but he was sure the angel would like to cleanse himself he must have.

_Eh...I'll give him some brownie points for that, it's the least I could do._ He thought to himself, pulling his hand free of those tangled locks and put his callused fingers against that pale cheek.

"Feed me and if you're a good little angel, I'll show you how flexible I really am.." he blushed looking down a little shocked that he actually said that.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 10:10:12 PM**

_Stepped on a nerve, did I sweetheart?_ Shuldich thought, shaking his head with a smile of affection stretched across his features. Amaru wouldn't be Amaru if he admitted to feeling any fear even through that horrifying episode. "I'm sorry, love - there's no way any man could force your will to bend to theirs." Then his voice deepened as he lowered his lips to the quick pounding pulse beating at the long brown throat. "Ofcourse... I don't want to use any kind of force with you at all. I want you soft and pliant underneath me, begging me with these pretty little lips to force my seed into your womb and give you a child," he whispered, against Amaru's mouth.

He felt a jolt of lust straight to his groin when Amaru mentioned he would be demonstrating his flexibility. Shuldich's icy eyes darkened at that prospect. "Oh... I'm looking forward to that little display very much," he said, letting his hands drift lower and squeeze that plump ass. Then before he could let himself no any further, there was a knock at the door.

Shuldich sighed, at once incredibly irritated to be interrupted from his seduction of his beautiful mate, and relieved that someone had stepped in before he broke his promise. "Come in," he ordered testily as he moved away from Amaru.

A maid walked in pushing a cart of food. She was followed closely by William who started walking towards the corner where Shuldich had been slumped in the chair for the last three days. "Sire, you have not eaten since yesterday - I understand that you're worried about the King..." He stopped, not finding the King there and immediately turned to the bed. "King Amaru!" He gasped. "It is a pleasure to see you awake - we were all beginning to worry. Not least of all the Prince."

"Yes, thank you William," Shuldich answered. He motioned for the maid to bring the food near the bed and then dismissed them both.

"Eat sweetheart," he said, offering Amaru a piece of bread soaked in deliciously seasoned pheasant stew. "It is winter - most of our food comes from hunting small game and the meat and bread stores from the summer. But it is healthy and warm."

Deciding they needed to lighten the mood, he started on a much less depressing topic. "Do you hunt, sweetheart? You are rather quick, I must say. Are you any good with a bow and arrow?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 29, 2011, 11:42:19 PM**

_I'm sure you are. I swear his man is in heat 24/7, doesn't he EVER stop to take a break?_ Amaru thought, letting out a groan when his rear was squeezed oh so nicely. Before he could ask the other about getting something to eat, he turned his head to the doorway and playfully smacked Shuldich's chest before he left his side. "Don't be so testy." he grinned watching the other in the corner of his brown eyes.

Said King nodded his head in acknowledgement to William when the man gasped. At least he could count on William to treat him with a bit of authority...well he guessed it was happening now because was Shuldich's '_favorite_', guess he may as well take it while he could.

While the cart was being pushed toward the two lovers, Amaru took the time with his good hand to put some of the soft overstuffed dark blue pillows behind his small frame the best he could. The best that could be done turning he thought, turning just to face the wonderful smelling food that with just a whiff made his mouth water like the Nile flowed.

A pink tongue left his mouth to wet his lips, before he opened his mouth taking in the bit of the pleasant bread dipped stew letting out a moan of pleasure as he chewed. He was so hungry a bit of drool ran down the corner of his mouth when the food entered his mouth.

"So good..." he said looking like he was in pure ecstasy from just one bite.

Feeling more than entitled, Amaru leaned forward to take another bite out of the delicious food the part angel was holding out for him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 30, 2011, 12:01:20 AM**

Shuldich's mouth turned to sawdust as he watched Amaru drift out his tongue to lick at his lips before moaning around the soft bread in his mouth. It reminded him of all the sweet little breathless moans Amaru made when he was laying underneath him, or better yet, riding him in unadulterated lust. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat but there was no saliva in his mouth to ease the mass away.

Riveted, he kept his eyes fixed on Amaru as the brunette as he fed him. His own arousal was growing thicker and harder. Gone were the questions about hunting - all he wanted now was to push the tray of food away from in between them, lay Amaru down on his back and make him keep that promise to display his flexibility. He did his best to stay focused though, roughly shoving a dry piece of bread into his mouth and chewing as he watched Amaru's lascivious display.

After a while he simply couldn't take the teasing anymore. "You little minx," he growled, his teeth bared and his blue eyes glowing in the dimness of the room. "You know _exactly _what you're doing to me, don't you?" He pushed the food away, certain that they both had their fill for now. Now, there was a different kind of hunger to satisfy.

He slowly started shifting down the bed towards Amaru, eyes blazing in lust until he back the brunette right up against the pillow. Leaning down, he licked away a bit of stew staining the corner of that perpetually kiss-swollen mouth. "I think it's time you put on a little display for me, sweetheart... You mentioned something about flexibility...?" He added, his voice a slow whisper.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 30, 2011, 12:35:02 AM**

_So good_ Amaru thought, as another bite of wonder food entered his mouth. He was going to have to make sure to get this delicious recipe from Shuldich's cooks before he returned to his country. It would be so good to have during the monsoon season, or even at a royal feast so his countrymen could share in it.

He had just taken a bite of the mouthwatering stew when Shuldich growled at him. "What are you talking about and what why did you...?" he started to say after he swallowed the mouthful he had, it was then he noticed the look in the other's eyes. _Oh no, I thought he was going to wait?_ he thought, pushing himself back against the pillows.

Amaru's face burned in embarrassment when the other mentioned what he had said before their filling meal.

_I wonder..._ he thought, then smirked slightly in his head. _...how long will it take..._

"I believe I did..." he purred looking lustful at the Prince. "...I may not look it, but I am VERY flexible." he said touching the others chest and leaned up as if he was coming in for a kiss. However, they had simply brushed against the other in a ghost touch before he pulled back smirking.

"Although, I seem to remember you mentioning something about you promising Valhallah?" He smirked referring to that promise not to touch him, unless he was ready for it.

"I'm ready..." he grinned pushing back some bangs out of his face. "...for..a hot...steamy...bath."

"Did you want to join?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **September 30, 2011, 01:16:07 AM**

"Yes Amaru," Shuldich growled, "I'd very much like to join you in the bathroom." He stood from the bed before lifting Amaru carefully into his arms, slinging Amaru's good arm around his neck, and making sure not to put pressure on the injured calf. He started walking in long slow even steps towards the bathroom, careful not to jostle the brunette anymore than absolutely necessary. His mouth met Amaru's as they moved through his luxurious room and into the bathroom.

The bathtub was once again built around a hot-spring; the water always warm and comforting. It was sure to soothe away any aches and pains in Amaru's injured frame. Shuldich carefully lowered Amaru to sit on a rock inside the tub before he stripped and lowered his own large body down into the tub as well. The warm water reached chest level; it sloshed around as they moved and made Amaru's white nightshirt cling to his thin body. It was an intoxicating sight.

Leaning across, he nibbled at Amaru's mouth. "It's time for _you _to keep your words, sweetheart," he purred. "Or perhaps you need a little inspiration... perhaps you'd like me to tell you how your flexibility will serve us in the future. Because you're going to need it." He promised.

"You know we will be married in a few weeks & you will undoubtedly be carrying my child. And you know I won't be able to stay away from your body. In a few months though, you _will _be quite large. I can just picture how you'll look under me when I'm making love to you. But you'll look even lovelier when you're nurturing my children," he promised. "Because there will be more than one, sweetheart. As many as you can healthily bear. Once you're my wife, you will always stay filled with my seed in your belly."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **September 30, 2011, 01:39:43 AM**

While he was lowered into the water Amaru groaned with a bit of pain as his injuries pulsed within the warm water. That painful groan soon turned into one of relief when the pain left him. Leaning up against the edge, he closed his eyes. There was a bit of a problem with the nightshirt clinging to his body, the material was rubbing up against his dusky nipples making him nice and hard.

"My words? I thought I said you had to be a good angel for that to happen?" Amaru asked smirking over at the other sweetly. "However, I guess you're referring to our little deal..." he said with a shrug.

"Actually, I would want to see what inspiration you have ready for me..."

"IF I'm carrying your child. Remember Shuldich, you haven't touched this small body in three days...surely there haven't' been any serious changes?" he said while a crimson blush spread across his handsome features. His arousal was pressing hard against the wet nightshirt imagining himself with the others rather large member within his body all the time.

"Don't say such crude things, Shuldich." he said looking away as his wet nipples pressed more against the fabric of the wool cloth making him shiver with pleasure.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 01, 2011, 01:28:08 AM**

Amaru did raise a valid point. Shuldich _hadn't_ touched him in three days. "Then I guess I better start making up for lost time, sweetheart," he breathed, slowly closing the distance in between them.

He carefully parted those long thing legs, setting the broken one down gently on another rock so that it was supported and bathed in the warm water. He wrapped the other one around his broad waist, the motion pushing their groins in contact as they rubbed through the material of Amaru's wet shirt.

He hooked a couple of fingers under Amaru's chin and tilted that pretty face in his direction; Amaru was becomingly flushed from the heat and their flirtation. "How about we start catching up with a kiss sweetheart?" He asked, bringing his lips temptingly close to those lips. "A proper kiss on the mouth?" He asked, just a hair's breath away.

He let his fingers encircle one of those perked nubs lower down below, scratching lightly through the material of the thin shirt. "Or perhaps you're looking for something a little naughtier? Your nipples are arching up so prettily, my love - they're practically begging to be taken into my mouth."

He let his hands drift even further down, "Or perhaps, here?" he asked, ghosting over the man's penis underneath the water.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 01, 2011, 12:11:52 PM**

"I thought we had a few proper kisses back in the bedroom, dear? I would have thought those were proper enough for you to do more than just spread my legs open..." Amaru looking at the others rosy lips as they neared, just to take them within his own dusky ones, while as his good leg gave his younger lover a squeeze.

He let out a moan of pleasure as his body arched up to meet Shuldich's long finger, trying to get it to rub his erect nipple some more, but the material of the skirt was blocking him.

I'm not going to beg, I'm not going to beg... he thought, shivering as the others hand left his needy nipple and moved down to his covered erection.

Okay so his plan to make Shuldich beg and drive the man crazy was quickly turned around on him, but he WANTED to have sex with the other, so he wasn't going to wait.

"Remove the shirt dammit, and then start touching me. You know this isn't fair." He said pouting up at the other

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 01, 2011, 10:22:37 PM**

Shuldich smirked as he heard the whining frustration in Amaru's voice. _Oh yes... this was exactly what he had hoped for._ His beautiful mate squirming in desire and begging to be taken. Then he frowned. Amaru was no where near as incoherent and desperate as Shuldich wanted him. In fact, he had just ordered to be touched. That certainly wouldn't count as begging. And the brunette still hadn't shown Shuldich what he meant by that teasing little statement about flexibility.

He feigned a look of innocence on his face. "Touch you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Where sweetheart?" Leaning down, he nosed Amaru's shirt away from his chest until that tiny nipple was exposed and took it in a rough suckle.

Down lower, he ghosted a hand behind Amaru and groped his ass in one large palm before his fingers found the tiny hole. Trusting that the warm water would help lessen the pain, he slowly slid one finger inside that hot quivering little hole. "You want me touch you here... inside you...? With my fingers or ... something else... ?" He murmured, tonguing that nipple until it was a hard pebble in his mouth.

"Perhaps if you showed me what you meant by flexibility, I might be a little more persuaded to give you what you want, darling...," he purred enticingly.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 02, 2011, 01:15:12 AM**

"You know where I want to be touched, you ass." Amaru muttered, before letting out a gasp of pleasure that made his cock jump in excitement when his nipple was suckled, so nicely. Shuldich knew right off what would make him aroused and he had to bit his bottom lip to keep himself from begging the handsome Prince above him.

A dark rose blush went across his face as he let out a cry of pleasure feeling the finger thrust inside of his tight little pucker. He was a little surprised that the finger went in with barely any pain, but that just meant he was more than willing for the other.

"I want...something else..." He breathed out arching back in pleasure with his eyes gazed over and half-opened.

Pushing the others finger out of his entrance with a groan, Amaru leaned back on the rock and pulled Shuldich over his body just to raise his good leg, bending it over the others strong shoulder so that it was now hanging there. "You're going to have to help with my other leg...Shuldich..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 02, 2011, 02:27:05 AM**

Shuldich's dick pulsed in between Amaru's crack as the brunette essentially spread himself out underneath him, inviting him to enter that warm tightness he had sorely missed in the past three days. And who was he deny his beautiful little lover anything his heart desired? "Your other leg is fine sweetheart," he said, noting how beautifully Amaru presented with one leg slung over his shoulder, the other opened wide. "I suppose it'd better if you could wrap it around my waist... but we'll have to wait until you're feeling less sick."

With one long slow push, Shuldich buried himself to the hilt into the heat, gasping at how Amaru's hole clenched around him. "Ahh... gods... you're as tight now as you were as a virgin," he murmured, leaning down again to take the neglected nipple into his mouth.

Knowing Amaru was hurt, he went for quality over speed. He began a slow careful rutting motion, pulling out to the tip and then burying himself into the hilt as he made love to his future bride. Each thrust was aimed at Amaru's prostate - the spot now easily found with practiced ease. The head of his rock-hard arousal aimed for that spongy spot again and again, wanting to feel the muscles inside his lover clench around him as he came.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 02, 2011, 09:21:43 PM**

_Shit..._ Amaru thought, as he was filled up with the others thick rod. It felt like his body was welcoming the organ home where it belonged. To be forever within that cold castle, with only the angelic viking prince to keep his sun kissed skin, shielded from the weather that threaten to harm him. "Ahh..!" He cried out arching his body as much he could in the position they were in and with the wounds that he wore.

"Don't say that, it's embarrassing and you know it..." he moaned clinging to the others body with his nails digging into his pale skin as those blond locks fell over him like a curtain of protectiveness.

He leaned his sweaty forehead against Shuldich's and let out sharp pants, while his eyes slipped closed in pleasure.

_This pleasure has to be a crime, no man should be able to make me feel so willingly to open my legs up for them. I would have never done this for anyone that I took to my bed, why am I letting his man do it? Why...Why do I actually care for him? This is so unfair...I can't love him..._ he thought to himself, hiding his head into the others neck and let out more cries of pleasure.

"Don't...hit it...you're going to make me come too soon, I don't' want it to be done so quickly..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 12:36:31 AM**

"It? What's this 'it' you speak of, beautiful?" Shuldich asked, a smirk in his voice as his hips pistoned into Amaru, his thighs flush with the brunette's ass with every thrust. "I can't wait so long, sweetheart," he said, intent on having his lover finish with him. He took Amaru's mouth in a hard kiss, the water lapping at their bodies, the older man's arousal grinding in between their stomachs.

"Mmm... but I understand you need me to keep making love to you," he purred, a self-satisfied glow in his blue eyes as he watched that beautiful face flush in pleasure. "Well... I can assure you, that won't be a problem. Ahh... after we're through with our little bath here, how about I carry you back to the bed - ahhh...after all, we've got to keep 'trying' if we want this flat stomach to start growing with a baby in a couple of months." He said, rubbing a rough palm in between their bodies to caress Amaru's stomach and brushing over the arousal.

"Ahh... and your body wants my baby, doesn't it? You're clenched so tight around me - you're milking my precum. Your body is begging me to fuck it deeper so that I release as hard as possible inside you... make sure the seed takes inside your womb." He sped so his hips were a blur now as his erection pounded into Amaru. "I'm going to give it to you right now, sweetheart...," he promised, face contorted in pleasure.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 12:56:32 AM**

Amaru's let a wanton cry between the others sweet lips, as his small hips bucked up, actually wanting to come between their sweaty bodies and tighten around that warm member inside of him. "Stop...being so...oh just shut up..." moaned scratching down the others back, making it his own personal scratching post, when they were together like this. At least he could mark what was his..

What was his? _Oh gods...I do love him... He thought letting a few tears escape his eyes as they closed with another loud cry that left his lips. ...I hate you...but I hate myself for loving you...when you don't love me...at all..._

_But...I...do want...a child..._

"You're not...making love to me, you're fucking me...SHULDICH!" He arched back with a loud scream ringing throughout the bathroom, bouncing off the marble walls letting him hear himself as his cum covered both of their stomachs and warm insides squeezed Shuldich wanting his seed to pour into them.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 01:28:28 AM**

The soft little moans, the sound of his name from those delicate lips, Amaru's body writhing desperately underneath him, and the impact of those walls tightening around him became too much for Shuldich. He came with a loud groan, all the pent-up lust from the three days of no sex and his desire for Amaru pulling a huge release from him.

He collapsed onto Amaru's small frame - crushing the older man's slender body with his own heavy weight, head settled on top of the brunette's in a sign of his dominance. They lay there in the warm water for a few minutes, his erection still pulsing in those warm walls, bathed in his own essence that would form the children in between him.

Then a realization came to him. Amaru called their couplings 'fucking' every time.

He sighed, lifting himself away to stare down into beautiful flushed features - the steam from the hot-spring tub clung to their bodies and it made Amaru's bronze skin glow alluringly in the dim candle-lighting. "How would you like to be made love to sweetheart?" he asked, brushing his hands along sharp cheekbone.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 01:53:50 AM**

There came another cry..not from when Shuldich had released inside of him, but when the jackass collapsed on top of him, putting unnecessary pressure on his hurt tibia. He couldn't believe that the other was still hard...however, after not having sex for so long and being as young as Shuldich was, it must have been the sex drive of the young people today..

Putting a hand on his firm stomach, Amaru tried to feel if there were any changes inside of him going on, but even he knew a healer would have to be the one to look for such changes within him.

Looking away he wiped the tears from his eyes. There was no way he wanted Shuldich to see him crying again...the other male would just ask him what was wrong and he didn't think...it was the time...to tell him.

_No, I'll never tell him...even if I am with child...I will leave this place and head back home. Then he can go back to fucking his harem all he wants..._

_Shit... I don't want to share him... But how can I say that when there's nothing but an empty deal between us?_

Blinking a few more tears away from his eyes as he leaned into the others hand he closed his eyes relaxing in his touch.

"I want it slow...and gentle...no pounding. Take your time, this isn't a race..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 02:10:28 AM**

Shuldich studied Amaru carefully. "All right... next time, it'll be exactly as you want it." Those beautiful chocolate orbs were shimmering now; Shuldich couldn't be sure but he thought he caught the hint of tears glistening on the long black eyelashes. It could just as easily have been the steam instead but something in Amaru's demeanor told him it wasn't.

He was reluctant to leave the heat of Amaru's body but he pulled out slowly, the white liquid escaping that hole and mixing with the water. It brought an angry growl from his chest - but consoling himself with the promise that he would have the brunette again in just a little while. Then he was standing up out of the water and lifting Amaru into his arms.

He used the shallow steps at the edge of the tub to climb out and took Amaru back to the bedroom, sitting him on the edge of the bed - the afternoon sunlight streamed in, and there was the warmth from the fireplace heating the room. But he stripped the tantilizing wet shirt off that slender body and dried Amaru with a rough towel and then wiped himself quickly before laying them out on the bed.

He lay on his front with Amaru cradled in his arms, that dark head on his shoulders and the hair slightly damp from the steam. His hands were wrapped around that small waist, tenderly caressing that still flat stomach where their child may already be growing. His other hand tilted up the brunette's chin so he could stare into those fine features.

"If we have a daughter, I want her to be as beautiful as her mother," he said, staring into delicately carved features. But there was something more important than sweet pillow-talk at the moment. "I already said I'd make love to you as you wanted next time, sweetheart," he said gently. "But I want to know... why do I feel like an asshole right now even though we both enjoyed that little bath?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 02:30:07 AM**

The moment he was lifted out of the water Amaru wrapped his arms and legs around the Viking Prince needing something to hold on to now. Soft grunts left his throat as they moved through the bathroom to the bedroom.

Nothing was said about the cold biting at his skin, once it started to cool, nor the warmth he felt when they returned to the bedroom. He didn't have anything to say now, no yelling, no crude remarks, hell there weren't any remarks at all. Amaru just laid there cradled in Shuldich's strong arms.

The king did however, pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies after a few moments. Pulling it over the shoulders of the young male, he played with the ends of the others long blond hair, as it once again made a curtain over their heads. It was something he loved, or at least he was starting to love about the other.

"I wouldn't know... I don't know what goes on in that young mind of yours..." he said shrugging. In truth, he didn't know why the other felt that...he hadn't said anything and didn't push the other male away from him. Hell he didn't even smack the man, so what the hell was wrong with him?

"Maybe, you feel bad about collapsing on top of me like you did? Or becoming so unkempt while you watched over me...not that I don't like it mind you, but you seem to me like someone who is a bit...narcissistic. Other than that, I don't know, but don't do that again! I'm not so fucking important for you to let yourself go like that!"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 02:54:03 AM**

"Ahh... well, I can't say I regret collapsing on top of you, Amaru," Shuldich grinned. "After all, you're mine - it's important you become used to having me on top of you because you're going to be underneath me every night for the rest of our lives." He promised, leaning down to kiss Amaru as if to seal his words.

Then he sighed, turning his head away to stare up at the blood red canopy above his head. "As for the rest of your drivel," he started, his voice dropping a little. "How could you be anymore important to me sweetheart?" He asked gently. "I'm trying my goddamn best to make sure you're with my child - not _just _because I believe you'd make an excellent mother. And not just because you're the loveliest thing I've ever had warming my bed." He paused, unsure of how to express himself.

"There isn't an easy way to explain this possessiveness I have over you... it's nothing like I've felt for anyone else. When I saw that guard... about to violate you," he squeezed Amaru closer to him, as if trying to shield him. "Well... let's just say I won't be proud of how I disposed of his companions," he said, his voice hard as steel.

"But even an idiot would see that you're special, Amaru" he started, sounding exasperated now. "I want you for myself - sometimes, I want to lock in my room, and keep you hidden here... so no other man will ever see you again," he trailed off quietly.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 09:37:08 AM**

"Rest of my drivel? You asshole." Amaru growled slightly wanting to nothing more, but to give the other a smack. However, since his arm was throbbing at the moment, he figured that he would let the other off easy. He looked up at the other when Shuldich started to talk some more. Was the other trying to say something?

Eyes widened, it was starting to sound like the other male was in love with him, but what about other men that were stronger than him? Surely they would be a bettered choice to sire the prince's children more than him? Putting a hand to his head, a groan left his lips in a mere breath.

"Well, you're going to have to let me out now and then if you wanted to do that." He said with a soft smile. "I need to be able to enjoy the sun sometimes, and laying in front your window isn't going to count... " he chuckled shaking his head.

Moving over to the other he put a hand behind the blonds head and pushed their lips together. "I believe that you have...what two weeks left? You had better get your ass in hear...if you want me to be with child...that is." he blushed giving the other a little kiss.

_So you love me? I wonder how, you'll bear it when I'm gone?_

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 06:20:28 PM**

(hi - here now. Warning: Shuldich never said he was in love with Amaru - Amaru's in for a bit of a surprise XD)

"Absolutely right, sweetheart," Shuldich agreed, flipping them over so that Amaru was lying beneath him when the brunette reminded him that he would need to be mated as often as possible to ensure that a child took inside his womb. "How about we have a little fun 'trying' right now?" He asked, leaning down to take Amaru's mouth in a sweet possessive kiss before he moved in between those long brown thighs and started the erotic dance in between them all over again.

- (time skip + advance apology for the slight god-mod here)

The next week passed in a blur for Shuldich. He would spend his days staring at the shadows, occasionally making half-hearted attempts to listen to his advisors while his mind drifted to the beautiful concubine waiting in his room. The minute his schedule allowed, he would pace quickly back to the room, desire swimming in his eyes and his arousal rock-hard with need to be buried inside that sweet little body.

It was one such night - Shuldich lay on his back, arms wound around Amaru's form. The brunette was sprawled on top him, having collapsed after riding Shuldich. The prince enjoyed the warmth of those walls still surrounding his thick arousal, buried deep inside the lithe body on top of him. His eyes fell to the side. Amaru's wrist was still empty.

Lifting a hand, he tilted that dark delicate face in his direction. "Part of our deal was that you'd wear my bracelet everywhere sweetheart," he said gently, although feeling a bit irritated at not seeing the mark of his ownership on Amaru. Well... not _that _particular mark anyway. He glanced at that small body noting the way the glowing skin was bruised from his bites and kisses.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 07:06:41 PM**

(sorry I was assuming XP and I don't mind the slight god-mod)

The week that followed his awakening, Amaru spent most of his time if not everyday within Shuldich's chambers. Oh hell, he DID spend every hour in the others bed while he was looked after (He would NEVER say helped) by a female servant that his future _'husband'_ sent to serve him move around or just get him something. He was so lucky his body wasn't covered in bed sores and was very thankful toward the woman.

She was somewhere around his own age and he had a feeling that the woman knew what he was thinking most of the time, but he would never prove such a thing.

He laid there now on the other's alabaster chest panting with sweat running down the sides of his body. The blond prince, had come so much inside of him and yet he was still hard? Amaru was now starting to wish that he had some divine blood within him to keep up with the younger male.

There wasn't any resistance when his face tilted up to face the other,he just rolled his eyes. "I haven't left your room in how long? How am I and why would I go and look in the snow for it?" he breathlessly, before pulling his face free to lay it back down on the others chest.

_It's not like anyone would be able to find it now, with this fucking blizzard going on... Besides who knows where it landed..._

Closing his eyes he relaxed a bit more, wanting a bit of a rest before they went another steamy round.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 07:24:55 PM**

(no worries about the assumption : ) - Amaru will just have to be reminded the hard way that Shuldich's an asshole XD - btw, you haven't given me a lot to work with in your last few posts - short replies for now)

Shuldich raised an eyebrow. "Look for it in the snow? Why would it be in the snow?" He asked, sitting up with his back and shoulder now rested against the dark headboard.

The movement shifted Amaru as well, bringing the brunette up with him. He wrapped his arms around that slender waist, playfully grinding his half-hard arousal into the little passage - but he was still too sated from their last love-making to be ready for another round so soon.

"Did you throw my gift away?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Baby, you agreed to becoming mine remember? The bracelet was part of the deal." He tilted that delicate chin up, leaning down once more to flirtatiously close the space in between their lips. His hands cupped Amaru's ass - enjoying the feel of those round mounds in his palm.

"You're keeping this deal for the sake of your country, sweetheart," he reminded the older man gently. "Don't you think it's worth doing what I ask for the sake of your people?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 08:14:21 PM**

"I ordered it to be thrown in the snow after what you did to me." Amaru said glaring up at the other. "I agreed to become yours ONLY if I'm with child! I threw it away before the deal was made, so don't you dare go reminding me about what was agreed upon" he said slapping the other's cheek hard when their lips joined.

His arm snapped back, as he let out a hiss of pain.

_Shit..._ he thought, forgetting that his wrist was still very much broken along with his leg and he just had to slap the other with it.

Brown eyes widened when he was once again reminded of his deal with the other. It just made his blood boil with how Shuldich was talking like it wasn't a big deal, that it was a business deal!

Wait...was the other BLACKMAILING HIM?

_THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE IS SO LUCKY THAT I'M NOT HEALED UP YET! OH IF I WAS, HIS BLOND ASS WOULD BE ON THE FLOOR WITH HIS NAIL FILE THROUGH HIS LUNG!_

Amaru's good fist tightened against his chest. Without warning a tanned fist striked out landing right into Shuldich's face, his eye to be exact.

"Don't you dare reminded me what I'm subjecting myself to by doing this." His feelings for the other wouldn't stop him from being so angry. "If you want the fucking bracelet around my wrist so fucking badly, then go out into the blizzard to get it!" he said snapping at the prince like an angry cobra.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 08:37:35 PM**

(he's so violent - 2 hits at the same time? totally harsh )

Shuldich really didn't know what hit him. One minute Amaru was soft and pliant in his arms, his warm body nestled submissively against Shuldich. The next, the brunette was physically assaulting him. First a slap landed across his face - then moments later, his head snapped back against the headboard when the fist came flying into it.

Shuldich brought a hand up to move his jaw, still feeling the sting of the slap. His eye felt like it would be swelling up - fortunately, Amaru hadn't been able to throw a proper punch because of their close proximity to each other with his arm essentially trapped in between them. A good thing too. Shuldich liked being able to see out of his left eye.

"Ofcourse I want that bracelet around you sweetheart," he murmured, reaching out a hand and grabbed Amaru's forearm - the one connected to the broken wrist. He brought the hand up to his own mouth and gently kissed the underside of the wrist, careful not to hurt his beautiful concubine. "I want everyone to know that you're mine, Amaru. From the top of your head down to your feet, you belong to me. And in a week's time, you will be walking down the aisle to me," he said possessively.

Shuldich didn't care to consider where the need to possess the older man came from. Best not study such emotions today.

Then he changed the subject rather abruptly. "William mentioned something today - a young German princess is to be married and Father wants me to agree because it would strengthen the bonds between us. How would you feel if I took her as my second wife after you? This would be after our marriage, ofcourse. You _will _be the mother of the heir to this throne and my first Queen," he promised.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 09:05:40 PM**

"I don't fucking belong to you, how many times am I going to have to tell you that for you to get it through that space between your ears?" Amaru snapped, briefly shivering feeling those petal lips come into contact with his sore wrist. Snapping out of it, he ripped his arm free of the others hold, using his good hand to take a fist full of those blonde locks the king yanked them roughly, lifting himself off the others cock not giving a shit that he was leaking and reeking of cum.

Moving down the bed Amaru lifted the blankets pulling them over his head, so he wasn't seen, but a rather small lump in the bed.

"I'm also, NOT walking down the aisle with you. There has to be a child for that to happen and I SHOULD be feeling the effects of pregnancy if I was. I don't feel anything, so don't start making plans now." came the king's mumbled yell through the thick covers.

At the very mention of another wife after him his jealously fared within him. He didn't want to share Shuldich, as much as the other male wanted to share him.

"I don't.." he started to say, but realized that the other wouldn't be able to hear him clearly through the blanket, so he lifted the edge of the covers just a bit. "I don't give a fuck what you do, just after you marry this woman, you DON'T come to my country! It's not like I'm going to be marrying you and if I was, there is NO WAY I'm going to deal with you fucking brats! The last thing I need is another 'Maya' walking around thinking she's better than or talks down to me!"

_With or without a child, I'm not going to stay here. I'm not going to let myself stay just because of my feelings, If I'm going to have a broken heart while being here. I DON'T SHARE!_ he thought, pulling down the covers, then curled up holding himself there with the covers around him tightly.

"I want to go home..." he whispered hugging his body like a child. "...and away from you..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 10:18:11 PM**

Shuldich was too distracted by the pain of having his beautiful blond hair used as a rope - then came the added discomfort of Amaru mercilessly pulled himself off Shuldich's dick and flung himself onto the bed next to him. _You sure can be cruel, sweetheart,_ he though as he rubbed his head, wondering what the hell that was all about.

Then Amaru pulled off the cover enough to reveal his beautiful face, skin flushed in anger and the words spit out at him venomously. Ahh... so Amaru wasn't happy about the prospects of sharing him? Shuldich could certainly sympathize. He would've bodily ripped the limbs off any man who even dared to look at Amaru now the wrong way. _And you did... remember the guards?_

But he'd been sure Amaru was agreeing to all this solely for the purpose of the country. Oh sure. There could be no denying that the brunette enjoyed their love-making. He would groan and gasp, beg Shuldich with his body if not his lips to take him to the edge. But perhaps ... there was more there?

His heart clenched painfully when Amaru whispered he wanted to go home.

NO.

That was the one thing Shuldich would not allow, even if he had to hog-tie Amaru to the bed. He sighed, shifting underneath the warm blankets with the brunette, pulling him to cradle him protectively in the safety of his arms. He worshiped the brunette's back, painting it with soft kisses and delicate nips hoping to calm the older man down. His arousal was settled in between the mounds of Amaru's plump ass but he made no move to insert it into the brunette. They had something more important, if less pleasure, to do than making love.

"I think it's time we sorted this out, sweetheart," he murmured, brushing a kiss across Amaru's shoulder. He pulled the cover down around their shoulders. "How do you feel about me, Amaru?" he asked, gently brushing his lips over the curve of that delicate ear.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 11:28:53 PM**

Damn those sighs, they made him feel bad about something he did or said, but it wasn't like he could take them back. A sigh left his own lips as kisses rained down over his back. Strangely they really did calm him down, instead of making him even angrier then he should have been. The feel of that hard arousal between his globes had made his body tensed, but the feeling soon passed along with what anger he had felt before.

"What?" he asked turning his head, so that he was looking at the other in the corner of his brown eyes. How he felt? When and why was this coming up out of the blue?

He couldn't let the other know how he felt about the two of them. He would never be able to leave, if he told Shuldich his feelings for him.

"It doesn't matter what I feel about you..." Looking away he hid part of his face into the feathered pillow. "...whatever I say will not change things between us. Hell, it won't matter one bit." he said closing his eyes and curled up into himself as much as he could with Shuldich holding him close.

"Just let me go home Shuldich, I want to leave." he said softly clearly not happy at all with what they were speaking about. Putting a hand to his face he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying keep his emotions inside of his heart where they belonged.

"I want to go home...take your German princess and let me leave..." He said looking over his shoulder at the other with nothing but steel in his eyes.

"...I...don't want to be with you. I don't love you and I never will."

It was with those words, Amaru's heart started to break.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 03, 2011, 11:59:35 PM**

This time, it was Shuldich's turn to lose his temper. He flipped the brunette over quickly and then rolled over on top of him, his heavy body pinning that slender frame into the bed. "How _dare _you claim to hate me, Amaru?" He demanded, eyes blazing and angry as he stared down into those delicate features.

"No matter what you may believe or hope for, you _are _my future bride. What you want is irrelevant! You will never see Egypt again!" He promised the brunette, breathing hard in his rage and he took Amaru's mouth in yet another possessive keys, his hand roaming all over that slender body, touching _everywhere_ because it was _his _right!

Then a thought niggled at him. He had hoped Amaru would be showing some signs of pregnancy already ... Ofcourse, morning sickness wouldn't come for three more months. But he'd been so sure there would _some _change in the brunette. But Amaru looked the same as he did the first day Shuldich saw him. Except more thoroughly fucked.

All of a sudden he lost the fight inside him. His body deflated on top of Amaru, crushing him down into the soft mattress beneath them as he hid his face in that long brown throat. "I don't want the German Princess," he murmured softly, leaning up to press his mouth to Amaru's. "I want you..." He positioned himself at the brunette's entrance and slid inside with one smooth thrust.

"What do you to me, you little Jungle King?" He gasped, thrusting in slowly and then pulling out. Trying to fuck the tension out of his body. "Why do you make me feel like this...?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 12:39:30 AM**

A cry rang throughout the room, as the small Egyptian was crashed under the Icelandic Viking. The beast above him was hurting him and those chocolate orbs widened when he was promised he was never to see his home again. The other couldn't do that, he wouldn't let himself be kept in a gilded cage, for the others enjoyment.

Both hands pushed at the blonde's chest, wanting to get away from him. He didn't matter if his wrist was broken, or if he was feeling so much pain. He didn't want this, he didn't want the other, and he just wanted to go home.

"You're hurting me, Shuldich. I don't want you!" He cried out, pulling away from their kiss. When the other filled him he bit back a moan, not wanting this to continue.

"I don't know, just stop. Stop, you Ice Prince." he said, as his hands continued to push the other away from him, or at least try to.

_*SNAP* _came the sudden sound between their bodies.

The next moment, Amaru let out a loud scream throughout the room and held his wrist to his chest.

Turning his upper body away from Shuldich, his body trembled with pain, while tears ran down his face to the feather pillows, making them wet and cold. When he was crashed under Shuldich's body and with Amaru trying to push the other away, his weakened wrist had broken once again and it hurt worse than before.

"I hate you, I want to go home away from this pain that you always make me feel..." he was practically sobbing out in pain. The Desert King, wasn't broken, but his emotional strain was becoming too much for him to bear with...

"Ever since I got here, I've been in some form of pain. You say what I want is irrelevant? Well, what you want is irrelevant to me also!" he said looking over at the Prince in the corner of his eye.

"Is THIS how you treat your future bride? Because if it is, then I feel nothing, but pity for the Princess the moment she says 'I do'."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 01:06:29 AM**

(great post - LOTS of ways to respond - tell me if you want me to edit this)

Shuldich ignored it when Amaru pulled away from their kiss and continued with thrusting into the older man at a leisurely pace. He ignored Amaru ordering him to stop. He ignored those calloused hands, pushing at his chest, futilely trying to get him to end their coupling. Amaru was _his_! Sooner or later, the brunette would have to acknowledge this and realize that he would be used for Shuldich's pleasure whenever the Prince desired it.

But Shuldich could _not _ignore the loud resounding snap echoing through the room. His body stilled as he looked down, heart pounding in his throat as he saw Amaru clutching his injured wrist to himself; it was hanging at an odd angle from his forearm and it sickened Shuldich till he felt the bile rising in his throat.

_Oh god... What had he __**done**__?_

Instantaneously, he was pulling out of the brunette. He heard those harsh words but had nothing to say in his own defense. No excuses to offer. Instead, he focused on something he _could _control.

"Okay, I'll stop," he muttered, scooping the brunette up into his arms after adjusting his own pants and wrapping Amaru up in a bed-sheet.

He was at the healer's chamber in less than five minutes, Amaru in his arms. For the second time with Amaru, there was no playful, satisfied smirk on his pale, handsome features. Instead, he was terrified, heartbroken, and exhausted. He kicked at the door with his feet impatiently until the healer opened.

"Fix him," he ordered, walking in without waiting for an invitation and laying Amaru down on the healer's examination table.

The healer took the Prince's words to heart. He quickly set to work on that delicate wrist, wondering how long it would take to heal this time.

Shuldich sat stone-faced at Amaru's side. He couldn't think of anything as guilt and anger ripped through his body. Did Amaru hate him that much? That he would hurt himself so painfully just to get away? His heart hardened and simultaneously tore into a thousand pieces.

"I can't believe you broke your own wrist to get away from me," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Provided you are not already with child, I'm freeing you of our agreement a week early," he said loudly enough for Amaru to hear, eyes focused on the wall in front of them. "I'll take the German Princess as you so wanted me to," he added, quieter this time.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 01:37:37 AM**

Amaru wasn't even paying attention when Shuldich pulled out of his body, or when he was picked up into the others strong arms. It was only until he was fighting with the healer to keep his wrist to himself, that he noticed that they weren't within the royal chambers anymore, but with the healer. As far as he could see through his tears, the healer was trying to reset his wrist.

With a snap and a cry, his wrist was back in place for the second time in two weeks.

"You wouldn't stop, no matter what I did, no matter what I said. All you thought about was yourself, what you wanted. Not even to care what I wanted. You promised that I would never see Egypt again, why would I want to stay with a man or anyone for that matter, that would say such an awful thing?" he asked looking over at the other as fresh tears ran down the sides of his face.

"How would YOU like it, if I said that to you? If I never let you see your home again? Wouldn't you fight to see it again? No matter what?" he said closing his eyes and looking away.

During this time the Healer started to make a tea that would knock the Desert King out for at least a few hours. This way, he would be able to see if he was with child. After two weeks of nothing, but being filled with the Prince's come, the small male would have something formed within his stomach now.

"Drink this.." The healer said, gently holding the cup of tea up to the others lips.

It took some help from the healer, but Amaru drank down the full cup. Within moments the king was out cold, laying there on the exam table.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 01:57:10 AM**

Heidi washed the perspiration away from Amaru's forehead while the brunette lay in the bed. He was covered by heavy blankets that were enough keep him warm. The added heat of the fire caused him to sweat but Heidi knew how easily the Egyptian King felt the cold and she dared not turn it off.

It had been a few hours since Shuldich had unexpectedly arrived at the harem, a hard, unreadable look in his eyes as he wordlessly carried Amaru to the private bedchamber once again. It was already presumed throughout the castle that Amaru would be a permanent fixture in Shuldich's bedroom. Whispers about their 'agreement' had spread through-out. _So why was Shuldich carrying him back here?_ Heidi had wondered but didn't presume to ask though her curiosity was killing her.

But the Prince had satisfied her itch. Amaru was _not _pregnant _and _Shuldich was releasing him a week early. She had gasped at the news but the Prince did not offer any more an explanation. Instead, he ordered for her to let the barbarian King know he was free once he was coherent.

Heidi pulled a chair next to Amaru's bed and stared off outside the window, waiting impatiently for the man to awaken.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 02:27:21 AM**

It was another hour before the Proud King awoke from his potioned induced slumber. Groaning, his chocolate eyes opened up and for a few moments he was out of sorts. Where was he? What happened? It was when he moved his wrist, which everything from a few hours ago rushed back.

Oh yes, he broken his wrist and was taken to the healer, but what was he doing this room?

Looking over to his side, he saw Heidi sitting there. "When is my boat going to be ready to leave this godforsaken place?" he asked. He knew that if he was there in the harem, then he must have not been pregnant and Shuldich was done with him.

_Figures, Shuldich just used me to get what he wanted and when I didn't give it to him, I was thrown away. I knew he wouldn't love me..." _he thought quietly.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door, before it opened to one of the women from Amaru's tribe. "My Lord, your guards are here to escort you back home." She said gently, but sadly.

"My guards?" he said, pushing himself up slowly that he was sitting up against the headboard. He then let out a bitter laugh. "Let them in, I need help dressing." he said quietly, moving himself over to the edge.

Looking at Heidi he frowned. "Leave...the sooner I get out of here, the sooner he can have his new wife." he said as his guards walked into the room.

"You didn't throw that bracelet out, I know. However, I made a deal with..Shu...your prince and I have to where it for the rest of my life." he said to her, as she left him to be dressed.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 03:04:52 AM**

(you're forgetting details - that affects continuity)

Heidi blinked when Amaru seemingly aware of his changed circumstances. She'd thought he might be a little confused but he knew exactly what was happening. "The boat leaves in a day, your highness," she answered his question. But she didn't have much of a chance to react otherwise when the door opened and one of the Egyptian concubines stepped in, her head bowed in respect for her King.

"Your guards, your Highness," Heidi said, realizing that Amaru wasn't aware and thought his own men were here. "You may recall you dismissed your men to return home without you. However, Prince Shuldich promised that he would ensure your safe return to Egypt once your time here was completed. He is keeping his promise - he has personally selected 10 of his personal guards to take you safely back to your tribe," she explained.

She blinked when she was asked to leave and dismissed the guards instead.

"It is not their duty to dress you," she reminded him gently. She went to the cupboards and pulled out his own tunic and leather skirt. "These have been washed for you." Then she pulled out a beautiful fur-trimmed cape. "And the Prince asks you take this on your journey so that you are warm."

She was rather pleased to hear him say he wanted to see the bracelet. "I'll leave Manx to help you dress while I return with the token, your Highness," she murmured. She was back in a few minutes, the beautiful piece of jewelry in her hands. She held it out for him to take, her blue eyes staring into his dark brown. He looked rather tired and Heidi wondered if it was just physical exhaustion.

"My King... your boat does not leave for another 12 hours. And when the Prince brought you in here...," she trailed off, trying to visualize his face. "I've never seen him in such despair... nor have I seen so much longing on his face as when he was looking at you thought I have wished many times it was me he would stare at with so much intensity," she hinted gently. "Perhaps you might use these next hours to say goodbye?" She asked. "He's in his rooms, I believe."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 03:53:40 AM**

Heidi was right, his men weren't there. In their place was nearly a dozen tall Vikings and they looked much more...cleaner then the drunken fools that had done him harm. After paractually staring at the lot of them for minutes, he ripped his head away with his eyes closed.

_Why...Why do I see HIM in these men?_ he thought, forcing himself to look at them one last time before they had left, leaving only the Egyptian woman to tend to his needs.

Taking a few breaths, he controlled his emotions for the time being and for once accepted hand that was bringing held out in front of him, from a woman who only cared for his safety. "Thank you.." he said quietly.

"It's my pleasure, my King." The woman said helping Amaru to his feet and started to dress him slowly, bring mindful of his wrist and leg.

When Heidi had returned, Amaru was at the moment touching the fur-trimmed cape looking as if he had lost something so precious, something he would never get back. He jerked hearing the older woman's voice and quickly removed the expression covering his face, as if it wasn't there to begin with.

Looking down at the trinket, so many emotions swelled up inside of him, he thought his body would burst at any time. Finally he reached out for the piece of sapphire and held it in his hand, just looking at it, not knowing if to slip it around his wrist or not.

Closing his eyes, he slipped it over his hand and it moved back into place, where it would stay with him into the afterlife.

"He is in despair, because I haven't sired a child for him, my good woman. Your Prince longs for an heir and will get it with the Princess he'll be marrying within the next week." he said looking at Heidi.

The longing must have been for the child that wasn't there, it wasn't for me, it'll never be for me... he thought, taking the cane that his tribes woman had held for him.

"No...I will not spend the next few hours with him. I will say goodbye, because I'd be rude if I didn't, that would take nothing, but a few seconds..."

_I will not stay with him...I'm so tried, I can't hold my emotions back for longer..._ he thought, making his way out of the room with the help of the cane in his good hand.

"Meet me in the entrance way, I wish to leave as soon, as possible..." he said, passing the guards on his way to Shuldich's room. Hell for all he knew, the man could be fucking Maya now.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 01:23:57 PM**

(issues with details once again)

Heidi watched as Amaru carefully slid the blue-diamond bracelet around his wrist. It certainly suited him beautifully. But she wondered whether he would truly keep it as a reminder of his time in Iceland.

She blushed when she heard Amaru talk about the Prince. "Technically your Highness, it would be Shuldich who would _sire _the child because he would be the father and im-impregnate you. You would be the mother and _birthing _it," she explained in broken Roman. "But that is neither here nor there..." She walked him to the Harem entrance and watched him leave. "Goodluck your Highness," she called after him. "I hope you make the right choice for yourself."

-  
>Shuldich was in his bedchambers, staring up at the ceiling. Maya was laying naked next to him - he had tried fucking away his frustrations and heartbreak right after leaving Amaru in the harems. But it was useless - Maya didn't feel <em>right<em>. She didn't move anything like Amaru - who was so arousingly reluctant in their shared pleasure. She didn't look anything like the King with his wide brown eyes, his glowing skin, and his delicately-boned face. And worst of all, she couldn't entice anywhere near the same pleasure from Shuldich.

He pushed her away, wondering what had gone so wrong in the course of a few hours. This afternoon, he'd been sure Amaru would be with child...

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 02:21:33 PM**

_I hope you make the right choice for yourself..._

Heidi's words rang throughout Amaru's head as he leaned back against the cold wall, with the fur cloak the only layer of protection separating his skin from the weather around him.

_What is the right choice? No, I shouldn't ask myself this, there was nothing between us to begin with, but some untamed lust between the two of us. No love, nothing but heartbreak and a bitter loneliness that would forever stay within our hearts..._ He thought, tilting his head back in sorrow.

Pushing away from the door, he continued to make his way toward Shuldich's room and slowed when the male's doors started to come into view.

Why was he putting himself through this pain? The Desert King looked down at his hand that rested on the silver and ebony cane, looked at the bracelet and how it looked against his skin. It really did look like the trinket was made for him and it hurt Amaru even more to realize that now.

Getting to heavy doors, he didn't bother knocking on them and just let himself stand within the doorway seeing the Snow Prince laying down on his bed with Maya by his side awake. "I knew it..." he said, shaking his head slowly. "...I knew you'd take that slut the first chance you got." he said frowning over at the other. Jealously and hurt built up inside of his chest looking at the sight in front of him.

"Listen to me, I'm talking as if I have a right to say anything, but I don't." he chuckled bitterly, looking away. "I came to say...Goodbye.."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 02:38:09 PM**

Shuldich was deep in thoughts of Amaru when he heard his door slam open. Who would _dare _disturb him in his solitude? Angrily, he turned to the door - the next instance, his blue eyes were wide in shock. There was Amaru, standing at his door - he was prepared to go. Shuldich regretfully noted that with his broken wrist and his bandaged leg, he looked a lot worse for the wear after his time in Iceland.

He slid himself out of the bed, straightening up his pants as he slowly, carefully approached the door. Amaru looked upset, his brown eyes glowering, the frown marring his beautiful features. Shuldich could not begin _why_... "I thought it was what you wanted, sweetheart," he murmured, slipping back into the old nickname he had for the brunette.

For a second, Shuldich even might've thought Amaru looked _jealous_. _Do I have reason to hope...?_ He wondered.

But then he remembered that sickening sound echoing through the rooms as Amaru snapped his own wrists. He straightened his back and grabbed a wool cape to wrap around his shoulders from the coat-rack near the door.

"I did not think you would wish me to accompany you to the boats, your Highness," He said. "But since you were kind enough to come bid me farewell, it is the least I can do." _Just tell me I made a mistake, sweetheart... please..._, he begged silently, his blue eyes pleading with Amaru. _Tell me you don't really want to go home... Tell me you want me._

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 03:09:06 PM**

It was something about making Shuldich angry that Amaru loved to do. He didn't know why it pleased him so much. Maybe he just liked getting a raise out of the young blond man, to prove just how much of a child the other still was compared to him. Then why was he in love with that childish male?

"You thought I wanted you to go back to that slut?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Please, do not make me laugh. She isn't worth bedding in the least, you're better off fucking Scoheon, oh wait, they're both sluts, take Heidi instead, I'm sure she'll be better then the two of them." he said, just to stand there blinking. Where did that come from?

"Besides, I wanted you to be happy with your German Princess...not with me." he said softly, then shook his head. His emotions couldn't be let go here, not in front of Shuldich.

He winced when he was called '_Highness'_ by Shuldich and a flush of pain went across his eyes. "Actually, I came here just to say goodbye, not be accompanied to the boats, young Prince." he said, calling the other that and it left a bad taste in his mouth. "However, it would be...nice to have some company other than the guards on the trip." he said, turning to head back out, not wanting to see those beautiful eyes pleading with him to say something, but he stopped.

"Shuldich I..." he started to say, looking over his shoulder at the other, but the words he wanted to say wouldn't come. However, two words did leave his lips.

"...I'm sorry..."

_I love you, I want you, but I can't have you..._

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 03:30:17 PM**

Shuldich's spine stiffened when Amaru nonchalantly advised him on his sex-life. "I'll be sure to keep that in my, your Highness," he said coldly. "And the German Princess arrives in a month's time - till then, I'm afraid I'll have to make do with just my concubines." It was so strange having this conversation with a man who not 12hrs ago had been laying in his bed.

Shuldich had to raise an eyebrow when Amaru mentioned that he would like company _on _the boats. "That is unfortunately not possible, my King," he said perfunctorily. "I was only speaking of walking you to your boat. As you might imagine, I am very busy these days. My father is ill - the responsibility of the kingdom falls on _me _now," he explained, moving closer to Amaru.

Amaru smelt as he always did; musky but somehow still enticingly innocent. It was a heady aroma and his arousal began to pulse. He caught a glimpse of those wide brown eyes framed by long thick eyelashes when the brunette turned away from him. His desire thrummed in his ears as he heard his name fall from those perfect lips.

_I'm sorry..._ Amaru had whispered.

Then his eyes caught a glint of blue on Amaru's wrist... His bracelet... The one Amaru had promised to wear as proof that he'd once belonged to lost his control. "I'm. Not. Sorry," he ground out, closing the small remaining distance in between them and forcefully turning Amaru to face him.

Immediately, his mouth began to seek out those sweet lips, intent on drinking his fill in the short time they had left. He wrapped his arms around that slender waist - it was something unfamiliar to be hindered by the layers of clothing in between them. He tugged the offending fur cape off Amaru's slender shoulders, growling when he felt the brunette's warmth. But it was still not enough! Impatiently, he thrust his hands into the leather skirt Amaru was wearing, wanting to feel his bare skin.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 04:04:46 PM**

Amaru shook his head with a sigh, he really needed to watch how he worded when speaking with Shuldich. "My apologies, Your Grace, I meant the trip to the boats, not to Egypt, I fear you wouldn't like the heat if you did that." he said, his eyes widening when he heard the King was ill. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. After all business of the castle isn't for my ears." he explained, watching Shuldich coming closer to him.

The Vikings aroma hit his nose like a battering ram; that musky crisp smell that always clung to him. The smell he came to love.

_I'm. Not. Sorry... _Shuldich had groaned out.

The King bit his lip as he took a step outside of the door he was turned from behind, just to be kissed so deeply. It was with that kiss, that he lost control of his emotions and he kissed the Prince back needy, wrapping his injured wrist around the others neck. Pulling back he panted with a few tears running down his brown cheeks.

"Stop...Shuldich, we can't do this." He breathed, as his cloak fell to the cold floor leaving his arms bare to the cold around them. A soft cry left his lips feeling those warm hands now inside of his skirt. He couldn't give himself to the other again, not after being hurt both emotionally and physically.

"I can't give myself to you, please... I can't stay here...Shuldich..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 04:29:24 PM**

Shuldich bared his teeth in anger at Amaru's words. But he realized the truth of the situation. "I cannot force you to stay... I have released you from the deal," he said softly. Then his eyes became harder once more. "But I have 12 hrs left with you here in Iceland and I intend for us to have a _proper _farewell. You will give yourself to me for the rest of your time here, Amaru," he promised, not leaving any room for an argument and taking the older man in another hard kiss.

Then he was lifting Amaru into his arms and carrying him deeper into his chambers - he decided to forgo the bed. It seemed wrong to make love to Amaru on a bed where he'd recently fucked one of his whores. Instead, he carried him into the sitting rooms (uncaring that it was a relatively public setting) and laid the brunette down on the rug in front of his fire-place.

He took a minute to memorize how Amaru looked underneath him. It was the last time he would enjoy seeing the brunette in such a state - dark hair strewn about his face, the flames lighting his skin into copper. He settled himself on top of that of thin body, nipping at his skin, suckling at his nipples - leaving marks of his possession all over Amaru that would be sure not to fade for a while. He was unable to stop himself from caressing that flat abdomen where his child _should _be nestled.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 05:03:04 PM**

"You can't force me to stay, but yet you can force yourself on me? Dammit Shuldich, you're so fucking selfish! A proper farewell, would have been just leaving you without saying a word of goodbye." Amaru said, once they had broken from the kiss and he was picked up into the others arms. Once inside of the sitting room, he looked up at the blond male, as the light of the flames licked across his dark skin.

He looked away, closing his eyes. The fire made Shuldich look so beautiful, with the light in those sapphire eyes making the prince look more irresistible. Gasping his body arched, to the nips and suckling he received, but he couldn't look at the other. He couldn't, for fear of what he'd do. "Stop Shuldich, will you rape me again? Do you enjoy causing me such pain?" he asked, looking under the nearby chair, seeing nothing but dust bunnies under it.

"Leave me be, I don't want this!" he cried out, giving the others hair a rough yank and moved his good leg, so his foot was against the others chest and he forced the other off of his body.

"I HATE THIS ABOUT YOU! YOU CARE FOR NOTHING ELSE, BUT YOUR OWN NEEDS! THIS IS WHY I'D NEVER STAY HERE WITH YOU!" He yelled, looking at the other angrily.

"You said, you'd be a good father but how can you be that when you only think of yourself? Since the very first day I've been here, it's been: I want, or you have no choice, or even your wants are irrelevant. Those are not signs of a good father or a mature man, those are the signs of an immature, spoiled, arrogant child that has no business being king!"

"You are not King yet, but I AM a King and you are to respect me as such. I order YOU to release me this intense, before Iceland is left without their precious prince."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 05:31:34 PM**

Shuldich grunted in displeasure when Amaru pushed him off. He grabbed the offending leg around one slim ankle, hooking it around his waist and holding it firmly down by his grip. Then he was settling on top of that body again, in between Amaru's bare legs with that skirt hitched up around his waist. Shuldich suckled at the older man's throat until a bruise blossomed underneath his lips and teeth, intent on forcing pleasure into that body until Amaru cried for him to claim him.

But those words just wouldn't be ignored. Sighing, Shuldich paused in his possessive exploration of the older man's body - he buried his head against Amaru's chest, an arm wrapped loosely around that slender waist, his other hand splayed on one brown ass-cheek. "You're still so stubborn, sweetheart," he muttered, absent-mindedly grazing one dusky nipple with his lips.

Then he lifted himself up. "You're right. I'm all of those things...," he said quietly staring into shimmering chocolate eyes. "I had _hoped _this wouldn't have to be rape, sweetheart. That perhaps you might want to say farewell to me in this manner as well...," he added, sounding tired and vulnerable all at once. "Can you honestly say you didn't enjoy anything about these last 2 weeks? That you didn't enjoy writhing under me, being claimed by me?," he asked, trailing off at the end.

Then his eyes hardened - glittering like the blue diamonds on Amaru's wrists. "Your body wants it sweetheart," he said. "If you want to think of this as rape, then so be it. But I _will _have you." He impatiently pushed the pajamas from his hips and then positioned himself at that unprepared, but well-used entrance, rubbing in slow circles, letting Amaru know this _would _happen.

"I want you to relax, baby," he said, lowering his hand to stroke the brunette's erection lying in between their bodies as his mouth took a nipple into a sweet suckle.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 05:53:08 PM**

Amaru growled when his leg was hooked around the others waist pinned there, by that forceful grip. Why was this happening? He just wanted to say goodbye and then return to his home, nothing thought he was being nice in actually coming here to say farewell, but it just blew up in his face. Now he was being raped by the man he fell in love with and it was breaking his heart.

"I broke my wrist to get away from you last time, doesn't that say anything to you? I didn't come here to say goodbye like this, I didn't even want to see you." he said, sounding heartbroken and tried at the same time. "I did enjoy sharing your bed with you, at times. However, don't now... I don't want anything to do with you."

Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes as he laid there, with his almond eyes closed. This was becoming too much for him to bear. "My body doesn't want his, I don't want this or you...the only thing good about this is I'll never have to see a monster like you again."

He was sobbing at this point, he body not even responding to the others touches that he used to love. Putting a hand up to his eyes, he cried the emotional stain was too much and he just broke down for the first time in months since his son's death under Shuldich.

"I don't care...I don't care what you want..." he cried out, turning his head to the side.

"I just can't take this any longer." said the breaking king.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 06:31:23 PM**

Shuldich wanted to crumple as he saw those tears flowing from those beautiful eyes. A few days ago, Amaru was telling him to 'get busy' if he wanted to make sure he was impregnated. Now the man wanted nothing to do with him. Instead of moving away and letting Amaru go as the king pleaded, he hardened his heart and stared down at that lovely tear-stained, desperate face.

"I shall keep my word, your Highness. I will not attack your kingdom," he declared rather calmly as he pulled Amaru's hands out from in between them. He used one heavy arm to pin them above the brunette's head, tying them in place with a ribbon he pulled from his hair. "You will not hurt yourself again," he added.

He kept another hand on Amaru's broken leg, intent on making sure the King didn't try anything. Then he was pushing inside slowly, the anger and arousal combined pulled deep rumbling growls from inside him as he kept easing his way inside. As always, those warm tight muscles formed a tight sheath around him as he raped Amaru.

"This will be the last time you are underneath me, your Highness," he hissed as he was finally buried to the hilt, mind swimming in desire, his pre-cum already coating those inner walls. He nibbled at the corner of that swollen mouth, forcing his tongue inside to taste that heady sweetness as he claimed Amaru for the last time.

It all felt wrong. He should _not _be raping his beautiful mate - they should be enjoying the pleasures of each others' bodies willing. And yet, there was nothing he could do - Amaru had made himself perfectly clear. Gasping in agonized desire, he pulled out only to thrust back in, building up a slow rhythm.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 07:01:10 PM**

Amaru cried harder when Shuldich didn't stop. This heart was breaking so much, he wasn't sure it would ever heal again after this. There was no fight as his arms were pinned and tried above his head, there was no point to fight now. "I don't see how I can, with you hurting me now." he answered.

There was a grunt of pain when the heavy prince entered him, other than the sobs of pain and a broken heart, nothing left his lips. He had never cried this hard in his life, not when his wife passed, not when his son's died. This...this felt so much painful then any death could do to him.

Amaru forced his mouth away from the young male and turned his face away. There was no movement within Amaru's body, the king just laid there like the dead letting Shuldich do as he wanted, while he cried. He wasn't even aroused one bit, his hole would not tighten for Shuldich, nor would his body move. It was as if he was dead, dead inside for what was being done to him.

"I was so wrong...I should have never fallen for you, I knew you would just break my heart, if I loved you. This proves me right...you horrible man." came a choked sob. "I was such a fool..."

Squeezing his eyes tightly, he fought to keep his mind under control, it was the only thing that wasn't claimed. As he did this, through great pain his hand removed the bracelet from his wrist and threw it into the fire. Now, when he would leave this awful place there wouldn't be anything to make him remember it or Shuldich.

_..such a fool..._

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 07:25:10 PM**

(Continuity problem again: Shuldich had Amaru's hands pinned AND tied.  
>PS: men can't stop from becoming aroused even when they're raped if the rapist is stimulating their prostate - just FYI &amp; something for you to consider. Amaru can hate it as much as he wants)<p>

Shuldich continued fucking the brunette - he wanted to laugh. Amaru once said he didn't want to be pounded into, that he'd prefer being made love to slowly and gently. Which technically was exactly what Shuldich was doing right then and yet, Amaru had never reacted this badly to being claimed. He aimed his hips for the brunette's prostate - it was physically impossible to fight such stimulation.

He ignored Amaru's tears - though his heart did catch in his throat when the brunette said he had fallen for him. But that momentary thrill was immediately washed when as he watched Amaru bend and twist his wrist until the blue diamond bracelet came off. Then his gift was weakly tossed into the fire-place, landing in the ash at the edges. But his main concern wasn't about the little trinket.

"I see you've decided to repeal our agreement, your Highness," he declared calmly, his blue eyes electric with his lust as he continued thrusting into that warm passage, his thighs flush with Amaru's buttocks with every push. "As you might recall one of our stipulations was you would wear my token for the rest of your life," he hissed, as the tip of his arousal lodged against Amaru's prostate. "Since you've chosen not to honor our agreement, you will understand why I see no reason to value my part of the bargain."

Then the pleasure inside him became too much and he buried his face in Amaru's throat, pulling out and ramming in over and over as the knots tightened in his stomach, the fire spread through his veins. He was staring directly at Amaru's pained chocolate eyes with pitiless blue diamond eyes as he released inside the brunette.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 10:10:33 PM**

(sorry, I thought with will power a guy couldn't get hard. Then again I'm not a guy so I wouldn't know XP)

Amaru let out a cry as his prostate was hit and his member rubbed between their stomachs making the unwanted orgasm built within the depths of his body. This was so awful, the first time that Shulidch made love to him and he didn't want it in the least. He just wanted to get out from under the prince and leave for his country, out of this mans life and start his own once again.

"I'd rather wear a scrub while it devours me from the inside, than wear that cheap trinket. It was from the man I loved and he isn't here anymore..." he said just to bite back a moan from his prostate being hit again. "You never valued anything, so I don't care you mother fucker!" he snapped angrily up at the prince.

Yes he was heart-broken with what Shuldich doing this to him, but he was getting pissed. "You don't know anything about fucking honor! Angry tears ran down his brown eyes that had turned to steel. "You have all this power, all of this money, woman, whatever you want, but you're STILL fucking alone. I hope you die a lonely man, stabbed in the back by your precious Princess!" he screamed loudly.

With that scream he looked at Shuldich coming between them, as he was filled up with Shuldich's cum. Panting heavily he started to struggle against the others hold. "Release me, you got what you wanted and I don't want you to go with me to the boats." he cried kicking his leg against the other, trying to get it free.

Glaring at the other with tears still running down his face, spit in the middle of the others eye. "If we ever meet out on the battle field, I'm going to make sure you're ripped open and left for the birds to pick at." he said, turning away. "You're a cruel man... How could anyone love you I don't know... Just let me go..I have a boat to catch and I want to be as far as I can be from you."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 10:45:15 PM**

(neither am I ^^ - that's just what I read about male rape-victims who've had their prostates stimulated & came even though they didn't want it and HATED themselves afterwards)

Shuldich closed his eyes as Amaru spit angrily at him - he turned his face into his shoulder and wiped away the wetness. His own rage was growing but he did nothing to hurt the older man, despite how much Amaru had just disrespected him. Instead, he chose to smirk down into that beautiful, livid face. Anger suited those delicate features just as beautifully.

"Strong words, my little spit-fire concubine," he purred instead, grinding into the brunette. "But as usual, it seems you've forgotten a few important details. You agreed to open your legs for me _because _your kingdom couldn't defend itself against mine. And I gave you my word I wouldn't attack you if you respected a few simple rules. But it seems you don't consider the consequences of your actions - perhaps it's beyond your mental grasp," he said with a smirk.

Then some sort of mental dam broke inside him - the cruelty melted away and all he was left with was horrible, exhausting guilt. Amaru said he'd loved him... The first time, Shuldich was sure it was just a figure of expression. But he'd repeated it so many times now...

"I want to talk, Amaru," he said quietly pulling out of the brunette. "I won't use your body again - but I want some explanations on somethings you've said. I want you to calmly listen to me - you've got hours left until your ship arrives. If you're satisfactory in your answers, I will not attack your people inspite of the fact that you went back on our deal. Do you understand?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 11:05:53 PM**

Amaru grunted as he was ground into. "They're true words." he muttered. "I haven't' forgotten anything, but it seems you've forgotten somethings." He said, glaring up at the other male. "You promised you'd never attack my people again if I wasn't pregnant, and I'm not. Even if I was, the baby would be lost with how much stress you've put me through." he added quietly looking away.

The moment the other pulled out of him, Amaru took the chance and move away from the other, but with his arms still pinned and his leg held in the others hold, it didn't work.

"Talk? You rape me for the second time in these two weeks, being a selfish child just to get what you want, forcing me to re-break my wrist, and now you're pushing my far beyond my emotional limits?" he said, looking into Shuldich's eyes.

"You said that before! You've told me that you wouldn't use my body again, yet you went back on it. You said that you would wait until I was ready for it while I was hurt, and yet you STILL forced yourself on me. You're no better than those guards who tried to rape me and you want me to be fucking calm?" he snapped up at the other as the tears started up again.

"I don't want another deal...it'll just be another deal you'll break. I'll put the fucking bracelet back on, if it gets you out of my life and away from this pain." he cried, looking away.

"Let me go, you're hurting my wrists and legs. I don't want them to break again."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 11:22:21 PM**

Shuldich listened patiently. He was beginning to have doubts about Amaru's mental capacity. "You're lucky you have your pretty face, Amaru - it seems you don't have a lot going on in between those ears," he snorted.

"First of all - if you recall: I had two stipulations to the agreement about not attacking your kingdom. One was that you'd wear my bracelet all your life. You failed at that. The other was that you'd make yourself available to me whenever I desired it," he started explaining as he lazily settled himself on the brunette, using his heavy weight to trap that slender frame.

"Secondly - _you _re-broke your wrist. That was not my intention. I cannot help if you're a stubborn little hell-cat who can't seem to stop injuring himself." Then he recalled what Amaru had done to Maya. "Or others, for that matter - you almost broke Maya's jaw. You also gave me a black eyes. Don't blame me because you can't control your violent tendencies."

"Thirdly - I promised you I would wait until you asked me to touch you again after what those guards did to you. I fulfilled that promise. As I recall, you _invited _me to take you again in the bathtub not hours after you'd woken that day. Again, don't blame me because of your own feeble memory."

"And lastly, I'm holding you down in the least forceful way possible and I'm trying my damn best to make sure you don't injure yourself by thrashing around like a lunatic!" He stated, biting his words out. "And I appreciate you agreeing to wear the bracelet - however, you were actually the one to break our deal. So forgive me if I don't trust you anymore." He spat out. "What did you mean when you said you loved me?" He asked, gentler this time, his eyes soft and blue.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 04, 2011, 11:50:43 PM**

"NO!" Amaru shouted moving under the other. "That whole make myself available for you when you desired was for when you visited my country, it doesn't count while I'm still here you fucker." He cried up at the other male.

"Secondly re-broke my wrist to get away from you, because you wouldn't stop rapping me and you wouldn't let me see Egypt again! It's not my fault you make me want to leave when you're angry and take it out on me. Maya is a bitch and deserved it like you did that black eye. Also, I didn't see you jumping to help that whore." He said, stopping for a moment as he caught this breath.

"You're calling me violent? You've taken your rage out on my body for more times I care to count, so don't you dare talk to me about violent tendencies. If you just treated me like a human, then some fuck toy, maybe I wouldn't have most of that stuff."

"I want to get away from you, BECAUSE you're injuring me you dick." he hissed out laying his head back on the rug. "I meant that I loved you stupid. I actually started to love you, but after all of this, all of this pain you've put me through...I don't want to love you anymore." he said, closing his eyes and looked away.

"I was a fool to think I would be happy being your bride and having a child with you. I actually thought it would work, but realizing now that...you've..." he started to say, but he bit his lip choking back a sob.

His body relaxed under Shuldich, he saw no reason to fight now.

"You don't seem to understand how your actions affect me. You only think about what you want or what you need. It's all about you and do you really think if we were married that you'd treat me better? Or would you treat me as you are now?" he asked, looking Shuldich in his eyes.

"I have never in my life broken down emotionally like this...and yet in a few days you've pushed me to it." he sobbed, looking away again.

"You've done enough, so please just let me be."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 05, 2011, 12:07:25 AM**

"Wrong again, sweetheart. You requested and I agreed that I wouldn't _summon _you from Egypt to come here and spread your legs for me," Shuldich drawled. "I didn't say anything about taking you while you were still here."

"Taken my rage out on your body? I've never slapped you, beat you, punched you, or spit on your face. All of those things_ you have done to me_, by the way," he added then continued on. "You _agreed _to be my concubine when we first met! That meant, I had the right to your body whenever I wanted it!" Shuldich said.

"While you're my concubine, you are first & foremost meant for my pleasure! And I know you enjoyed it as well but from the way you're describing it, it sounds like I had you tied up and beaten blue while I raped you all night long when we both know you were writhing underneath me in pleasure all but once!"

Shuldich's eyes softened as all the fight seemed to leave Amaru's body and the brunette sagged underneath him. "You don't want to love me anymore...?" He asked, moving off Amaru's body and sitting next to him, quickly gathering that slender frame into his arms in a gentle but firm hold. "Does... does that mean you still might love me yet?" He asked.

He sighed, pulling Amaru closer. "I don't know how I feel about you, you little hell-cat," he said, although there was no bite in that word this time. "I told you the extent of it - that it hurts me to think of another man even looking at you... that I want you in my bed, as my bride, with my children for the rest of your life... I su-suppose I want to make you happy," he added quietly. "But I don't know how... Not that you're so great at communication either! Your idea of getting anger across seems to be some kind of violence. You don't listen well when I try to you stuff - you're a stubborn old asshole, pretty much," he added.

"But..., that doesn't mean I don't want you...," he said softly.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 05, 2011, 12:45:23 AM**

"Whenever I would tell you no, you wouldn't listen and then you'd get mad if I tried to push you away." Amaru said putting his bound hands over his eyes. "Don't keep reminding me about our deal, I can't bare it anymore Shuldich. It just makes me want to leave even more."

He tried to get away from the other when that heavy body was removed from his lighter one, but that fight wasn't there, not anymore. "No, I don't want to...not if I have to deal with all of this emotional stuff when it comes to you." he said, putting his bound wrists in his lap between them. "Maybe, but you haven't done anything to deserves my love Shuldich and after breaking me emotionally, I too tried to try."

Listening to the other, Amaru rested his forehead against Shuldich's chest. He was too tried to continue this crap. "I can't help but be around men, Shuldich. There are servants that are men, adviser, guards, and diplomats. I have to deal with every one of them and they'll look at me, you can't help that." he said removing his hands and looked up at the other with pained eyes.

"I don't believe you want to make me happy, because you haven't been making me happy since I've been here, it's been all about sex, sex, sex. There may have been some times that I've been happy, but lately I haven't been. You threatened to keep me from seeing my home again, because you were mad. I have a sister to take care our and you don't care, that's not making me happy."

"I can't tell you how to make me happy and I know I'm not great at communicating either, but it's not all my fault." he said softly, just wanting to leave. "Everything you say, feels like you're insulting or belittling me. For godsakes, you don't even know me and haven't taken the time to even try."

"You want me, but you have to earn me and now, I just want to go home and recuperate from this stress and emotional pain."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 05, 2011, 01:17:12 AM**

Shuldich could tell Amaru wasn't interested in listening. "Well, you got one thing right, your Highness," he said, standing up and letting Amaru out of his arms.

"You _don't_ communicate well. Nor do you listen well. You expect me to sing your praises when you can't keep two facts straight, when your every reaction to something you don't like is to hit the other person or break your own bones...," he muttered, standing up and wrapping his arms around Amaru to help him stand as well.

He took a few minutes to deftly straighten out Amaru's clothes. "I've tried getting to know you - remember our first lunch? You walked away from me - you even yelled at me right from the beginning that I wasn't interested in getting to know you. Maybe it's your preconceived notions about me that's the problem here," he said.

Then he released the brunette, fetching his cane for him - "You're free to go, King Amaru," he finished, blue eyes exhausted and staring at that slender figure.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 05, 2011, 01:38:58 AM**

"I expected you to at least try a bit harder." Amaru said gently, as he shakily rose from the rug with the others help.

"I remember, you got me so frustrated, but I think you just weren't inteserted in getting to know who I was without the crown." He whispered softly, shivering there as his clothes were smoothed out. When he was released, for a few minutes he stood there thinking to himself, where in life he went wrong.

Looking down at his wrist he frowned. The other had forgotten to unbound his wrists and they were starting to hurt. Leaning down he used his teeth to pull and tug at the hair tie slowly. He didn't even notice Shuldich coming back into the room until he spoke.

His tried brown eyes looked over at the taller male, while he was still trying to get the tie loose. "Give me a fucking minute, would you..." he said looking away. Turning his back to the prince he started to work on the tie once more, not wanting the others help. It took some time, but he finally got the tie free, throwing it to the nearby seat.

Reaching over with his bruised wrist he took his cane from the other and started to slowly make his way to the doors. Not saying goodbye, not bothering with a thank you, not saying anything about the cloak that was in the missing passing the bracelet he had thrown away.

Leaving through the doors he ordered the guards to show him to the docks, he didn't care that it was cold out, the need to get away from Shuldich was too great to care about such a thing.

_Finally...I can go home and restart my life..._

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 09, 2011, 10:36:09 PM**

"Are you all right, your Highness...?" William asked the young Prince distractedly staring off into the distance. The Lithuanian diplomat Shuldich was supposed to be attending to was starting to look more and more impatient as Shuldich ignored him in favor of the snow-covered forestry outside.

"Hmm...?" Shuldich asked turning back to the diplomat and to William. He realized they were both looking at him with exasperated, questioning, and increasingly impatient looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Sir Reginald," he said, apologizing to the diplomat. "I'm not feeling very well - I must excuse myself because I cannot give your proposal the due attention right now." He explained and then added, "William is my adviser and more than aware of Icelandic relations with Lithuania. He will hear your queries in my steed."

Then he was walking out of the throne-room and through the castle doors, intent on exploring the forests. _I bet Amaru was always cold here... It's only a few months until spring though - he'd probably have loved it when it's green_, he thought.

Then realizing _who _he'd been thinking about, he let out an irritated groan. _It's been nearly 5 months since I last saw him... and still, he won't stop plaguing me!_

Amaru was effecting his life even though he was back in his kingdom now, thousands of miles away in a distant part of the world. Today's meeting with the diplomat was just the tip of the iceberg.

His advisers were flabbergasted when he refused the German Princess's hand 3 months ago. His father, usually so trusting of Shuldich's decision, was livid when he couldn't provide a good solid reason for not marrying the girl. He knew it was strategically the best thing for Iceland. And the girl was stunningly beautiful with her hair that looked spun from gold, her voluptuous curves, and her blue eyes so much like his own.

But every time Shuldich thought about her ice-cold Nordic beauty, he was reminded of darker skin, warmer molten-chocolate eyes, a slim but decidedly more masculine body that had offered itself to him, arching underneath him, those slender thighs parted enticingly to accommodate him in between.

He woke up every morning with the vision of a beautiful face - with shimmering chocolate eyes, full swollen lips, sharp cheekbones and glowing copper skin. Sometimes that face would be glowering at him in anger, sometimes brimming with tears... and every so often, it would be flushed with desire, those lovely eyes peaking up at him from behind dark hair and begging him to...

_Goddamn it!_ Shuldich swore angrily. _Will I ever be free from this torment? _He wondered as he dropped to a sitting position on a rock. His body was as fit and healthy as it had always been - but he was emotionally exhausted. Tired of fighting the near-constant arousal that tormented him whenever Amaru was in his thoughts.

He'd tried fucking it off, used concubines from all across the Earth to try to ease his frustrations. But no one felt like that goddamn Egyptian King - Shuldich had realized after a while that Amaru fit him like a glove, physically, and emotionally.

_That's it. I'm tired of fighting this losing battle to try and forget you_, he murmured, lifting up his wrist to study the blue diamond bracelet he wore with hard blue eyes. It was the same bracelet he'd intended for Amaru to have but the brunette had thrown away to spite him. _You broke our agreement, sweetheart. I give you 7 more months because you spent your time in my bed like you're supposed to. But after that, you will not deny me anymore._

~~~~~~~~  
>"Brother?" Kiya called as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. Their home ( . ), the one she shared with her brother, was the largest in the tribe and their lands the least effected by the drought that season. It had been a particularly arid summer and many families in the tribe were under pressure. But Kiya felt fairly certain everyone would pull through all right - this year, atleast.<p>

Amaru's sacrifice for his people had given them a real chance to survive through a difficult time. Ofcourse, no one was quite sure what that sacrifice was... There were _rumors_... things Amaru's guards had drunkenly blathered about... insinuating that the pagan Icelandic Prince had taken _liberties _with Amaru in front of their eyes. But nothing was concrete. Nothing solidified.

Kiya wasn't sure she wanted to know anyway. All she cared about in connection to his time in Iceland was Amaru's health. Ever since he returned from that godforsaken frozen North, Amaru had gotten sicker. He often had to interrupt meetings to heave his guts out into a spitting pot.

But strangely, he was also becoming plumper, putting weight on his usually slender abdomen and lower around his hips and thighs so they became fuller. And even stranger, his hair and skin positively _glowed _now. Kiya couldn't help but be slightly envious.

"Brother?" She called again, louder this time. "Are you sick again?" she asked, face falling into a frown as she knocked at his door. "Perhaps it's because you're eating so much all the time - you're getting a little fat," she teased gently, waiting for him to open the door.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 09, 2011, 11:43:49 PM**

Amaru laid there on his side on his comfortable bed, holding his growing stomach. 5 months...5 fucking months since he left that icy hell hole and here he was still sick. Not only that, but his lower back was hurting, his feet swelled, and he fucking ate a lot. However, he wasn't stupid and for once in his life he wished he was. He knew the signs of morning sickness and being pregnant, he was married before after all. Though, he wasn't sure if he should like that fact or not.

He just couldn't believe that he had gotten pregnant in the first place. He had thought that he wasn't pregnant over in Iceland, but now it seemed the healer had made a mistake and he was while he was there. That meant he had lost his bet with Shuldich and he had to be his bride.

_No..._ he thought shaking his head, after what Shuldich had done to him, he wasn't going to let the jackass know he was going to be a father.

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss the fool. In fact he did miss him, but he hated himself at the same time. Thoughts of killing the child while he was in his womb did pass through his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and he was scared of what would happen in the long run if he did it.

Even if he missed Shuldich, he had work and keeping up his heath to keep his attention from drifting too much to the prince.

_It's going to rain soon... _He thought, as he took a deep breath in through his nose. He could feel the rains coming to them and he couldn't wait. He was glad that his people were doing well throughout the drought, but with how he had eaten as he was, would they be short on food? He shook his head, of course they wouldn't run short of food. He had always made sure they had more than enough supplies for when that happened.

Fucking hormones were killing him, but he didn't get THAT emotional or to the point he did with Shuldich, but what would his sister think of him, if he told her what was happening?

_Brother..._

_Speak of the devil... _he thought, hearing Kiya knocking on his door.

"Shut up, I'm not getting fat." Amaru called back a little snappy. Okay he WAS getting fat, but she didn't have to point it out all of the time. "Go away Kiya, I don't want to talk now." he said, holding his stomach a bit more.

_Dammit Shuldich, why are you punishing me even now?_

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 01:40:31 AM**

(hi! sorry I didn't see you replied! I'll try to reply within my usual 20min now)

Kiya sighed in relief when she heard her older brother snap at her. While Amaru had changed slightly in the last few months, she was glad he could still count on him to be her mean, rotten, overly protective elder brother now - in her opinion anyway. Amaru would probably disagree he was any of those things. She turned the handle and walked inside. He might not want to talk now but she was feeling up for a little sibling chat.

The slight relief melted away though when she got closer to the bed and saw the way he was clutching at his stomach. This had been going on for months and Amaru had been evasive at best when it came to answers. Well, that was about to change today. Today, she was determined to figure out exactly what happened to him.

"What's wrong, Amaru?" She asked gently, taking a seat next to him and running her lightly tanned skin over his rich brown skin and hair. "You're always holding your stomach like it's hurting - & I think you know whatever it is that's bothering you. I don't understand why you won't tell me. We have healers, we can send you somewhere," she added. "You don't have to be afraid. If you're sick we can face it together. But please... you have to tell me," she begged him gently, turning his face so that she was staring into his chocolate eyes with her amber ones.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 01:55:13 AM**

God dammit, why did Kiya have to fucking come into the room. He remembered saying that he didn't want to fucking talk to her right now. Amaru had no clue why she was being so freaking pushy about knowing that was wrong with him. For five months it had been nothing but asking questions about why he was holding his stomach or why he wouldn't go to the healers. Well there was obviously a reason why he didn't go to the healers, he didn't want anyone to find out about him being pregnant.

_Stupid guards getting drunk and telling everyone about our deal. If I tell Kiya, then what will happen? I will NOT be called a freak or weak!_ he thought to himself as his sister came closer to him.

"Nothing is wrong, you're just worrying over nothing." Amaru said, a little too quickly._ 'My stomach is hurting stupid and I'm fully aware of the cause of it.'_ he added in his head, but remembered that his anger shouldn't be directed at his young sister. No she wasn't to blame for what happened to him, she was just worried.

The Desert King let out a heavy sigh, he was going to have to tell her sooner or later, more so when the baby came and he needed to start preparing.

"Kiya...I'm pregnant, five months to be exact"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 02:07:49 AM**

Kiya stared blankly at her brother. "Come again?" She said, her voice devoid of anything besides disbelief. Then before Amaru had a chance to say it, she repeated his words. "You're _pregnant_? _Five months pregnant_? B-but how? You're a _man_!"

Then logistics aside, she came to another realization. "And you're not gay... atleast, I didn't realize you let other men ...," she trailed off and turned away, not wanting to voice the rest of that awkward sentence. In that instance, another thought came to her - what were those rumors again.

"Was it that Icelandic Prince?" She asked, a little quietly - a heavy blush on her cheeks at the thought of her brother _with _a man in such a manner. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked as she recalled the very fuzzy memory of being told about male-pregnancies in her tutoring. Her teacher had very vaguely touched on the subject and she couldn't recall much of the details other than it was dangerous.

"You could die from this, Amaru!" She said, once she'd processed the thought a little clearer. "Do you really want to keep it?" She asked apprehensively, hoping he'd be willing to abort the child. She'd love a new little niece or nephew but not at the expense of her beloved brother.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 02:21:44 AM**

"It wasn't a choice to let that stupid Icelandic Prince do to me what he did." Amaru said, hanging his head in shame. "It was the only thing I could do to keep him from attacking the tribe. He promised, there wouldn't be anymore attacks for the year if I became his concubine for three weeks. That's why I didn't fucking tell you, you actually think I would want to tell my younger sister that her brother was forced to become a fuck toy for some prince that was younger than him? That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I have to choice now." he said, curling his legs to his body a bit more.

"I know I could die from this, don't' you think I haven't thought about taking the life of this child or myself along with it?" he groaned in discomfort as his stomach started to hurt again. "I don't know what to do Kiya, I want to keep the child, but with everything that selfish prince did to me while I was there, all the emotional pain, the heartbreak... I just don't know.." he said, laying his head back down on the pillows as a few tears ran down the side of his face.

He then did something he didn't want to do. He told Kiya everything that went on while he was there in Iceland and when he said everything, he meant EVERYTHING down to his feelings for Shuldich, to the things the man did for him and the deals they made.

By the time he was done he covered his face with the blankets not baring to look at his sister anymore in his shame.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 02:35:58 AM**

Kiya listened intently as her brother explained what had happened to him in those two and half weeks he had been away. She tried to keep her face as non-judgemental as possible but she couldn't help wincing when he described the way the bastard Prince had raped him. Not once, but twice, Amaru said.

She couldn't contain her amazement when Amaru told her the Prince had initially promised never to attack them again if Amaru wore his bracelet. Then a frown appeared on her face. "You couldn't have kept up with that, brother," she told him consolingly. "Your deal was you'd make yourself available to him whenever he came here?" She asked, interpreting Amaru's words to the best of her abilities. "So... you'd be at his beck and call for the rest of your life? Absolutely preposterous!" She added.

But she was rather confused when Amaru described his feelings. "H-how could you love him, brother?" She asked him incredulously. "He sounds like a monster - not worthy of any love. Did he explain why he wanted you as his consort? Did he return your feelings?" She asked quickly. Then the most important question she could think of crossed her mind. "You... don't love him anymore, do you?" Her voice was hesitant, as if she was terrified about his answer.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 02:54:10 AM**

Amaru sat up throwing the blanket from over his head. "And what would you have me do? I have to keep this tribe safe no matter what the cost!" He all back shouted, before wincing and clutching his stomach. Dammit, he had to remember to keep himself calm for the baby. Shifting his body he leaned against the wall with a pillow behind his back. "After I 'wasn't' pregnant with the child, I thought our last deal would hold. Besides I didn't think he would ever want to visit Egypt, once there wasn't a reason for it and he's married to a German Princess now, so she must be with child." he said, putting his hand on his stomach rubbing it slowly.

"But..you're probably right, it was very preposterous..."

"I don't know okay...I don't know how I could love him." He said, trying his best to not snap at Kiya, but it was getting hard with this hell she was putting him through. "He...said that he wanted me the first time he saw me, not the greatest excuse in the world if you ask me and as for his feelings..no he didn't return my feelings in the way I wanted him to." He said, laying there pulling the covers over his stomach.

He winced hearing the last question he was asked. "I...miss him, but no I don't think I love him anymore. He hasn't earned my love, so I'm not going to give it to him." he said, looking over at his dear sister. "Kiya, will you help me with this child? Please, it's not like Shuldich is going to help and if he does come here, as far as we both know the child doesn't belong to him okay?" he asked, taking her hands.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 03:12:23 AM**

"Ofcourse I'll help you, brother!" She said emphatically when Amaru asked for her help. "I'm excited to have a little niece or nephew to run around and love," she added, trying to school the worry off her face and replace it with something happier and more excited about the prospects. "And don't worry - we have the best soothsayers and healers in all of Egypt," she said, hoping to ease his worries about the birth.

"And I'm glad you don't love him, brother," she said, letting him know she supported his decision. "It's a testament to how big your heart is that you loved him at all when he treated you in the way that he did. I can't believe he said he'd never let you see Egypt again," she shook her head vehemently. To imprison someone like that... someone like her wild-hearted brother... it was simply unthinkable.

"And you're absolutely right it doesn't belong to him," she said firmly. "He's done nothing except force himself on you over and over again. You're the one who'll have to carry the child, nurture it. And I'm sure you could love it much more than that cold-hearted barbarian prince ever dreamed possible."

"So... have you thought of a name?" She asked him casually.

(hey this is my last post unless I hear back from you about the PMs - I absolutely can't write with a partner who won't communicate with me. I hope you don't mind if I advertise this with someone else if you decide you don't want to respond to the PMs. And no worries about someone else using Amaru. I will make sure no one else uses him unless you give me express permission)

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 10, 2011, 10:36:56 AM**

Amaru just had to wonder if Kiya remembered not too long ago that she HAD a couple of nephews to love and spoil, but that hunting trip. Shaking his head he cleared his worried mind free of that past year. Now wasn't the time to think of the people he lost, but the new son or daughter he would gain in four short months and he couldn't wait. However, speaking of soothsayers and healers, it would be good to start seeing them after their talk.

"I can't believe that I loved that prince in the first place. No matter what I did, I seemed to make him enraged more than I could ever be. All the blame was on me and he took none for himself. I can't believe that I actually thought the very idea of being his bride." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Rubbing his stomach, Amaru didn't dare tell his sister about Shuldich's fantasies about him pregnant and bouncing on his lap during sex. She didn't need that imaging at the moment.

"I've thought about it and only come up with one name." He sighed, a little frustrated with himself for only coming up with a single name for his child. "If it's a male, I'm going to call him Atemu..." he smiled, looking down at his bulging belly. "However, I was counting on you to help me with a female name, if the child is a girl that is."

"Now, that we're finish with such talk I believe that it's time for me to visit with the healers and soothsayers. My stomach has hurt for the past few days now and I should have it looked at, at least for the child's sake."

(I already sent you a PM and I do mind, but really it's your RP so...)

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **October 12, 2011, 02:41:22 PM**

"Oh ofcurse big brother!" she replied, feeling a little foolish that she high-jacked the conversation away from his health. Kiya was quick to stand up onto her feet and she was helping Amaru up onto his as well. His belly was a lot pudgier than it used to be but he didn't look huge exactly.

"I thought you were just getting fat 'cus you lay around all the time," she teased, playful once again now that Amaru told her what was wrong. "But I do like the name 'Atemu' - a good, strong Egyptian name," she said, after careful consideration.

Then another thought crossed her mind. "Big brother, you didn't mind becoming that barbarian prince's _bride_? Wouldn't you be his husband as well? That prince must've done something to you to get you to agree to such a title. I guess if you married him, if you were a bride, then you'd become his queen no?" She asked as they started walking down the stairs. The dynamics of the relationship her brother shared with the barbarian prince perplexed her... Amaru seemed surprisingly willing to behave as a submissive to the other man.

The soothsayer lived only two houses down - Kiya thought Amaru should not have too much trouble waddling over to him. Because as she observed now, her brother couldn't walk so much as waddle.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **October 12, 2011, 03:23:17 PM**

Amaru grabbed his cloak on the way out. There was no way he was letting all of his people see him in this awful state. He just wanted the rumors to stay rumors of two drunken guards who couldn't keep their fucking mouths shut.

"That's just mean." he said, frowning over at his sister. Oh god the hormones WERE starting to kick in, this was bad with his personality. "You know I get tried with my swollen feet, just sitting there.'' He muttered looking away. Dammit! He was having this mood swings at the WORST possible times. "But you're right, he WILL be a strong Egyptian."

"Yes, I would be his husband and no he didn't do anything to get me to agree. In fact I was the one that agreed to it." He said softly as they walked. He had to look down and watch his feet on the steps so he didn't slip, he also gripped the railing to be careful.

The older sibling held his hand up to Kyia before she could say anything about him agreeing to such a thing. "The deal was that if I got pregnant, I would stay and become his bride. However, if I didn't get pregnant in which at the end of the week I thought I wasn't, then he would never attack our home again." he frowned, whether the deal was going to hold he didn't know, but now he had to think about himself and the baby. He would just have Kyia make sure the defences were reinforced, she was great making sure such military things were handled.

"I know you're going to say that was a stupid thing to do, but then I was sure I wouldn't get pregnant, that maybe the Prince's angel blood wouldn't take to me. But it looks like I was wrong." Amaru said gently and waved to some of the field workers that walked pass the two of them.

Inside of his cloak, the old king had a hand covering his baby bump and prayed that the little one would live through the birthing, along with himself.

"Next time, the soothsayer is fucking coming to our house." He mumbled having another one of his mood swings. "It's too fucking uncomfortable to walk to them, when in hell are my feet going to stop hurting like this and how can you women do it?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 02, 2011, 11:04:01 PM**

Shuldich stared out across the barren landscape. It was all familiar enough - after all, his army made the pilgrimage across this desert every year to loot the many Egyptian tribes of the area. But this particular mission was a little different - instead of the 500-soldier strong group that usually accompanied him on these raids, Shuldich was only accompanied by 50 of his most highly skilled men. They were all riding horseback, bare-chested to stay cool and dressed only in short leather skirts.

They were moving fairly quickly - Shuldich's mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Amaru. He'd waited the agonizing year he'd promised the Egyptian king. And then he'd made the long arduous trip across the seas and over the hot sands to finally reach this point. He could see it now - Amaru's small city lay in the distance. Shuldich didn't know if Amaru's people knew of the Vikings bearing down on them. But then again, it was not for the fruits, or grains, or women that Shuldich was making this raid.

Then he was closer still - he could see the people hunched over, working in the fields. It brought a curled smile to his lips as he got closer and closer. Soon... he would see his Amaru very, very soon.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 02, 2011, 11:41:51 PM**

"Be patient Atemu, Daddy is giving you as much milk as he can..." Cooed the proud king as he fed his four month old son as he cradled the small bundle within his arms while lounging upon the many pillows on his bed. He had taken to feeding Atemu within his private chambers since it was so awkward to do it within his own throne room with his guards and servants watching. His sister was one thing, but others oh HELL no. The last thing he needed was to listen to those 'rumors' about who Atemu's father is or what he did to keep the village safe.

The past nine months were so awful and the birth...

Amaru shivered, he didn't even want to recall such pain ever again. However, with that pain came a priceless treasure that he would always protect. His little Atemu. As much as he hated to admit, the little one looked so much like Shuldich the very person he...hated, but had feelings for still.

Kyia was there and was still there throughout the whole thing and helped him at first taking care of the little prince. However, very soon after he had put her in charge of the villages defences and she was doing very good whipping all of the solders into shape.

Looking down at the little babe he smiled meeting his molthen chocolate eyes with flawless sapphire ones. "Okay I think you're done." he chuckled pulling his heir away from his chest and cleaned his little mouth and his own chest. Then the babe reached out grabbing a lock of his hair making the king chuckle warmly. During the year short brown hair had lengthened down to the middle of his back, though a few grey hairs were added the pregnancy seemed to have had less tense and appear to be more youthful.

Smiling the king reached over pulling on the cord of rope. "Have a bath of warm water prepared, along with a fresh diaper." he ordered to the servant that had come in. When she had left he turned back to his son.

"No Atemu, don't put that in your mouth."

(This is Atemu)

( albums/l173/000Angel/Bleach/Ichigo% )

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 12:13:56 AM**

Shuldich was pleased by how easily his men had infiltrated the village; the villagers had barely any time to realize they were under attack before the vikings were past them. His men were under strict orders not touse unnecessary violence. Shuldich had come here to take his bride, not to raid the tribe.

Before the tribe had much time to mount a counter-attack, Shuldich and his men had already surrounded the largest, most ornate building - presumed to be the throne room. There was a short scuffle with the guards defending those walls - but they too had been caught unaware and soon enough they were subdued. Shuldich moved quickly - he knew he had the element of surprise in his favor. But this mission would have to be quick - if they stayed too long, he and his men would be woefully outnumbered once the Egyptians started fighting back.

"Stand here and defend this building until I come back!" He ordered about 2/3 of his men. The rest of them stormed the building - it wasn't large by any measure and the guards inside were just as surprised by their presence as the ones outside had been.

They had finished searching the lower levels - the public hall and throne rooms - with no sign of Amaru anywhere. Shuldich was beginning to get frustrated. Where was the King? Acutely aware of his limited time, he started running up the stairs - his mind racing as he threw open the first door. It was empty but from the looks of it, it was a private bedroom. So... Amaru's family probably lived in these rooms. Feeling a little more hopeful, he threw the second door open as well, only to find it empty.

The servant girl coming out of the third door let out a screech of surprise and plastered herself against the wall, but Shuldich paid her no attention. Instead, his glowing blue eyes were fixed on that door - as he took long, slow steps forward. A second later, his hand was on the knob and he was bursting through the door.

Shuldich blinked at the sight in front of him, unable to believe what he was seeing - sunlight streamed in through the window. Amaru... His beautiful, beautiful Amaru rested on a raised bed, a tiny blond figure cradled in his arms... He opened his mouth but nothing came out as his eyes went from the beautiful man to the baby who looked like a mirror-image of Shuldich as a child.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 12:52:08 AM**

Amaru chuckled as he yet again removed the brown lock of hair from Atemu's tiny grip. He would have to remember to start putting his hair back so the little prince wouldn't get a hold of it. He was just about to slip off the raised when he heard the servant girl he had just sent away screech. This made him bolt up jerking the bundle in his arms.

Atemu whined at the sudden movement and looked up at his father looking like he was going to cry at any moment.

Amaru looked down and tried to calm his little sun and stars. "It's okay little one." he said leaning back and jumped as the door bursted open. The king felt anger raise up in him and turned his had to yell at the servant that had made such an rude entrance. The sight that met his eyes however was one that he thought he would never see again. There in the door way stood his handsome angel, though his mouth was opened stupidly.

It was this time that he had forgotten about the baby that he held within his arms. It wasn't until Atemu started to cry that it knocked him out of his trance and his maternal instinct went to work calming the child. "Shhh...Shhh...it's okay, mommy will protect you." he cooed to the child. Slipping out of the bed he walked over to the raised the bassinet setting the boy within it.

Once he covered Atemu with the blanket, the proud king turned to face the man that had caused him so much pleasure and anguish. "What are you doing here?" he said firmly stepping a couple feet away from the cradle, but he didn't move anymore in fear of his child's Well being. "I order for you to leave this place, I have nothing to say to you after what you did to me, all the pain that you've caused or are you some sadistic wak that gets thrills off of damaging and using other people?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 01:03:56 AM**

Shuldich was paralyzed in his stupor as he watched Amaru raise himself from the bed and then set the little child into the bassinet by the bed. His ears didn't miss the word 'mommy' when Amaru cooed to his baby and tried to calm him down. So... Amaru was the mother? Then who was the father? Every instinct in his body screamed that he knew who it was - but... Amaru hadn't been pregnant when he left Iceland, had he?

He ignored those angry bitter words from those soft lips, instead taking the time to study that lovely face. Amaru had gained a little weight, his hips were more curved now than Shuldich remembered; Shuldich could see the slimness of his waist underneath the thin tunic he wore. And his hair fell in long, luxurious waves past his shoulders. He was even more beautiful now than Shuldich remembered.

"Who is his father, Amaru?" Shuldich growled, as he slowly started closing the distance in between the two of them. He kept his sapphire eyes locked on those glimmering chocolate ones. "Or ... do I already know the father?" He asked, stalking ever closer.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 01:19:29 AM**

Amaru had to fight to keep his body from trembling from that growl the barbarian let out as he stalked toward him. The very sound of the others voice made him shiver still and he just hated himself for it. The truth couldn't be known, it was one thing for their to be rumors flying around about who the father was, but his pride wouldn't let him bare the truth to this heartless man. "Of course you know know the father..." he started eyes flashing in anger. "It was..one of your fucking guards that got me pregnant, they raped me when they had me on the boat." he huffed glaring the other down and glad that his moment of hesitantion was easily covered.

"The child does NOT belong to you, now be gone I will not have you frighten MY child." he commaned standing his ground as Shuldich was nearly on top of him. He still didn't care about the height difference between the two of them, but he was going to be dammed if he was going to let the other touch his child.

His heart tightened at the very words he spoke, but what else could he do but lie to this man. He wouldn't dare risk being taken back to barren wasteland called Iceland and held there for the rest of his life without seeing his beloved Egypt ever again.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 01:31:01 AM**

Shuldich felt his blood run cold at Amaru's words - had he been wrong...? Then he shook the doubts away. Every instinct in his body was screaming that this child was his. "I will _not _have you lying to me Amaru!" Shuldich hissed as he closed the space in between them and wrapped his arms around that slender waist, forcing the King to mold his softer frame against Shuldich's hard lines. Using his free hand, he tilted Amaru's chin up so he was staring directly into that flushed angry face.

"You know damn well he is my son. Did you know you were with child when you left Iceland? Did you violate our agreement then? Or did you just fail to return to me after you found out here?" His own frame was radiating anger and lust, his arousal humming strongly in his ears as his hands made quick work of exploring Amaru's body, cupping that plump ass as he ground his hard length against the brunette.

"I impregnated you with my seed Amaru - you are fully aware you belong to me as my bride, in my bed," he told the brunette. "I am taking both you and my heir back to Iceland with me - we shall be married within the fortnight and you will never leave my side again," he promised perfunctorily as he started lowering his head to capture those sweet, sweet lips he had been craving for the past year.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 02:19:47 AM**

As he was pulled into the strong embrace, Amaru put his hands out in front of him so they were between him and Shuldish. Staring into those sapphire eyes that were set a blaze he bit his bottom lip not daring to say anything to the others anger. "He is not your son, your guards raped me, he is one of theirs not yours." he stated again, not willing to admit to the selfish prince the truth that he had only admitted to his sister.

"I will not go with you, I will not marry a selfish person like you, who will not even agree to my wishes." he said pushing hard against the others chest, biting back a groan that threatened to leave his lips. Turning his head away he buried it within the others chest keeping it there. "I...I did not know I was pregnant when I left..." he huffed out. "It wasn't until I was three months pregnant when I found out I was with child and it was five months when I told my sister and sought out care."

A loud grunt was heard and the Icelandic prince was pushed away from the older king. Not only had Amaru's appearance changed, but he had gotten stronger too. However, he was still not as strong as the man before him. "Don't you even care about me Shuldich? You're acting so selfish wanting to just take us away from here and having sex. I nearly died having our son, does that count as anything to you?" he said with a look of anguish on his face.

"I want an answer Shuldich.." He said firmly standing his ground even firmer then before. "...What am I to you? Am I just something you have sex with just to sit back and watch me pop out babies for you? I know last year you cared for me when I was nearly raped and I will admit that I liked that you were all cuddly and caring. However, you kept demanding so much sex with me that I was getting tried of it. I don't want to have sex all of the time. You have to understand that I'm old enough to be your father and the meaning of being intimate to me is cuddling in bed or being near the one I love, it isn't all about sex sex sex!. Then you rape me right before I leave, do you know how much that hurt? How much pain I was in?"

Amaru stood there for a few moments looking at the other. He had finally told Shuldich how he felt and there was no anger behind it, just the truth.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 02:39:54 AM**

Shuldich let his arms grow a little laxer around Amaru as the older man talked out his feelings - the blond Prince was trying very hard to pay attention. But at the same time, his desire was pulsing in his veins - now that he finally had Amaru within an arms' length of him, it was hard not to simply carry him to the bed and join their bodies again in that intimate dance they knew so well.

Later, he promised himself. Right now, he had to listen carefully to what his bride was saying. This would all go a lot more smoothly if Amaru was willing when Shuldich carried him and their son away. He closed the distance between them again, pleased when Amaru finally admitted that the child was his. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of our firstborn, sweetheart," he apologized. "But I promise, I will be there when you give birth to our future children," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the brunette and once again pulling him into his embrace.

"You're asking me what I feel about you - what I want from you. I've told you already, Amaru. I want you in my bed, as my queen. I want no other man to ever touch you again - I want to keep you safe. It's true - you're no spring chicken. But I hardly think you're old enough to be my father, sweetheart," he said, wrinkling his forehead at the exaggerated statement.

He tilted Amaru's face up once again and this time, he did kiss the brunette, drinking from those full lips again and again in a passionate kiss. He kept things as chaste as he could, though he couldn't help groaning in satisfaction as his arousal pulsed against Amaru's slender thighs. He wanted to lift the brunette into his arms and carry him to the bed so temptingly close.

But Shuldich knew he had only a few more minutes. Reluctantly, he forced himself to pull away from those intoxicating lips. Amaru's face was flushed again - his mouth slightly swollen and moist from their kiss. Shuldich swore as he dove in for one more quick, harsh kiss. Then he was pulling away and walking towards the bassinet.

"I'm taking you with me, Amaru," he said. "Grab a few things for our son that you can't live without," he instructed the brunette, fully expecting to be obeyed. He leaned over the bassinet and picked up the tiny baby into his arms - he was awake. "My son...," he said in awe, staring at the tiny little blond. "He looks like me. But he's got his mother's beautiful smile," he noted.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 03, 2011, 03:01:56 AM**

"For Ra sakes, is saying 'I love you' so hard for you?" Amaru snapped as his face was tilted up by his chin. This time he didn't turn away from the kiss nor did he fight it, instead he took part in it moving his lips against Shuldich's and gripped the man's shirt within his grasp pulling it slightly while a groan of his own sounded between them. He also didn't miss the others arousal against his thighs. He was going to have to have a good talk with Shuldich later about his self-control, but he was impressed the other hadn't thrown him to the bed yet.

A string of spit connected them and was broken when the king licked his lips. He didn't even have time to react when the prince kissed hi a bit harsher this time. Cleaning the remaining spit from his mouth he watched Shuldich go over to the bassinet. He couldn't help but feel tense on how Atemu would react to the blond male.

Instead of doing what he was 'ordered' to do, Amaru walked over to the males side and watched him. "His name is Atemu." he said gently. "Also, Shu we have to be equals with one another if I'm to go with you. You can't just order me around...please I don't want to stuffer through another emotional breakdown, because I don't think I would be able to take it again." he said, putting his hand on the vikings arm, giving it a squeeze.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 05:26:41 PM**

Shuldich didn't know what to say when Amaru asked if saying 'I love you' was difficult for him - he just wasn't certain if he _did _love Amaru. He wanted to possess and protect the older man - and that was the extent to which he'd explored his own feelings. Fortunately though, it looked like Amaru had asked as a rhetorical question and didn't seem to expect a real answer.

"Atemu, hmm...?" He asked, staring into his son's large blue eyes. "See what happens kid? I'm not around and your mother gives you an Egyptian name instead of the strong viking name you're supposed to have." He scrunched up his face and grinned at his kid. "It's not _too _awful though - we'll let it go this time." Then he bundled the baby up and handed it to his mate - "We're giving our next child a Viking name, though," he told the brunette. "Now what else do you need before you're ready to leave?" He asked, looking around the room.

At that moment, the door opened and Kiya was running inside, her face flushed. "Brother, we're under atta-" She stilled in shock, her amber eyes going from the large blond to her brother's smaller figure, holding his baby - she didn't miss how much her little nephew resembled the man. Immediately, she knew what was happening. "You! You're that Prince! The one who violated my brother! Leave at once!"

Then her eyes turned back to Amaru. "Brother! Come! The guards will take care of him!" She motioned for her brother to step forward so they could escape the confines of the room.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 05:41:21 PM**

"Oh be silent you beast, do you actually think I know any viking names?" Amaru said punching Shudlich in his arms a bit hard as he gave him a frustrated glare. "Atemu is a fine, strong Egyptian name and as his mother I will name my children as I see fit." he scolded the man almost kindly as he took his little treasure back into his arms. "And if we have a child after that, they will have an Egyptian name and so on and so fourth. However, I will not tolerate our children fighting between each other as they grow up or I will blame you for that." he said firmly taking a few steps back from the other male.

The old king as thinking about what else they needed when Kiya came through the door out of breath. "Yes I know we are now." he said glaring at Shuldish. "You better have not hurt anyone." he warned. He wasn't going to go with the other if he was still the beast he left back in the icy hell.

"Come Kyia, the man has a right to see his son and I do not think he's here to harm anyone." He said calmly walking toward her to assure her that everything was okay. Stopping in front of her he tilted his head to the side. "Is everyone okay? His men didn't cause too much damage did they? Because they're fixing it if they did."

If Kiya wanted to grab Amaru and her nephew to run, now would be the best time while even Amaru was distracted.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 05:56:55 PM**

Kiya could not believe what her brother was saying - Amaru seemed utterly content with the barbarian viking attacking their Kingdom! "Brother! Has he put you under some evil spell? What's wrong with you? He's our enemy and you let him stand in your bedroom, near your son! He hasn't caused damage to the crops or the farmers this time - but have you forgotten how he's attacked us in the past?" She asked her voice incredulous as she stared in between the two adults in the room, too shocked by her brother's nonchalance to the whole attack to do much else.

Shuldich was rather unhappy about this interruption - he stepped in quickly between the two siblings, careful not to appear too threatening. "I'm sorry Princess - but your brother is meant to be my consort, and sit by my side as my Queen. I am taking him and my heir back to Iceland with me - he has already agreed to accompany me through his own free will and I ask you not to stand in his way. I came here to claim him and take him back - which is exactly what I will do." His request was quiet but it was obvious that he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

Kiya ignored the blond, her betrayed eyes focused back on her brother. "Is this true, Amaru? You have agreed from your own free will to go back to Iceland with him? Warm his bed? Spread your legs for him? Bear him more children? After all the ways you said he violated you?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt. "What will happen to Egypt? What will we do without a ruler?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 06:42:37 PM**

The king took this time address Kiya. "Kiya, even if I do go with Shuldich I have already spoken with the counsel about who will rule in my place." he said giving her a little smile. "You will take my place and you will do so wonderfully, I know you will." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Amaru turned to Shuldich with a raised brow. "I don't remember agreeing to anything, Shuldich and I don't remember saying that we were going anywhere with you. However, I do remember talking about names for future children and thinking about what to bring with me, but again I haven't agreed to anything." he said with a little grin holding Atemu to his chest firmly, yet gently so he would get hurt.

"If I'm to return with you, there are some things that we must speak about first before I even set foot out of my house, much less my tribe." he said firmly. "1. I will be your equal, there will be no ordering me around, you will ask me. 2. I have the right to say no to sex if I'm not in the mood and you're to respect that. 3. You're not aloud to have sex with anyone else, besides me and that means either getting rid of your hearm or putting them to work as servants. 4. I'm aloud to visit Egypt whenever I want, so Atemu can see his Aunt. 5. No more short clothes, I hate putting them on and during winter because we both know I will freeze to death and I will NOT have Atemu wear anything like them. 6. If you're willing to listen to me, I will do that very same. 7. I'm a bitch and have many mood swings during pregnancy so you are warned. 8. There will no violence between us or it will be kept to a minin., because I will be really trying not to smack you, but I will do it when you need it. 9. I like to cuddle so I'll want to do it every now and then at night. And finally 10. We're not leaving this house until you're explored your feeling for me, because I know that you don't love me one bit and wanting to simply possess me isn't enough"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 07:04:49 PM**

Kiya was thoroughly confused by her brother - but at this point, she decided not to ask too many questions. Whatever was happening in between Amaru and the barbarian Prince, obviously she didn't understand. Atleast her brother had a list of demands - that had to be a sign he had some control over the situation.

Shuldich stared perplexed at Amaru while he made his list of demands - some of the demands made him want to laugh. "Amaru - you will be my wife - your son will one day rule all of Iceland, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the entire world. I hope that will be enough for you. As for the rest of your requests - I am sorry Amaru but I can't promise to fulfill all of them all the time. There will be times when you _will _defer to me - so we cannot be equals in all aspects." He paused a little, looking in between brother and sister - this next part would be a bit awkward to say in front of his mate's sister. "Sex is not up for debate, sweetheart. I will have you when I want you unless you're in pain - but in exchange, I will offer you protection, your tribe will have Iceland as its allies. Your people will never need to fear attack from outsiders."

"As for your wardrobe - the short robes were meant to entice me. If you'd prefer, you may ofcourse wear longer robes outside our personal chambers. In fact, I don't want other men seeing you in those clothes anyway - but within the bedroom, you will wear them so that I have easy access to your body. Our son will not wear such things - those garments are meant only for you."

"As for the rest of it... I want to make you happy Amaru - I believe I can make you happier than you've ever been before... I hope that's enough because what you're asking for - my feeli-," he started stepping closer, blue eyes pinned on dark brown. He was about to try to tackle the most difficult part of Amaru's demands next - the extent of Shuldich's feelings for the older man. But right then, the door crashed open and one of Shuldich's men ran inside.

"We must leave at once, your Highness!" The man panted, eyes focused on Shuldich. "Please! If your consort is ready - the tribesmen are starting to gather their forces together!"

Shuldich nodded curtly. With two long strides, he'd closed the distance in between himself and Amaru, and then he was lifting the slender brunette into his arms bridal style, their son cradled in Amaru's arms. "I'm sorry it has to be like this sweetheart - but I can't risk staying longer and being captured by your people."

He turned to Kiya - "Goodbye Princess - we are now allies whether you believe it or not. You can expect the Icelandic army at your side if you're ever under attack." With that verbal agreement made, he walked quickly out of the room, the two most precious beings to him held within the safety of his arms as he started making his way down the stairs.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 07:21:46 PM**

Amaru frowned. He was NOT going to leave with things like they were. He wouldn't leave having no say in anything. "Kiya call the guards!" he yelled over Shudlich's shoulder as he and his son were carried out of the room. "I will not leave without your word. I understand we can't be equal all of the time, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your whore like before!" he said firmly wiggling within the others hold. He had to do something quickly, for he wasn't sure if he would be able to get out if they left the house.

Looking down his eyes met his son's, who was getting fussy being man handled like this. _Forgive me for this.._ he thought to the child lovingly.

"It's not enough, just because you can't realize your own feelings has nothing to do with me and if I go with you now nothing would have change between us, it will be just like before and I don't' want my child brought up as selfish as you." Amaru said grabbing the back of Shuldish's head and brought it down as he raised his knee hitting the other very hard between his eyes. While the prince was distracted the king rolled out of his arms landing on his feet with a now crying baby within his arms and made use of his small body and pushed pass the larger male, just to come up behind him and elbow him HARD in his back knocking him down the stairs.

"GUARDS!" was shouted at the top of his lungs and he ran back upstairs. "Kiya, we must hide quickly!" he said taking her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 07:41:50 PM**

Amaru always _had _been flexible - unfortunately for Shuldich, he only remembered _after _that knee had connected with his forehead. It brought on a pounding headache - and his loosened hold allowed his precious consort to slip out of his arms, taking their child with him.

Oh hell no! Shuldich was not about to be cowed so easily - he could hear Amaru's guards starting to gather outside the building, trying to get through the men he had posted outside to rush to the aid of their king. The prince knew he didn't have much time left at all - he followed on Amaru's hells, cursing that his slender, much smaller mate moved so much quicker than he did. But he managed to keep him in sight, watching as he grabbed his sister and pulled her along into one of the rooms.

In a few seconds, Shuldich had followed them into one of the chambers - Kiya was the first to react, her arms unburdened by a child unlike Amaru who was carrying Atemu. She screeched as she flew at him, picking up a chair and hurling it at him. Shuldich quickly side-stepped the chair and then threw her onto the bed with a gruff apology for being so rough with her. Then he was going straight for his mate.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He asked Amaru through gritted teeth as he lifted the brunette into his arms, once again trying to be as gentle as possible although this time he made sure to keep a firm grip on the brunette's knees and arms so they were pinned better against Shuldich's hard form rendering them useless. He was out of the room in a flash, before Kiya was out of her stupor from being thrown, and then he was making his way down the stairs - two-three quick steps at a time.

His son was crying in Amaru's arms - but Shuldich ignored that pitiful wailing sob, knowing that he'd have to make it to his horse and fast if they were to get away. The outside of the building was chaos - but his men molded closely around him as he ran towards his horse. And it seemed like Amaru's guards didn't attack as forcefully as they could have, seeing their King trapped in Shuldich's arms and not wanting to hurt their ruler or his son accidentally.

Then Shuldich was setting Amaru on the saddle and climbing up behind his bride - Amaru's guards were starting to crowd around them and Shuldich had to fight off a few before he was finally climbing onto the saddle behind his consort and fighting through the crowds of soldiers around him, stealing away his mate and child.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 08:15:44 PM**

"Why do you have to be so selfish?" Amaru grunted within the others arms as he tried disparately to get out of them once again. He hated that his child was to the point of screaming with fright with everything that was happening to him, but it couldn't be helped right now. He looked at his guards as they tried to fight off the invaders. "What have I told you about doing things half-assed? Forget about trying not to harm us and just do your duty and take these people DOWN!" he shouted at all of them for the whole village to hear his voice.

He could protect his son from his guards if he needed to and he didn't care if he was injured, so as long they stayed within the tribe's walls.

"Let me go Shuldich, you're scaring Atemu. Can't you hear him screaming? I have to calm him down and you're not helping!" Atemu yelled to the man behind him and in that instinct jerked his head back headbutting the prince in his face roughly. "He's going to end up being hurt and it will be . FAULT!" he said trying to get off the horse and to the nearest guard to get them to safety. This was not how he thought this would end.

It was that time that he focused on trying to calm Atemu a little bit. The poor child was screaming at the top of his lungs with tears running down the sides of his face. It was so heartbreaking to see him like this and it felt like Shuldich didn't care. "Shhhhh...Shhhhh...calm down little one, daddy is being a jerk right now. Please...calm yourself.." he said trying not to squeeze the boy to tightly.. "Shuldich stop, I need to calm him." he pleaded over his shoulder at the larger man.

"Do you want him to die?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 08:33:16 PM**

Shuldich grunted as one of Amaru's guards landed a hard blow against his leg - but he managed to keep a tight grip on his horse's reins, arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, and trusting his mate to keep their son safe in his arms. He growled when he heard Amaru ask if he wanted their son to die.

"Ofcourse I don't want him to die; and I think that's a little dramatic, don't you sweetheart? Just keep a tight hold on him and we'll be out of here in no time," he told his future bride. He had worked through the majority of the guards and the path ahead of them was clearer. But Amaru's screams had galvanized the rest of the tribe into motion and Shuldich knew he had very little time if he was going to make it past the angry mob gathering in front of him.

Without looking back, he spurred his horse to move faster - goading the animal into top speed until the horse was galloping past the mob. He couldn't even afford to look back to check on the state of his men - all he could do was trust their training to get them through what would undoubtedly be a very hard battle. A quarter of his guards had made it out with him on their own horses and they rode around him, clearing the pathway ahead and keeping too many people from swamping the Prince as he carried away his prize.

After an hour of riding, they finally approached the oasis where they had left off their supplies, fresh horses, and food. Shuldich had been quiet the whole time as he made his escape - their son was quiet now, more likely exhausted from crying earlier rather actually calm. He shuddered, not wanting to know what his mate would have to say - no doubt it wouldn't be anything good.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 08:50:17 PM**

"I'm his mother, I'm aloud to be dramatic dammit!" Amaru snapped at Shuldich as he continued to calm their child. He was able to catch one last look of his sister, people and home before the horse galloped at full speed away from the tribe. The guards from what he saw were running to their horses to give chase while the others were busy with Shuldich's guards that were still trying to get away from them and the mob that had come out to join the fight. He knew at least that Kiya would take care of them and right now the only people he had to care for was in his arms.

For the time they rode, Amaru kept quite paying more attention to his son then the asshole behind him that was going to get a talking too when they actually stopped.

Hearing the rustle of leaves he looked up seeing that they were at an oasis that was aways away from the tribe. No doubt they were going to stop there for a little bit before moving on. When the horse stopped he let out a low angry growl to tell the man behind him that he wasn't happy and he had NOTHING good to say to him.

"Get. Me. Off. This. Horse. NOW."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 09:04:57 PM**

Shuldich grimaced as he heard the venom in his mate's voice. He was definitely in the dog house now. He brought his tired mount to a stop underneath a cluster of palm trees and slid down off the horse first, before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Amaru's waist to lower the older man off the horse. He kept his arms tightly around the brunette's waist - as much to help the slender man keep his balance as to make sure the brunette didn't try to run off. One of his men approached and soundlessly took the horse away to the nearby well.

Another came closer and spoke to him slowly. "We can spare 20minutes here, my Prince - but then we must move on or the tribe may catch up with us. If your mate would like some privacy to take care of the child, we have set up a screen behind those trees." The man pointed to a cloth that had been tied to two trees, creating a little private spot where Amaru would be able to feed his child.

"Very well," Shuldich said. "Bring some water and fruit for my mate and my child," he ordered as he released Amaru's waist only to take his free hand that was not holding the baby.

"Come, my love," he told the brunette, leading him behind the screen where the men had also set up a mat underneath the shades. "You must be tired. We have a long journey ahead so you and my son must be well rested."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 09:31:58 PM**

Atemu didn't say a word to the guard that came up to them when his feet touch the ground, nor did he respond as he was lead to the screen that was set up for him. Once they were out of the guards view he pulled his hand free of Shuldich's with a heated glare and brushed pass him just to kneel down on the mat and re-wrapped Atemu within his blanket tightly so the he continued to sleep. Once that was done he stood turning on Shuldich and punching in his chest.

"Do not call me that, for you do not love me and have no right to." Amaru hissed out angrily obviously not wanting to wake the child behind them. "I only asked for ten things of you and yet nothing has changed. You don't seem to understand that I don't think with my penis as you do. Do you even have a brain in that space you call a head? Don't you think of how this will effect me or your son before you act?" he asked moving the other away from the sleeping child. "Do you even think about our feelings as well?"

"I also seem to remember your son having a name, so why don't you refer to him by it? Why don't you call me by mine, unless we're fighting with each other?"

"Tell me Shudlich will things change once we set foot back into that frozen land you call a home? Will you treat me better then you did before when you raped me? Hurt me? Only wanting to satisfy your own needs and thinking about yourself? Because I'm here to tell you now, that can't happen anymore. I don't want to be raped, I don't want anymore break downs. You know what happened when I got back?" he said and removed the golden bands from around his wrists showing Shuldich the faded scares that were there. "These are from me trying to kill myself from what YOU did to me. If it wasn't for my sister, not only would I be died, but your son would be as well." he said looking up at the other.

"You say you want to protect me. If that's true then you should find a way to protect me from yourself, because if I get depressed and stay that way I'll end up killing Atemu or any other child that we have because I've seen that happen before within the large capital." he said and stepped forward putting a hand on Shuldich's strong face.

"Please...I don't want to be hurt again by you..."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 09:47:05 PM**

Shuldich listened to Amaru's rant - but he was not impressed. When Amaru put one of those calloused brown hands to his skin, Shuldich leaned into the touch - enjoying the feeling of those warm hands. His own arms wrapped around the brunette, pulling him flushed against his hard body, groaning at the sensation of their bodies so close to each other. He had 20 minutes... perhaps enough time to lower Amaru down to the mat and make love to him before the rest of their trip began. But he shook the unreasonable thought away.

"I'm offering you everything you wanted when you came to me that day in Iceland, sweetheart. Safety for your people - you have it now. I gave you a son to love and cherish. And yet, you are not happy. Why?" He looked honestly puzzled for a few moments. "Because you want to hear that I love you ... well Amaru, you haven't made yourself easy to love by any means. You're violent, you're bad-tempered, you don't think things through - killing your own child? What sort of mother would do that..." He stared down into deep chocolate eyes. "But you're incredibly beautiful... and you make me desire you." He proved his point by punching his hard arousal against the brunette's thigh.

One of the men coughed on the other side of the screen. "The fruit and water, my Prince," the man called, a little embarassed to catch such a private moment. "And we have another 10minutes before we must move on."

Shuldich went around the other side and grabbed the little tray with the refreshments, waving the men away. Then he brought the food over to his mate - "You must eat now; otherwise, you won't be able to care for Atemu, sweetheart." He said, pushing the food at the brunette. "Do you need to feed him now before we ride again? Or is he full from earlier?" He asked, eyes drifting down to Amaru's chest.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 10:00:10 PM**

"You made me have sex with you whenever you wanted it. I never had a choice in anything while I was there. I was no better then someone from your harem. I had to do what I had to, to protect myself. And you always seemed to hurt me or treat me like my life didn't matter at all." Amaru said, just to ground out feeling the other against him. He still didn't know how the other could still be getting hard in a time like this. He never had this energy in his own youth, so why was Shuldich so different?

Amaru looked at the tray of food that was forced into his hands and pushed it back into the blond. "He finished feeding before your rickless act an hour ago." he said turning away and went to the mat picking up their sleeping son.

Sitting down he held the other to his chest. "Does it not bother you that I tried to kill myself when I got back because of what you did to me?" He sighed not looking at the other. "I just don't want to be hurt this time Shuldich, I have more the fight for with Atemu now and I can't take being harmed in such a way again."

"I just want things to change."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 10:12:39 PM**

Shuldich remembered how stubborn Amaru was now. "What exactly do you want changed, Amaru? I don't know what you're so unhappy about. You will be my Queen - am I marrying the rest of my whores? I don't think so. And why exactly do you expect me to be surprised that you tried to hurt yourself - that's exactly how you reacted in Iceland, remember? You broke your own wrist - physically hurting yourself and others seems to be the way you express your anger. I suppose if you're going to be stubborn like this, I could always keep you locked away. But I really don't want to do that. Maybe it'd be better if you found a way to express yourself without physically damaging either of us," he mused.

He went over and sat down next to Amaru, picking up some fruit from the plate and holding it up near Amaru's lips. "Please sweetheart, I want you to eat - you will feel better. It will be a very long journey ahead of us. We won't have time to stop again until tonight - you might have to feed Atemu while riding horseback. I don't want you becoming fatigued or exhausted."

He glanced at his adorable little baby, asleep in its mothers arms and totally oblivious to the fight between its two parents.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 10:27:24 PM**

"I want to have the right to deny you sex if I don't' want it. I'm not like you, I can't keep going on and on everyday. The clothes. I understand the whole easy access thing, but I can't wear that during the winter even inside our chambers. As for the re-breaking my wrist, I was trying to get away from you when I didn't want sex. I didn't do it in anger, I did it to get away from you and not kill myself. When I tried to kill myself I was emotionally hurt after you forced yourself on me. How did you want me to react?" Amaru asked. "And if you lock me away I WILL kill myself, because you will NOT keep me from my son." he glared at the other.

"I do not know who to do such a thing, but you should do the same thing because you are just as stubborn." He looked at the piece of fruit that Shuldich held up to him and debuted with himself whether to eat it or wait till later, but the other was right he would have to Atemu soon. "First give me something to change Atemu in, he was going to have a bath before you kidnapped us and needed to be changed." he said before leaning forward taking the fruit into his mouth from the others fingers, gently licking them when he pulled back.

"I will eat more after our son is changed and taken care of." He said moving away from the other slowly before standing with the bundle in his arms. With that he walked from behind the screen and went to the water kneeling down beside it. He had leanred months before that Atemu and diaper rash wasn't good and they would have a fussy baby on their hands.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 10:38:28 PM**

Shuldich decided to chalk it up as a victory when his stubborn little mate took the fruit from his fingers into his lips - he could feel the desire coursing through him as his finger caught in between those moist full lips and he gently traced the curve before pulling away. There were sadly more unfortunate things to consider other than his libido at the moment - like his child's well-being.

"Guards - bring me some cotton cloth," he commanded his men. A quick flurry of activity and the men returned with a piece of long cloth that could be fashioned into a diaper. Then he was following his mate outside, watching the brunette through hooded eyes as he cared for their son. He walked over to where Amaru was knelt down by the stream and took Atemu from his arms.

"Here, let me hold him while you get the cloth ready," he said, handing his mate the long cloth. Then he made quick work of removing Atemu's diaper. "Phew... buddy, you made a real stinker there," he said, scrunching his face as he held his son in his arms. "I'll let your mama get you washed and covered up in just a second, kid," he finished, glancing down at his mate to see whether Amaru was ready for the baby yet.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 10:51:08 PM**

Amaru chuckled softly. "What did you expect it to smell like..flower?" he teased watching Shuldich hold their son while he turned the piece of cloth into a diaper. Taking Atemu away from the other he made quick work of washing the little one up and dried him with the towel he had ordered from one of the guards. Soon Atemu had on a clean diaper and was wrapped back up in the teal blanket tightly. Smiling he watched their treasure move a little bit and yawn as he was cleaned up.

"You will think about what we talked about right? What I wanted changed and the part of the both of us finding a way to express ourself without damaging either of us? Because if we don't we'll end up damaging Atemu in the long run." he said holding his chest to his warm chest. Looking up he met Shuldich's eyes. "I mean it Shuldich and I'm willing to work on it if you are, but we BOTH have to do it." he said more concerned with who this would effect him or his son.

Handing Atemu over to Shuldich, Amaru took the dirty diaper and started to clean in the water. They would need it later that night if he was going to change Atemu again. Now he just had to worry about having more clean diapers during the trip and the hot sun baring down on them.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 11:02:15 PM**

Shuldich shrugged as Amaru asked him whether he would think about it or not. "I already told you I want to make you happy but some things between us are non-negotiable, sweetheart. But I'd rather not talk about those private matters in front of my men - it would be demeaning towards you," he explained casually. "But I certainly want you to think about how to express yourself without hitting me or hurting yourself in some ways. There are better ways to get my attention than that," he finished.

"My Prince - it is time we leave - the horses and camels have been readied for the journey. Your mate may travel with you on horse-back if he prefers but we've also prepared the covered chariot if it is to his liking." The man who spoke pointed towards the small caravan of camels loaded with food and tents. Shuldich would have a fresh horse.

The carriage they were talking about was small and light enough to travel easily over the sands when drawn by 2 horses; it was screened on all sides by light airy fabric - it would comfortably allow Amaru to sit inside with his child in relative privacy and comfort. "What say you, my love?" Shuldich asked, looking at his mate. "Would you rather ride in my arms or sit in the carriage?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 11:14:25 PM**

"I'll think about it, but my attention will be mostly on Atemu for the time being." Amaru answered calmly. He would think about those things later when his son was fed and he knew the other was okay when he woke up. He didn't want to be doing much of anything when Atemu woke up, having him cry like that was a first for him and he didn't know how the stress effected the child, so later.

"As much, as riding in your arms would be nice. I must feed Atemu when he wakes and I'm not comfortable doing that in front of your guards so I'll have to choose riding in the carriage." he said moving to his feet. Besides the carriage would let himself get some water and rest himself.

Before he headed to the carriage however, he tilted Shuldich's head up with his free hand and gave him a light brush of the lips. "Don't call me love..Shu, you know I'm not that." he whispered before he walked away.

Putting the wet diaper on the back of the wagon to dry before he slipped in, Amaru laid Atemu down on the mat before laying next to him. Looking around he saw that there was a blanket nearby in case they got cold and there was some water there as well. Lifting the jug he took a long drink of water, letting out a sigh of relief setting it down.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 11:28:36 PM**

Shuldich let his mate pull him down for a quick, tantalizingly short kiss before Amaru was walking away. The prince wanted to groan - it had been far too long since he last had the brunette and the night seemed like it would never come. Still, he couldn't let himself be distracted now. He followed his mate towards the caravan, watching the curve of his full hips and plump ass as the brunette climbed safely into the chariot. A young Egyptian boy - one they had hired at the port city would be driving the chariot. "Make sure you are careful, boy," Shuldich told him. Then he was climbing onto his own steed and they started moving through the desert.

Over the course of the time they were waiting at the oasis, another 1/2 of his men had managed to arrive from Amaru's tribes. But that still meant Shuldich didn't know know the fate of a dozen men - he knew they could not wait here. But he hoped they would catch up with him at the Port-City.

The caravan procession started up, led by one of Shuldich's oldest, most trusted men. Shuldich himself chose to ride next to the chariot - he could not see inside past the colorful awning that covered the chariot. But it still satisfied him that his mate and child were safely installed inside.

They had been riding for the last 7hrs, stopping for 5 minutes at a time to change horses and give the animals a chance to drink some water. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" Shuldich murmured, riding close to the chariot once again. "Is Atemu handling the heat ok? We will stop for the night in another 20 minutes - the sun is almost down now and the animals must have rest before we move on," he explained.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 11:41:32 PM**

During the trip, Amaru had taken a nap for an hour before Atemu had starting crying. So for those seven hours he had been and down feeding and tending to his son.

Hearing Shuldich, he groaned. "Tried, but I'm fine." he muttered holding Atemu next to him. "I will need clean clothes for Atemu when we get to port. He has gone through most of what I could use back here, but he has been handling the heat well. I told you that Atemu is a strong name and he will be strong when he grows." he said sitting up and leaned against the wall of the chariot with the two of them wrapped up in the blanket.

"And a hot bath for myself sounds wonderful at this time, along with dinner." he said grunting sharply when he felt a tug on his hair. "You're son is up by the way." he muttered. "No Atemu, no pulling mommy's hair."

Atemu just squealed happily making his mother smile.

"Yes yes, I'm paying attention to you, but no I do not have your stuffed animal. Daddy was a bit rash today so we had to leave it behind." he cooed at his son gently holding his tiny hand. "Daddy will get you a new one though, with many other fine toys I'm sure."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 04, 2011, 11:54:00 PM**

"Ahh... the next oasis is a large one, sweetheart - with a village. We will see what we can do for our little Prince once we are there," Shuldich explained when Amaru mentioned he would need more clothes. He listened to his mate have the adorable little conversation with their giggling baby. It stirred his libido beyond belief when Amaru referred to himself as mommy and called Shuldich 'Daddy'. "I'm glad you see us as a real family, Amaru," he murmured softly through the chariot draping.

Soon enough, they were at the oasis and the procession came to a slow stop. Shuldich knew his men were well-trained enough to know what do - so he dismounted and then immediately walked around to the chariot's back to see his mate and child. Amaru was holding Atemu to himself - both were inexplicably wrapped up in blankets. Shuldich shook his head. "You crazy Egyptians - it's blazing hot out here and you use blankets," he muttered, voice incredulous as he stared at the brunette.

"My men will have set up a private tent for us, darling. They can bring you some fresh water for a bath but I can't say it will be a warm one. And the guards had some luck with wild hares and pheasants today - so you will have your meal as well," he said, holding out a hand for Amaru to take. "I wasn't expecting our little Prince so we are not prepared for Atemu - but he will be safe enough with his mother and father, don't you think?" He asked, waiting for Amaru to take his hand so Shuldich could help him out of the chariot.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 12:07:21 AM**

"We'll see if we can become a real family or not Shu, when we return to Iceland" Amaru answered back running his fingers through Atemu's short blond hair.

"It's not hot right now Shuldich and you know it." he chuckled looking at the man from his spot in the chariot. Reaching over he took hold of the blonde's strong hand moving himself out of the wagon. Whether the bath he would have with his son would be hot or not didn't matter to him, but Atemu could easily catch cold out in the open like this. "Yes I do think he would be safe, but have someone clean the clothes I've been using for his diaper would you, dear? Its not wise to have a fussy child with diaper rash on a journey." he chuckled looking around them at the village.

He remembered his village from a year ago. This was where he came to when he had to head to meet with Shuldich and when he came home broken. They had such good sweets here and had a lot to trade.

"Do you think it's possible to visit the market here Shuldich? We could get some things for Atemu and I would enjoy having some of their sweet dates and wine" he asked giving the other males hand a squeeze. Maybe if he laid on the honey a bit, he would get what he wanted from Shuldich, then ordering it from him?

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 12:20:27 AM**

Shuldich rolled his eyes. "Baby, it's the desert and it's still daylight - you're the only person I've ever met in the entire world who thinks the desert is cool enough for a blanket during the daylight hours," he told Amaru, shaking his head at how weird his lovely mate was. "I'll have one of the men find a village woman who can take care of the diapers and wash Atemu's clothes for you," he said, finishing with the logistics.

Then Amaru was making an impossibly difficult demand on him - asking to go to the vendors when all Shuldich wanted to do was carry him to their tent and bury himself inside Amaru's splendid body over and over again over the course of the night. He sighed, stepping in a little closer and wrapping his arms around that slim waist to pull Amaru into his arms so the brunette's back was pressed against his chest. "I was hoping we would be able to spend these next hours getting reacquainted, beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to nibble at Amaru's ear and press warm, wet kisses against that delicate shell.

_Compromise_, he told himself. _Compromise - you want him to be happy_. "But it might be a little time before the tent is set-up - if my beautiful mate wants it, perhaps we can make a quick trip to the shops and then come back to the tents afterwards?" He asked.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 12:36:08 AM**

"I really don't understand how a man as young as you could want so much sex." Amaru said not fighting when he was pulled against Shuldich's chest. A moan let his lips when his ear was nibbled on and he tilted his head to the side letting the prince have more of it. Leaning back he kissed Shuldich's lips gently while his hand played with a bit of those long golden locks. "However, getting reacquainted after visiting the market does sound...agreeable." he said with a blush. "Though, I'm afraid some lube will have to be brought to make it easier on me." he whispered against the others lips, giving them a little lick.

Atemu looked up at his parents and giggled at how funny they were acting with one another.

Amaru looked down at their son and smiled. "After our bath and we eat, you'll be put to sleep in your temporary bed so mommy and daddy can...play together." he said not wanting to scar his child with any vaguer terms. He looked up at Shuldich with a grin. "Daddy can wait for that can't he? Then he will have Mommy all to himself, as long as he knows Mommy has to be quiet and fed their little one when it's time." he purred leaning up for another kiss. "Try to go easy on me, Daddy...it's been a year since I've been with a man."

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 12:46:26 AM**

Shuldich grinned down at his giggling son as well. "Daddy might be able to hold out long enough for that," he said flirtatiously as he turned 'Mommy' around in his arms so they were face to face - the baby was pressed in between their chests as Shuldich took Amaru's mouth in a slow wet passionate kiss, easing his tongue inside and marking each crevice with his tongue gently.

Then he released the brunette from the embrace and he was tugging the slender man by the hand impatiently towards the market - the faster they finished, the faster they could go to play-time. As they walked along, a naughty thought entered his mind.

"Our little Prince has been sleeping the whole day - is he tired, my Queen? Or maybe our little Prince here wants a little visual lesson, hmm?" He asked, leaning down to murmur the playful words into his mate's ears. "Perhaps he'd like to see how Mommy and Daddy will make a little brother or sister for him to play with, hmm?" He whispered quietly enough so that only Amaru would be able to hear, arms wrapped tightly around Amaru's waist now so that the brunette was sutured tightly against his side.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 12:58:48 AM**

"Good." Cooed to Shuldich as he was turned around and he kissed his mate back slowly opening his mouth up to that tongue. Moaning he pressed more into the kiss, but make sure that Atemu wasn't smashed between their bodies.

"That was babies do, they eat, sleep, poop and stare at you while pulling your hair." Atemu chuckled. "But when he listened to the rest of what Shuldich had to say he blushed darkly. With that he elbowed the prince in the side playfully. "No we will NOT do that around him. He'll think you're hurting me and start to cry, so again no." he said leaning against Shuldich.

Walking through the market Amaru looked at the vendors that remembered him and tried to either con or give him stuff for cheap. Other then that they were very nice. Setting Amaru within Shuldich's arms he pulled away when they came to the vendor that sold baskets and blankets.

It took a few minutes of explaining to the man about what he wanted, but thankfully his wife was nearly so she was able to help even more. Thanking her go took Atemu from his father and handed him the basket, just put his hand into the others pocket grabbing a few coins to give to the couple for their help. Thanking them he continued on to see what else they needed for their son.

"Shuldich, do we need anything for the trip besides clothes for Atemu and blankets for his little bed?" he asked looking over at the man behind him.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 01:09:14 AM**

Shuldich was protective of his mate and child as they moved through the fairly crowded marketplace. They drew some stares, with Shuldich being rather large and blond in the smaller dark population, while Amaru handled the blond baby in his baby with obvious maternal warmth and attention. But no one really asked direct questions - making their own assumptions about whether they were the little family they appeared to be or not.

The woman with the blankets stared at the couple as they were almost about to walk away. "M-mother?" She asked in Egyptian. She pointed to Amaru's chest. "You are the mother?" She asked again, although Shuldich could barely understood what was said. "And him father?" She asked the second question without waiting for a response. "You are his wife? Male-brides are rare... male pregnancies even rarer...," she finished, staring at Amaru in awe.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 01:24:47 AM**

Atemu had a light blush across his face when the woman asked that. "Yes, this is my child and I'm the mother." he said back Egyptian and then nodded toward Shuldich. "And he is the father..." he said his blushing getting darker at the last question. "Yes I'm his wife, I've been visiting my family here for the year and I'm heading back overseas with my husband and our new son, he's only a few months old." he smiled removing part of the blanket around Atemu to let the woman see their son. "Isn't it just a sweetie? I'm sure he'll be a strong warrior just like this father and myself when he grows up. However, I was wondering if you had any blankets suitable for that basket there." he said motioning to the basket in Shuldich's hands.

"It gets freezing cold in his country in winter, but I'm more concerned about the whether at sea and my son's comfort. Surely you have something that will fit his needs?" he asked gently. He would tell Shuldich what they talked about after the purchase was made and they moved on to the next vendor.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 01:49:24 AM**

(sorry - was eating)

The woman nodded, cooing at the adorable little baby cuddled in his mother's arms. Then she went to the back and pulled out a few of her warmest knitted blankets. "It's warm in Egypt now - this will serve you well on your journey," she told the young man and smiled at his husband.

Understanding that the interaction was over, Shuldich pulled his mate away from the window. "That was strange," he muttered. "But I think that's everything we needed at the market-place," he added, the relief obvious in his voice that he would finally, finally get to take Amaru back to their tents where they could do...

"So... what do you say we head back now, lover?" He asked, fingers stroking lightly up and down the inside of Amaru's arm - "Atemu must be ready for another feeding, and truth be told I'm eager to taste you myself." He ground his rock-hard arousal subtly against the round curves of Amaru's ass, letting his thick erection slide in between the clothed cheeks.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 01:59:38 AM**

(That's okay ^^)

"Thank you for you help." Amaru said and paid the woman before sighing when he was pulled away. "She was surprised that I'm Atemu's mother and you the father that's all." he said simply with a shrug, it wasn't a big deal anyway. "We can't head back now Shuldich, I seem to remember that we need lube so some oil will be needed and dates for the trip. You want me to feed you some besides some of myself don't you?" he asked in Icelandic.

He groaned feeling Shuldich rubbing between his legs and bit his lip so he wasn't loud. There was no way he was going to let people see him like this. "Let us get those things and we'll head back. I need to change Atemu as well" he said leaning back against his lover as they walked together.

"You know this is really kinky in a way." he muttered holding Atemu a bit tight, making the babe squeal happily breaking the king out of his thoughts. "Come Daddy, let's get our reminding items and then head back to the camp." he said pulling away from Shuldich a little bit.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 02:09:55 AM**

Shuldich shrugged - "Male brides are a bit more common-place where we're going - but I dare say you'll get a lot of attention in Iceland as well, sweetheart," he finished. He had to laugh when Amaru mentioned that this was rather kinky - he put a comical look of disdain on his face. "But you're not even letting me give my son a visual example - a simple lesson so he can one day be just as good as a lover as I am. Makes a man proud," he laughed, speaking softly so only his mate would be able to hear.

Shuldich made sure they moved quickly through the market-place, surprisingly adept at finding what they would need - the dates and the lube - when he knew what was waiting on the other side. The man at the oil stall looked at him, then turned and looked at Amaru and the baby. "The baby's just a newborn and already?" He asked Shuldich drolly in Egyptian. The blond Prince had no idea what was said so he was clueless as he handed the man the money.

Then he was pulling his pretty little mate and child out of the market-place eager to get back to the tents so they could have some family bonding - first with their son, then just Mommy and Daddy alone.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 02:23:56 AM**

"Attention from you or others?" Amaru asked raising his brow, but other then that didn't say anything. Not until Shuldich had to open his mouth again that is. "He's not old enough to understand what's going on between us and like I said before, he'll think you're hurting me and then cry, so I don't want that." he muttered shaking his head.

As he was pulled away from the oil vendor, Amaru burst out laughing at the clueless look on Shuldich's face. "My husband is very eager and has a passionate libido" he said before they were too far away from the man. That was so fucking funny he was still chuckling about it by the time they returned back to the camp. Sure he was getting a few strange looks from the guards, but they knew not to ask him and looked to their prince so answers.

"That was so funny." the king or future queen said as he made his way to the tent. "And the look on your face was priceless, you don't even know what he said. You really must touch up on Egyptian my dear or you'll never understand it if we come to trade at your shores." he said looking behind him, knowing that Shuldich would follow him anywhere with his desire burning like it was.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 02:37:54 AM**

"Good thing I'm going to have my wonderful Egyptian wife to translate if I'm ever here," Shuldich answered back. He had a feeling though that Amaru would leave him out of the best stuff - but at that moment, he no longer paid any attention to the quizical look on his mens' faces or anything else. He was too excited about having his beautiful mate again to really care about those insignificant details.

The soldiers pointed them towards the largest, most ornate tent - made from the heavy bedouine cloth that acted as excellent insulation, keeping it cool when it was too hot. The insides were set up with a mattress set on the floor - it was festooned with a simple blanket and several pillows. Next to the bed, there was a low wide stool, set up with a cushion on top - obviously a make-shift bed for Atemu. A pile of steaming hot food was set away in the center of the room, and there was the bathtub Shuldich had promised Amaru. "It certainly isn't the harem, sweetheart," Shuldich muttered. "But I think you'll be comfortable enough in here for a night, don't you?" He asked as he followed his mate inside.

Once the tent flap was closed behind them, he wasted no time - pulling Amaru into his arms - hands cupping plump, full ass as his mouth found the brunette's. "I want you," he murmured against those petal soft lips as he started tugging at the offending tunic and simple pants that separated their skins. "Do you want to take a bath first, beautiful?"

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 02:50:30 AM**

"I'm glad it isn't the harem and I will be comfortable for the night, though I don't think you'll be letting me sleep that much." Amaru said setting Atemu down on the large cushion, just to be grabbed by Shuldich and moaned feeling his rear squeezed and the kiss. "I know you want me Shuldich and yes I would like a bath first, but I have to take care of Atemu first. He does come first before our needs after all." he said gently kissing Shuldich again as he rubbed his chest. "Just give me a bit of time and we can have our fun." he purred against the other. Gently he removed himself from the prince's hold and went back to Atemu picking him up. "Set the basket here and put the blankets on the bottom will you dear?" he asked removing Atemu's dirty diaper and then removed his tunic letting it fall to the ground in front of the bath and his husband to be.

His skin had been sunkissed during the year and he put on a bit more muscle, but other then that his body hadn't changed much. "Ready for your bath hon? Yes I know you love your baths." he cooed at his happily squealing babe. Slowly he stepped into the water and held onto the side while he lowered the both of them in. "Washy washy Atemu." he said holding the other to his chest as he washed him up.

"Does daddy want to join or is he going to watch?" he asked looking over at Shuldich and gasped when Atemu had found his nipple to fed on. "Guess someone is hungry." he said turning back to his son.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 03:03:36 AM**

Shuldich went almost cross-eyed with lust as he watched his beautiful mate strip away the clothes from his slender body - revealing lithe muscles, a thin waist, full hips, and that pert little ass to his glowing blue eyes. He could feel the breath hitch in his throat as he watched the brunette lower himself and their child into the bath, the water sloshing around them. The tub was definitely large enough to hold the three of them together and when Amaru invited him to join in, he needed no other encouragement.

With a few quick tugs, he dropped the leather skirt from around his waist - then he was making his way to the tub, sapphire eyes watching as Amaru glanced down to where their little son fed from his nipples. "Daddy would like a little taste of Mommy as well, sweetheart," he muttered gruffly, getting into the tub so he was facing his mate. With a few deft movements, he managed to settle Amaru in his lap without disturbing his feeding child.

"Can Daddy join our little Prince, my love?" He asked, leaning across to kiss Amaru's mouth, flicking his tongue in and out of that sweet moist cavern. He didn't wait for an answer though as he started kissing his way down that long thin throat, and lower still - his lips finding the unoccupied nipple. He gave the little bud one or two rough licks before starting a sweet little suckle, groaning in delight as sweet milk flowed down the back of his throat. He suckled harder, working the nub into a frenzy with his tongue as his hands roamed all over Amaru's back, squeezing the curve of his ass as he rubbed his stiff erection against the brunette's soft inner thigh.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 03:16:32 AM**

"You'll have to wait your turn Daddy, Atemu gets first rights to Mommy's milk." Amaru purred, watching the larger male move into the bath in front of the both of them. Looking down at Atemu it didn't seem like their child was paying much attention to his father or the fact that they were both moved into his lap. Holding Atemu's head in the palm of his hand as he fed, he took this time to kiss Shuldich back and opening his mouth to him.

"Ah...you're so impatient, Daddy." he gasped out when his unoccupied nipple was covered with the others hot mouth. Moaning he leaned forward against Shuldich. The stimulation he was getting from having both of his nipples suckled on was getting the best of him and he couldn't help the moans and pleasure he felt from it. Squeezing his legs he trapped Shuldich's erection between them and started to rock up and down rubbing them between his thighs.

"You can't wait, can you?" He moaned a bit louder this time. "Ah, not so hard Shu that's really tender." he panted out as his own erection rubbed against Shuldich's stomach. Who would have thought having Shuldich drink his milk would be such a turn on, though he fit a bit guilty with Atemu in his arms while they were doing this.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 03:27:50 AM**

"You're absolutely delicious sweetheart - I'm jealous Atemu has had you all to himself for the past few months," Shuldich purred back, kissing the now swollen nipple. Lower down, he grabbed his large 10' erection and set it in between the two globes of Amaru's cheeks, rocking back and forth, rubbing his arousal against that soft flesh to get as much arousal as he could. He opened one blue eye and realized that his son didn't seem particularly aware of what was happening in between his parents. Ahh... such sweet innocence.

"He doesn't know, beautiful," Shuldich murmured, kissing his way back up to Amaru's lips - he kept his glittering blue eyes on Amaru's flushed, moaning face, enjoying his mate's beauty. He gave Amaru a little boost in his lap, setting the brunette right up so Shuldich's head pulsed against that trembling, tiny little pucker. "How about I give you two a nice little bouncing ride in my lap, sweetheart? And afterwards, maybe Atemu will have a fun little brother or sister to play with? If we're lucky?" He enticingly ground his dick a little harder in between those splayed legs.

At moment, Atemu looked up from the nipple and glanced in between his parents, wide innocent blue eyes going from one adoring face to the other. He let out a cute little giggle and then happily latched back onto his mother's nipples, seemingly content in the little family time they were having.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **December 05, 2011, 03:40:52 AM**

Amaru shivered and was a bit embarrassed that he was reacting in such a way. "Ahh..Shuldich...I'm too tight and our son is there." he muttered feeling the other rubbing between his rear just brushing up against his pucker.

"You're going to make me bare a whole army of children, aren't you?" he asked panting pushing back against the head of the large erection. "However, I wouldn't mind the bouncing ride, but be careful Atemu is still feeding and I have to hold him." he mewed out pushing back against the other more.

Hearing the giggle the king looked down at their son, it seemed Atemu was happy with what they were doing, but he didn't know how he would react to the bouncing. Then again the child loved it when he did that on his bed during playtime, so maybe this would tire him out?

Putting a hand on Shuldich's shoulder, Amaru lifted himself up and pressed himself firmly on the head of the cock. "Please...gently at first Shuldich, it's been awhile since I've had sex at all." he muttered wiggling around on the others lap to tease his mate into pushing inside of him fully.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **January 10, 2012, 05:04:02 PM**

Shuldich growled when Amaru began to deliberately tease him, pushing that tiny pucker down onto the erection only to shift away. He locked his electric blue eyes onto molten chocolate as he used the free hand not wrapped around Amaru to give his own erection a few rough strokes with some soap. Better than no lube at all. "Baby, from the way you're gyrating on top of me, I'd say the last thing you want is slow and gentle."

Still, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his beautiful mate, no matter how badly he needed their joining. He couldn't wait any longer; he placed his arms on Amaru's waist and pushed down, breaching the warm tightness and groaning in pleasure as he slowly pushed in to bury all the way in. Once he was seated to the hilt, he paused for a second, tilting his head up to catch Amaru's lips in a soft kiss. "I've missed you sweetheart," he murmured against petal-soft lips.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **January 10, 2012, 07:27:48 PM**

Amaru chuckled breathlessly, it was always fun to tease Shuldich even if he would in the end it get back in the butt ten fold. Looking down as the Viking lubed himself hastily with the soup he shook his head. With Shuldich he always got it in the butt whether he wanted it or not. "How many times must I tell you don't to call me that, my name is Amaru, so please call me by it." it was able to muttered out to the blond under him, before he bit down on his bottom lip hard to keep himself from crying out loudly when the others thick length entered his tight warmth.

Feeling Shuldich deep inside of him after what seemed like eternity for the past year, he squeezed the others shoulder tightly letting his nails dig into the pale flesh, as the other held Atemu against him. His hand moved from his soon to be's shoulder and cupped the back of his head, so he could lean up to drink some of the others nectar. "You must have, if you're throbbing inside of me like you are. Are the women back in your frozen palace not pleasing you like I?" he purred softly.

A sharp gasp left his lips as Atemu had gone back to feeding, he didn't understand how they weren't disturbing him while he ate, but as long as their son didn't think his father was hurting him...

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **January 10, 2012, 08:01:29 PM**

"You know no woman holds a candle to you sweetheart," Shuldich purred back as he started an easy thrusting motion up into his lovely little mate. He was sure to keep the pace gentle enough to not disturb their feeding son, going for quality over speed. He would pull out slowly each time only to slide back in - his mouth found Amaru's again before he craned his neck, kissing lower and lower until he found the unoccupied but slightly swollen nipple next to his son.

Then he was earnestly suckling the sweet milk as he fucked Amaru, aiming his hips to lodge against the brunette's prostate with each thrust. "Did I remember it right, sweetheart?" He asked, tilting up his head so blue eyes were locked onto chocolate. "You're clenched pretty tightly around me... you're begging me to release deep inside you... give you another child... aren't you sweetheart?" He murmured, going back to the dusky nipple as he thrust faster and faster, using his lower abdomen to support their child in case the fucking got too violent for the baby.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **January 10, 2012, 08:18:33 PM**

"Good." Amaru moaned out lowly as he was thrusted into. He really hated to think much less say it, but this is what he really needed after so much time away from Shuldich. Those days that he had to settle for fucking his hand late nights during his pregnancy then having a warm body around him or having his finger moving within him. It just wasn't the same as Shuldich's organ moving deep inside of him, moving against his inner walls and giving him the pleasure that he wanted...no that he needed.

Tilting his head back he let out a cry of pleasure when his lover brushed against his neglected prostate "Yes...it's right...Ah!" he finished with a cry when the other sucked him again. "Harder Shuldich...I want your seed deep inside me with your cock." he moaned out yanking the others hair roughly.

All the while Atemu was giggling between his parents, having finished eating for the time being he was having fun playing with his Mother and Father in the tub.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **January 10, 2012, 08:57:40 PM**

Shuldich was groaning in his lust, possessive hands running all over Amaru as he thrust harder and harder. He was getting closer and closer, almost ready to release a thick spray of his seed deep inside that warm, tight chasm. "I love how tight you are sweetheart," he groaned as he saw his mate's flushed face in the light of the dim lanterns hung all around the tent.

His hands helped Amaru push down harder onto the hard thick dick penetrating him - "Ahh... I'm going to make you a beautiful mother all over again, Amaru. And when our next son is born, I won't wait - I'll send the midwife away from the infirmary and take you again right there in your bed. You're meant to carry my children, suckle them, love them..." He muttered, biting into the brunette's shoulder as he pictured the older man rounded with their next child and holding Atemu in his arms. "I'm going to come sweetheart..." he groaned, biting roughly at Amaru's throat.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>Sigyn (Wishing someone told her that the site was back up)<strong> on **January 10, 2012, 09:18:25 PM**

"You always love how tight I am Shu." Amaru screamed out heatedly as the man beneath heated his body like he was being fucked by Ra himself while they rode his boat through the skies of Egypt.

"You have to after I give birth...AH!...or you'll kill me" Shuldich's future queen cried out meeting the others thrusts as much as he could while making sure their current son was safe above the water. Tilting his head to the side he growled huskily feeling the other sinking his teeth into his bronzed skin. "I'm gong to come too Shuldich...by the gods fill me up with your thick seed!" He cried out loudly as he came between them covering their stomachs with his warm seed.

Title: **Re: Vikings are badass (Sigyn)**  
>Post by: <strong>flame_retardant(seme)<strong> on **February 14, 2012, 07:20:36 PM**

Shuldich felt those warm muscles clench impossibly tightly around him as Amaru spasmed in his arms from the force of his release. A second later, the young blond followed his mate into the blinding pleasure, his seed coming out in long thick bursts inside Amaru. He barely maintained his grip on his mate as he buried his face into Amaru's throat, fighting through his orgasm to make sure their son stayed safe in between them.

For a few seconds, there was no sound in the room except harsh breathing. Then, as if he was tired of being ignored, Atemu cooed from in between his parents, turning his huge blue eyes up to his mother and then his father.

Shuldich smiled down at his kid. "You like that kid? I hope you were taking some mental notes - you're learning from the best," he finished with a wink at the little boy. Then he turned his own blue eyes up to his mate. "And how'd you like the ride, sweetheart?" He asked. "That was a pretty nice appetizer for the rest of the night, don't you think?" He had a lascivious smile on his face, slowly grinding up into his mate to let Amaru know their night was no where near over.

Powered by SMF 2.0 RC5 | SMF © 2006–2011, Simple Machines LLC


End file.
